Harry Potter et l'Avènement du Chaos
by Syds
Summary: C un CrossOver entre HP et Warhammer.Venez découvrir comment le monde de la magie se retrouve la proie des 4 Dieux du Chaos alors ke Harry commence sa 6e année à Poudlard.De nouvelles aliance vont se former et chacun se trouvera concerné par cette gue
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc ces dimensions )

Préface

_En ce temps de mal-être,_

_Le Mal sans Nom se fera connaître_

Un vent glacial venait s'attaquer aux corps immobiles de ces quelques personnes, tous rassemblés au milieu de ces terres que les dieux ont maudis depuis des temps immémoriaux. Parmi ces quelques adorateurs des Dieux Sombres, se trouvaient quatre êtres qui avaient un jour été des hommes, ils étaient totalement nues, et leurs corps étaient recouverts par d'innombrables cicatrices, des malformations très étranges, et des motifs qui avaient récemment été gravé sur la peau, à l'aide d'un fer rougi par des flammes créées avec l'aide de la sorcellerie la plus innommable qu'il puisse exister.

Depuis bientôt trois jours, ces être dénaturés restaient là, immobiles mais pourtant en mouvement par la pensée, car leurs esprits, pervertis par les abus de la magie ténébreuse, voyageaient à travers les dimensions, découvrant des mondes encore inconnus pour les êtres mortels qu'ils étaient, malgré les pouvoirs hors du commun qui leur fus offert par leur Seigneur respectif. Ils avaient reçu des instructions très précises sur le monde qu'ils devaient découvrir avec l'aide de cette union normalement impossible, car chacun d'eux détestait les trois autres à un point tel qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que de mettre à mort ces êtres qui avaient osé adoré un autre dieu que le sien.

A force de patience et d'un contrôle inimaginable sur leurs pulsions destructrices, ils parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sur ce monde qu'ils venaient de découvrir et qui semblaient être le plus enclin à recevoir le grand honneur d'être conquis par les puissances chaotiques qui régissaient leur monde et leur pays. Il s'agissait d'un monde étrange pour eux, mais la mentalité de ses habitants semblaient parfaitement se ranger avec celle des habitants de leur propre monde. Avec l'aide de leurs Puissants Seigneur qui les investissaient une nouvelle fois de leur terrible puissance, ils parvenaient à avoir des visions du passé, de grande et terribles batailles qui, si elles n'atteignaient pas le délice de celles auxquelles ils avaient eux-même participé, étaient véritablement magnifiques. Ils prenaient un terrifiant plaisir à voir tous ces êtres mortels tomber sous les coups de leurs ennemis qui utilisaient tantôt des épées et des haches, tantôt des armes à projectiles semblables à celles qui étaient utilisé par certains peuples originaires de leur monde. Mais ce qui les enchantait véritablement était ces visions de massacres qui se produisaient à l'aide d'un appareil conçut pour donner vie à un type d'explosion que même la plus puissante des magies chaotiques ne permettait pas d'atteindre.

Il semblait que toutes ces batailles étaient dépourvus de magie, mais leurs sens décuplés par la puissance de leurs maîtres leur permettaient de savoir qu'une grande parti de la population de cette terre était capable d'utiliser la magie. Celle-ci était différente de celle qu'ils utilisaient, mais ils sentaient qu'elle était tout de même puissante.

Ayant finalement fait leur choix, il s'en retournèrent jusqu'à leur corps matériel, retrouvant la douleur du froid qu'ils avaient abandonné en même temps que leur enveloppe physique. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau tous les quatre totalement en phase avec leur corps mortel, ils parlèrent aux autres adorateurs des Dieux sombres qui avaient attendu leur retour avec impatience, lutant eux aussi pour ne pas mettre à mort ceux qu'ils reconnaissaient comme des ennemis. Lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle de la découverte du monde désiré et que sa conquête s'annonçait longue et difficile, des cris de joie et des rires tonitruants se mirent à résonner dans les environs, faisant penser à tous ceux qui étaient atteints par ces sons inconnus qu'une armée constituée de terrifiant Dragon-Ogre venait de se réveiller pour mettre à mort tous les représentants de l'espèce humaine.

A présent qu'ils savaient où ils devaient se rendre, les quatre alliers de circonstances commencèrent leurs rituels, les trois sorciers utilisant la magie qu'ils avaient hérité de leur divinité respective tandis que le quatrième qui n'aimait et ne possédait aucun talent pour les incantations faisait couler son sang de guerrier enrichit par les pouvoirs que lui avait octroyé le dieu du sang. Lorsque tous eurent terminé de psalmodier leurs incantations qui utilisaient une langue inconnue pour le commun des mortels, une gigantesque explosion se produisit, mais cette explosion n'avait rien de commun avec celles auxquelles ces guerriers fanatiques étaient habitués, il s'agissait là une sorte de déchirure dans le voile de réalité. Une porte avait été créée, mais cette porte violait toutes les lois de la nature. Les dimensions venaient d'être unis et la réalité telle que ces deux mondes la connaissaient venait d'être changé à jamais sans espoir de pouvoir revenir à la normale.

Lorsque cette porte fut enfin ouverte, d'horrible hurlement se firent entendre et toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à cet étonnant spectacle ressentirent une crainte hors du commun, car ils se retrouvaient soudainement encerclé par d'innombrables créatures sauvages et sanguinaires qui rugissaient de plaisirs à l'idée de se repaître de leur sang. Ils étaient condamnés et ils le savaient, mais malgré la peur qui les habitaient à présent, ils levaient leurs armes haut dans le ciel en poussant des cris de guerre plus puissants les uns que les autres, tentant d'égaler les hurlements bestiales de leurs adversaires.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient donner la charge, les quatre êtres qui avaient permit l'ouverture de la porte leur ordonnèrent de cesser tout mouvement, que cela était la décision de leur Seigneur que ces créatures les suivraient dans le nouveau monde afin de répandre la mort et la damnation. Tous acceptèrent donc ces choses qui s'approchaient lentement d'eux, et c'est ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le portail à destination de cet autre monde qu'ils désiraient conquérir pour montrer leur soumission à leur dieu.

La plus grande des batailles que les mondes aient connu était à présent sur le point de débuter !

Bon, la préface était un peu longue, mais il faillait bien ça pour se mettre en situation. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ô fans de Harry, celui-ci arrive dès le début du premier chap et on ne le quitte plus lol


	2. Chapitre 1

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Chapitre 1 : Occlumancie et départ inattendu

_Et avec lui disparaîtra le bonheur,_

_Pour ne faire vivre que la peur._

Une nouvelle fois son cri de terreur résonnait dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive, cri qui fut rapidement suivit par ceux de son oncle Vernon et de sa tante Pétunia qui n'avaient pratiquement pas réussi à dormir durant les deux dernières semaines, depuis le jour où le jeune Harry Potter était revenu chez eux pour passer les vacances d'été. Mr Dursley rugissait de nouveau, près à emboutir la porte de chambre de son neveu afin de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit définitivement impossible de crier au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas car il savait que quoi qu'il se passe, Vernon ne se risquerait plus jamais à lui faire le moindre mal, du moins pas tant que ces « fous furieux », comme il les avait si poliment appelés, protégeaient le jeune garçon.

Mais toutes les menaces et les crises de colère de Mr Dursley n'avaient aucune importance pour Harry, ce qu'il lui tenait véritablement à cœur c'était en fait cet horrible rêve qui se répétait inlassablement chaque soir depuis qu'il s'en était allé de Poudlard. Ce rêve où il revoyait son parrain disparaître dans une voile obscure pour ne finalement plus jamais réapparaître, et toute cette scène se déroulait avec le rire empli de folie de Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait fait tomber le dénommé Sirius Black derrière ce voile de ténèbres.

Essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son visage, Harry se leva, tentant de ne plus permettre à son ennemi juré de lui envoyer ces rêves qui le torturaient depuis trop longtemps. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de Voldemort, car la douleur qu'il ressentait à sa cicatrice était identique à celle qu'il avait ressenti lors de moment très plaisant pour ce dernier. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces rêves qui s'avéraient n'être qu'une simple torture psychologique. Il voulait les faire cesser, ne plus avoir à les supporter ; il fallait qu'il reprenne de toute urgence les cours d'Occlumancie, mais qui pouvait les lui donner, ici, à Privet Drive ?

Une réponse lui vint alors dans son esprit encore douloureux « Dumbledore ». Mais celle-ci n'était pas du tout à son goût, il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider. Réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne de sa connaissance qui était capable de faire ce qu'il désirait, il se dirigea vers sa malle d'où il prit une feuille de parchemin, une enveloppe et de quoi écrire, à savoir sa plume et une petite fiole d'encre.

Rapidement il se mit à écrire une lettre courte mais claire sur ses intentions.

Professeur,

Mes nuits sont plus difficiles que jamais. Voldemort me torture à chaque fois que je tente de fermer les yeux à l'aide de rêves où je revois la mort de Sirius. Il faudrait que je reprenne mes cours d'Occlumancie au plus vite avant de devenir totalement fou. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous acceptiez, mais je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Ps : Ne dites rien à Dumbledore.

Harry Potter

Il glissa rapidement la lettre dans l'enveloppe où il avait préalablement écrit le nom de celui à qui elle était destinée et fit sortir Hedwige de sa cage.

- Apporte-lui cette lettre le plus vite possible, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante alors qu'il l'attachait à la patte de l'animal, il doit être à Poudlard.

Sans attendre un ordre de plus, la chouette sortit par la fenêtre suivie par les cris de l'oncle Vernon qui avait apparemment vu le départ du messager. Harry ne s'attarda pas sur les plaintes de Mr Dursley ou même ceux de la tante Pétunia qui tentait de faire taire son époux afin de ne pas alerter les voisins qui dormaient sûrement à cette heure très avancée de la nuit. Non, il ne pensait qu'à une simple et unique chose ; Il venait d'envoyer une lettre à un homme qu'il haïssait et qui le haïssait en retour.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué du garçon alors qu'il pensait au nom et l'adresse qu'il avait écrit sur l'enveloppe :

SERVERUS ROGUE

ECOLE POUDLARD

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait envoyé une chouette Postale à son Professeur de Potion qui ne lui avait donné aucunes réponses, pire encore, il semblait que ce dernier ait gardé Hedwige auprès de lui par un quelconque moyen, mais ce qui le faisait vraiment souffrir c'était ces rêves horribles qui n'avaient de cesse de le torturer à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Il pensait qu'il deviendrait fou à force de rester ainsi, prisonnier de cette peur de dormir, du moins de rêver.

Comme tous les matins, il descendait dans la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, afin de prendre son petit déjeuner le plus rapidement possible pour passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie des Dursley qui l'ignorait à un point qui lui faisait presque peur, se contentant de le nourrire à sa fin pour ne subire aucune représailles de la par de ces « fous furieux » qui veillaient encore et toujours sur le garçon.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé à son arrivé fut soudainement coupé par le bruit de la sonnette qui résonna dans l'entrée. Sans se faire prier, la tante Pétunia se leva de table et sorti de la cuisine avec la ferme intention de faire cesser le bruit répété de la sonnette qui semblait être coincé. Depuis la cuisine, Harry, Dudley et l'oncle Vernon purent facilement entendre un cri de surprise de la tante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda subitement Mrs Dursley alors que Harry et l'oncle Vernon, alerté par son cri, sortaient précipitamment de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans l'entrée, Harry et son oncle purent facilement se rendre compte que l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte était un sorcier car celui-ci portait une robe de couleur noire, ses cheveux gras, de la même couleur, tombaient presque sur le devant de son visage et celui-ci était d'une pâleur presque mortelle. Sur son épaule était fièrement perché Hedwige qui hululait d'un air joyeux, visiblement heureuse d'avoir conduit le Maître des Potions jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive.

- Bonjour, se contenta de dire ce dernier avant d'entrer, ne prenant pas en compte l'air haineux que l'oncle Vernon laissait apparaître sur son visage.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, la tante Pétunia présenta de faibles salutations, et lui proposa, d'une voix tremblante, une petite tasse de thé.

- Non-merci, se contenta de répondre le professeur Rogue en regardant la femme avec son expression froide avec laquelle Harry était habitué à le voir, j'aimerais parler à Mr Potter.

Sans dire un mot de plus, la tante Pétunia s'en retourna dans sa cuisine, emmenant son époux et laissant ainsi les deux sorciers libres de parler à leur guise.

- J'ai reçu votre lettre. Expliqua simplement le Maître des Potions.

- Oui, et si vous avez fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici, j'oserais supposer que vous avez accepté de m'aider... Répondit Harry d'une voix mal à l'aide.

- Pourquoi serais-je venu, autrement ? Se contenta de dire Rogue alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils.

Harry s'assit à son tour, se contrôlant pour ne pas risquer de répondre à l'homme qui risquerait de partir sans la moindre pitié et de le laisser seul face à ses peurs.

- Bien, continua le Professeur Rogue en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche, j'ai apporté cela pour vous, le professeur McGonagall a pensé que cela vous serait utile.

Harry prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et lu la lettre qu'elle contenait.

Mr Potter.

Etant donné les problèmes qui sont les vôtres, le ministère de la magie et l'école de Poudlard vous annoncent qu'il vous est à présent autorisé d'utiliser la magie à tout moment tant que cela n'interfère pas avec les lois interdisant de montrer aux Moldus que vous êtes un sorcier.

Je vous enverrais très prochainement votre lettre contenant la liste du matériel à acheter pour la rentrée.

Professeur McGonagall.

Harry relut la lettre incrédule ; il était autorisé à faire usage de la magie avant sa majorité.

Fixant à présent son professeur de Potion, il demanda :

- Avez-vous parlé au Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il l'apprenne. Se contenta de répondre Rogue de sa voix pleine de mépris. Je vais passer les prochains jours à vos côtés afin de continuer les cours d'Occlumancie, mais je vous préviens que si je ne vois aucun sérieux de votre part ou si cela ne sert strictement à rien, je vous laisserais vous débrouiller seul.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Harry ravala sa salive et acquiesça de la tête.

Comme l'avait annoncé le Maître des Potions, Harry dut travailler tous les jours qui suivirent afin d'empêcher les intrusions douloureuses de l'homme qui semblait chaque jour plus haineux que jamais envers le garçon. Mais si Harry se sentait toujours plus faible après cette interminable semaine passées à repousser l'esprit du Professeur de son propre esprit, il devait admettre que cela portait ses fruits. Il était parvenu à dormir durant les deux derniers jours que le Professeur Rogue avait passé chez les Dursley qui semblaient terrorisés à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, pressentant qu'il était capable de leur lancer un sort d'une puissance incalculable sans réelle raison, seulement pour le plaisir de le faire.

Lorsqu'il pensa qu'Harry était enfin prêt à se débrouiller tout seul, il présenta ses adieux aux Dursley et au jeune garçon. Il tendit soudainement la main à son élève en lui disant de sa voix froide et désagréable :

- Cette semaine n'a jamais existé, vous avez fait ces progrès par vous-même.

- Bien. Se contenta de répondre le garçon, sentant qu'il serait vraiment dangereux de ne pas faire ce que venait de dire le professeur.

Une fois ce dernier parti et la porte refermée, l'oncle Vernon reprit rapidement de sa contenance habituelle et rugit à l'intention d'Harry.

- De quel droit te permets-tu d'inviter ce genre de personne sous notre toit ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi. Répondit Harry, la tête haute.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, mon garçon ! A présent tu seras obligé de rester enfermé dans ta chambre, ne descendant que pour prendre ton repas.

- Tiens. Se contenta de répondre Harry en lui tendant une lettre froissée qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son pantalon.

Bien que surpris, l'oncle prit la lettre, et à fur et à mesure que ses yeux découvraient les mots qui y étaient écrit, son visage semblait se décomposer, passant du rouge habituel à un blanc aussi pâle que celui du visage du Professeur Rogue.

- Mais... Hésita Mr Dursley, ma sueur perlant sur son visage livide. Mais c'est impossible... Tu... Tu...

- Je suis autorisé à utiliser la magie à chaque fois que je le désirerais. Expliqua le garçon d'une voix triomphante tendit que le reste de la famille Dursley se mettait à trembler.

Il les regarda chacun leur tour, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Dudley qui suait toute l'eau que son corps flasque pouvait contenir, et continua :

- Mais tu as raison, je vais rester dans ma chambre, cela serait plus sûr pour ma sécurité.

- B...Bien. Se contenta de répondre l'oncle Vernon qui reprenait lentement des couleurs. Tu as raison... C'est plus sûr...

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie car sur son lit se trouvait une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir avant la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard.

- Bonjour Harry. Lui dit le vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux argentés alors qu'il réajustait ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Harry tendit que la surprise faisait place à la colère.

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Et pour quelle raison?

- J'ai appris que tu prenais des cours après du Professeur Rogue, expliqua le vieil homme qui s'était de nouveau assis sur le lit de Harry, il semble que tes cauchemars ont recommencé, mais cette fois à une intensité supérieure.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire?

- J'ai été surpris que tu n'aies pas parlé de ça à Ron et Hermione. Répondit simplement le magicien qui semblait à présent très sérieux.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, la colère de Harry se mit à bouillir comme un feu qui circulait dans ses veines. Ces mots l'avaient tellement touché qu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas garder des choses pour moi ? Rugit-il, s'emportant littéralement. Est-ce que vous dites tout ce que vous savez aux autres vous ? Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas put me dire la vérité sur la prophétie avant que je ne parte pour le ministère en pensant que mon parrain était retenu prisonnier ?

Toute la colère qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis le début de ses vacances venait d'exploser, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour cet homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, il ne pouvait repousser ce sentiment de trahison qui le consumait, de même qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Lentement, Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de lui pour finalement l'aider à se redresser car lorsqu'il s'était mit à pleurer, il s'était laissé tomber sur le parquet de sa chambre.

- Je comprends tes sentiments, lui dit le vieil homme dans un murmure alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir sur son lit, seulement je n'ai pas besoin de tes reproches pour me sentir aussi mal que tu aimerais que je me sente. Sirius était mon ami, et un très grand ami. Il avait toutes les qualités que l'on puisse chercher chez un ami.

Seulement il avait fait un choix : Celui de te protéger quelques soient les conséquences.

Harry écoutait les paroles du vieil homme. Ce dernier lui avait déjà tenu un discours tel que celui-ci, seulement la première fois la colère était trop fraîche dans son esprit pour qu'il le comprenne entièrement. Aujourd'hui il avait réfléchit à ce qui s'était véritablement passé, surtout depuis que Voldemort lui envoyait ces rêves éprouvant, il avait prit le temps de réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé dans les bâtiments du ministère de la magie.

- Pourquoi.... ? Pourquoi est-il mort ?

- La question est « Pourquoi a-t-il vécu ? ». Dit soudainement le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix plus normale, arrêtant de parler dans un simple murmure. Et je puis y répondre : Il a vécu pour les siens. Pas pour ceux de son sang, comme tu l'as appris lors de ton séjour dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, mais pour ses amis, ceux qu'ils nommaient sûrement sa famille en son fort intérieur. Tu as toi-même dût t'en rendre compte, il faisait passer ses amis avant sa propre vie.

- Oui, répondit Harry qui reprenait lentement ses places, mais il était si gentil avec moi.... Il était le seul...

- Il était le seul à t'avoir donné un véritable amour paternel. Conclu Dumbledore alors qu'il posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon.

Harry laissa une nouvelle fois couler ses larmes, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas dût un sa colère ou à un sentiment de trahison, non, cette fois c'était par tristesse. Il avait véritablement aimé son parrain et le fait de l'avoir vue mourir dans de telles conditions l'avaient forcé à ne se rappeler que de cette trahison que lui avait fait le directeur de son école, il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais son inconscient avait fait cette chose afin de le protéger de ses propres émotions. Il le réalisait enfin, il en était conscient.

- Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances, lui expliqua Dumbledore en essuyant les larmes qui glissaient sans retenu sur le visage du garçon. Je compte séjourner dans un endroit que peu de personnes connaissent mais je voudrais t'en faire profiter.

- Où est-ce ? Demanda Harry qui s'était enfin repris.

- A Godric's Hollow.

Ce chapitre a été écrit par moi mais avec la participation de Lord Kaï ( qui est aussi celui qui m'a convaincu d'écrit ma propre fic lol ).

Je le remercie donc et je vous propose de me donner votre avis.

( Note de l'Auteur : J'ai corriger une grande partie des fautes que j'ai fais, bien que je me doute qu'il en reste encore des masses lol. J'ai corrigé aussi le temps que Harry avait déjà passé chez les Dursley et le temps que Rogue à mit pour donner les cours d'Occlumancie parce que sinon ça ne colle plus avec les faits des prochains chapitre, en d'autres termes, cela fait trois semaines que Harry est rentré de Poudlard et non quatre. J'ai du le modifier parce que sinon l'anniversaire arrive une semaines avant des faits dont vous n'avez sûrement pas encore pris connaissance. Bon alors bonne continuation. )


	3. Chapitre 2

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Chapitre 2 : L'Héritage du Survivant

_Alors naîtront les Elus,_

_Chacun séparé par les générations,_

« Godric's Hollow ». Ce nom résonnait à présent dans l'esprit de Harry avec une telle intensité qu'il lui semblait que ce monde auquel il croyait s'était écrouler pour laisser place à un souvenir, non, à un rêve. Depuis le jour de ses onze ans, depuis ce jour où il avait apprit la vérité sur sa condition de sorcier et la véritable histoire de la mort de ses parents, il avait toujours voulut se rendre à cet endroit afin de voir comment vivaient vraiment ses parents, dans quel type de famille il avait véritablement grandit. Mais à cette pensée, il se renferma, conscient que cela était totalement impossible, qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir cette maison comme elle avait été avant les deux horribles assassinats commis par celui que peut de personne osaient appeler Voldemort.

- Mais Hagrid m'avait dit...

- Oui, coupa le magicien qui semblait, comme toujours, avoir compris à quoi pensait le garçon en face de lui, la maison a belle et bien été détruit, mais lorsque le lendemain matin que tu as été confié à la garde de ta tante et de son mari, moi et plusieurs amis de tes parents ont participé à la reconstruction de la maison. Nous avons travaillé dur mais je peux t'assurer que tout est à présent comme à l'origine.

- Mais comment y êtes-vous arrivé ? Demanda Harry qui ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre tout ce qu'il apprenait.

- Mais c'est bien simple, mon garçon, répondit le magicien en replaçant ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez pour ensuite laisser échapper un petit rire amusé, c'est magique.

Retrouvant tous ses moyens, Harry afficha un faible sourire, montrant par-là qu'il était clairement amusé par l'attitude et les paroles de l'homme sur lequel il s'était acharné il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il ne ressentait plus une once de colère dans son être, seulement de la joie, et la joie et de l'amusement. Il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir la maison où il était né, la maison où ses parents s'étaient aimés.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux terminé de rire de très bon cœur, Dumbledore proposa à Harry de préparer sa malle et de rassembler toutes les affaires qu'ils désiraient emporter à Poudlard car tous deux ne quitteraient pas l'ancienne maison des Potter avant la rentrée. Sans attendre une seule seconde, Harry s'exécuta et commença à ramasser les livres qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le sol depuis son arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, mais le directeur d'école l'arrêta et tenta de lui expliquer qu'il était à présent autorisé à utiliser la magie mais qu'il avait malencontreusement égaré la lettre qui avait été écrite par le Professeur Mc Gonagall « elle se trouve sûrement dans mon bureau, seulement je n'arrive vraiment pas à la retrouver. » Expliqua le vieux mage en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'une façon très désinvolte, faisant presque tomber le chapeau pointu qu'il avait posé sur sa tête.

Tout en écoutant ces explications, Harry ne put effacer ce sourire qui était apparut sur son visage en pensant que ce n'était autre que Rogue qui lui avait apporté la lettre dont le magicien lui parlait.

- En fait, se décida-t-il à dire, j'ai reçut la lettre il y a deux semaines.

Le Professeur Dumbledore le regarda alors avec des yeux où l'on pouvait distinguer de la surprise mais aussi un franc amusement.

- Le Professeur Mc Gonagall a sûrement dut me l'envoyer sans vous prévenir. Continua-t-il en tentant de prendre un air qui se voulait décontracter.

- Oui, ce doit être cela. Répondit finalement l'homme en affichant un large sourire. En ce qui te concerne, je te propose d'utiliser la magie, cela ira bien plus vite que si tu essayais de récupérer tes affaires en retirant la poussière qui s'y est déposé pendant ton petit séjour dans cette chambre.

Harry se laissa une nouvelle fois aller au rire, comprenant de quoi voulait parler le vieil homme. Depuis son retour chez les Dursley, il ne s'était pas soucier une seule seconde de l'état de sa chambre, ne pensant qu'à résister à la douleur que produisaient ces rêves dans son esprit, même lorsque le Professeur Rogue avait séjourné avec lui dans cette même pièce, il n'avait pas prit la peine de la ranger, trop épuisé pour se soucier de faire le ménage pour un homme qui ne prenait même pas la peine de laver ses propres cheveux.

Retrouvant son sérieux, Harry s'empara de sa baguette magique et lança un petit sortilège qui rassembla ses affaires dans sa malle, bien que les rangements ne soit pas des plus sérieux car les vêtements et les livres avaient simplement été lancé dans la malle de voyage dans un désordre des plus chaotiques. Lorsqu'il eut fermé le mal par un simple mouvement de sa baguette, se rappelant de la façon dont le Professeur Lupin avait fermé la sienne lorsqu'il avait quitté le château de Poudlard à la fin de sa première année, et il termina le nettoyage de la chambre avec un petit sortilège qui eut pour effet d'assainir la chambre qui était propre et qui respirait la lavande.

- Où as-tu appris ce sortilège ? Demanda le Professeur qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette petite touche finale.

- A l'école, Professeur, répondit Harry amusé et fière d'être enfin parvenu à surprendre le vieux magicien de légende, Hermione tenait à ce que les dortoirs des Griffondor restent propres afin d'alléger le travaille des Elfes de maisons.

- Oui, j'avais entendu plusieurs Elfes se plaindre qu'une personne s'amusait à les empêcher de remplir leur fonction. Je me doutais qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cette chère Miss Granger. Expliqua le Professeur Dumbledore en souriant de nouveau.

Il inspecta rapidement la chambre avec un petit tour d'horizon et finit par sortir de sa poche un objet qui semblait avoir un jour été un réveille matin. Il était presque entièrement éventré, les ressorts et les roux dentés qu'il contenant s'échappant avec un petit bruit à chaque nouveau mouvement du magicien qui le tenait dans sa main droite. Les chiffres dessinés sur son cadrant étaient presque totalement effacés, ne laissant que de faibles traits de peinture noire et desséchée pour rappeler quelques obscurs chiffres romains, et l'un des petites cloche placée sur le dessus était manquante.

- C'est un portoloin, expliqua le directeur, mais il est très différent de ceux que tu as déjà utilisé. Pour le faire fonctionner on doit effectuer une combinaison très spéciale. Termina-t-il en commençant à déplacer les deux aiguilles qui avaient un jour servis à donner l'heure à l'ancien propriétaire de ce réveille.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa manipulation, Dumbledore demanda à Harry de prendre toutes ses affaires et s'accrocher au portoloin qui continuait accidentellement à se vider sur le parquet à présent propre de la chambre. Harry s'exécuta et Dumbledore déplaça la petite aiguille d'un nouveau cran vers la droite pour rendre l'objet magique fonctionnel.

Comme cela s'était déjà produit avec les autres portoloin qu'il avait utilisé par le passé, Harry sentit comme si un solide crochet l'avait violemment attrapé par le nombril en le tirant avec une force prodigieuse vers l'avant, lui faisait décoller les pieds du sol. Il pouvait ressentire la présence du Professeur Dumbledore à ses cotés, de même qu'il pouvait sentir son Eclaire de Feu qu'il portait sous son bras et sa malle qu'il tenait par la poigner. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Hedwige car il savait que Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais tomber la cage dans laquelle elle était enfermée.

La peur de s'écraser sur le sol était à présent si forte qu'il ferma les yeux, tremblant à l'idée de lâcher accidentellement le portoloin durant le voyage qui lui semblait durer des heures alors qu'en réalité cela prenait moins d'une seconde, le portoloin le faisait traverser les distance en un très court instant. Tout aussi violemment qu'il était parti, il sentit de nouveau un contacte entre le sol et ses pieds, mais un contacte très différent de celui qu'il avait avec le parquet de sa chambre, c'était comme s'il marchait sur une pelouse encore humide dût à la rosé du matin qui ne s'était pas encore évaporé. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière éclatante du soleil qui commençait déjà à monter assez haut dans le ciel.

Il dirigeant son regard au-delà de cette clairière où lui et le directeur avaient atterris, mais aucune maison n'était visible, il n'y avait qu'une petite forêt.

- Où est la maison... ? Demanda subitement Harry au bord du désespoir.

- Quel étourdit je fais ! Dit alors le Professeur Dumbledore en se portant brutalement sa main à présent libre sur le dessus de son front. J'avais totalement oublié.

Sur ces mots, il glissa sa main dans la poche où il avait remis la portoloin et en sorti rapidement un petit morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry. Sur ce parchemin était écrit, très lisiblement « Grodric's Hollow, la maison de Harry Potter, se trouve à Grodric's Place dans le Pays de Gale ».

Dès qu'il eut lu le papier que le directeur s'empressa de brûler il remarqua que le paysage se mettait soudainement à changer. Au beau milieu de la clairière se dessinait lentement une grande maison entouré avec un jardin avec un petit bosquet placé sur la façade avant. Derrière la maison se trouvait une petit serre et une balançoire, alors qu'à l'avant se trouvait une sorte de terrasse couverte.

Dans tous ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la maison de ses parents pouvait un jour être aussi merveilleuse. Partout où il posait son regard il pouvait sentir que cette maison avait une histoire qui serait très intéressante de raconter, c'était comme si la maison n'avait jamais été détruite, comme si elle avait toujours été ainsi et que ses propriétaires ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Il ne pouvait plus attendre dehors à regarder, il voulait pénétrer à l'intérieur afin de voir quelles merveilles elle renfermait à la vue des curieux.

Sans se poser une question de plus, il marcha vers la maison blanche et aux tuiles marrons, accélérant peu à peu le pas pour finir par courir vers elle. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dès son arrivé et passe l'entrée pour se retrouver dans un grand hall qui aurait très bien put être celui qu'un grand manoir, le parquet parfaitement ciré et les murs recouverts d'innombrables chandelles et de tableaux merveilleux qui s'était mis à bougé dès qu'il fut entré à l'intérieur, chacune des personnes représenté dans ces tableaux se levant tout excité et le saluant avec de grands signes affectueux.

Tout était là pour lui faire penser à un rêve, des photos de ses parents qui lui faisaient signe en versant des larmes, des personnes qu'il avait déjà vue par le biais du Miroir de Rised lui adressaient de grands sourires, et le plafond faisait penser à celui qui se trouvait dans la grande salle de Poudlard car il avait été transformé à l'aide de la magie pour faire penser au ciel étoilé.

- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise, lui dit le Professeur Dumbledore qui venait tout juste d'entrer à l'intérieur, les bagages du garçon en lévitation derrière lui, comme tu peux le voir, tes parents avaient insisté pour que le plafond ressemble à celui qui se trouve dans la grande salle de l'école.

- Comment y sont-ils arrivé ? Demanda Harry qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

- Difficilement, tu peux me croire, répondit le vieil homme, le visage à présent rêveur, comme perdu dans le passé, il leur a fallu énormément d'aide, la mienne comprise. Il y avait aussi Sirius, Remus, Petter, Maugrey, les Londubat, et encore d'autres que tu ne connais pas ; du moins pour le moment. Puis lorsque nous l'avons reconstruite, tous les survivants de l'Ordre y ont participé, Remus plus que les autres si tu veux mon avis. Il semblait vouloir compenser l'absence des Maraudeurs.

Au moment où Harry allait poser une question sur la maison, il entendit un cri de joie qui fit suivit pas une sensation de gel qui circula dans la totalité de son corps, comme s'il venait d'être touché par un sortilège de congélation.

- William, je te prierais de ne pas agir ainsi ! Ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix dure à la silhouette fantomatique qui avait traversé le corps du jeune garçon. Harry vient juste d'arrivé, attends au moins qu'il ait fait connaissance avec le reste de la maison.

- Oui, répondit le fantôme d'une voix douce et désolée, j'étais tellement heureux de le revoir.

Oubliant le froid intense qui l'avait traversé et qui disparaissait lentement, Harry observa attentivement la silhouette grise et transparente du fantôme. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, du moins il avait été un jeune homme avant de mourir. Il était grand et fin, les cheveux en bataille, et un sourire affectueux qui faisait très étrangement penser aux photos que Harry avait de son père.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda finalement Harry d'une voix timide.

- Allons gamin, pas de « vous » avec moi, je suis de la famille, répondit William en voulant mettre une tape dans le dos du garçon sans pourtant arriver à faire autre chose que de traverser son corps, lui glaçant les sens une seconde fois. Oups ! Désolé. Bon moi c'est William, mais tu peux m'appeler Will. J'aurais été l'oncle de ton père si je n'avais pas eut ce petit accident à l'école.

- Un accident ? Demanda Harry qui ne semblait pas encore s'être remit de toutes ces émotions.

- Oui, expliqua Dumbledore en fixant le fantôme d'un œil sévère. C'était la dernière année avant mon arrivé à Poudlard, William avait eut la très bonne idée de se rendre au cœur de la forêt interdite dans l'espoir de mettre fin à ses jours.

- Un suicide ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Demanda Harry, visiblement choqué. Et pourquoi d'une façon si dangereuse ?

- J'ai eu comme qui dirait... Un problème de cœur, réussit-il à dire en évitant le regard du garçon. Ma copine m'avait plaqué et j'ai eut une petite déprime...

- Oui, conclu Harry, voyant la gêne que cela entraînait chez le fantôme, je crois avoir compris. Alors comme ça vous êtes mon...

- Pas la peine de réfléchir pour savoir si je suis ton oncle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, coupa le fantôme en étirant ses bras spectraux, appelle-moi Will.

Harry sourit en voyant le fantôme de la famille Potter lui adresser un petit clin d'œil amical.

- Bien, dit alors le Professeur Dumbledore qui semblait visiblement très amusé par les manières de William, si nous nous concentrions à présent sur la maison ?

Sans se faire prier, Harry suivit le directeur d'école jusqu'aux différentes pièces de la maison, et il se rendit très vite compte que celle-ci était en fait bien plus grande que ne le laissait penser l'extérieur, ce qui était bien évidemment dût à la magie, et dans chaque couloir se trouvait des photographies et des tableaux représentant des paysages ou des personnes qui étaient pratiquement tous d'ascendance Potter si l'on se fiait aux petites plaques dorées où étaient gravé différents prénoms suivis du nom Potter. Seul quelques tableaux faisaient exception, mais dans ce type de cas, il s'agissait d'amis très proche de la famille. Harry ne fut évidemment pas étonné de ne pas voir une seule photo venant du côté de sa mère, cette maison avait de toute évidence être un héritage à l'intention de son père qui le lui avait légué lorsque lui et sa mère avaient été attaqué par Voldemort.

La maison était composé de deux étages, chacun comportant plusieurs pièces qui se trouvaient être des chambres, des bureaux, des salles de bains parfaitement équipés et d'une très grande beauté, il y avait même une importante bibliothèque située au rez-de-chaussée. Dans les sous-sols se trouvaient un grand laboratoire et une gigantesque cave à vin qui ne comportait plus que quelques malheureuses bouteilles « une grande partie a été détruite avec la maison, expliqua Dumbledore devant l'étonnement de Harry, et une autre partie a été emportée par Maugrey du temps où il était tombé dans l'alcoolisme. Il en est heureusement sorti depuis longtemps. Bien que désolé par le fait que Maugrey ait un jour eut ce type de problème, Harry ne se sentit pas totalement compréhensif à l'égare du vieil Auror, il ne trouvait pas normal que l'on puisse dévaliser la cave de deux amis défunts.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Dumbledore proposa à Harry de se rendre dans le grand salon qu'ils avaient quitté avant de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque et de se reposer quelques instants devant la cheminé avant de prendre un bon repas, ce que Harry accepta de très bonne grâce car il sentait ses jambes pesantes, sûrement dût au fait qu'il n'avait pas cesser de monter et descendre les escaliers pour découvrir les nombreuses pièces que contenait la maison. Une fois arrivées dans le salon situé au rez-de-chaussée, Harry s'assit sur un grand canapé et laissa son regard se perdre dans le foyer qui s'était allumé sans aide extérieur au moment où les deux visiteurs étaient entrés dans la grande pièce.

- Professeur.... Hésita le garçon.

- Oui ? Se contenta de dire l'homme à la barbe argenté.

- Je me demandais... Comment se fait-il que mes parents vivaient dans une telle maison ? Je savais qu'ils ne manquaient de rien car j'ai vu ce qu'ils avaient gardé

dans leur coffre à Gringott, mais cette maison ; Tout est trop grand et trop luxueux.

- Ces questions s'expliquent simplement par le fait que le nom de la famille Potter est très ancien.

Il afficha un petit sourire amusé et finit par dire :

- Et aussi parce que de tous temps ils ont sut faire fructifier les Gallions qu'ils avaient réussi à placer sur des actions Moldus.

- Des actions Moldus ? Demanda Harry troublé par ce qu'il apprenait.

- Oui Harry, dit alors William en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire amusé. Comme tu le sais sûrement, la famille Potter fait parti des plus vieilles familles de sorciers, seulement elle est aussi la plus dénigré car elle a été rejoint par de très nombreux Sorciers et Sorcières nés de parent Moldus, mais aussi par des Carmols. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, cela n'a jamais été très bien vu par les familles à soi-disant sang-pur.

- Oui, répondit Harry en souriant à cette dernière remarque, les Malfoy par exemple.

- Oui, continua le Professeur Dumbledore, et à travers toutes ces unions si mal vue, les Potter ont appris à mettre à profit les connaissances qui leurs venaient de ces « pièces rapportées », comme les ont si souvent appelé les Black, et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencés à placer quelques argents Moldus dans des très bonnes actions qui leur ont énormément rapporté, et à toi et tes parents par la même occasion.

- Alors cela signifie que ces actions sont encore au nom des Potter... Dites Harry l'air pensif.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, et l'argent rapporté reste dans un compte en banque Moldu qui se trouve être à ton nom et qui est scellé jusqu'à ta majorité.

- Mais alors....

- Oui gamin, se mit à dire William en se laissant aller au rire, c'est exactement ça : tu es riche comme Crésus !

Harry resta alors l'air penseur, amusé et heureux par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur le moyen de revenu de ses parents et des Potter qui les avaient précédés, mais sa réflexion fut violemment arrêté par l'apparition d'un petit Elfe de maison qui portait d'étranges vêtements qui n'allaient véritablement pas ensemble. Rapidement remis de sa surprise, Harry n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte de qui était vraiment cet Elfe.

- Dobby ! Dit-il en prenant l'Elfe dans ses bras, fou de joie de pouvoir le revoir après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dût surmonter et qui semblait s'êtres passé il y avait une éternité.

- Bonjour, Mr Harry Potter. Dit l'Elfe qui n'osait pas se dégager des bras du garçon, le Professeur Dumbledore a penser que vous seriez heureux que Dobby reste à vos côtés pendant vos vacances.

- Oui, et il avait raison. J'en serais très heureux.

- Oui, mais même si Dobby aime beaucoup Harry Potter, Dobby voudrait être payer. Expliqua l'Elfe tout honteux.

Harry regarda quelques instants l'Elfe en souriant car celui-ci tortillait ses longs doigts par peur de sa réaction. Il se laissa finalement allé au rire et accepta, demandant quel salaire il désirait pour se mettre à son service. Dobby retrouva alors le sourire et répondit qu'il y avait longuement réfléchit et qu'il avait fini par trouvé un prix très correct, seulement en repensant à tout ce que « Mr Harry Potter » avait fait pour lui dans le passé, il se refusait à demander cette telle somme qu'il pensait bien trop élevé.

- Combien avais-tu décidé de me demander ? Le questionna Harry avec une voix qui se voulait sérieuse.

L'Elfe baissa de nouveau la tête et recommença à se tortiller les doigts, mais après que le garçon lui eut de nouveau posé la question, il se décida à répondre.

- Et bien puisque Dobby serait seul à travailler pour monsieur Potter et qu'il s'agit une grande maison... Dobby pensait qu'il serait bien que Dobby soit payé deux Gallions par semaine et un jour de congé par mois. Se risqua à dire le petit être squelettique qui n'osait toujours pas relever la tête.

Harry lui adressa un sourire amical, ne sachant pas à quoi pouvait penser cet Elfe de maison en ce moment, du moins ne pouvant que le supposer. Il demanda alors à discuter de l'offre et proposa de payer l'Elfe 4 Gallions par semaines et de lui accorder toutes ses fins de semaines, ce que l'Elfe refusa, expliquant que s'il désirait être payé, il voulait avant tout travailler. Mais Harry lui répondit qu'il n'était pas près d'accepter de revenir sur sa proposition, son visage sévère et de la détermination dans les yeux.

- Bien, monsieur... Finit par répondre l'Elfe de maison. Mais Monsieur Harry Potter ne devra jamais hésiter à appeler Dobby, monsieur. Dobby doit mériter ce salaire, monsieur.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, finit par dire William qui semblait fatigué par cette discussion dénuée de sens et qui s'éternisait, il y aurait bien assez à faire dans cette baraque pour que tu puisses mériter ce salaire. Tu n'as pas idée de combien d'Elfes de maison sont venus ici depuis Poudlard pour qu'elle reste propre ces dernières années. Et j'en sais quelque chose, crois-moi. Termina-t-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Dobby qui, quant à lui, afficha un sourire satisfait, visiblement heureux d'entendre une telle nouvelle.

- Bien, puisque cette discussion est terminée, dit finalement le Professeur Dumbledore en souriant, visiblement lui aussi satisfait, je propose que nous allions dans la salle à manger afin de déguster ce délicieux repas que Dobby nous a préparé.

Harry approuva car il sentait son estomac se tordre depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ils se rendirent donc tous les quatre dans grande pièce et se positionnèrent sur les places qui leur avaient été attribué par l'Elfe qui, quant à lui, semblait décidé à rester debout, à l'écart des deux hommes qu'il s'était empressé de servire, près à satisfaire les moindres de leurs désires.

Harry qui n'appréciait véritablement pas de le voir ainsi, à observer le moindre mouvement de leurs fourchettes en se massant l'estomac, visiblement affamé, proposa à son ami de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de partager leur repas, ce que l'Elfe refusa bien évidemment, mais devant l'insistance du garçon et du directeur de l'école de Poudlard, Dobby finit par céder une fois de plus et s'assit sur une chaise pour ensuite manger, remplissant son ventre comme si c'était la première fois depuis une très longue période.

Le repas se passa alors dans la meilleure ambiance car William semblait décidé à raconter en un seul repas, toutes les bêtises que James Potter avait fait durant son enfance, et Harry l'écouta avec la plus grande attention, oubliant parfois de continuer de manger, ce qui fit énormément rire le Professeur Dumbledore. Mais à sa grande surprise, une femme apparut devant l'entrée de la grande salle à manger avec une angoisse parfaitement visible sur le visage. Il s'agissait d'une femme que Harry avait déjà rencontré l'été précédent, bien qu'à cette époque ses cheveux aient une couleur totalement différente, plus extravagante selon l'avis de Harry. Cette fois ses cheveux était plus longs et d'une couleur plus traditionnelle sans pour autant être habituelle car ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés mais avec plusieurs mèches blanches qui la rendait très attirante selon les critères du jeune garçon.

- Professeur, dit-il en entrant dans le grand salon, ne faisant même pas attention à Harry qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux, cela s'est reproduit ! Des Sorciers cette fois ! Dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

- Où ? Se contenta de demander le vieux magicien en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise, visiblement au courant de ce que voulait dire la jeune Auror.

- A Aberdeen, en Ecosse.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Répondit le Professeur Dumbledore en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Je veux venir ! S'exclama Harry en se levant lui aussi.

- Non !

La voix du directeur résonna dans toute la pièce, forte et terrible, et ses yeux lançaient comme des éclaires.

- Vous recommencez ! Rugit à son tour le garçon qui ressentait de nouveau ce sentiment de trahison en pensant que l'homme lui cachait de nouveau des informations. Je veux savoir ce que prépare Voldemort !

- Et tu le sauras, répondit l'homme d'une voix plus calme mais dure, seulement ce qui ce passe n'est pas son œuvre. Et je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas ce qui est à l'origine de ces attaques. Mais tu peux être certain d'une chose : Tu ne voudras pas voir une telle atrocité !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry d'une voix plaine de supplique, totalement perdu.

- Je t'expliquerais tout à mon retour, mais promets-moi une chose : Ne sort de la maison à aucun moment !

- Mais...

- Ecoute-moi Harry, je me suis promis de toujours te garder en sécurité. Et il n'est pas question que tu sortes alors que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui nous menace, nous et les Moldus !

- Très bien, se résigna le garçon, mais vous devrez tout me dire, sans omettre la moindre donnée !

- Je contais de toute façon le faire ce soir après le repas. Répondit le magicien. Nous nous retrouverons demain pour parler. Et si je ne peux pas le faire Lupin s'en chargera.

Sur ces mots, le vieux mage sorti de la pièce, suivit de près par la jeune et ravissante Auror qui ne semblait pas encore parvenu à se calmer.

Je sais que ça fait lourd, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'était juste pour mettre en situation, l'action commence tout de suite après, promis.

( Note de l'auteur : Après relecture de ce chapitre, j'ai retirer de nouvelles fautes d'orthographes mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il en reste encore un maximum. Cette fois pas de réelle modification, mais c'est toujours des fautes en moins allez, continuez )


	4. Chapitre 3

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle menace ce profil

_Chacun réclamants ce qui leur est dus,_

_Et chacun ignorant leur mission._

Lorsque le vieux magicien et la jeune Auror furent sortis de la pièce, puis plus tard de la maison des Potter défunts qui était à présent celle de leur seul héritier, Harry Potter, Godric's Hollow s'effondrait sous un silence de plomb. Harry tenta vainement de tenir une petite conversation avec son vieil ami et son parent fantomatique qui répondaient aux noms de Dobby et de William, mais son impatience et ce sentiment de trahison qui circulaient dans son esprit lui faisait oublier toutes autres choses qui auraient normalement put l'intéresser, surtout aujourd'hui alors découvrait pour la première fois l'endroit où il était né et où des générations de Potter, dont ses parents, avaient vécu.

Renonçant à parler de ces choses qui ne lui tenait pas à cœur à ce moment, il annonça à ses compagnons qu'il se sentait fatigué et décida de se rendre dans sa chambre, conduit par Will qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter chacun des tableaux devant lequel ils passaient, puis ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de bois sur laquelle était fixée une petite plaque dorée qui était gravé au nom du garçon avec des lettres si fines qu'elles semblaient avoir été écrites à la plume. « Sûrement un coup de Dumbledore » Pensa le jeune garçon avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois qu'il l'eut ouverte, il lui semblait qu'il était entré dans un autre monde. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, à commencé par la moquette posée sur le sol et les tapisseries rouges et or accroché sur les murs lui faisaient penser qu'il était de retour dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Dans sa chambre se trouvait une grande cheminé où avait été allumé un feu magique qui répandait une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce, il pouvait aussi voir un grand canapé moelleux et une table basse près de la cheminé, et de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une grande armoire où les affaires du garçon avaient déjà été rangées par le brave Dobby qui s'était déjà chargé de tout mettre en ordre pour le plus grand plaisir de son nouvel employeur.

Mais ce qui le laissa vraiment sans voix c'était ce grand lit, semblable à celui dans lequel il avait dormit depuis son arrivé à l'école des sorciers, bien que celui-ci soit assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes. Il s'approcha lentement du lit puis posa une main tremblante sur la couverture rouge qui recouvrait le matelas qui était vraiment sans pareil avec celle sous laquelle il avait dormi ces dernières semaines dans la maison des Dursley. Celle-ci était chaude et d'une douceur qui semblait sans égale, lui rappelant presque la sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il tenait sa cape d'invisibilité, comme si le tissu était de l'eau qui passait à travers ses doigts.

- La salle de bain ses ici, lui dit William en lui montrant une petite porte de bois.

- Merci, se contenta de répondre le garçon avant de se diriger vers la pièce située de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant comprendre au fantôme qu'il désirait à présent être seul.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se laver dans cette grande salle de bain qui lui rappelait étrangement celle des Préfets où il s'était rendu lors de sa quatrième année, il posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait près de ce lit chaud et confortable qui avait été préparé à son intention, puis il ferma les yeux, fermant son esprit afin de ne pas souffrir des rêves que pourrait tenter de lui envoyer le Seigneur Ténébreux qui pourrait tout aussi bien découvrir où il se trouvait en ce moment même. Lorsqu'il eut terminé cet exercice qu'il s'était promit de répéter touts les jours de sa vie tant le Voldemort ne serait pas vaincu, il laissa à ses yeux le plaisir de faire un nouveau tour d'horizon de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait puis se pelotonna paisiblement sous sa couverture, luttant pour refouler toutes les questions qu'il se posait en espérant avoir des réponses dès son réveil.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient à présent les vitres de sa chambre pour éclairer son visage encore fatigué. Après s'est consciencieusement frotter les yeux en se tordant dans tous les sens pour réadapter son corps à l'inactivité de la nuit, il se redressa lentement et posa ses pieds sur le sol, et à ce moment là il se sentit trembler à la sensation de deux pantoufles qui se refermaient toutes seuls sur ses pieds. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, et se sentait à présent stupide d'avoir sursauter pour une telle chose. Il récupéra ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet et les posa sur son né pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la chambre où il avait dormi, il se rendit compte qu'il lui serait très difficile de se rendre à la cuisine car devant lui se succédaient les couloirs interminables que renfermait la maison des Potter. Il tenta tout d'abord de marcher tout droit en espérant trouver l'escalier qui le conduirait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, mais après avoir tourné en rond, il se sentit totalement désespéré et fini par râler de dépit :

- Ces couloirs ne se finissent jamais dans cette maison ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sentant sa patience arriver à son terme, il n'eut d'autres choix que de crier le nom du fantôme qui hantait les murs de cette demeure trop grande à son goût. Après un très court laps de temps, le fantôme apparut devant lui en traversant le plancher sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

- Alors gamin, lui dit William en affichant un sourire joyeux, tu t'es perdu dans ta propre maison ?

Bien que la question ne fut pas au goût de Harry, il sourit devant l'aire simple que son parent affichait.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, je pense que j'aurais besoin d'un guide pendant encore quelques temps.

Sur ces quelques paroles, William traversa plusieurs couloirs, suivit de près par le garçon qui tentait de mémoriser le chemin dans son esprit afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. Ils descendirent ensuite un grand escalier et atteignirent enfin le rez-de-chaussée puis peu de temps après la cuisine. A l'intérieur de celle-ci qui était plutôt petite comparé à ce qu'il aurait put imaginer en rapport avec les autres pièces que contenait la maison, il vit son nouvel Elfe de Maison travailler à une vitesse impressionnante pour réaliser un splendide petit déjeuner. Lorsque le garçon et le fantôme résident à Godric's Hollow refermèrent la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, Dobby stoppa tout mouvement tandis que toutes les poiles et autres ustensiles de cuisines continuaient leur impressionnante danse.

- Bonjours Monsieur Harry Potter, couina l'Elfe pendant que plusieurs tranches de bacons se mettaient à planer au-dessus du sol pour ensuite se poser dans une poile, Dobby est désolé, Monsieur, mais Dobby n'a pas encore terminer de préparer de petit déjeuner, Monsieur. Mais Dobby se dépêche et il aura très bientôt terminé, Monsieur.

Il avait dit ces mots avec une telle rapidité, que Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire sur son visage, regardant son ami avec des yeux remplis d'amusement.

- Ce n'est rien, Dobby, lui répondit-il, je peux attendre. Voudrais-tu un coup de main ?

Lorsque l'Elfe entendit cette demande, celui-ci parut totalement horrifié et refusa immédiatement, prétextant qu'il se devait de travailler énormément pour mériter ce salaire trop élevé que lui avait accordé le garçon qui n'insista pas plus longtemps et s'installa devant une assiette posée sur la table de la cuisine, attendant calmement qu'un Dobby surexcité finisse de préparer les couverts et le repas qu'il lui servit en s'excusant une nouvelle fois pour le retard.

Harry mangea ensuite de très bon cœur car sur la table se trouvait de nombreux plats aux odeurs variés et appétissants. Il pouvait voir de nombreuses cuisses de poulet dorée et cuites à point, du bacon bien grillé, des œufs au plat, des cruches de jus de citrouille et encore d'autres plats qui semblaient l'exhorter à les dévorer.

Après un très long moment il ne put finalement plus rien manger et remercia Dobby qui expliqua que cela était son devoir et qu'il était disposer à cuisiner toute la journée si cela pouvait plaire au jeune garçon qui s'empressa de lui répondre que cela n'était pas nécessaire, sachant très bien que l'Elfe était bien capable de mettre ses dires à exécution.

Harry demanda ensuite à William si celui-ci pouvait le conduire jusqu'au salon où il pourrait attendre l'arriver du Professeur Dumbledore, ce que le fantôme accepta sans réfléchir, trop content de pouvoir être utile au fils de son neveu. Ils traversèrent un petit couloir qui leur fit atteindre le hall d'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le salon qui semblait encore plus beau que dans le souvenir que Harry avait de la veille où il était arrivé. Là, ils s'assirent sur un fauteuil, en face l'un de l'autre, et débutèrent une petite partie d'échec version sorcier que Harry perdit sans le moindre problème.

Finalement, à fur et à mesure que la matinée s'écoulait et que les discutions animés par les rires des deux parents se succédaient, Harry fut heureux de voir arriver une personne qu'il rêvait de voir depuis le début des vacances d'été, il s'agissait du Professeur R. J. Lupin, le dernier des quatre Maraudeurs à être toujours en vie. Lorsqu'il vit cet homme, une infinité de souvenir virent assaillirent l'esprit du jeune Potter qui se laissa involontairement aller aux larmes, suivit par Rémus qui se rua finalement vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Ils s'étreignirent encore un court instant avant de finalement se ressaisir et que Rémus explique la raison de sa venue à Godric's Hollow.

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, expliqua le Professeur Lupin en affichant un sourire joyeux malgré les innombrables cernes qui entouraient ses yeux, le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas put se libérer et m'a demander de venir ici pour répondre à tes questions de la nuit dernière.

- Oui. Se contenta de répondre le garçon en se rappelant des fais de la nuit précédente.

- Bien, comme tu as du le comprendre, le monde des Sorciers se trouve en très grand danger, car à présent Vodemort n'est plus la seule menace qu'il est à combattre. Depuis quelques jours déjà, plusieurs régions du monde et principalement de la Grande Bretagne s'est vue attaqué par des êtres encore jamais vus, des monstres totalement inconnus mais aussi des êtres humains.

- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda le garçon étonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Justement, répondit Lupin en se grattant machinalement l'arrière du crâne, personne ne le sais. Il a bien eut quelques survivants, mais aucune des descriptions données ne permettent de reconnaître l'origine de ces êtres. Nous savons seulement une chose : Ils utilisent une magie que nous ne connaissions pas jusque là, et une magie noire très dangereuse qui plus est.

- Comment êtes-vous certains qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une œuvre de Voldemort ? De telles choses pourraient très bien être ses œuvres.

- Elles le pourraient, répondit Lupin, mais nous sommes à présent sûr que ce n'est pas eux car nombre de ses Mangemorts sont morts lors de ces massacres.

- Des massacres ?

- Oui Harry, ce ne sont pas de simples tueries. Lorsque les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés sur les lieux, ils ont pus assister au résulta d'une véritable boucherie. Les corps sont souvent méconnaissables, parfois décapité et les têtes emportées. De nombreuses blessures ont été faites par des créatures dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas l'existence.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Harry, affolé par ces données qu'il se dépêchait de digérer.

- Le ministère n'en a pas la moindre idée, pas même le Professeur Dumbledore. Les Légistomages examinent minutieusement les corps qui ont été trouvé sur les lieux des affrontements mais ne parviennent toujours pas à découvrire d'où peuvent venir des êtres.

- Comment sont-ils ? Se risqua à demander le garçon. Je veux dire, les monstres et les humains dont vous venez de parler.

- Terrifiants. Répondit simplement le Professeur Lupin avant de poursuivre, les yeux horrifiés, semblant se rappeler des visions de chaos absolus. Ces hommes semblent être totalement dénaturés par une magie plus sombre encore que celle que Voldemort avait utilisé lorsqu'il avait été au zénith de sa puissance. Leurs épidermes sont parfois recouverts d'écailles très résistantes ou par de petites pointes acérées qui parviennent même à transpercer les armures qu'ils portent. Certains ont quitté leurs pieds pour laisser la place à de lourds sabots, et à la place des mains, certains avaient des pinces capables de tout sectionner sans le moindre problème.

- Et les monstres ? Demanda Harry qui savait parfaitement qu'il allait regretter d'avoir poser cette question.

- Ce sont eux qui laissent le plus grand sentiment de panique chez les gens du ministère. Certains font penser à des chiens, mais ils sont bien plus grand et plus musclés, leurs corps sont hérissés de pointes acérées et leurs gueules font pâlire même celle des plus terrifiantes Chimères. Il y a aussi autres monstres plus grands et plus terribles, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, termina le Professeur dont la gorge se resserrait, le souvenir que j'ai d'eux m'est encore trop pénible.

- Je dois donc m'attendre à ce que notre monde et celui des Moldus disparaissent de la face du monde. Conclu le garçon qui était étrangement froid à présent.

- Ne dis pas de telles bêtises, rétorqua l'ancien Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les Ministères des pays du monde entiers se sont alliers pour mettre fin à cette menace. Nous arriverons à faire face à ces êtres.

Un lourd silence s'installa ensuite dans la pièce, laissant les deux amis et le fantôme en pleine réflexion silencieuse. Tout semblait sur le point de sombrer dans une telle horreur que la menace de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom semblait à présent une chose totalement insignifiante.

Voilà un nouveau chap. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

( Note de l'Auteur : Comme pour le chapitre 2, je ne me suis contenté que de corriger les fautes d'orthographe que je suis parvenu à voir, et je m'excuse encore de ne pas être parvenu à toutes les effacé, mais je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourait appeler un pro du Français.... dsl.)


	5. Chapitre 4

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Chapitre 4 : Entraînement

_Ignorant leur grande destiné,_

_Ils se croiseront malgré tout,_

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que Harry était arrivé à Godrics Hollow grâce à l'aide du Professeur Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le départ inattendu de celui-ci, le soir même de leur arrivé. Depuis son arrivé de cette petite maison dont l'intérieur avait été considérablement agrandit à l'aide de la magie, Harry passait ses journées à écouté les histoires farfelus de William qui lui racontait les aventures des Potter qui l'avait précédé dans cette « baraque », comme l'appelait le fantôme, mais ce qui intéressait vraiment Harry, c'était les informations qu'il pouvait lui donner sur la vie de son père et de sa mère. Il aimait aussi passer son temps avec Dobby, son Elfe de maison et ami qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour refuser toute aide que le garçon était désireux de lui proposer, lui rappelant encore et toujours qu'il devait « mériter ce trop grand salaire » que lui avait proposé Harry lorsqu'il avait accepté de très bon cœur de le prendre à son service. Mais si il se sentait bien en compagnie de ces deux personnes, Harry devait avouer que ce qu'il préférait véritablement était de rester auprès du Professeur Lupin qu'il avait réussit à convaincre de rester avec lui pour casser l'ennui de cette grande maison.

C'est ainsi qu'il commencèrent tous deux à visiter la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée afin d'augmenter les connaissances du jeune garçon sur les secrets que renfermait le monde de la magie. « Avec ça tu devrais avoir les meilleurs résultats en défense contre les forces du mal et en soins des créatures magiques », lui avait dit le professeur Lupin, en lui apportant une pile de livres poussiéreux qui traitaient principalement des monstres et animaux magique.

Harry parcouru donc les pages de ces volumes choisis par le dernier représentant des Maraudeurs, demandant parfois plus d'explications à l'homme qui semblait toujours tout connaître sur chaque créature qui était répertoriée dans les innombrables pages de chacun des ouvrages qu'il choisissait pendant que Harry lisait ceux qui lui avait déjà été proposé. Mais après ces quelques jours passés à explorer ces livres pourtant très intéressants, Harry se sentit las et demanda à ce que Rémus lui apprenne de nouvelles choses qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver dans des livres poussiéreux.

- Alors que dirais-tu d'apprendre de nouvelles formules ? Demanda le Professeur en affichant un sourire amusé.

Pour seule réponse, Harry afficha un sourire béat et suivit le Professeur jusqu'au jardin qui se trouvait derrière la maison.

- Bien, dit le professeur en sortant sa baguette magique, nous allons travailler d'une manière qui devrait, je suppose, énormément te plaire.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas où le loup-garou voulait en venir.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel ?

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Oui, coupa Rémus en remuant lentement le poignet pour que sa baguette fasse des petits cercles dans l'air, c'est le seul véritable moyen d'apprendre à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Professeur lui lança un simple sortilège de Stupéfixion que le jeune garçon ne put éviter que de justesse, enchaînant le plus rapidement possible avec un sortilège de désarmement qui se trouvait annulé par un bouclier de protection que le loup-garou avait très facilement créé pour ensuite envoyer un sortilège d'aveuglement. Ce duel improvisé continua donc encore longtemps, chacun redoublant d'effort pour se protéger, esquiver et contre-attaquer sans pour autant parvenir à toucher l'adversaire, et à chaque nouveau sortilège, Harry montrait combien il était habile dans le maniement de sa baguette et combien le Professeur était capable de redoubler d'effort malgré cette immuable fatigue qui serait la sienne d'ici quelques jours puisque la lune n'était à présent plus loin d'être pleine.

Harry se sentait à présent revivre, c'était comme si il parvenait enfin à se libérer de toute cette pression qui avait pesé sur ses épaules depuis de jour où il avait vu Sirius tomber derrière le voile obscur et où il avait apprit la vérité sur la prophétie qui lui avait été caché jusqu'à lors. Il apprenait de nouvelles formules de son adversaire pour ensuite les reproduire avec une aisance déconcertante mais qui se retrouvaient repoussées par les magnifiques enchaînement de l'ancien Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Malgré la fatigue qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment, et qu'il savait bénigne face à celle de l'autre duelliste, qui devait en plus supporter le poids de sa condition de loup-garou, Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait continuer ainsi encore très longtemps, mais il semblait que les faits du monde extérieur n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, car tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège de ralentissement sur le professeur Lupin, une voix surgit de nul part, rugissant des mots incompréhensibles que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre parfaitement, se limitant presque à des échos de mots tels que « Pas question.... » et « Maison de fous ! ».

Suivant l'exemple de son adversaire qui avait baissé sa baguette pour voir qui venait de parler, Harry se retourna et eut la très mauvaise surprise de voir son oncle, sa tante et son « adorable » cousin en train de l'observer, avec des airs livides, alors que le vieux magicien à la barbe argenté et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lunes, qui se tenait devant eux, le regardait en affichant un sourire emplit de fierté et une petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

- Bonjour Professeur, dit rapidement Lupin.

Il semblait à Harry que le professeur ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle, depuis la fin du duel. Et donc, celui-ci parlait encore avec difficulté

- Bonjour Rémus! Bonjour Harry!

- Bonjour Professeur, mais que font mon oncle et ma tante ici à Godrics Hollow ? Demanda le jeune garçon encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit le Directeur, et je n'ai pas le temps de te la raconter. Mais je suis sûr que ton oncle se chargera de le faire, dit-il en regardant Monsieur Dursley avec ses yeux plein de sévérité.

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers le garçon et poursuivit :

- Ils vont à présent séjourner ici pour quelques temps. Tu pourras leur faire visiter « ta » maison.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire amusé, en entendant le professeur Dumbledore insister sur le fait que la maison lui appartenait, son sourire s'amplifiant tandis qu'il vit l'oncle Vernon devenir totalement pâle en comprenant où voulait en venir le vieil homme. Rapidement, il salua les membres de la famille Dursley et leur proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur , ce qu'ils firent non sans quelques grimaces de dégoût qui se transformèrent en expressions figées en découvrant la grandeur du hall d'entrée de la résidence des membres de la famille Potter.

Harry fit ensuite appeler Dobby afin que celui-ci libère les membres de sa « famille » de leurs manteaux et de leurs bagages, qu'ils ne laissèrent qu'à contre-cœur, refusant l'idée de devoir faire confiance à un être aussi « anormal » qu'un elfe de maison, et donc la responsabilité de s'occuper de leurs biens, mais ceux-ci acceptèrent finalement sous la contrainte de Dumbledore, qui semblait plus que jamais exaspéré par leurs idées préconçues en ce qui concerne tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au monde de la sorcellerie.

- Bien, dit-il en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, faisant résonner un claquement impressionnant dans tout le hall, je dois partir. Rémus, je te rappelle que tu dois te rendre à Poudlard très rapidement et voir Severus pour ce que tu sais.

- Bien Professeur, mais pour Harry ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit rapidement le Directeur de Poudlard, Tonks se chargera de sa sécurité, et de celle de la famille Dursley.

- Très bien, répondit le Professeur Lupin avant de se tourner vers Harry, pour ensuite lui poser une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule. Je reviendrais très prochainement, et surtout continue de lire et de t'entraîner au duel.

- Mais avec qui ? Demanda Harry qui ne semblait pas supporter l'idée de voir repartir le dernier des Maraudeurs.

- Dobby et Tonks pourront t'y aider. Et apprends aussi à combattre contre plusieurs adversaires en même temps, cela pourrait t'être très utile dans l'avenir.

- Oui... se contenta-t-il de répondre, en laissant apparaître sa peine à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir revoir Rémus avant plusieurs jours.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens bientôt. Alors à la prochaine fois.

- Oui, répondit le garçon en serrant la main que l'homme lui tendait.

Lorsque le Professeur Lupin et que le vieux magicien furent sortis, les Dusrley quittèrent enfin leur mutisme, et se laissèrent aller à leur mépris habituel en ce qui concernait le jeune garçon.

- Alors comme ça c'est chez toi ici ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon avec un air dédaigneux.

- Le ménage n'est pas vraiment impeccable, commenta la tante Pétunia en laissant glisser son index noueux sur un meuble afin de rechercher une poussière inexistante grâce aux travail plus que remarquable de Dobby.

- Oui, c'est chez moi, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, mes parents vivaient ici avant de mourir. Bon, dit-il afin de mettre fin aux explication qui ne semblait pas intéresser les Dursley, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Suivant ce qu'il venait de dire, il traversa le long couloir jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et aux chambres, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux critiques constantes des Dursley qui le suivaient pas à pas, craignant intérieurement de se perdre seul dans cette si grande demeure. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à contracter la mâchoire afin de ne pas répondre aux provocations de ses « invités », et avoir traverser les quelques couloirs qui menaient aux chambres, il ouvrit l'unes des chambres d'amis et eut le grand plaisir d'entendre les murmures et de voir les expression d'admiration de chacun des membre de cette famille qui l'avait « accueillit » sous leur toit pendant toute sa vie.

Mais il devait lui aussi avouer que la chambre était magnifique. Elle était grande, bien que plus petite que la sienne, mais les meubles et les tableaux qui habillait la pièce étaient d'une telle beauté que cela ne se remarquait que très peu. Au fond de la pièce il pouvait voir une cheminé qui ressemblait traits pour traits à celle qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, et le lit avait de toute évidence était fait pour deux personnes.

- Voilà votre chambre, dit-il à l'intention de son oncle et de sa tante qui était toujours en pleine contemplation de celle-ci.

Réalisant que l'attention du jeune garçon était tout entière dirigé vers eux, ces deux là se ressaisirent et retrouvèrent leurs airs dédaigneux originels, pour entrer à leur tour dans la pièce, faisant mine que tout ce luxe n'avait en rien d'inhabituel pour eux. Ne désirant plus supporter la présence de ces deux adultes, Harry fit signe à Dudley de le suivre, ce que l'enfant fit sans se faire prier, espérant intérieurement que son cousin le conduise à une chambre tout aussi magnifique que celle qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Et il semblait que ses prières n'étaient pas inutiles car non loin de la chambre qu'occupaient à présent le couple des Dursley, se trouvait celle qui lui était attribué. Il s'agissait d'une pièce véritablement magnifique, toute coloré d'or et de rouge comme l'était les dortoirs des Griffondor dans le souvenir de Harry, et chaque meuble donnaient l'impression avoir spécialement conçut pour habiller cette chambre. Il n'y avait pas de cheminé dans la pièce, mais la chaleur apaisante qui s'y diffusait laissait pourtant penser le contraire.

- C'est ta chambre, dit alors Harry, sortant son cousin de ses pensées inspirées par la contemplation de ce lieux, essaye de ne rien abîmer.

- Je... Je voulais te dire....

Harry ne fut pas véritablement surpris de voir à quel point son cousin éprouvait des difficultés à parler, l'ayant toujours considéré comme une sorte d'animal, tout juste capable de dévorer les aliments qui se trouvaient à sa portée, et à pleurer lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose de précis, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la suite de cette phrase saccadé qui sortait de la bouche grassouillette du garçon.

- Merci.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Pour nous accueillir ici, dans ta maison, expliqua Dudley, dont la voix semblait s'être raffermie.

- Mais j'y pense, réagit Harry en se rappelant ce fait précis, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

- Et bien... Le quartier a été attaqué... Par ces...

- Des Sorciers ? Demanda Harry qui s'attendait déjà à un coup de Voldemort, qui tentait de s'attaquer physiquement à lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à son esprit, en lui envoyant les horribles cauchemars qui lui faisait inlassablement revoir la mort de Sirius.

- Non... C'était.... C'était de véritables monstres....

Une chose se produisit dans l'esprit d'Harry, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crut possible ; il avait de la pitié pour ce garçon au corps rond qui tremblait en se rappelant simplement de la façon dont son quartier avait été attaqué par des monstres que personne ne connaissait dans ce monde aux multiples surprises pour les Moldus, et même pour les sorciers.

- Comment est-ce arrivé... ? Demanda Harry qui voyait que Voldemort n'était pas la cause de la peur qui s'était emparé de son cousin, mais qu'il s'agissait de la menace que Dumbledore tentait inlassablement de contrer, avec le soutien des Ministères des nombreux autres pays.

- Je jouais à la console et j'ai entendu ce hurlement... C'était comme celui d'un loup mais en plus... en plus....

- C'est bon, coupa alors Harry en voyant le visage de son cousin pâlir de nouveau, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Est-ce que tu les a vus ?

- Oui, il y en a un qui est monté sur le toit et qui a ensuite traversé le plafond de ta chambre....

- Mais comment es-tu sortis ? Il faut passer devant ma chambre pour pouvoir descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui, c'est là que ce.... Cet homme à la barbe grise est apparut. Il a pointé sa... sa chose sur le monstre et un lumière verte s'est échappé du bout de sa chose et le monstre est tombé... Il était mort.

- L'Avada Kedavra., conclu Harry, stupéfait par le fait que le Professeur Dumbledore puisse utiliser un sortilège aussi impardonnable que celui qui donne la mort.

- Oui, approuva Dudley, c'est ce qu'il a dit avant de faire apparaître cette drôle de lumière.

Harry ne dit rien à cette dernière remarque, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait poussé le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, à utiliser un tel procédé pour stopper la créature. Il était conscient que celui-ci avait agit de la sorte pour protéger la famille Dursley, mais il pensait qu'il y a avait d'autres façons de procéder.

« Il aurait tout aussi bien pût stupéfier la bête » pensa-t-il.

- Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant, dit Harry d'une voix calme afin de soulager la pression qui pesait sur les épaules de son cousin, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle Dobby, il fera ce que tu lui demandes, mais n'en abuse pas !

- Comment est-ce qu'il m'entendra ? Demanda Dudley étonné.

- C'est un Elfe de Maison, il t'entendra, répondit simplement Harry avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Et bien voilà le chapitre 4. J'espère que vous l'avez aimez. Donnez moi vos avis ( qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais ).

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Pidwidgeon qui a très aimablement accepter de faire disparaître les nombreuses fautes que j'y avais mis ( et vous pouvez me croire, elles étaient nombreuses lol ).

(Note de l'Auteur : Comme pour les autres chapitres, j'ai fait mon possible pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes, bien que je n'en ai pas trouvé autant que dans les autres, Merci Pid lol. J'ai aussi changer quelques petites choses concernant le temps que Rémus avait passé avec Harry, parce que sinon l'anniversaire d'Harry arrive avant qu'il n'ai le temps de commencer son entraînement avec Tonk, et quel entraînement !!!! lol. Bon, je vous laisse à présent et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochains chapitre qui s'appellera : Cohabitation difficile. Ca vous donne un petit avant goût lol. )


	6. Chapitre 5

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Chapitre 5 : Cohabitation difficile

_Mais plutôt que d'être allier,_

_Ils agiront comme des fous._

Des cris de colère venaient résonner dans Godric's Hollow à une heure très tardive de la soirée. Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de se lever, saisir sa baguette, et mettre ses lunettes pour sortir de la chambre, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la voix de son oncle qui rugissait au milieu du couloir, insultant les personnages peints dans les tableaux qui décoraient les couloirs de l'étage. Etrangement, il était content de cela, pensant l'espace d'un instant que les monstres qui s'étaient attaqué à la maison des Dursley, étaient parvenus à contourné le sortilège qui protégeait la maison, et avaient pénétré à l'intérieur.

- Saleté de tableaux !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune garçon en s'approchant de son oncle dont le visage avait à présent viré au rouge très foncé.

- Qui t'as demandé de parler ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon en se tournant vers lui. Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir dans cette maison de fou où même les tableaux se mettent à parler ! Je veux rentrer tout de suite chez moi !

- C'est impossible, répondit Harry en haussant la voix à son tour pour se faire entendre, votre maison n'est plus sûr pour vous à présent que ces créatures s'en sont prit à votre quartier !

- Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si tes zigotos nous avaient laissés tranquille ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon en serrant les poings de toutes ses forces, tremblant littéralement de colère.

- Dois-je rappeler que sans eux vous ne seriez même plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est ?

Il sembla à Harry que son oncle Vernon avait compris qu'il avait raison, car il hésita un court instant avant de retourner dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Qui est cette « personne » ? Demanda une femme assez âgée et qui portait des lunettes rondes et aux verres très épais.

- C'est mon oncle, répondit Harry en se tournant face au tableau de la vieille femme.

- Et bien permets-moi de te dire qu'il n'est qu'un grossier personnage ! Répondit la femme du tableau, l'aire indigné. Je n'ai fais que lui présenter mes salutations et le voilà qu'il se met à m'insulter sans aucune raison. Il devrait apprendre à respecter ses aînés. Conclut-elle en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine d'un air sévère qui rappelait étrangement le Professeur MacGonagal.

- Je suis désolé pour lui, répondit Harry d'une voix sincère, mais c'est une chose qu'il n'a hélasse jamais appris.

- Peu importe. Répondit la femme dont le visage semblait se radoucir. Je suis désolé que tu ais été réveillé par les hurlements de ce « sauvage ».

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry en affichant un sourire amusé, je n'aurais d'ailleurs plus dormis très longtemps, le soleil est déjà sur le point de se lever si je fit au tableau qui représente la maison. Dit-il en montrant le tableau situé un peu plus loin de celui qu'occupait la vieille femme.

Il se mit donc à marché vers l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite se rendre à la cuisine. Comme tous les matins depuis son arrivé dans la maison de ses parents, il vit le très brave Dobby s'activer à toute vitesse sur les fourneaux et la vaisselle qui semblait se laver et s'essuyé toute seule pour ensuite se ranger dans un ordre impressionnant.

- Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter, lui dit Dobby en affichant une expression peinée sur le visage, Dobby désolé. Dobby n'a pas encore terminé de préparer le déjeuné, Dobby a prit beaucoup de retard à cause de ce gros garçon mal élevé. Dobby n'a pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit, Dobby a eut beaucoup de travail pour satisfaire ce garçon.

- Ce n'est rien Dobby, répondit Harry en affichant un sourire toujours amusé, mais tu devrais arrêter de te faire du soucie pour le retard que tu peux prendre. Tu as aussi le droit de prendre du repos lorsque tu es fatigué.

- Non, monsieur, Dobby a bien trop de travail.

- Bon, dans ce cas je vais t'aider.

- Non, monsieur, Dobby doit travailler, Monsieur Harry Potter ne doit pas aider Dobby. Dobby est payé pour travailler.

- Oui, pour travailler, pas pour se tuer au travail. Et de toute façon je n'ai pas faim, dit-il malgré les bruits que faisait son estomac qui criait famine, je peux attendre.

- Bien.... Dit l'Elfe en redressant enfin ses oreilles. Dobby aurait très bientôt terminé. Si Monsieur veut vraiment attendre pour prendre son petit déjeuné, il peut aller dans le salon. Madame Tonk l'attend depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

- Elle est ici ? Demanda Harry étonné.

- Oui, elle a dit à Dobby de prévenir Harry Potter lorsque vous serez réveillé et que vous aurez terminé de manger. Répondit Dobby fière d'avoir remplis la mission qui lui avait été donné.

Après avoir rapidement remercié son employer et ami, Harry sorti de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée puis vers le salon. A l'intérieur il trouva la jeune et très ravissante Auror en pleine discussion avec William qui semblait anormalement sérieux, mais celui-ci retrouva subitement son expression joyeuse lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune garçon venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix surexcitée, nous parlions justement de toi. Tonk vient de m'apprendre qu'elle allait rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires pour t'apprendre à te défendre, et je lui disais que tu n'en avais nullement besoin étant donné ton petit duel avec Rémus.

- Merci, répondit Harry qui, à son grand étonnement, se mettait à rougir tendit qu'il regardait la jeune femme le scruter d'un regard amusé, mais je ne pense pas être aussi fort que ça... le Professeur Lupin était simplement fatigué à cause de l'approche de la pleine lune.... Expliqua-t-il en tentant de reprendre son contrôle.

- Oui, certainement. Dit Tonk en lui souriant, visiblement amusé par la teinte rougeâtre qu'avait prit le visage du garçon sous l'effet de son regard. Mais comme le dirait Fol Œil « Attention constante ! ». Même les meilleurs Aurors doivent s'entraîner sans arrêt s'ils ne veulent pas perdre la forme.

Sous l'insistance de William de la jeune femme, Harry se rapprocha et prit place dans un fauteuil très confortable et écouta Tonk lui expliquer le programme d'entraînement qu'elle lui avait préparé sous les conseils de Rémus et de Maugrey, qui semblaient eux aussi près à venir à Godric's Hollow, pour s'assurer qu'il arrive à devenir le plus fort possible. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils allaient tous deux s'entraîner au duel tous les matins, aidé par Dobby qui devrait parfois prêter main forte à Tonk pour lui apprendre à combattre contre plusieurs adversaire en même temps, et qu'ils passeraient tous deux leurs après-midi dans la bibliothèque à lire les livres sur les différentes méthodes de défenses contre les créatures maléfiques et à lire des livres de sortilèges.

Tendit qu'elle lui parlait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme, s'attardant parfois sur les formes de celle-ci, ce que William ne manqua pas de remarquer car il fit plusieurs clin d'œil que Harry reconnu facilement pour ce qui semblait être un « je suis de ton avis ». Ne sachant pas si Tonk avait, elle aussi, remarqué son regard qui parcourait son corps, Harry se ressaisit et fixa le visage de la jeune femme en faisant son possible pour ne pas dévier, et pour écouter attentivement ce qu'elle lui disait.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Harry lui proposa de se rendre avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine afin de partager le petit déjeuné, ce qu'elle accepta sans se faire prier, au grand plaisir du garçon et pour le plus grand amusement de William qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé tendit qu'il regardait Tonk suivre le jeune garçon jusqu'à l'endroit où ils devaient prendre le premier repas de la journée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Harry fut étonné de voir la cuisine véritablement impeccable et deux assiettes prêtent à l'emploi posé sur la table avec des couverts, plusieurs plats appétissants et deux cruches de jus de citrouilles qui ne semblaient qu'attendre d'être vidé. Tous deux mangèrent de très bon appétit, s'attardant parfois sur les tranches de bacons qu'avait grillé l'Elfe de Maison, visiblement très habile devant les fourneaux. Ils discutèrent tout en riant des bêtises que Harry avait fait en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, et d'autres histoires qu'il acceptait de raconter. Tonk le félicita sincèrement lorsqu'il lui raconta l'épisode avec le Troll des montagnes lors de sa première année à Poudlard, de ses prouesses lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, et de son attitude remarquable lors de sa confrontation avec Voldemort lorsque celui-ci avait récupéré son corps matériel le soir de la dernière épreuve de ce tournoi qui avait valu à Harry d'être de nouveau célèbre dans le monde de la magie.

Harry rougit à plusieurs reprises, n'étant pas habitué à recevoir de tels compliments de la part une jeune femme comme celle avec qui il avait la possibilité de manger en ce moment, mais il se ressaisit tendit qu'il se remémorait les conditions qui avaient vu la mort de Cédric, l'élève de sixième année chez les Poufsouffles qui avait aussi été choisit pour représenter l'école de Poudlard, la peur qu'il avait ressentit tendit qu'il se trouvait face à ce Troll des montagnes qui tenait Hermione au-dessus du sol, près à la frapper de son imposante massue, et de la terreur qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à son ennemi juré et entouré de nombreux mangemorts. Il savait qu'il était à chaque fois parvenu à survivre grâce à sa chance et à la présence de ses amis lorsque ceux-ci étaient présents, et était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait échappé à la mort qu'à peu de chose.

Finalement, lorsque le repas fut enfin terminé, Tonk lui proposa de se rendre dans le jardin afin de commencer son entraînement et celui-ci accepta avec une joie non contenue. Comme il l'avait fait avec Rémus Lupin avant le départ de dernier, Harry entama un petit duel au beau milieu du jardin situé derrière la maison de ses parents, impressionnant une nouvelle fois son adversaire pas ses actes plutôt que par les faits dont ils avaient parler durant le repas.

Leur duel fut hélasse très vite terminé, car par des rapides mouvements de sa baguette, Tonk était parvenu à stopper le sortilège d'aveuglement du jeune garçon pour finalement le lui lancer un sort de désarmement. Tonk lui adressa un sourire de félicitation et lui proposa de faire encore trois nouveaux duels, qu'elle gagna plus difficilement mais avec toujours autant d'efficacité. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé ce dernier duel, Tonk fit remarquer qu'il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuné et fit rentrer le jeune garçon à l'intérieur afin qu'il puisse se laver avant de manger.

Celui-ci monta donc à l'étage et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour finalement pénétrer dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Comme il l'avait fait tous les matins depuis son arrivé à Gordic's Hollow, Harry prit les vêtements et la robe de sorcier qui avait été préparé par Dobby qui les avaient posé sur une petite table et les vérifia, s'assurant que l'Elfe ne désirait pas le faire porter des vêtements aussi désassortis que les siens. S'étant assuré que tout était en ordre, Harry se déshabilla et pénétra dans la grande baignoire dont la surface de l'eau était recouverte de bulles de savons de couleur rose et bleu et se laissa aller à quelques brasses pour détendre son corps endolori par ses exercices matinaux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à se détendre dans l'eau chaude, mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la voix amusé de William, qui avait en parti surgit dans la pièce, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser du plancher et fermant les yeux pour ne pas déranger l'intimité du garçon.

- Désolé, mais le repas est près, tu ferais mieux de te préparer. Dit-il en disparaissant de nouveau, ses yeux toujours fermé alors qu'il avait fait redescendre la tête spectrale sans rencontrer la moindre résistance de la par du sol marbré.

Harry s'assura que son parent fantomatique était bel et bien parti et sorti rapidement de la baignoire, sécha son corps imide et s'habilla rapidement, craignant intérieurement que William se resurgisse et le voit dans toute sa nudité. Une fois près, il sorti de la salle de bain, traversa toute la longueur de sa chambre et arriva dans le couloir où il vit de nouveau son oncle observer les tableaux qui décoraient les murs de la maison.

- Dis-moi, mon garçon, dit l'oncle sans tourner le regard du tableau de la vieille femme avec qui il s'était disputé plus tôt dans la matinée, comment ce fait-il que ces tableaux soient vivants ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit simplement le garçon, réalisant qu'il ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question, s'étant contenté d'accepté ces choses comme normales pour les sorciers. Ils bougent, voilà tout.

- Encore des bizarreries.... Grommela l'oncle Vernon dans sa moustache.

Harry lui dit alors qu'il était l'heure de déjeuné et qu'ils devraient se rendre dans la grande salle à manger afin de pouvoir débuter le repas, et celui-ci suivit son neveu sans lui répondre, se contentant de grogner de temps à autre tandis qu'il voyait les personnages des tableaux traverser eux aussi le couloir en passant de tableau en tableau comme si cela était tout à fait naturel pour eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce où ils devaient manger, et purent se rendre compte que Tonk, Pétunia et Dudley étaient déjà assis et, au grand étonnement de Harry, en pleine conversation.

- ...seulement savoir quand nous pourrions rentrer ! Dit la tante Pétunia en lançant un regard noir à la jeune Auror, ce qui déplut énormément à Harry qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction qui avait surgit en lui.

- Vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons risquer que ces choses reviennent dans votre quartier. Répondit simplement Tonk en affichant un sourire à Harry lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Mais on est pas pressé. Dit alors Dudley en croisant ses bras, comme frustré à l'idée de devoir quitter l'ancienne maison des Potter.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le corrigea son père, plus vite nous partirons d'ici et mieux cela vaudra.

- Mais....

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Nous partirons le plus vite possible. En fait dès que ce vieux fou reviendra !

Harry laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage, satisfait que la famille Dursley parte le plus rapidement possible de la maison de ses parents, parents que ces personnes soit-disant de la famille s'étaient efforcées de dénigrer durant toute sa petite enfance. Ne faisant pas attention aux grognements plaintifs de son cousin, Harry alla s'asseoir près de Tonk et se servit une assiette, bien décidé à remplir son ventre à son maximum.

Rapidement, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la table, n'étant coupé que par Tonk et Harry qui discutaient des parades et sortilèges qu'ils avaient tous deux utilisé durant leurs duels, l'auror apprenant à son nouvel élève la théorie de chaque incantation qu'elle avait utilisé et que le garçon ne connaissait pas avant de les avoir contré ou, le plus souvent, évité par des petits bonds sur le côté. Le repas se termina donc sur un nouvel emploie du temps que Tonk ait préparé à l'intention de Harry.

- Nous irons dans la bibliothèque pour lire, et s'il le désir, ton cousin pouvait nous accompagner....

- Il n'en est pas question ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon qui sortait violemment de son mutisme.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'Auror, surprise par le ton qu'avait prit le Moldu. Il serait temps que votre fils apprenne ce qui fait le quotidien de son cousin !

- Pas question ! Rugit de nouveau l'oncle en frappant du point sur la table, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes qui avaient pratiquement terminé leurs repas.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, dit alors Harry dans l'espoir de calmer les deux adultes, j'irais seul dans la bibliothèque.

Sur ces mots, il se leva de table, présentant ses excuses pour son départ avancé et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon puis la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans cette grande pièce, il ressentit comme une sorte de désespoir, déçut par la hauteur de la pile de livre qui avait été posé sur la table de travaille situé au milieu de la bibliothèque. Cette pile était composé de livre parlant de sortilège utilisé pendant les duels, des informations permettant de faire face à des créatures magiques naturellement hostiles, et aussi quelques sortilèges utilisables dans la vie en générale.

Pendant qu'il feuilletait quelques-uns uns de ces livres, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir qui était la personne qui l'avait rejoint dans la pièce. Il s'agissait Tonk, la jeune Auror qui était à présent devenu son professeur personnel. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, comme l'avait fait Hermione à plusieurs reprises par le passé, une main chaleureuse et réconfortante. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire et s'assit près de lui pour mieux lui parler.

- Ton oncle et ta tante sont des personnes très étranges, lui avoua-t-elle, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme tu as fais pour les supporter tout ce temps.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Répondit-il en souriant, étouffant un rire nerveux.

- Bien, continua-t-elle en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il est temps de travailler. Ces livres, comme tu as put t'en rendre compte, te seront très utiles. Ils renferment des données que l'on ne trouve qu'au ministère au dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard à ce que je sais. Ils sont très anciens, alors je te conseil d'y faire attention, mais je ne doute pas que tu l'aurais fais sans que je n'ai à te le dire.

- J'ai pris l'habitude de lire avec Lupin quand il était ici, il m'aidait à comprendre certaines choses que je n'arrivais pas à saisir dans certains livres.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle, il me l'a dit lorsque je lui ai parlé la nuit dernière. Je t'aiderais de mon mieux, même si je sais que je ne suis pas aussi experte que Rémus. Mais bon, commençons !

Harry et elle parcoururent donc l'un des gros livres qui avait été préparé à cette intention, relisant parfois quelques passages de très grande importance, s'attardant toujours plus sur les sortilèges de défenses et les méthodes utilisées pour stopper les très indésirables Détraqueures qui Harry avait tant de mal à supporter. Tonk s'amusa à lui expliquer les quelques mésaventures qu'elle avait eut lors que quelques passages regrettables à Azkaban durant des missions pour le ministère, et Harry l'écouta avec une attention qui le surpris au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'il fut près de sept heures du soir, Tonk proposa d'arrêter cette longue séance de lecture, et Harry accepta car ses yeux lui semblaient douloureux après toutes ces heures à lire dans cette pièce. Ils sortirent donc et allèrent jusqu'au salon afin de se reposer près du feu. Là ils trouvèrent William en pleine discussion avec Dobby qui semblait vraiment épuisé.

- Bonjour Harry, lui dit-il sans montrer son sourire habituel, je parlais avec Harry de ton cousin

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il semble prendre un malin plaisir à faire travailler Dobby toute la nuit sans raison précise. Il le fait faire la cuisine toute la nuit sans avoir faim, il lui fait faire le ménage dans sa chambre et le force à lui raconter tout ce qu'il sait sur toi.

- Je vais lui toucher quelques mots à ce sujet. Dit Harry qui sentait la pitié qu'il ressentait à l'intention de Dudley le quitter aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparut

- J'aimerais m'en charger. Dit-il précipitamment William dont le visage avait à présent retrouvé son expression de malice. Je pense avoir des arguments plus explicites que la simple peur de recevoir un sortilège. La torture psychologique est bien plus efficace que la peur.

Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le regard plein de malice du fantôme. Il donna donc son accord à ce dernier et s'adressa à Dobby qui fut horrifié par le fait qu'il lui demande de prendre du repos jusqu'au lendemain matin. Dobby sorti donc de la pièce, l'air effondré, laissant les trois personnes parler entre elles.

- Bon, et toi, dit William, comment s'est passé cet après-midi dans la bibliothèque, as-tu réussis à découvrir quelques petites choses intéressantes ?

- Oui. Répondit Tonk d'une telle façon que Harry rougit sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

- Et c'était vraiment très intéressant.

- A ce qu'en dit ton estomac, il semble que tu es affamé. Se contenta de dire William en entendant les cris plaintifs du ventre du jeune garçon.

Harry esquissa simplement et suivit Tonk qui marchait déjà en destination de la cuisine ou ils devraient pouvoir trouver quelques nourritures à se mettre sous les dents. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils ne furent pas véritablement surpris par le fait que les Dursley avaient décidé de ne plus partager leur repas avec les sorciers, mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas car cela leur permettait de pouvoir parler en toute sécurité des affaires qui les intéressaient véritablement ; les affaires sur le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que fait le Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry qui ne pouvait plus attendre de savoir la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas tout, répondit Tonks en devenant anormalement sérieuse, tu te doutes bien que le Professeur prend bien soin de ne pas dire tout ce qu'il sait parce qu'il est possible que des membres de l'Ordre aient rejoins le camp de Voldemort, mais je vais te dire tout ce que je sais.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença ses explications. Elle lui expliqua les suppositions faites par les personnes du ministère de la magie, sur le point que aucuns de ces créatures et de ces êtres ne pouvaient être nés dans ce monde sans que personne ne le remarque jusqu'à présent, et que plusieurs recherches avaient été menées à travers le monde, et qu'il avait été remarqué plusieurs points de distorsions magiques dans quelques-uns uns des pays qui avaient été attaqué. Ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait, Harry demanda quelques explications approfondit.

- Vois-tu, Harry, répondit Tonks qui semblait de plus en plus embarrassé, lorsqu'une distorsion magique se crée, il se crée par-là même une déformation de la réalité, et cela peu entraîner la dégénérescence des êtres vivants qui vivent autour de la zone concernée. C'est parfois arrivé, mais personne ne sais comment cela s'est produit.

- Donc vous ne savez pas d'où ils viennent, termina Harry, déçut d'en venir à cette conclusion.

- Je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir te dire d'autre... Lui dit Tonks dans l'espoir de pardonner son manque de renseignement.

Lorsqu'il eurent terminé de mangé, Harry déclara qu'il état fatigué et il monta dans sa chambre, bien décidé à dormir ; sachant très bien que la journée du lendemain serait plus difficile que celle qui venait de se terminer. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de William résonné depuis la chambre de Dudley, mais il sourit, pensant que c'était la méthode qu'avait choisit de fantôme pour faire payer le mauvais traitement que son cousin avait administré à Dobby. Tendit qu'il écoutait la voix, il pouvait remarquer l'horrible voix de William qui tentait de chanter une sorte de chanson paillarde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, ayant entendu Ron et Seamus le chanter à tue tête dans les dortoirs des Griffondors.

Sachant que William n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aide pour punir ce cher « Dudlinouchet », Harry continua à marcher vers sa chambre, ne pouvant toute fois pas retirer le sourire que était apparut sur son visage. Il prit alors un bon bain, résistant au désir de faire ses quelques brasses quotidiennes dans cette grande baignoire, et se glissa, comme chaque soir, sous les draps de son lit en prenant bien soin de fermer son esprit, s'assurant que son ennemi juré ne profite pas de son sommeil pour lui envoyer de nouveaux rêves ignobles, ou pire, apprendre où il se trouve en ce moment.

Une nouvelle fois il se réveilla en sursaut par des cris qu'il ne compris pas, n'étant pas encore assez réveillé. S'emparant rapidement de sa baguette, il lança un sort de Stupéfixion sur la première silhouette qu'il distinguait, ne pouvant pas voir parfaitement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui car il portait pas ses lunettes. Il aurait très certainement lancé ce même sort sur une autre silhouette s'il n'avait entendu une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui crier d'arrêter. C'était la voix de Hermione.

Voilà le 5e chapitre. Je sais qu'il est long, mais bon, au moins il est là lol.

Donnez-moi votre avis svp.

Bon alors j'attends vos commentaires.

Je remercie Lord Kaï, laurence, Bahia, lemarzoule, Pidwidgeon, et Malicia Malfoy d'avoir pris le temps de lire les chapitre précédent.

Avec l'espoir que d'autre en face de même lol.


	7. Chapitre 6

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Chapitre 6 : La surprise

_Le premier sera important,_

_Aimé et adulé par les autres,_

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il prit lentement ses lunettes, prenant bien soin de ne pas baisser sa baguette. Lorsqu'il les eut posé, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, mais aussi de nombreuses excuses pour finir par se laisser aller aux rires, suivant l'exemple de Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre de rire en montrant le pauvre Neville qui était allongé su le sol, le corps et le visage paralysé sous une expression de surprise totale.

Harry se redressa puis sorti de son lit tendit que Hermione, qui regardait Ron avec une expression sévère, annulait le sort qui avait été jeté su Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Harry, agréablement surpris.

- Joyeux anniversaire. Se contenta de dire Ron qui était enfin parvenu à se calmer.

- Mais ce n'est pas encore...

Par ces simples mots, Harry venait de réaliser une chose qu'il pensait jusque là totalement impossible, il avait oublié le jour de son anniversaire. Il embrassa très chaleureusement Hermione qui s'était presque jeté à son coup en riant, comprenant pourquoi il avait été totalement prit au dépourvue, serra la main que lui tendait Ron, et s'excusa auprès de Neville pour sa réaction trop irréfléchie.

- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Neville qui se remettait lentement de sa propre surprise et en serrant à son tour la main du garçon.

Harry leur posa ensuite un nombre incalculable de question sur le fait de leur présence à Godric's Hollow, et ceux-ci leur répondit que c'était la décision de Dumbledore, qui avait jugé préférable que tous viennent ici pour fêter son anniversaire plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il ne quitte la maison des Potter et de se faire repérer par d'éventuels ennemis. Ils laissèrent ensuite Harry seul afin que celui-ci puisse prendre sa douche tranquillement, et lui dire, en sortant de la chambre, qu'ils l'attentaient dans le salon avec les autres invités.

A présent seul, Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain, et se glissa dans la baignoire déjà remplie. Il fut alors très étonné par la décision qu'avait prit Dumbledore, mais aussi et surtout de la présence de Neville dans ces murs. Il savait depuis l'année précédente que cet autre Griffondor était né le même jour qui lui, mais jamais il n'aurait penser fêter son anniversaire en même temps que lui.

Mettant fin à sa réflexion, il sorti de la baignoire, sécha son corps imide, et mit les vêtements propres que lui avait déjà préparé Dobby alors qu'il dormait. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre et traversa le couloir de l'étage pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un William rayonnant de bonheur.

- Bonjour gamin, lui dit le fantôme en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour. Je t'ai entendu chanté la nuit dernière.

- Oui, j'ai fait écouter ma voix à ton cousin, mais il ne semble pas avoir apprécié, répondit-il tandis que ses lèvres spectrales dessinaient un sourire malicieux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien je pense qu'il aurait préféré dormir plutôt que de m'entendre chanter toute la nuit.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon, imaginant Dudley qui essayait de dormir alors qu'un fantôme à moitié fou restait près de son lit en poussant la chansonnette avec une voix des plus horribles.

- Au juste, bon anniversaire. Lui dit enfin le fantôme avant de disparaître en traversant le plancher, mettant ainsi fin à leur discussion.

Tout en souriant, Harry continua de marcher et descendit les escaliers pour ensuite de diriger vers le salon où ils avaient hâte de voir ses amis. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il eut le plus grand plaisir d'y trouver les membres de la famille Weasley au grand complet, qui s'empressèrent de venir le saluer, au même titre que Hagrid, le Professeur McGonagal, la grand-Mère de Neville, Maugrey Fol Œil et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Tonk, Kingsley et d'autres qu'il avait déjà vue lors des vacances qu'il avait passez au quartier général de l'Ordre l'année précédente. Il eut aussi la surprise de voir les élèves avec qui il s'était aventuré au ministère de la magie durant sa cinquième année, il y avait bien évidemment Ron, Hermione et Neville, mais aussi Ginny et Luna Lovegood qui semblait toujours aussi rêveuse derrière ses lunettes.

Il les salua tous un par un, les remerciant d'être venu jusqu'ici, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de Luna pour lui faire la bise, il entendit une grosse voix crier depuis l'entrée du salon.

- Qu'est-ce que toutes ces personnes font ici ? Rugit l'oncle Vernon qui semblait plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ce sont mes amis, répondit Harry alors fou de rage, n'acceptant pas que son oncle face de telles entrées sous « son » toit, et ils sont venus pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire !

- Peu importe, qu'ils s'en aillent tout de suite, c'est déjà assez difficile de vivre ici sans avoir en plus à supporter de tels êtres anormaux !

- Comment osez-vous ?

Harry n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, jamais, par le passé, il n'avait sentit une colère aussi grande monter en lui. Il était à présent chez lui, dans la maison où avaient vécu ses parents, ses parents que les membres de la famille Dursley avaient toujours pris soin de dénigrer du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Ne pouvaient à présent plus retenir sa main, il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa dans la direction de son oncle.

- Ne pointe pas cette... Cette chose sur moi, mon garçon ! Ordonna l'homme rondelet et moustachu qui commençait semblait à avoir subitement retrouver son calme, paressant à présent effrayé par ce bout de bois que tenait son neveu.

- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à donner sous ce toit ! Rugit Harry, toujours hors de lui. Je suis ici chez « moi » !

- Mr Potter ! Dit alors une voix douce mais très ferme. Je vous prierais de ne pas faire usage de la magie sans une très bonne raison.

C'était la voix du Professeur McGonagal. Retrouvant son peu à peu son calme, Harry se ressaisit et baissa sa baguette, libérant temporairement son oncle de la peur que lui inspirait la baguette magique d'un sorcier. Il se tourna vers son professeur de métamorphose et présenta quelques timides excuses, réalisant qu'il n'aurait jamais dut réagir ainsi, mais il regarda de nouveau son oncle et dit, le regard dure et les dents sérés :

- Sortez tout de suite de cette pièce et que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'à demain, où je ne répondrais vraiment plus de rien.

Bien que les derniers mots que Harry n'était pas vraiment à son goût, le Professeur McGonagal regarda l'odieux Moldu sortir de la pièce en maugréant quelques malédiction à l'encontre des « anormales » qu'ils étaient tous, puis regarda son élève avec des yeux d'une dureté encore jamais égalé.

- Si le Ministère vous a autorisé à faire usage de la magie avant votre majorité, ce n'est en aucun cas pour punir ceux qui vous manquent de respect. La magie sert à facilité la vie des sorciers, pas à faire le mal. Car peu importe le comportement d'une personne, si l'on fait une telle chose, cela est mal. L'on ne vaut pas mieux que les Mangemorts qui suivent le Seigneur Ténébreux !

Devant cette avalanche de reproche, Harry ne put se contenter que de murmurer plusieurs excuses, n'osant pas regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Une fois l'incident clos, les jumeaux Weasley demandèrent à Harry où ils se trouvaient en ce moment, Dumbledore ne leur ayant pas dit où ils allaient, se contentant de leur donner le Portoloin qui les avaient amené jusqu'ici, Portoloin qu'il avait d'ailleurs récupéré à leur arrivé.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Harry d'une voix qui montrait à quel point il l'était vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

Les jumeaux auraient très certainement insister encore d'avantage, mais Mrs Weasley prit Harry par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à la table du salon où avaient été déposé une très grand nombre de cadeau.

- Voilà tes cadeaux, Harry, ainsi que ceux de Neville. Nous avons trouvé plus pratique de fêter votre anniversaire en même temps cette année, puisque vous aviez invité les même personnes en même temps.

- Mais je n'ai invité personne, s'empressa de répondre Harry encore surpris, j'avais même oublié mon anniversaire.

- Peu importe, dit la femme rondelette aux cheveux roux, le Professeur Dumbledore s'en ai chargé pour toi. Un homme bien ce Professeur Dumbledore.

Ne prêtant plus attention à ce que lui disait cette gentille Mrs Weasley, Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux, imité par Neville qui n'avait suivit dans son geste. Il eut l'agréable surprise de recevoir, de la part de Tonks, une nouvelle montre de fabrication Moldu, la sienne ayant été détruit lors de sa quatrième année à Pourdlard alors qu'il passait à seconde épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

- J'ai vu que celle que tu portes ne marchait plus, expliqua la jeune et ravissante femme en lui souriant.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus vers lui et lui murmura :

- J'y ai rajouté quelques petites choses, mais ne le dis pas aux autres, c'est interdit d'ensorceler les objets Moldus.

- Merci. Se contenta de répondre Harry en se jurant intérieurement de regarder à quoi consistaient ces « petites choses » que Tonks s'était efforcé de rajouté à cette montrer pourtant d'apparence normale.

Il regarda ensuite les autres cadeaux qui lui étaient adressé et trouva, comme il pouvait s'en douter, un pull de laine tricoté par Mrs Weasley, qui lui avait aussi offert quelques chocogrenouilles, un livre de l'histoire de Poudlard que lui avait offert Hermione, visiblement fatigué de toujours devoir leur expliquer tout ce que renferme leur école de sorcellerie. De Ron, il reçut un livre sur le quiditch qu'il se promit de lire afin d'en apprendre plus sur ce sport qu'il aimait vraiment, et de Hagrid, il reçut une nouvelle boite de biscuit aux pépites de chocolat.

- Je les ai fais moi-même, lui dit le demi-Géant avec un sourire rayonnant.

Après les avoir remercié chacun leur tour, Harry se tourna vers les autres cadeaux qui venait du reste des invités. La grand-mère de Neville lui avait offert un kit de premier soin magique qui, lorsqu'il y repensa, lui serait sûrement très utile dans un très proche avenir, le Professeur Mcgonagal, elle, lui avait offert un livre contenant un grand nombre d'informations sur les sortilèges utilisé lors des duels qui lui serait tout aussi utile, et, enfin, il se tourna vers le plus gros paquet qui lui était adressé. Sur celui-ci était écrit un petit mot « de la part de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ». Il ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir, mais il fut vraiment étonné lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une pensine presque identique à celle qu'il avait déjà vue dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore lors de sa quatrième année.

- Une Pensine, dit alors Neville qui en oubliait totalement le super Nimbus 2001 qu'il tenait dans ses mains, elle a dût valoir une fortune. Il n'en existe que très peu dans le monde entier.

- Oui, dit Maugrey dont l'œil se baladait dans toutes les directions, scrutant chaque pièce de la maison afin de s'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'aucun intrus n'y était entré, le Professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'elle te serait utile lorsque tu auras trop de chose à l'intérieur de toi.

Harry posa la Pensine sur la table et la regarda avec plus d'attention. Il s'agissait plus d'une bassine de pierre qu'autre chose, mais Harry avait déjà, par le passé, utilisé un objet de cette nature, il connaissait donc la valeur réelle d'un Pensine. Peu profonde, elle contenait une substance que Harry avait du mal à reconnaître, car il était très difficile de savoir si celle-ci était à l'état liquide ou bien gazeux, mais ce qu'il était sûr, c'était qu'elle diffusait une forte lueur argentée qui ne faisait que ressortir les motifs qui étaient gravé sur les bords de la Pensine, des sortes de runes et de motifs magiques que Harry était tout à fait incapable de déchiffrer.

Le jeune garçon prit de nouveau la Pensine dans ses mains afin de la soupeser, puis se rendit compte qu'elle ne pesait presque rien, comme si la pierre dont elle était faite n'était pas réellement de la pierre, mais un matériau qui lui ressemblait simplement.

- Tu veux l'essayer ? Demanda Ron, visiblement très intéressé.

- Oui, répondit Harry, les yeux rêveur, mais pas tout de suite... Pas tout de suite.

Il leva la tête vers les invités qui s'étaient efforcé de ne pas dire un mot durant la contemplation de la Pensine, puis termina :

- Pour le moment je veux profiter pleinement de votre présence.

Il reposa donc l'objet magique sur la table et rejoignit ces personnes rassemblées dans la maison des Potter afin de fêter son anniversaire, ainsi que celui de Neville Londubat, qui avait enfin terminé d'ouvrir ses nombreux cadeaux et qui remerciait les invités, les yeux brillant, en serrant son nouveau balais dans ses mains tremblantes.

Jamais il n'avait passé un anniversaire aussi merveilleux. Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus beau, ses amis étaient avec lui, il avait reçut de beaux cadeaux, il était dans la maison de ses parents, dans la maison où avaient vécu tous les Potter qui l'avaient précédé. Il se laissa très rapidement allé au rire que les blagues des jumeaux Weasley faisaient naître, puis, après avoir rie jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, il eut la très agréable surprise de voir l'arrivé de Dobby qui apportait un magnifique gâteau qu'il faisait léviter à travers la pièce jusqu'à la table qui avait précédemment porté les cadeaux de Harry et de Neville. Lorsque le gâteau fut enfin mit à la disposition, Dobby s'approcha difficilement de Harry et lui tendit un petit paquet enroulé dans du papier kraft.

- Je te remercie, dit alors Harry qui l'était réellement, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Il l'ouvrit et ne fut pas surprit de découvrir une paire de chaussette qui était visiblement bien trop grande pour lui. Elle avait été tricotée à la main par le petit Elfe de Maison aux couleurs de Griffondor et, à en juger par les lions qui y avaient été parfaitement dessiné, Dobby s'était énormément amélioré dans le tricot. Harry, plus par désir de faire plaisir à Dobby que par désir, les mit sur-le-champ et eut le grand plaisir de susciter les rires des invités qui s'empressèrent de félicité Dobby pour sa création.

Affichant un sourire rayonnant, l'Elfe de Maison ne se fit pas prier pour couper le gâteau et servir ceux pour qui il avait été préparé, et tous mangèrent de très bon cœur, ce gâteau, visiblement magique, ayant la particularité de s'adapté aux goûts de celui qui le mangeait. Harry eut donc le plus grand plaisir d'avoir l'impression qu'il dégustait la plus fabuleuse des Forêts Noires, et il la dévora sans attendre. Tous partagèrent donc leurs impressions sur le gâteau, Hermione ayant eut l'impression qu'elle mangeait une superbe Dame Blanche, Ron un Flan au coco, Ginny une magnifique Religieuse au café, Hagrid un Baba au Rhum fortement arrosé, Neville un éclair au chocolat qui fondait dans la bouche et, le plus étrange, Fred une tarte aux poires et George une tarte aux pommes.

- Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient identiques jusqu'à leurs préférences. Murmura Ron, un sourire en coin.

La fête d'anniversaire se poursuivit donc toute la journée, animé par Fred et George qui prenait le plus grand des plaisirs à leur faire découvrir les nouveaux bonbons et jouets qu'ils avaient inventé pour leur magasin de farce et attrape, Harry refusant toujours de manger quoi que ce soit qu'il venait de ces deux clowns, Ron lui ayant bien expliqué qu'ils faisaient ça pour tester leurs créations et voir ce qu'ils devaient rajouter ou enlever avant de pouvoir les vendre.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Harry fut triste d'apprendre que les invités devaient à présent le quitter par le biais d'un Portoloin que Dumbledore avec confié à Maugrey qui ne semblait visiblement pas avoir bue la moindre goûte d'alcool de toute la journée, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas de Hagrid qui ne parvenait presque plus à réfrainer l'amour qu'il portait à chacun des invités, allant même jusqu'à déposer une petite bise sur la joue de Mrs McGonagal dont le visage prit une légère teinte rose tandis qu'elle souriait comme l'aurait fait une simple collégienne dans une telle situation.

Tous quittèrent donc la maison des Potter par le biais du Portoloin, laissant Harry seul avec, pour seul compagnie, un Dobby désireux de tout nettoyer, un William encore en pleine crise de rire tendit qu'il se souvenait des effets qu'avaient produits des farces et attrapes des jumeaux, et d'une Tonks rendu euphorique par l'abus de liqueur. Celle-ci ne pouvant visiblement pas marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, Harry l'aida à se lever.

- J'peux pas marcher.... Lui dit-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol en riant à gorge déployer, ne se souciant visiblement pas des autres habitants qui tentaient certainement de dormir.

- Tu pèses combien ? Demanda Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de la jeune Auror.

- Cinquante-cinq kilos, je crois, répondit-elle en étirant ses jambes sur le sol comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle devait se relever.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry mit un genou à terre, plaça son bras gauche au niveau de la taille de la jeune femme, son bras droit au niveau de ses genoux, et la fit décoller du sol.

- T'es costaux mine de rien, lui dit-elle lui adressant un super sourire. Il paye ton entraînement de Quiditch.

- C'est surtout que tu n'es pas très lourde. Se contenta-t-il de répondre, visiblement gêné par cette situation embarrassante mais nécessaire.

Il la porta donc jusqu'à l'étage, puis jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa sur son lit, la recouvrant de sa couverture afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid pendant la nuit. Il serait très certainement sorti si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas, au dernier moment, retenu par le poignet.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, son sourire charmeur encore visible grâce à la lumière de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre de la chambre.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Se contenta de répondre le jeune garçon, se surprenant lui-même par la réponse qu'elle venait de donner à cette jeune femme qu'il trouvait vraiment très ravissante avec ses cheveux bruns aux mèches argentées et ses courbes rendus plus qu'avantageuses grâce à cette robe quelle avait porté pour l'anniversaire qui s'était terminé depuis peu.

Il se libéra doucement de la main de Tonks qui lui avait saisit le poignet et marcha jusqu'à la porte déjà ouverte.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Bonne nuit, Tonks, répondit-il sans se retourner, résistant à l'envie de la rejoindre comme elle le lui avait proposé.

Il sorti donc le la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, et marcha jusqu'à sa propre chambre, un sourire idiot illuminant son visage d'adolescent.


	8. Chapitre 7

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Bien, étant donné le nombre effarant de reviews auquel j'ai le droit, je vais arrêté de répondre par email ( ce que j'avais fait pour gagner du temps lol ) et je vais le faire ici à présent.

Bon, alors RAR :

Laurence au Paradis : Je te remercie. J'avais déjà eu ton avis tu la gazette du sorcier, mais maintenant ça se confirme et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je ne sais pas si j'écris si bien que ça, mais bon, je fais beaucoup d'effort

Lisalune : Je suis content que ma fic te plaise autant et que tu rigoles sur des passages que j'ai écris exprès pour ça Je te remercie pour ta pub, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Pid : J'ai vraiment apprécié l'aide que tu m'as donné pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et m'avoir aidé sur certains sujet que je ne connais pas très bien ( oui, j'ai honte mais je n'ai pas la science infuse dans le domaine de HP... Mais je suis meilleur que toi pour le Seigneur des Anneaux lol ). Content de voir que tu aimes ma fic.

Sasha krum : Je sais que c'est un CrossOver plutôt osé, mais bon... Qui n'essaie rien, n'a rien lol. J'ai pensé que ça donnerait pas trop mal. J'avais déjà écrit une fic sur Warhammer il y a quelques temps, et je m'étais pas trop mal débrouillé, alors je me suis dis que Harry aurait pas mal de problème si les dieux du chaos débarquaient subitement. J'ai donc commencé. Pour les description des monstres et des guerriers du chaos, je vais m'améliorer.

Une autre nouvelle : J'ai réfléchit et je me suis dis que ce n'était pas très pratique de ne pas savoir ( pour les quelques courageux qui lisent cette fic lol ) quand est-ce que je mets un autre chapitre en ligne, alors j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre tous les samedi.

Maintenant, place au chapitre 7 lol.

Chapitre 7 : Lendemain difficile et mauvaise nouvelle

_Et c'est lui que tous vont dépendre,_

_Car le troisième ne fera rien sans de plus grand._

Comme tous les matins depuis sont arrivé à Godric's Hollow, il se réveilla de bonne heure en pleine possession de ses moyens, totalement reposé. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, prit une rapide douche, et s'habilla pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Dobby toujours rayonnant de joie depuis qu'il avait offert son cadeau à son employeur.

Il mangea un copieux petit déjeuné, bien qu'il aurait préféré le manger en compagnie de la jeune Auror qui dormait encore, cette fatigue étant très certainement dût à l'alcool qu'elle avait bue pendant la journée précédente. Il se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé lorsque les invités les avaient laissés seul, et il remarqua qu'il portait encore ce même sourire imbécile qui était apparut lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre de Tonks pour se rendre à la sienne.

Effaçant ce sourire, il commença une petite discussion avec Dobby qui lui apprit que Dudley, qui avait pourtant prit un malin plaisir à le faire se démener pour n'importe quoi depuis son arrivé ici, n'avait pas fait appel à lui une seule fois depuis sa « petite discussion » avec William, ce qui fit rire Harry qui avait très bien compris l'allusion qu'avait fait l'Elfe de Maison. Il termina donc son petit déjeuner, et proposa à Dobby de venir avec lui pour aller regarder les cadeaux qu'il avait reçut pour son anniversaire, ce que l'Elfe accepta avec plaisir, espérant intérieurement que Harry remette les chaussettes qu'il lui avait offert.

Ils se rendirent donc de nouveau au salon où les cadeaux l'attendaient toujours et ouvrit les livres qu'il avait reçut, commençant par le livre de duel offert par le Professeur McGonagal. A en juger par la table des matières qui se trouvait à la fin de chaque volume, il lui serait très profitable de les lires, même le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard que lui avait offert Hermione, malgré les milles trois-cents pages qu'il contenait. Il laissa ensuite les volumes pour se tourner vers la montre offerte par Tonks, mais n'eut pas le temps de découvrir les améliorations que cette dernière y avait ajouté car il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par ce brave Dobby qui lui montra les chaussettes qu'il avait tricoté.

- Dobby a été très heureux de voir Harry Potter porter les chaussettes que Dobby avait fait pour lui, Monsieur. Dobby avait pensé qu'elle plairait encore plus à Monsieur Potter si elle portait la marque des Griffondors.

- Et tu as eut raison, répondit Harry, content de voir son ami aussi rayonnant.

Ne pouvant pas résister à l'envie de faire plaisir à l'Elfe, Harry prit les chaussette que lui tendait son ami et les remis à ses pieds, ce qui fit apparaître une petite larme dans le coin de l'œil du petit être au nez et aux oreilles pointues. Il repris donc la montre et commença à pianoter sur les petits boutons qui se trouvaient sur les côtés. Il pouvait voir que Tonks ne s'était pas contenté de rajouter quelques « petits trucs » comme elle l'avait dit, mais des dizaines d'options, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Cette montre était bien plus utiles qu'un couteau suisse, elle servait non seulement de montre-réveil, mais aussi Rapeltout. La couleur de l'écran se colorant en rouge lorsqu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Un petit voyant lumineux de couleur bleu pouvait le prévenir lorsqu'une personne lui mentait ou ne lui disait pas toute la vérité ; « un détecteur de mensonge de poche » se dit-il en souriant tandis qu'il regardait quelles autres options avaient été rajouté. Il y avait aussi un petit bouton qui donnait la capacité au porteur de cette montre d'être désillusionner, ce qui pourrait très sûrement être pratique dans l'avenir. Mais ce qui le surprenait vraiment, c'était ce petit bouton rouge qui se trouvait juste au dessus du chiffre douze. Etrangement, il était presque effrayer par l'idée d'appuyer dessus afin de voir à quoi il pouvait bien servir, et c'est ce qui le poussa à attendre que Tonks soit réveillé pour le lui demander.

Il mit donc la montre à son poignet et se tourna vers la Pensine qui lui avait été offert de la part de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, il la prit dans ses mains et la regarda avec beaucoup d'attentions. C'était vraiment un objet remarquable mais, à son grand regret, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait s'en servir.

- Sais-tu comment l'on se sert d'une Pensine ? Demanda-t-il à Dobby dont les yeux était fixé sur les chaussettes que le garçon portait.

- Oui, répondit l'Elfe, visiblement fière de pouvoir aider son employeur et ami, le premier Maître de Dobby en possédait une, et Dobby a apprit son fonctionnement.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me l'enseigner ? Demanda Harry parfaitement conscient que la réponse serait positive.

- Bobby en serait très honoré, répondit l'Elfe en regardant Harry avec ses grands yeux ronds. Harry Potter doit prendre sa baguette, mettre la pointe sur la tempe et penser à un souvenir en particulier, un souvenir très fort.

Ecoutant l'Elfe qui lui dictait la marche à suivre, Harry sorti sa baguette magique, qu'il posa sur sa tempe, et pensa très fort à un souvenir. Il s'agissait un souvenir inoubliable, c'était la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balais.

- Puis lorsque vous avez ce souvenir, vous dirigez votre baguette vers la Pensine qui se chargera d'emprisonner ce souvenir afin que vous puissiez le revoir autant de fois que vous le désirez.

Il fit donc comme Dobby le lui avait dit et dirigea sa baguette vers la Pensine, et il eut le très grand plaisir de voir que cela avait parfaitement marché. Des petits filaments argenté très semblables à la substance que contenait la Pensine sortait de sa tempe, comme tiré par sa baguette magique, pour ensuite être déposé dans la Pensine où des images commençaient déjà à apparaître. Elles était flous, mais elles étaient là. C'était un très bon signe pour Harry qui voyait que l'utilisation d'une Pensine était en faite bien moins compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il déposa la Pensine sur la table et effleura la substance argenté qu'elle contenait avec la pointe de sa baguette. Aussitôt la sorte de liquide gazeux qu'elle contenait se mit à tourbillonner, tournant de plus en plus vite alors que Harry se rapprochait davantage. Comme cela s'était produit lors de sa quatrième année avec la Pensine de Dumbledore, la substance devint transparente, comme du verre. Il se rapprocha d'avantage, comme si il voulait voir de fond de la bassine, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place d'un fond, il pouvait voir, à travers la surface de verre, un lieu situé à l'extérieur du château de Poudlard, c'était l'endroit où les élèves de première année apprenaient à monter sur un balais. Il avait l'impression de voir la scène comme à travers une fenêtre circulaire qui avait été aménagé dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de Poudlard. Le visage de Harry n'était à présent plus qu'à deux ou trois centimètres de la substance transparente et il apercevait à présent une petite foule d'élève debout en attendant que Madame Bibine termine ses explications pour enfin enfourcher leurs balais et voler dans les cieux.

Harry pencha encore la tête pour voir ce que son souvenir disait à Ron placé juste à côté de lui et, comme il faisait cela, son nez entra en contacte avec la substance vitreuse... Puis comme cela s'était produit avec la Pensine de Dumbledore, il se retrouva aux côtés de ces élèves qui se lassait d'entendre leur Professeur. Il connaissant déjà ce phénomène ; il était entré dans son souvenir. Il pouvait entendre les voix des élèves qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, les discussions dont il ne se souvenait pourtant pas, comme si la Pensine s'était chargé de retrouver ces petits détailles qu'il avait gardé dans son inconscient. Il serait très certainement dirigé vers son souvenir, mais il y renonça, préférant écouter la discussion de deux élèves de Griffondor qui avaient prononcé son nom.

- Tu pense que Harry Potter réussira à voler parfaitement dès le début ? Demanda Lavande à celle qui serait par la suite son amie, cette très « chère » Palti.

- Sûrement, répondit cette dernière, il est parvenu à tuer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alors un balais ne devrait pas lui faire peur.

- En tout cas l'avenir nous le dira. Se contenta de dire Lavande en se tournant vers Madame Bibine qui venait tout juste de leur donner l'ordre d'enfourcher leurs balais.

En entendant cette brève discussion, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait parfaitement que la chute de son ennemi juré n'était pas dût à sa seule force, comme le lui avait apprit Dumbledore, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, mais il savait aussi ce qui allait arriver après cette discussion, cette vision étant l'un de ses souvenirs, et il se disait, en son fort intérieur, que Palti n'était vraiment pas loin de la vérité en ce qui concernait le vole sur un balais.

Connaissant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver, à savoir le décollage accidentel de Neville, suivit du sien, alors qu'il tentait de rattraper Drago Malfoy qui s'était emparé du Rapeltout du pauvre et maladroit Griffondor, Harry décida de quitter ce souvenir et s'en retourna donc dans la réalité, où Dobby l'avait attendu sans dire un seul mot. Une fois de retour, il se rendit compte que Dobby n'était pas le seul à l'attendre, car Tonks, qui était arrivé quelques instants après qu'il ait, en quelques sortes, pénétré dans la Pensine, s'était paisiblement installé sur le fauteuil devant lui en tenant sa tête, visiblement douloureuse.

- Bonjour, se contenta de dire Harry, surpris par la présence de cette dernière.

- Ne cris pas aussi fort... Dit alors Tonks en se penchant en avant, se tenant la tête de ses deux mains à présent.

- Désolé... Tu as mal dormi à ce qu'il semble. Dit-il, lutant intérieurement pour ne pas sourire.

- Oui... Répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure. Je n'aurais jamais dus boire autant. La prochaine fois que Hagrid me montre une de ses bouteilles...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop occuper à retenir un haut le cœur qui la faisait souffrir au niveau du ventre.

- Tu te souviens donc de ce qui s'est passé hier au soir ? Demanda Harry, hésitant à parler de ce sujet gênant.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en se tenant la tête, visiblement à deux doigts de tomber mal.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu parler plus en profondeur de cette petite proposition qu'elle lui avait faite la veille au soir, Harry compris que ce n'était pas le moment et décida qu'elle serait remise à plus tard.

- Je pense que tu as compris que je ne suis pas vraiment en condition pour ton entraînement, lui dit-elle, alors je te propose de sortir ton balais et de t'entraîner. Si je me rappel, tu n'as pas pu faire de quiditch de toute la saison à cause de Ombrage.

- Oui, répondit le jeune adolescent, se souvenant de cette période fâcheuse, je dois sûrement être rouillé maintenant.

- Alors sort avec ton balais, fais tout les loopings que tu veux, mais ne quitte pas les limite de la maison. Personne ne doit te voir !

- Compris, répondit Harry en se levant, prenant quelques uns de ses cadeaux avec l'aide de Dobby qui le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre où il prit soin de tous les ranger.

Harry sorti ensuite son superbe Eclaire de Feu qui avait été rangé, à son arrivé à Godric's Hollow, dans le placard caché à la gauche de la cheminé sculpté. Cet objet magique était précieux pour lui. Pas du point de vue financier, malgré de fait qu'il puisse coûter une petit fortune, mais au sens affectif. Ce balais lui avait été offert par Sirius lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, et tandis qu'il le tenait dans ses mains, il lui venait une infinité de souvenir. Des match qu'il avait remporté, des discussions qu'il avait eut avec Ron, Hermione, et les membres de l'équipe des Griffondors, mais aussi et surtout avec Sirius. Son parrain lui manquait. Il avait beau être heureux d'avoir pu découvrir le lieu où avaient vécus ses parents, avoir eu la chance de fêter son seizième anniversaire en compagnie de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, son parrain lui manquait vraiment.

Résistant à l'envie de laisser couler quelques larmes, il sorti de sa chambre, non sans avoir retiré les chaussettes offertes par Dobby qui lui donnait vraiment l'air du plus grand des imbéciles. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sorti de la maison pour enfin se rendre dans le jardin situé à l'arrière. Lorsqu'il fut vraiment près, il enfourcha son balais et fila dans les airs à une vitesse très impressionnante. Il se sentait à présent dans son élément sur ce balais, il savait que quoi qu'il se passe, avec l'aide de cette merveille qu'il pouvait diriger à son gré, il pouvait tout contrôler. C'était comme si il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son Eclair de Feu, à chaque petit mouvement de son buste ou de ses bras, son balais exécutait de fabuleuses prouesses acrobatiques. Après plusieurs minutes à enchaîner de superbes figures plus difficiles les unes que les autres, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, malgré la saison qui s'était coulé et à laquelle il n'avait pas pu participer, il n'avait rien perdu de son adresse.

Il continua donc à voler, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, osant aller toujours plus loin dans les figures qu'il exécutait sans la moindre difficulté, mais il dut, à sa grande déception, se poser sur le sol du jardin de Godric's Hollow pour entendre ce que tentait de lui dire le pauvre Dobby, qui s'époumonait en vain car le vent frappait si fort aux oreille de Harry, le coupant provisoirement du monde.

- Harry Potter, couina l'Elfe en courant vers lui, à présent qu'il s'était posé sur la terre ferme, le Professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler, Harry Potter. Il dit que c'est vraiment très urgent.

- J'arrive, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers la maison, suivit de près par l'Elfe qui devant courir pour rattraper son employeur, la différence entre la longueur de leurs jambes étaient bien trop grande.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, il fut accueillit par un grognement de son oncle qui, lui, se dirigeait vers la cuisine dans le but de prendre quelques nourritures préparé par Dobby, et de les apporter dans sa chambre où l'attendait Pétunia et son adorable Dudlinouchet. Ne prenant pas le temps de répondre à son oncle, Harry fit comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait un Dumbledore froid et sévère, et une Tonks totalement livide.

- Bonjour Professeur. Dit-il, inquiet devant la froideur de son directeur et la pâleur de son professeur de duel.

- Bonjour Harry. Je voulais te parler d'une chose plutôt difficile, étant donné les dernières épreuves auxquelles tu as du faire face l'année dernière.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda rapidement Harry, tremblant littéralement à l'idée que le vieux magicien lui apprenne la mort d'un autre de ses proches.

- Je vais allé droit au but : Rémus Lupin a disparut.

Voilà, le chapitre 7 est terminé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp, histoire que sache ce qui va ou ne va pas.


	9. Chapitre 8

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Je sais que j'avais dis que je mettrais un chapitre tous les samedi, mais j'ai eu un petit contre-temps, alors je me suis rattrapé aujourd'hui en mettant directement deux chap. Donnez moi votre avis svp.

Bon, alors comme pour le chapitre précédent, RAR !

Lisalune : Contant que ma fic ta plaise. Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les fautes que j'avais fait, ça évitera de me faire taper sur les doigts par Pid ( qui m'a aussi fait la remarquer lol ). Je sais que c'est dommage pour Rémus, mais bon.... Il fallait une truc vachement grave pour réveiller Harry, qui se prélassait dans sa petite maison pépère... Enfin, l'action, la vrai, approche de plus en plus.

Chapitre 8 : Entraînement intensif

_Le second sera tout autre,_

_Haït et craint par les autres,_

Harry sentait son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine. La dernière personne qui le rattachait encore véritablement à ses parents venait de lui être arraché. Par une simple phrase, tout ce qui lui avait permit de garder le contrôle sur lui-même venait de disparaître.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-il, son corps tremblant littéralement.

- Comme devait t'en douter, il n'a pas pu venir à ton anniversaire cela tombait le même jour que la pleine lune. Répondit Dumbledore qui restait étrangement froid malgré ce qu'il expliquait à l'adolescent en face de lui. Il s'était donc rendu à la Cabane Hurlante, comme il le fait depuis le début des vacances, étant donné qu'il passait son temps à Poudlard pour préparer les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, cours qu'il devait assuré à la rentrée. Il s'était enfermé à l'intérieur, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir et que personne ne risque d'entrer, mais quand Madame Pomfresh y est allé pour lui apporter sa potion Tue-loup et son repas, elle ne l'a trouvé nul part. A la place elle a trouvé ce message.

Il sorti donc une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Harry qui s'empressa de s'en emparer, la lui arrachant littéralement des mains. Ne s'arrêtant pas au sceau déjà rompu qui portait la marque des ténèbres, marque que Harry savait être celle de Voldemort, son ennemi juré, il sorti la lettre que contenait l'enveloppe et commença à la lire.

Misérable Verres de terres,

Votre cher Loup-Garoup est à présent entre mes mains, et il ne vous sera rendu qu'à la condition que vous m'appreniez tout ce que contient la Prophétie qui m'unis à ce très cher Mr Potter, qui devra, comme vous vous en doutez naturellement, m'être remis.

Amicalement,

Lord Voldemort.

La lettre tomba des mains de Harry sans qu'il n'y face vraiment attention, trop occuper à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fallait qu'il se livre, lui et la Prophétie, si il voulait que Rémus ait la vie sauve. Il se fichait totalement des dangers qu'il pouvait encourir, il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée qu'une personne puisse mourir par sa faute.

- Comme tu le sais, continua Dumbledore tandis qu'il récupérait la lettre que Tonks avait ramassé, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous livrer, toi et la Prophétie...

- Quoi ? Coupa Harry, totalement hors de lui. Rémus est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Il n'est pas question que....

- Je comprends ce que tu ressent, coupa à son tour le Professeur Dumbledore, mais il n'est pas question que Voldemort mette la main sur toi. Et si Rémus pouvait nous parler, il dirait la même chose !

- Je me fiche éperdument que ce que tout le monde peut penser, dit Harry, des larmes apparaissant sur le coin de ses yeux, c'est moi qui doit vivre avec ça... C'est moi qui... C'est moi qui....

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car lentement, il se sentit tomber, tomber dans le néant de l'inconscience. Rapidement, Tonks le rattrapa avant qu'il se s'effondre sur le sol, puis elle l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre, usant de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à le porter jusque là, oubliant totalement le Professeur Dumbledore qui était resté sans réaction devant le spectacle effrayant que lui avait offert le jeune Potter. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva à la chambre de l'adolescent, elle l'étendit sur le lit et le couvrit de la fine couverture sous laquelle il avait dormit depuis son arrivé à Godric's Hollow. Elle fit ensuite appeler Dobby et lui demanda une chaise, que ce dernier lui apporta sans poser de question, parfaitement conscient que la jeune femme se faisait énormément de souci pour son employeur. Elle s'installa donc au chevet du garçon, très vite rejoint par le Professeur Dumbledore qui s'était enfin repris en main et s'était à son tour installé, bien que ce soit de l'autre côté du lit.

- Il se remettra très vite, dit-il en posant une main affectueuse sur le front du garçon, cela est dut à l'émotion.

- Il s'inquiet plus pour les autres que pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver, dit la jeune Auror qui semblait à la limite des larmes.

- Oui, ce garçon a un grand cœur, mais il reste tout de même un garçon. Et tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Dit Dumbledore avec des yeux si pénétrant que Tonks savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

C'était une chose que de mentir à un jeune garçon inexpérimenté, mais s'en était une toute autre de le faire avec un homme tel que le Professeur Dumbledore. Réalisant cela, elle baissa la tête, n'osant plus croiser le regard du vieux magicien.

- J'ai compris ce que tu ressent pour lui, à la façon dont tu t'es occupé de lui à l'instant. Une personne normale peu aider un jeune garçon qui s'évanouie, mais tu n'as pas agit comme cela, non, tu t'es conduit comme une personne amoureuse.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive... dit finalement la jeune femme qui avait toujours la tête baissé. Je suis consciente qu'il n'est qu'un gamin, mais...

- Je sais. Dit le vieux mage d'une voix douce. Mais tu es aussi consciente que cela ne peut être. Il est trop jeune.

- Oui, je le sais, mais si je ne peux être avec lui, je peux tout de même être là pour lui. Conclu la jeune femme en caressant le visage du garçon avec une tendresse non dissimulé.

Son esprit lui semblait flou, comme si il se trouvait sous l'effet de l'Imperium. Craignant le pire, il ferma son esprit, redoutant une nouvelle intrusion de Voldemort. Voldemort. Ce nom résonnait dans son esprit, lui rappelant ainsi sa discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait apprit l'enlèvement de Lupin, le dernier des Maraudeurs. Se redressant violemment, il se retrouva poussé en arrière.

- Reste allongé, lui dit Tonks qui le maintenait sur le lit, tu dois te reposer. Dobby va t'apporter à manger, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais Rémus... Tenta-t-il de dire, se débattant toujours pour se redresser.

- Je sais ce que tu ressent, lui répondit Tonks, la voix tremblante, mais tu dois reprendre des forces. Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Si tu te retrouvait en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne pourrais absolument rien faire, c'est pourquoi tu dois rester ici, et reprendre des forces afin de pouvoir continuer ton entraînement et acquérir plus de force. C'est tout ce que tu es en mesure de faire pour le moment.

La jeune femme avait parlé d'une voix si ferme que le garçon arrêta de sa débattre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était conscient qu'il était inférieur à Voldemort, la preuve en était de la dernière fois ou il s'était retrouvé en face de lui, dans les bâtiments des Ministères de la Magie. Il devait augmenter ses pouvoirs, et cela au plus vite car, il le savait, Lupin ne resterait pas en vie très longtemps entre les mains immondes de Voldemort et de ses infâmes Mangemorts.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, et profitant du fait que Tonks pense qu'il s'était enfin calmé, Harry se redressa et sorti de son lit.

- Il faut commencer l'entraînement au plus vite ! Dit-il dans un souffle.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis le jeune adolescent devant lui, elle céda et le suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

- Nous allons d'abord manger, lui dit-elle, tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin, et moi depuis hier au soir. Il serait très fâcheux de commencer l'entraînement dans cet état.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux aller manger si tu veux, pendant ce temps je réviserais mes formules.

- On va se mettre d'accord, si tu mange avec moi, je m'engage à m'entraîner avec toi jusqu'au levé du soleil.

- Mais le soleil n'est pas encore couché, fit remarqué Harry qui voyait parfaitement les rayons de lumière traverser les vitres qui donnaient vers l'extérieur.

- Je le sais, mais ainsi l'entraînement durera bien plus longtemps.

- Alors d'accord. Répondit Harry, impatient de commencer son entraînement qu'il voulait intensif.

Il suivit donc Tonks jusqu'à la cuisine, où il prit un rapide repas, mais il dut tout de même attendre que Tonks termine le sien « Elle veut me faire récupérer avant de commencer » Se dit-il mentalement, la voyant mettre un temps anormalement long pour diriger sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, Harry se précipita jusqu'à l'entrée pour enfin arrivé à l'extérieur de la maison.

Il sorti alors sa baguette et se prépara à débuter un duel, ce que Tonks ne fit pas, visiblement prête à retourner à l'intérieur.

- Nous n'allons pas nous contenter de faire de simples duel, lui dit-elle alors, en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. L'entraînement que je te propose est celui que l'on offre aux aspirants Aurors de dernière année. C'est un entraînement très difficile, mais aussi très efficace. Tu sera bien évidemment blessé avant la fin de cette première séance, mais je pense que Dobby parviendra à te soigner pour se soir. Demain j'enverrais une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il demande à Madame Pomfresh de venir ici.

- Très bien, lui dit Harry, impatient de commencer, j'arriverais à supporter l'entraînement.

- Je le sais, murmura Tonks pour elle même, c'est justement ce qui me fait peur...

Se ressaisissant, elle dirigea sa baguette vers le sol et lança une formule de lévitation qui eut pour effet de faire décoller du sol un nombre ahurissant de cailloux de tailles et de formes différentes. Sans prévenir, et dans un mouvement très rapide, elle dirigea sa baguette vers l'adolescent qui se retrouva attaqué par un petit groupe de pierre qu'il ne parvint à éviter dans son intégralité. Harry effleura son front avec le bout de ses doigts, et put constater qu'il saignait. Ce ne devait pas être très profond, mais il réalisait maintenant à quel point cet entraînement était dangereux. Il avait comprit à quoi consistait cet épreuve, il devait éviter les pierres. Chaque pierre était comme un sortilège qui le toucherait si il ne l'évitait pas.

Il se remit en position et attendit le second assaut qui, à son grand déplaisir, arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait attendu. Réagissant instinctivement, il formula le sort du bouclier, déviant trois petites pierres, et se déplaça sur le côté, évitant ainsi une autre parti de l'assaut, mais fut tout de même atteint par deux pierres qui le frappèrent à la poitrine et à l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux sous le poids de la douleur.

- Je viens de manger... Se plaignit-il, le souffle court.

- Les Mangemort ne s'en soucieront pas, si ils t'attaquent. Tu ne dois pas te contenter de rester sur la défensive, tu doit contre-attaquer.

Elle avait raison, à quoi bon vouloir augmenter sa force si c'était pour toujours se contenter de se défendre. Il devait trouver une idée pour atteindre son adversaire qui, en l'occurrence, se trouvait être Tonks. Il se prépara donc à l'attaque, pleinement conscient qu'une position défensif ne lui permettrait jamais de lancer un sort sur son adversaire. Il regarda donc les pierres voler dans sa direction, pleinement conscient que si il n'agissait pas au bon moment, sa contre-attaque aurait échoué, mais aussi qu'il recevrait toutes les pierres que Tonks lui avait envoyé, la position offensive qu'il avait prit n'était pas assez bonne pour contenir autant de projectiles.

Lorsque les pierres atteignent enfin sa hauteur, il leva sa baguette dans leur direction et lança un redoutable « Senscio Inversatum », qui fit que les projectiles firent volte-face et se dirigèrent vers la jeune Auror qui fut obligé de transplaner pour éviter la totalité des pierres.

- Très bien Harry, il semble que tu ais compris comment éviter les sortilège, mais je sens que tu hésites à m'attaquer.... Attends moi ici, je reviens !

Elle se détourna alors et marcha jusqu'à la maison des Potter puis s'enferma à l'intérieur, Harry profitant de cette petite pause pour masser les points de son corps rendu douloureux par les projectiles que lui avait envoyé la jeune Auror. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était parti, mais après un bon moment, cela ne l'intéressait plus car, avec un petit bruit qu'il connaissait, il se rendit compte qu'une personne venait de transplaner près de lui, une personne qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Il s'agissait d'un homme couvert d'un long manteau de couleur noire muni d'une capuche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux rouge et horribles. A chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de Harry, les rayons du soleil semblait tout faire pour ne pas révéler son visage reptilien et terrifiant, mais Harry connaissait parfaitement les traits de cette personne. C'était Lord Voldemort.


	10. Chapitre 9

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Allez, RAR ( ça va devenir une habitude lol )

**Abel :** Je suis content de savoir que ma fic te plaise. Comme je l'avais déjà dis à Sasha Krum, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de faire cohabiter ces deux univers différents, mais je pense que je peux y arriver si je me donne assez de mal lol. Pour tes question....

1/ désolé, mais je ne me sens pas le courage d'aller aussi loin. J'ai déjà écrit les résumés de chaque chapitre ( avec deux fin possibles lol ), et je ne me suis vraiment attardé que sur les forces du Chaos version Warhammer Battle.

2/ Je ne répondrais pas à cette question tout de suite pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voudrais pas gâcher la fin. Non sérieux, c'est surtout parce que je ne sais pas encore qui gagnera puisque j'adore à la fois les bonnes fins et les mauvaises ( et oui, comme je l'ai dis, j'ai préparé deux fin, l'une bonne mais très difficiles, et l'autre horrible et « Chaotique » lol ).

3/ L'avenir nous le dira

**Lisalune :** Je te promet que je lirais les chap de ta nouvelle fic et que je te donnerais mon avis . Pour Liaisons Dangeureuses, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerais lire la suite parce que l'auteur avait vraiment bien fait son truc lol. J'espère qu'elle nous la mettra. Et enfin, la voilà .

Chapitre 9 : La rage au ventre

_Tous vont le rejeter,_

_Car toujours il les fit pleurer._

- Bonjour, Harry, lui dit la voix sifflante du Seigneur Ténébreux, qui avançait toujours plus dans la direction de l'adolescent, je dois avoué que j'ai mit énormément de temps à trouver l'endroit où tu te trouvais. J'avais pensé allé chez ta famille d'accueille, mais il semble que leur maison était totalement vide.

Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il savait parfaitement que Voldemort ne pouvait pas venir ici, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Godric's Hollow, étant donné que Dumbledore était le gardien du secret qui entourait la maison. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de lui, c'était bien ce regard haineux et cette voix sifflante qu'il appartenait à Voldemort, son ennemi juré, l'être qui avait enlevé le Loup-Garou qui répondait au nom de Rémus Lupin.

Sans réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes, il dirigea sa baguette en direction de Voldemort et lança un sort de stupefixion qui fut très rapidement annulé par le sort du bouclier, ce même sort que Harry avait précédemment utilisé pour se protégé des pierres que Tonks lui avait lancé. Il dut alors éviter deux sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas pour ensuite trouver une petite ouverture et lancer le sortilège du Blocjambe que Voldemort réussit à éviter très facilement en se déplaçant sur le côté.

S'ensuivit une succession d'attaques, chacun tentant de se protéger des sortilèges de son adversaire tandis qu'il en lançait un à son tour. Harry ne savait pas combien d'échange s'était succédé, mais il en venait à se poser des question. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'affrontement que Voldemort avait eut avec le Professeur Dumbledore quelques mois auparavant, et il se rappelait combien ces deux hommes étaient forts, trop fort même pour un garçon de son âge. Il se rendait compte que lui-même avait fait quelques progrès depuis le début de son entraînement présidé par Lupin, puis maintenant par Tonks, mais il savait que normalement, il serait inférieur à son adversaire. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas c'était le fait que Voldemort ne s'acharne pas à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnable qu'il avait déjà utilisé maintes et maintes fois par le passé. Cela le troublait vraiment, il devant la succession trop rapide des incantations, il dut faire cesser son raisonnement et rentrer plus en profondeur dans ce duel. Il devait oublier les questions qui le perturbait si il voulait survivre à ce combat.

- Abandonne, lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était une nouvelle fois caché derrière le sortilège du bouclier, tu n'es pas de taille.

- Jamais ! Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en évitant un sortilège d'aveuglement. Vous avez tué mes parents !

- Oui, mais c'était pour mon bien. Expliqua Voldemort avant de laisser résonner son rire moqueur accompagner de sifflement qui rappelait trop bien le serpent qu'il était devenu depuis son retour parmi les vivant.

Ne parvenant plus à se contrôler, Harry senti la colère monter en lui, rien ne pouvait plus exister autour de lui, il n'y avait plus que lui et Voldemort. Il n'y avait plus peur de la mort, seul la haine pouvait à présent exister. Cette haine était à présent tellement grande en lui qu'il courut en direction de son adversaire sans réfléchir aux conséquences, zigzagant de gauche à droite pour éviter les incantations que lui envoyait Voldemort, qui semblait défaillire devant le comportement troublant du garçon en face de lui. Harry n'était bientôt plus qu'à quelques mètres de cet « Homme-Serpent » quand il brandit sa baguette haut dans le ciel coloré par le soleil couchant, preuve que le duel avait parut bien plus court au garçon que ce qu'il avait été en vérité. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait, il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées, tout ce qu'il faisait à présent était dirigé par son instinct, un instinct meurtrier.

- Avada....

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de terminer de prononcer la formule la plus impardonnable qu'il puisse exister, car sans que Voldemort n'ait eut à faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva pétrifié sur place par un nouvel adversaire qui s'étai trouvé derrière le garçon.

- Kess' qu'i s'pass' ici ! Rugit une voix forte et coléreuse, une voix que Harry connaissait.

- J'ai pensé que cela serait un meilleur entraînement pour Harry, dit la voix sifflante de Voldemort, mais je n'avais pas réalisé ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Voldemort avait voulu l'entraîner ? Non cela ne pouvait.... Il venait de réaliser pourquoi son adversaire n'avait pas utilisé un seul sortilège impardonnable. C'était parce que ce n'était pas Voldemort qu'il avait affronté et qu'il était sur le point de tuer, c'était Tonks, mais métamorphosé. Il se souvenait à présent de ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, ce soir où elle était venu le chercher avec plusieurs membres de l'ordre pour l'emmener au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était une morphomage, elle avait la capacité de prendre les traits de qui elle voulait, comme elle venait de le prouver en se transformant en Voldemort pour le forcer à attaquer avec toute sa force et sa détermination. A présent un nombre impressionnant de questions venaient assâire son cerveau. Et si il était parvenu à terminer son incantation avant d'être Stupéfixé ? Et si il l'avait blessé ? Et si il l'avait.... Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé sans l'arrivé de Hagrid, car il s'agissait bien là de Hagrid, le gardien des clef et des lieux à Poudlard. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait devenir comme Voldemort, devenir la pire des chose qu'il connaissait.

- Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur, expliqua Tonks tendit que Hagrid dirigeait son parapluie vers le garçon, le libérant de sa paralysie forcé.

- A ce stade, on appel plus ça une erreurs, rugit le garde champêtre. Harry aurait put t'tuer !

- Je sais mais...

- Il n'y a pas d' « mais » !

- ARRÊTEZ !!!!! Hurla alors Harry, à présent maître de son corps.

Il sembla qu'il était à présent parvenu à attirer l'attention de ces deux personnes, car elles cessèrent de parler et regardèrent l'adolescent, qui se trouvait encore sur le choc de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

- Je m'excuse... Dit-il en baissant la tête, pensant sincèrement ce qu'il disait, je pensais que... Que c'était...

- Ce n'est rien Harry, lui dit alors Tonks, déchiré par le fait de voir l'adolescent en proie avec sa honte, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dut réfléchir aux conséquences.

- Je l'pense aussi, continua Hagrid, visiblement toujours en colère contre la jeune Auror.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à l'intérieur, dit Tonks, faisant mine qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit le Demi-Géant.

Harry et Hagrid la suivirent donc jusqu'à la maison, puis ensuite jusqu'au salon où Dobby et William les attendaient. Harry remarqua que Dobby semblait très mal, visiblement déchiré par un fantôme intérieur, mais il remarqua aussi de nombreuses bosses qui étaient apparus sur son front, ce qui le fit penser que c'était lui qui avait prévenu Hagrid de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, puis qu'il s'était puni lui-même d'avoir trahit son employeur.

- Monsieur, lui dit l'Elfe d'une voix empreinte de sanglots, Dobby désolé, Dobby ne voulait pas, mais Dobby savait ce qu'il se passerait si il ne faisait pas appel à Monsieur Hagrid.

- Ce n'est rien, Dobby, tenta de dire Harry, tu as bien agit.

- Ouais, continua Hagrid, toujours en rage par ce qu'il venait de voir, sans Dobby il aurait put arriver un très grand malheur. Harry, tu n'dois jamais t'servir des sortilèges interdits ! S'ils sont interdits, c'est pour une raison, une très bonne raison même ! J'vais r'trouvé à Poudlard à présent, Buck m'attends. Mais attention, que ça n'se r'produise plus !

- Désolé Hagrid... Répondit Harry à présent tout penaud, mais je pensait que c'était Voldemort...

- Ne dit pas c'nom... Lui répondit le Demi-Géant dont le corps était parcourut par de légers tremblement. Mais dis toi une chose. Si t'en viens à utiliser les armes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alors c'est qu'tu n'vaux pas mieux qu'lui.

- Mais...

- Je n'dis pas qu' t'es aussi mauvais qu'lui, se corrigea Hagrid en voyant la terreur qu'il avait créé chez l'adolescent, mais tu pourrait l'devenir en continuant sur cette voie. N'jamais combattre le mal par le mal. C'est une règle d'or qu'tous les sorciers devraient suivre durant toute leur vie.

Il mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur du garçon, ce qu'il ne parvint pas à faire malgré cet effort, et posa une lourde main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Harry, qui se plia presque sous le poids de celle-ci.

- Harry, i' faut qu'tu comprenne. C' n'est pas parce que t'as l'pouvoir de tuer une personne qu' tu dois l'faire. Car si tu t'mets à choisir ceux qui doivent vivre ou mourir, alors sache que tu t'engage sur la voie d'la magie noire, et cette magie te dévorera à un tel point qu'tu n'seras plus guidé qu'par elle.

- Désolé, Hagrid, dit le garçon, je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus...

- Je sais qu'tu le penses, répondit le Demi-Géant qui affichait un grand sourire qui se cachait presque derrière sa longue barbe hirsute, et j'te fais confiance pour l'avenir.

Il se redressa et se mit à bailler tout en étirant ses bras, son parapluie toujours serré dans sa main droite.

- Toutes ces grandes phrases me fatiguent, dit-il avant de rire, ce qui remonta le moral du garçon, je n'suis pas habitué à parler d'cette façon, c'est plutôt l'travail du Professeur Dumbledore.

Il fit un petit clin d'œil à Harry qui sourit, suivit dans son geste par Tonks qui semblait encore nerveux, fixant toujours le parapluie que tenait Hagrid, visiblement effrayé par l'idée que celui-ci le lui brise sur le crâne.

- Bien, j'vous laisse. Com' j'vous l'ai dis, Buck m'attends. J'dois m'en occuper maintenant qu'Rémus... Enfin, il m'attends.

Il sorti donc de la maison du jeune Harry Potter et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant ainsi seul ceux qui avaient mené un combat sans pitié et qui n'osaient à présent plus se regarder en face.

- Je suis désolé... S'excusa une nouvelle fois l'adolescent.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais jamais dut faire ça. C'était totalement idiot de ma part.

- Mais j'étais sur le point de....

- N'en parlons plus à présent. Il est temps d'aller se couché. Je suis trop fatigué pour continuer toute la nuit, comme je te l'avais pourtant dis.

- Oui, c'est plus sûr. Nous continuerons l'entraînement demain.

Sur ces paroles, Harry quitta le salon, laissant seul une Tonks terrorisé par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait risquer de mourir des mains de celui qu'elle aimait, et cela, elle ne risquerait pas de l'oublier, à sa grande tristesse.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, pensant encore et toujours à ce qui s'était passé dans le jardin, à ce qui aurait put se passé, sans l'intervention de Hagrid. Il retira machinalement sa robe de sorcier, ne gardant que les vêtement Moldus qu'il portait en dessous, et se laissa tombé en arrivé, s'allongeant confortablement sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué dès son arrivé dans la maison de ses parents défunts.

Il était à présent conscient de ce qu'il était capable de faire lorsqu'il perdait son contrôle, comme il venait de le montrer quelques instants auparavant. Il avait beau se mentir à lui-même en se disant qu'il ne le referait plus jamais, il savait que si il se retrouvait devant Voldemort, il recommencerait sûrement. Il savait qu'il fallait un grand désire de tuer pour lancer le sort de l'Avada Kadavra, et durant un très bref instant, il l'avait eut. Il avait eut un instinct meurtrier...

Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, j'ai donné un place importante à Hagrid pour ce 9e chapitre. J'ai remarqué que ce Géant au grand cœur avec énormément de difficulté à parler dans la version anglaise, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans la version française, alors j'ai trouvé que ce serait intéressant de lui donner quelques difficulté à parler dans cette petite fic qui est la mienne.

A présent j'attends vos commentaires.


	11. Chapitre 10

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

**Lisalune :** Je te remercie pour ton message, il m'a fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est de Harry, c'est vrai qu'il aurait dut s'en rendre compte plus rapidement, mais étant donné sa rage.... Mais je ne suis pas mécontent de mon travail lol. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ( voilà l'action, la vrai ).

**Basile :** Je suis vraiment content que ma fic te plaise, parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler. Pour la longueur, celui-ci est l'un des plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, et je pense que le prochain sera encore plus long.... Enfin, maintenant je te laisse lire de nouveau chapitre.

Maintenant place au chapitre 10 lol.

Chapitre 10 : Une sortie irréfléchie

_Enfin le troisième sera l'enfant._

_Déjà dans la pensé des autres,_

Il ne contait plus les jours qui s'était écoulé depuis ce cette fin d'après-midi où il avait risqué de commettre l'irréparable. Chaque matin, il se réveillait très tôt, il ne prenait que des douche afin de gagner un maximum de temps, ne mangeait que un sandwich au petit déjeuner pour la même raison, et courait jusqu'au jardin où il s'entraînait avec Dobby qui était chargé de lui envoyer un maximum de projectiles de plus en plus gros en attendant que Tonks se réveille et vienne le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Lupin depuis que Voldemort l'avait enlevé, et chaque jour il sentait la rage monter en lui en imaginant cet Homme-Serpent infliger des tortures innommables au Loup-garou. Plus il s'imaginait la douleur que Lupin pouvait ressentir, et plus il s'acharnait à rassembler le maximum de connaissance et à s'entraîner à utiliser des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense plus en plus compliquer. Chaque jour qui s'écoulait faisait de lui un zombie qui ne pensait qu'à acquérir toujours plus de pouvoir afin de protéger les siens.

Il avait énormément progressé depuis son arrivé à Godric's Hollow, il en était conscient, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas encore assez pour vaincre Voldemort. Et c'était la raison qui le poussait tant à s'entraîner toujours plus d'avantage.

- Tu devrais te reposer avant de commencer l'entraînement au duel, lui conseilla Tonks, qui se faisait toujours plus de soucis pour lui.

- Je peux supporter la douleur et la fatigue, répondit-il avant ce de murmurer, c'est le fait que mes amis sont en danger à cause de moi que je ne peux pas supporter...

Bien qu'elle l'avait parfaitement entendu, Tonks fit mine du contraire et sorti sa baguette pour ensuite faire face à un Harry Potter déjà en position de combat. Rapidement, les deux combattants se retrouvèrent au cœurs d'un véritable déluges de sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses, chacun se déchaînant jusqu'à épuisement pour pouvoir progresser, mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. L'adolescent désirait devenir plus fort pour protéger les siens, alors que la jeune Auror désirait devenir plus forte pour protéger l'adolescent de lui-même, de le protéger de ce qu'il pourrait faire si il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle, ils retournèrent dans la maison où les attendaient un copieux déjeuner préparé par un Dobby très inquiet pour son employeur et ami. Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'en allaient à la bibliothèque où Harry lisait un maximum de livre pour acquérir plus de connaissances qui pourrait lui servir dans un avenir très proche, et Tonks tentait de puis expliquer quels passages étaient véritablement important et quels autres l'étaient moins.

Après de longues heures de lectures, Tonks sorti Harry de ses livres, et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon pour prendre le dîner.

- C'est que ça creuse de lire autant. Commenta Tonks en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui...

Tonks sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis continua.

- Harry...

- Oui ? Répondit le jeune garçon sans lever la tête de son assiette.

- Comme tu le sais, Rémus devait assurer les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la rentrée... Mais à présent qu'il a disparut... Je me suis dis que je pourrais demander au Professeur Dumbledore de me donner ce poste, je pourrais ainsi continuer à t'entraîner...

- Fais comme tu veux... De toutes façons personnes ne s'intéresse à ce que je veux vraiment.

Tonks se mordit inconsciemment la lèvres, sachant parfaitement que Harry était rongé par un démon intérieur qui lui faisait penser qu'il était à présent seul sur lequel il pouvait compter, qu'il n'était pas capable de prendre ses propres décisions sans qu'une personne ne face de mal à ses proches. Elle tentait de se contrôler, mais plus elle pensait à ce que Harry devait supporter malgré son jeune âge, et plus elle devait se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était avec lui. Mais elle cessa vite son combat intérieur pour se tourner vers William qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, un sourire heureux sur son visage spectrale.

- Harry, Tonks, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry, les yeux brillants, priant pour que son parent défunt lui annonce le retour du loup-garou.

- J'ai reçut une autorisation spéciale du Ministère de la magie pour quitter la maison. Je vais ainsi pouvoir remplir plusieurs missions pour le Professeur Dumbledore !

Tonks sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant le garçon se renfermer sur lui même, ne prenant pas même le temps de féliciter William qui rayonnait pourtant de fierté.

- C'est très bien, William, dit-elle, est-ce que tu pourrais aller ma chambre pour m'apporter l'enveloppe que j'ai laissé sur mon lit ?

- Oui, comme ça ce sera ma première mission. Répondit le fantôme dans disparaissant, toujours fou de joie par la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette enveloppe que tu as demandé ? Demanda Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de lettre, je voulais simplement qu'il ne vois pas ce que je vais faire.

Sur ces mots, elle sorti sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers a fourchette en prononçant la formule qui était normalement utilisé pour créer des Portoloins.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Harry, étonné par ce que venait de faire la jeune femme.

- Nous allons nous promener. Tu es resté enfermé ici pendant plus d'une mois, il est temps que tu te change les idées.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Dit Harry.

Mais il était trop tard à présent car Tonks, qui s'était emparé du Portoloin l'avait saisit par le poignet et, à cette instant, le pouvoir de cette fourchette ensorcelé fut libéré et tous les deux se retrouvèrent transporté de force dans un endroit que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de Parc d'attraction où des centaines de personnes riaient et prenaient du bon temps.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry, encore sous le choc.

- Nous sommes à la fête foraine de Londres. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te changer les idées.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, expliqua l'adolescent qui était pourtant émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait.

En effet, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'était aventuré aussi près d'une fête foraine, les Dursley l'ayant toujours confié à la garde de Mrs Fings lorsqu'ils emmenaient leur propre fils à ce genre de lieux. Etant à présent forcé de suivre Tonks à travers les manèges inondés de lumières et de rires, il monta sur un premier manège. Avant que le départ soit annoncé, il s'assit près de Tonks dans une petite cabine ayant la forme la d'une voiture décapotable. Là il se prépara au pire, et il eut raison. Car lorsqu'il le manège se mit en route, il prit, en quelques instants, une vitesse effrayante qui risqua de lui faire perdre ses lunettes, qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Lorsque son siège se stoppa enfin, il se tourna vers une Tonks visiblement folle de joie.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Allez, Harry, dit-elle précipitamment, ne prenant pas le temps de répondre à la question, il faut faire celui-là !

Bien qu'il aurait préféré faire une attraction bien moins effrayante, il la suivit et monta dans le suiant, puis le suivant, puis encore un autre, et un autre. Il continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure très avancé de la nuit, puis Tonks, qui voulait calmer ses membres rendus douloureux par la dernière attraction, proposa de monter sur une Grande roue. C'était un manège impressionnant, mais la vitesse très lente à laquelle il allait rassura le jeune adolescent qui n'était pas habitué à ce type de divertissement.

- Tu sais, Harry, dit Tonks, une fois que le manège avait commencé à monter, je suis contant d'avoir put venir ici avec toi.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il, surpris par le fait qu'il le pensait vraiment malgré le mal de ventre qu'il ressentait depuis un bon moment à présent. C'est la première fois que je viens à une fête foraine.

- Tu n'y étais jamais allé avec ton oncle et ta tante ? Demanda Tonks, surprise.

- Non, ils me faisait toujours garder par Mrs Fings, répondit-il. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas que je gâche le plaisir de mon cousin.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Moi aussi j'ai grandit dans une famille assez spéciale... Ma mère est une sorcière et mon père un Moldu. Ils s'étaient rencontré dans un café, en sortant d'un concert de Police. Il ont vécu pas mal de temps ensemble, ils m'ont mit au monde, puis un jour ma mère à avoué à mon père qu'elle était une sorcière. Mon père a eut très peur et l'a chassé de chez lui, mais il m'a gardé en pensant que je serais plus en sécurité avec lui... La belle affaire. Termina-t-elle, une profonde amertume dans la voix.

- Il n'a pas dût apprécié lorsque tu as reçut ta lettre de Poudlard. Commenta Harry d'une voix qui se voulait sûr.

- Pas vraiment. Il ne m'a pas chassé, mais il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il s'est mit à boire, et là, ça à été l'escalade. Il a perdu son emplois, et tout l'argent qu'il arrivait à avoir il le dépensait dans l'alcool. Au final, je ne pouvais plus acheter mes livres d'école. Je n'aurais jamais pu terminer mes études sans l'aide du Professeur Dumbledore et de Fol'Œil. Ils se sont même arrangé pour me payer les études pour devenir Auror.

- Fol'Œil t'a aidé à payer tes études ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

- Oui, à l'époque il faisait partit de la garde qui protégeait les élèves du pouvoir Ténébreux, et il m'a aide à rattrapé mon retard en défense contre les forces du mal. Ensuite il est parti faire la guerre aux Mangemorts, mais il a continué à m'écrire pour me donner des conseils pour les courts. Plus tard il a usé de ses connaissances pour me faire toucher une bourse d'étude et je suis rentré en formation pour devenir Auror.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Fol'Œil aider un élève pour continuer ses études.

- Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il le paraît. Je dirais même qu'il est très doux.

- Maugrey, doux ? Demanda Harry qui affichait à présent un sourire amusé.

- Oui, mais il le cache très bien. Répondit Tonks avant de se mettre à rire, suivit dans son geste par Harry.

- Moi, tu connais déjà les raisons qui m'ont poussé à vivre chez les Dursley, expliqua Harry. Mais je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre maintenant que j'y pense. Je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim tous les jours, mais au moins j'étais en sécurité. Protégé par les agents du Professeur Dumbledore qui agissaient en secret, puis plus tard par mes amis, Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, ils sont très gentils. Ils m'ont même reproché de ne pas pouvoir les laisser passer les vacances avec toi. Ils t'aiment vraiment beacoup.

- Et je les aimes aussi. Répondit Harry.

- Harry... Hésita Tonks, alors que la roue commençait à présent sa descente.

- Oui ?

- Tu te rappels du soir de ton anniversaire, lorsque tu m'as emmené dans ma chambre...

- Plus ou moins... Mentis l'adolescent.

- Je t'avais demandé de...

- Mais tu n'étais plus toi-même. Répondit alors Harry qui ne voulait pas que la jeune femme se sente aussi gêné qu'il l'était en ce moment.

- En faite... J'ai soul, mais je sais plus ou moins ce que je faisait... Expliqua la jeune femme. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu...

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté ? Demanda Harry, qui voyait où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui.

- Je ne voulais pas profiter d'un moment de faiblesse... Répondit franchement le garçon pourtant gêné par la discussion.

- Et si... Et si je te demandais de m'embrasser... Maintenant que je suis vraiment moi-même. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

- Je ne sais...

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question, coupé dans sa phrase par la jeune femme qui cola ses lèvres aux siennes dans un petit baisé volé. Agissant presque instinctivement, il la saisit par l'épaule, l'empêchant de mettre fin au baiser et rendit l'attention qu'elle lui avait faite. Rapidement, les choses s'accélérèrent, et tous deux furent sur le point d'approfondire leur baisé, mais les faits du monde ne semblait pas décidé à leur laisser profiter de ces quelques moment de passion.

En effet, de nombreux hurlements de terreurs se firent entendre et tous deux se tournèrent vers le points d'origine de ces cris. Ils ne pouvaient encore rien voir à cause de la foule agité qui leur cachait la raison de ces hurlements soudain, mais ils se doutaient qu'ils étaient dus, soit à cause d'une activité Mangemort, soit à cause d'une nouvelle apparition de ces êtres purement hostiles qui étaient apparus depuis très peu de temps dans différents pays du monde.

Ne perdant pas un seul instant, Tonks transplana, laissant un Harry inquiet tout seul, et réapparut sur le lieux qu'elle n'était pas encore parvenu à voir. Malgré les nombreux Moldus qui tentaient de s'échapper, se bousculant sans penser à rien d'autre que de sauver leurs vie, Tonks parvint à avancer pour finalement se retrouver face à plusieurs hommes vêtus d'armures terrifiantes. Ces armures semblaient avoir été forgé dans un acier de couleur noir sur lequel avaient été gravé de nombreuses représentation de démons et de têtes de morts toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Mais ce qui la terrifia vraiment, c'était ces têtes décapités que ces guerriers inconnus avaient attaché à leur ceinture. Pour la plupart, les têtes était plus ou moins décomposé, signe qu'elle dataient déjà de plusieurs semaines, mais ils tenaient dans leurs mains des têtes bien plus fraîches qui, elles, venaient tout juste d'être arraché aux corps des Moldus qui étaient tombés sous leurs coups.

Ne perdant plus un seul instant, elle sorti sa baguette magique et lança deux sort de Stupéfixion qui rebondirent sur leurs armures pour ensuite toucher deux personnes qui tentaient de partir de ce lieux à présent maudit par les Dieux sombres dont ces guerriers étaient les adorateurs. Tonks observa le spectacle que lui offrait les armures de ces inconnus et compris pourquoi ses sortilèges avaient été dévié. Les runes qu'elle n'avaient pas put distinguer à cause de son regard qui ne s'était attardé que sur les têtes qui servaient à présent de trophées. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la signification de ces runes, mais elle savait qu'elle étaient très puissantes, du moins assez puissante pour contrer sa magie.

Harry était terrifié. Pas par peur de sa mort qui semblait à présent très proche, mais par peur de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Tonks avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard. La grande Roue ayant été stoppé à cause du mécanisme de sécurité qui y avait été installé lors de sa conception, il avait commencé à descendre par ses propres moyens, s'agrippant aux nombreuses barres d'acier qui avaient été conçus pour soutenir la grande roue. Il eut très vite l'idée de ne plus bougé, mais avec l'augmentation des cris que poussaient la foule qui était encore très importante, il changea très vite d'avis. Il atteignit finalement le sol après avoir sauté, puis se frotta ses jambes douloureuse. « Quel imbécile » Se dit-il avant d'avancer vers le lieu où se trouvait Tonks.

Il marcha pendant d'interminables minutes, bousculant parfois les personnes qui restaient figé de peur par les cadavres qui avaient été laissé, décapité, sur la sol. Devant ce spectacle d'horreur, il se resaisit et alla rejoindre la jeune Auror qui tentait de repousser les agresseurs, qui se trouvaient être des êtres humains habillé d'armures macabres et orné de têtes décapités.

- Stupéfix ! Cria-t-il, sa baguette dirigé vers l'homme le plus proche de Tonks.

Il fut ensuite horrifié de voir son sortilège rebondir sur l'amure noire de l'homme, pour ensuite frapper la poitrine de celle qu'il voulait protéger. Ne tentant pas d'expliquer ce phénomène inattendu, il courut vers l'homme qui s'apprêtait à frapper de son épée une Tonks totalement incapable de se protéger. Il percuta le coté ce l'agresseur, se cognant le crâne sur l'armure d'acier qui était hérissé de petites pointes, ce qui lui valut d'être ouvert sur le front et l'arcade situé près de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, mais il n'en s'en plaignit pas car ce geste irréfléchie réussit à sauver Tonks de son bourreau qui tomba sur le sol, lâchant par la même sa lourde épée.

- Enervatum ! Dit-il précipitamment en visant Tonks qui se redressa aussitôt.

- Ne leur lance pas de sortilèges, lui dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut relevé, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur eux.

- J'avais remarqué. Répondit le garçon alors que Tonks remarquait les coupures qu'il s'était fait au front en la protégeant.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de les arrêter.

- Ralentis les. Je vais tenter quelque chose !

- Non, tu ne dois pas...

- Contente toi de faire ce que je te dis ! Rugit le jeune adolescent alors qu'il fermait les yeux, visiblement concentré sur une sortilège très compliqué.

Bien qu'elle aurait voulut répondre, elle ne le fit pas, voyant la tension qui s'était à présent emparé de Harry. Il lui semblait à présent plus grand et plus fort que son corps ne le laissait paraître, une sorte d'aura de puissance entourait à présent son corps. Elle se souvint alors que ce même phénomène s'était déjà produit par le passé, mais chez une autre personne : C'était chez Dumbledore.

- Accios Eclair de Feu ! Cria alors l'adolescent en levant sa baguette vers le ciel.

Rien ce se produisit...

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Lui demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle poussait Harry en arrière, le sauvent d'un coup d'épée que l'un des agresseur avait tenté de lui porter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais ! Wingardium Leviosa !

Sous l'effet de son sortilège, l'un des sièges publiques qui avaient été installé près d'eux pour le confort des visiteurs du parc se mit à léviter pour ensuite être dirigé à grande vitesse sur deux des guerriers qui tombèrent sur le sol, leur crânes écrasé par la force de l'impacte. Il renouvela cette tactique encore une fois, abattant cette fois trois des huit agresseurs restants, pour ensuite être de nouveau poussé en arrière par une Tonks désespéré qui le sauvait une nouvelle fois de l'homme dont l'armure avait blessé la tête de l'adolescent.

- Waddiwasi ! Dit-elle, projetant ainsi l'homme contre un manège qui fut presque détruit par la force du sortilège.

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi encore très longtemps, Tonks et Harry choisir de se mettre à couvert pour se remettre de leurs frayeurs.

- J'ai compris, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, lorsqu'ils furent caché par un manège de petit cheveux de bois, nous ne pouvons pas les atteindre avec ces sortilèges d'attaque, mais nous pouvons utiliser la magie sur ce qui les entour, comme tu l'as fais avec ce banc publique et moi avec l'armure de l'autre.

- Mais c'est trop long, et nous ne sommes pas sûr de pouvoir leur faire face encore très longtemps. Répondit Harry qui se contrôlait pour ne pas céder à la panique.

- Je sais que nous pouvons les battre ! Dit-elle d'une voix sûr.

A cet instant, un puissant tremblement de terre se fit sentir, très vite suivit par un terrible rugissement bestial. Craignant le pire, Harry et Tonks levèrent la tête et regardèrent ce qui avait pousser ce terrible cris animal. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de Dragon, bien que la forme soit différente de toutes les espèce qui avaient été découverte jusqu'à ce jour. La créature semblait avoir été écorché vive, alors que pas une seule goutte de sang ne s'échappait de sa carcasse pourrissante. Elle possédait deux têtes plus horribles les unes que les autres, et de ses quatre yeux s'échappaient de véritables de flammes et, de ses naseaux, de la fumée. Grande de plusieurs mètres de haut, cette nouvelle espèce de Dragon était véritablement terrifiante à voir, et Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle libérait toute sa puissance.

- « Nous pouvons les battre », répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, tu en es certaine ?

Voilà, le chapitre 10 est terminé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensé svp.


	12. Chapitre 11

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

Lisalune : Je suis vraiment content que mon chapitre 10 t'ait autant plus ( il fo dire que j'ai eut un mal de chien à l'écrire comme je me l'étais imaginé lol ). C'est vrai que Maugrey n'est pas vraiment un model de douceur ( et tu en aura la preuve à la fin de ce chapitre... oups, j'en ai trop dis lol ). Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Kapuis : Je suis content que ma fic te plaise. Pour ce qui est des Moldus, ils réagiront très vite ( même trop vite si tu veux mon avis lol ). Mais bon, je m'arrêt là, je ne veux pas gâcher le suspense. En ce qui concerne la romance de Harry et Tonks, moi aussi j'aime bien la tournure qu'elle prends, et pour ce qui est de savoir quand Tonks a commencé à tomber amoureux de notre Harry Potter national, les prochains chapitre nous donneront des réponses

Basile : Merci à toi aussi lol. Pour ce qui est de la difficulté à vaincre les monstres, c'était fait exprès lol. Non sérieux, je voulais que ces nouveaux adversaires soient d'une trempe totalement différentes de ceux que Harry a déjà eut à combattre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez ce que je veux faire plus tard ( tout est déjà prévus lol ).

Fin des RAR et place au chapitre 11 lol.

Chapitre 11 : La confrontation

_De lui, la réussite, va dépendre, _

_Car en lui se cache les pouvoirs des amants._

La peur avait à présent prit le contrôle sur eux. Ils étaient comme paralysé par la crainte que leur inspirait cette affreuse créature à deux têtes, et au corps dépourvu de la moindre épiderme. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs jambes trembler, mais se forçaient à rester droit afin de ne pas céder à la panique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que...Cette chose ? Demanda Tonks, la voix mal assuré.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais à ce que je vois, c'est très hostile, répondit Harry.

En effet, à la seconde où la créature était apparut, sorti tout droit de cette porte magique et immatérielle qui se refermait rapidement derrière elle, elle s'était entêté à attaquer les guerriers en armures qui se trouvaient déjà sur les lieux, prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas associé à cette bande de barbare. Devant ce spectacle, Harry se demandait si il devait être heureux que ces hommes n'étaient pas dans le même camp que ce monstre, mais il fut rapidement tiré de ses songes par Tonks.

- Ton balais, lui dit-elle, regarde, il s'approche !

A cet instant, Harry sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il avait déjà eut ce genre d'épreuve à surmonter durant sa quatrième année, mais cette fois c'était autre chose, il ne devait pas se contenter de passer devant lui pour prendre un œuf, non, il devait le combattre. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec le monstre, mais ce qu'il savait c'était que son Eclair de Feu allait grandement l'aider dans sa tâche. Lorsque l'objet magique fit une magnifique descente en piquet et se plaça près de lui, il s'en saisit et l'enfourcha.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? Demanda Tonks, partagé entre la peur et la surprise.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Puis il murmura pour lui-même. Enfin je pense...

Sur ces mots, Harry décolla du sol et traversa le ciel, se rapprochant toujours plus de la créatures qui venait de massacré ceux qu'il avait déjà dût combattre. L'odeur de ces corps calciné et de plusieurs manèges venait atteindre ses narines, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas attaquer le monstre de face. Il tourna alors à droite et se prépara à faire le tour de la créature en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la stopper.

Il connaissait le sortilège capable de l'arrêter, de la tuer... « Si t'en viens à utiliser les armes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alors c'est qu'tu n'vaux pas mieux qu'lui. ». C'étaient les paroles que Hagrid lui avait dit il y avait bientôt deux semaines, et inconsciemment, il savait que le Demi-Géant avait raison. Il fallait trouver autre chose !

Alors qu'il se rapprocha, il exécuta une succession de loopings destinés à perturber le monstre, ce qui n'eut aucun véritable effet, puis il lança un sortilège de sommeil, prenant bien soin de viser l'œil de la créature qu'il pensait s'apparenter à la race des Dragons. Il ne fut évidemment pas très surpris de voir que cela n'avait eut aucun effet, mais il ne perdit pas espoir, bien décidé à attiré l'attention du monstre à deux têtes afin qu'il ne pense pas à s'attaquer au reste de la fête foraine et aux agents de police qui s'étaient approché et qui réfléchissait au moyen d'arrêter le monstre, bien qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux restait là à regarder sans bouger, tentant de savoir si ils devaient partir au plus vite ou se décider à faire appel à l'armée qui était sûrement déjà en chemin.

- Que comptes-tu faire, petit insecte ? Demanda alors le Dragon avec une voix caverneuse qui semblait capable de faire trembler le sol.

- Tu parles... ? Demanda Harry, estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait.

- Pour qui me prenais-tu ? Demanda le Dragon. Pour un simple dragon de pacotille ? Apprends que je suis Galrauch, le Puissant Dragon Bicéphale que Tzeentch lui-même a béni de son pouvoir. Mais si je suis Galrauch, je suis aussi ta mort !

Il se mit alors à émettre un rire horrible et cruel, suivit par deux vague de flammes qu'il cracha de ses deux gueules répugnantes. Harry, dévia alors subitement de direction, agissant par instinct tandis que la chaleur de ce déluge de feu s'approchait de plus en plus près de lui. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il augmenta la vitesse de son balais, ce qui lui permit de survivre à la crémation que lui proposait ce « Galrauch », mais à sa grande tristesse, le reste des manèges qui n'avaient pas encore été touché par la première attaque du monstre se retrouva la proie de ces flammes maléfiques. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire, la vie des Moldu étant plus que en danger, il fit volte-face, dirigea sa baguette et lança le plus interdit des sortilège qui lui était donné de connaître.

- Avada Kedavra ! Cria-t-il tandis que le monstre était sur le point de se diriger vers la petite troupe de Moldu qui n'avait pas encore quitté les lieux.

Au contacte du sortilège, le monstre sembla chanceler, mais resta tout de même sur ses quatre pattes, ses ailes, munis de griffes acéré, déployé de façon à prendre son envole et prendre en chasse le pauvre Harry qui présageait le pire, maintenant qu'il avait put voir la résistance de ce monstre. Alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre espoir en l'avenir, Harry entendit la voix de Tonks, amplifié par magie.

- Harry, je suis avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Lance à nouveau l'Avada Kedavra !

Le jeune adolescent ne savait plus quoi faire. Tonks lui demandait de lancer une nouvelle fois le sortilège interdit. Pressé par la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, il esquiva deux nouvelles langues de feu et dirigea sa baguette vers le monstre, prononçant clairement les deux mots qui formaient le sortilège interdit qui donnait normalement la mort à toute créature vivante qui était atteinte par lui.

Il distingua alors plusieurs autres éclairs de lumière verte, ce qui lui fit comprendre que Tonks et ceux qui l'accompagnaient avaient joins leurs incantations à la sienne. Comme il s'y attendait à présent, la créature ne put supporter une telle puissance et s'effondra sur le sol, faisant trembler la terre sous l'impacte de son corps musculeux et écorché qui laissait entrevoir plusieurs de ses organes vitaux.

Lorsqu'il fut remis de toutes ces émotions, Harry se décida enfin à rejoindre Tonks et les autres sorciers qui l'attendaient sur la terre ferme.

- Harry ! Cria alors la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux, visiblement heureuse que l'adolescent s'en soit sorti indemne. J'étais si inquiète... J'avais si peur...

Harry compris alors combien la jeune femme tenait à lui, car malgré la présence des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui les regardaient, elle le serrant dans ses bras, jurant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais put survivre si il était mort, brûlé par les flammes que lui crachait la créature. Rapidement, Alastor Maugrey, dit Maugrey Fol'Œil, libéra le jeune garçon de son amie hystérique, et emmena cette dernière à l'écart.

- Et pas un mots sur ça ! Dit-il au reste du groupe qui avait très bien compris de quoi il voulait parler, sachant que le vieil Auror les fixait de son œil magique. Que personne ne sache que le gamin était ici !

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bonne distance, le reste des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se tournèrent vers Harry et lui tendirent cette même fourchette que Tonks avait transformé en Portoloin, lui disant qu'il devait retourner chez lui au plus vite. Sans se faire prier, Harry s'empara du Portoloin et disparut dans un claquement très représentatif, laissant ces quelques sorciers se débrouiller avec les questions des Moldus encore présent sur les lieux, mais aussi avec celles des représentants du Ministère de la Magie qui étaient arrivé peu de temps après le départ du jeune adolescent.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la salle à manger qu'il avait quitté quelques heures auparavant, Harry s'assit sur une chaise, tentant de se remettre de ce qui était arrivé lors de sa petite escapade avec la jeune Auror. Il sentait un poids horrible dans son ventre, un poids qui le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il avait donné la mort. Il avait tué à six reprises...

- Mais c'était pour protéger les autres, se dit-il

- Mais tu as tout de même tué, lui répondait sa conscience.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était la seul solution.

- As-tu vraiment réfléchis à ce qu'il était possible de faire ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Même les membres de l'Ordre l'ont fais.

- L'auraient-ils fais si ils ne t'avaient pas vue le faire avant ?

- Je... Je...

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchire. Il savait qu'il avait agit pour protéger les Moldus qui se trouvaient dans les environs, mais à quel prix ? Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, ainsi que sa respiration, et son corps se mettait nerveusement à tremblé. Il perdrait le contrôle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était rester ainsi, à ressasser les raisons qui l'avaient forcer à commettre l'irréparable, mais après ce qui semblait être une éternité, une voix résonna dans le salon.

- Harry, je suis content de voir que tu n'as rien.

C'était le Professeur Dumbledore, toujours grand et fort malgré la tension qu'il renfermait à l'intérieur de son vieux corps.

- J'aurais quelques questions à te poser, à savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé à Londres ce soir.

Voilà, ce nouveau chap est terminé, je sais qu'il est plus court que tous les précédents, mais avec mon travail, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de le travailler autant que je le voulais... désolé. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai commencé le chapitre 12 et je peux déjà vous assurer qu'il sera plus long que celui-ci ( j'en suis déjà à 6 pages sur word ). J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience


	13. Chapitre 12

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

**Lisalune** : Comme toujours, je suis content que ma fic te plaise ( il fo dire que tes fics me plaise elles aussi, alors ton avis est important pour moi lol ). Je sais que j'ai joué les sadiques avec mon chapitre 11, mais avec celui-ci, tu suis complètement méchant.... Enfin, j'attends tojn avis avec impassiance

Fin des RAR ( il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux lol ) et place au chap 12

Chapitre 12 : Retour au Ministère

_Personne ne sera ce qu'il arrivera,_

_Si leur union sera réussit,_

Harry resta tétanisé par les paroles du vieux magicien qui le regardait avec des yeux pénétrant.

- Je sais que tu te trouvais sur les lieux ; des témoins ont parlé d'un enfant qui volait dans les airs sur un balais, alors s'il te plait, ne me cache rien. Je dois vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, mais parvint tout de même à répondre.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Dit-il, des larmes commençants à apparaître dans ses yeux. Il y avais ces hommes qui s'attaquaient aux Moldus... Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Alors c'est toi qui t'es débarrassé de ces hommes en armures. Mais comment est apparut cette créature ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Sous l'insistance du vieil homme, Harry raconta sa confrontation avec ces « Guerriers », puis expliqua que le Dragon Bicéphale avait surgit de nul part. Puis vint ensuite l'explication de la mort de ce dernier, comment il était parvenu à l'abattre avec l'aide des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Bien, mais ce que voudrais t'entendre dire, c'est comment tu t'es rendu à Londres. Je pense avoir la réponse, bien que Maugrey ait tenté de me faire croire le contraire, mais je voudrais te l'entendre dire.

- Je... J'ai...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il savait que si il disait la vérité, Tonks aurait de très gros ennuis, qu'elle serait probablement chassé de l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'avoir mit en danger mortel.

- J'ai créé un Portoloin... Répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Tu l'as créé toi-même ? Demanda Dumbledore, très septique.

- Oui, continua-t-il, son cerveau fonctionnant à une vitesse trop rapide pour lui, je me suis souvenu de la formule que vous avez utilisé lorsque nous étions dans les bâtiments du Ministère de la magie, et j'ai créé un Portoloin pour me rendre à Londres.

- Et pourquoi Londres ? Demanda Dumbledore qui, si il ne croyait pas ce que lui disait Harry, entrait tout de même dans jeu de ce dernier.

- Dudley m'a parlé d'une fête foraine... Alors j'ai voulu y aller... Termina-t-il, les membres tremblants.

- Pourrais-tu refaire un Portoloin comme celui que tu as déjà fais ? Demanda alors le vieux directeur d'école.

Harry sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il pensa tout d'abord prendre celui qu'il avait posé sur la table à son arrivé, mais s'en abstient, sachant que Dumbledore se rendrait compte de la supercherie. Alors il sorti sa baguette magique et prit le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main : un chandelier. Se remémorant les mouvement et les paroles qu'avaient fait Tonks pour créé celui qui lui avait permit de se rendre à la fête foraine, Harry leva sa baguette et imita ce dont il se souvenait, ce qui se termina par un pitoyable échec.

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher la vérité ? Demanda alors Dumbledore d'une voix anormalement calme. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que certains pourraient le penser.

- Je suis désolé... Fut la seule réponse que put donner le jeune garçon à présent honteux.

- Je sais que c'est Tonks qui s'est chargé de créer ce Portoloin, comme je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas capable de créer un Portoloin du premier coup. Harry, je comprends parfaitement que tu désire protéger Tonks, mais elle t'as mise en danger. Cela n'aurait jamais du se passer. A présent le Ministère de la magie demande à ce que tu leur soit envoyé pour passer en conseille de discipline, toi ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre qui ont fais usage de l'Avada Kedavra. Personne n'est autorisé à l'utiliser.

- Je comprends.... J'aurais pourtant aimé ne pas avoir à utiliser ce sortilège, mais Galrauch risquait de...

- Galrauch ? Demanda alors Dumbledore, surpris.

- C'est le nom du Dragon.

- Cette créature était capable de parler ? Demanda alors le vieux magicien.

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait été béni par un certain Zentch-quelque-chose...

- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas Tzeentch ? Demanda alors le Professeur Dumbledore, le visage anormalement crispé.

- Oui, c'était bien ce nom. Vous saviez de qui il s'agit ?

- Je ne peux pas encore te répondre, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne dois plus sortir de cette maison sans ma permission, pas même pour t'entraîner. Je viendrais prochainement pour t'accompagner jusqu'au Ministère de la magie, tu ne devrais, normalement, pas avoir trop de mal à plaider ta cause. Les jurés comprendront la raison qui vous a poussé à agir ainsi, toi et les autres. Termina-t-il avant de se redresser.

- Professeur... Hésita Harry.

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je voulais savoir.... Est-ce que je...

- Est-ce que tu as mal agit en utilisant ce sortilège ? Demanda Dumbledore. Oui, mais réfléchit à ce qu'il se serait passé si tu ne l'avais pas fais. Il est parfois dure de penser cela, mais il faut parfois mieux enfreindre l'interdit de la loi et de notre conscience pour protéger les autres. J'ai moi-même utilisé ce sortilège, mais c'était pour protéger ton cousin, Dudley. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que j'encourais, j'ai juste agit.

- Mais c'est...

- Mal, oui, je sais. Mais il semble que aucun de nos sortilèges d'attaques ne marches sur ces êtres malfaisants, et même si celui-ci est efficace, il faut s'y mettre à plusieurs pour qu'il réussisse.

- Alors, je ne dois pas m'en fouloir...

- Je serais tenté de te dire non, mais ce n'est pas la bonne raison. Personne n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque, celui qui n'écoute pas cette règle s'engage sur la voie de la magie noire.

- Alors je suis mauvais ?

- Non, continua le vieux directeur, visiblement fatigué par tant de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas lui-même de réelles réponses, personne n'est vraiment bon ou mauvais. Tout n'est qu'une affaire de choix. Tu as fais le choix de mal agir pour protéger les autres, comme tu avais fais le choix de devenir un Griffondor plutôt qu'un Serpentard, manquant ainsi l'opportunité d'acquérir de très grand pouvoir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, mais le Professeur Dumbledore, fatigué par cette conversation, parla avant qu'il ne la pose :

- Je suis fatigué, et j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à faire. Je te laisse aux mains de William et de Dobby, ils veilleront sur toi jusqu'à ce que je reviennes. Tu devrais aller te coucher à présent, demain sera une dure journée.

- Oui, Professeur... Répondit simplement le jeune garçon, oubliant totalement la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

Sur ces dernière paroles, le vieux magicien sorti de la pièce et Harry put ensuite entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour ensuite se refermer, le laissant ainsi seul avec les nouvelles questions qui venaient attaquer son cerveau. Ecoutant son corps fatigué, il sorti à son tour de la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui le mena jusqu'à l'étage d'où il put se rendre à sa chambre.

Arrivé à destination, il s'allongea sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre une petite douche, et ferma les yeux pour ensuite se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis cette nuit où il s'était battu avec cet étrange Dragon du nom de Galrauch, et durant ces trois interminables jours, il avait passé sont temps à réfléchir à toutes les choses qui s'y était produit. Il avait donné la mort à plusieurs guerriers inconnus à l'aide de la magie, puis ensuite il avait utilisé à deux reprises le sortilège interdit qui avait comme effet de donner la mort. Il pensait toujours à ce qu'il aurait put faire pour éviter d'agir ainsi, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement utiliser d'autres sortilège qui auraient stoppé les agissement de ces êtres sans pour autant leur donner la mort, et plus il y pensait plus il sentait son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait donné la mort, qu'il avait tué un être vivant. Il savait très bien qu'il avait agit pour protéger les gens autour de lui, mais il n'avait de cesse de torturer son esprit pour trouver une solution qui aurait permit de les arrêter sans les tuer.

Il en était venu à penser qu'il était mauvais, aussi mauvais que Voldemort, encore et toujours horrifié par le fait qu'il ait put agir de la sorte sans se poser de véritables questions, sans chercher à agir autrement. Et toujours il entendait les paroles de Hagrid qui lui disait « Si t'en viens à utiliser les armes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alors c'est qu'tu n'vaux pas mieux qu'lui ».

Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait agit par nécessité, son cœur se resserrait toujours dans sa poitrine, le faisant souffrir physiquement autant que mentalement. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que le Professeur Dumbledore le trouva ce matin là, alors qu'il venait le voir comme il l'avait dit trois jours auparavant.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-il d'une voix calme.

- Bonjour, Professeur...

Malgré l'air inquiet du jeune garçon, le vieux magicien resta de marbre, ne montrant pas la moindre faiblesse malgré la détresse qu'il percevait chez le garçon. Il savait que ce dernier était sur le point de craquer, et il se devait de rester fort pour pouvoir l'aider efficacement.

- Je suis venu, comme je te l'avais dis, pour t'emmener au Ministère de la Magie. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, étant donné les circonstances, ils ne devraient pas être trop sévère.

Malgré l'absence totale de réaction du jeune garçon, le Professeur Dumbledore sorti ce même réveil matin qu'il avait utilisé pour emmener Harry jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison, puis tourna les aiguilles dans un ordre très différent de la dernière fois. Il tendit ensuite le Portoloin au jeune garçon qui y posa une main tremblante pour ensuite disparaître en même temps que le reste du corps. Lorsqu'il réapparurent, ils s retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une vielle cabine téléphonique totalement hors d'usage. Sans porter un seul regard au jeune garçon qui gardait la tête basse, le Professeur Dumbledore mit le réveille matin dans l'une de ses poches et s'empara sur combiner de téléphone qui avait visiblement été arraché depuis un long moment, si l'on se fiait à la fine couche rouille qui s'était déposé sur les files de cuivre qui étaient à nue. Il porta le combiné à son oreille et composa une série de chiffre sur clavier prévus pour composer les numéros de téléphone des personnes que l'on voulait joindre.

Harry ne fit pas attention au petit échange que son directeur d'école faisait avec l'opératrice, ne sortant de ses pensées que pour épingler le badge avec son nom écrit dessus qui était tombé de l'orifice normalement prévue pour les pièces de monnaies. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans un grand hall d'entrée, ce même hall où il était arrivé un an auparavant alors qu'il devait passer en jugeant pour usage illégal de la magie. « Je retourne toujours au point de départ... » Se dit-il intérieurement, pensant ensuite à sa seconde venu dans ce hall le soir où Sirius avait disparut à jamais derrière le voile obscure.

Il suivit d'un pas traitant le vieux magicien qui le conduisit à un ascenseur qui leur permirent d'atteindre l'étage où il devrait recevoir son jugement. « Comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment... » Se dit-il tandis qu'il suivait le Professeur Dumbledore à l'intérieur de cette même salle où il avait été jugé innocent l'année précédente. A l'intérieur, se trouvait déjà de nombreuses personnes, dont Tonks et les autres membres de l'Ordre qui avait participé à la mort du Dragon Bicéphale. Il adressa quelques salutations à ces derniers, puis s'assit sur la chaise où un écriteau portant son nom avait été posé.

En effet, là se trouait plusieurs chaises identiques destiné à chacun des sorciers qui avaient utilisé le sortilège impardonnable lors de cette horrible nuit, et chacune de ces chaises possédaient des bras enroulé par les chaînes d'acier qui avait été enchanté pour retenir le prisonniers qui devait s'y asseoir. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, Harry fut surpris de voir que ces chaîne ne s'activaient pas, le laissant lire de ses mouvements, mais il oublia cette pensée à l'arrivé du Ministre de la magie et de tous les jurées qui étaient à présent l'épée de Damoclès de chacun des suspects regroupé dans cette salle.

- Bonjour à tous, dit simplement Monsieur Fudge, le Ministre de la magie, tandis qu'il prenais place sur la chaise prévu à cette effet, placé en face de tous les accusés. Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblé pour jugé les accusés rassemblé ici. Ils se sont avéré coupable d'avoir fait usage d'un sortilège impardonnable, en l'occurrence, l'Avada Kedavra, ce qui est passible de la peine à perpétuité dans l'établissement pénitencier d'Azkaban. A présent, nous attendons de connaître ce qu'ils ont à dire pour leur défense.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva alors du siège qu'il avait prit et parla assez fort pour être entendu de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'audience.

- Comme vous l'avez sûrement appris, il y a trois jours, ces personnes ici présentes ( il montra les accusés ) ont utiliser l'Avada Kedavra. Ils l'ont d'ailleurs reconnu et sont parfaitement conscient de ce qu'ils encours à présent. Mais malgré cet état de fait, je demande à la coure de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur et de donner un non lieux !

De nombreux sorciers et sorcières se firent alors entendre, certains disant que le Professeur Dumbledore avait raison, et d'autres disant qu'ils étaient contre cette demande. Mais malgré le vacarme qu'ils faisait, tous se firent silence lorsque le Ministre de la Magie se leva pour faire cesser ces bavardages inutiles.

- S'il vous plait, veuillez vous taire ou je serait contrait de faire évacuer cette salle de jugement. Professeur Dumbledore, vous nous demandez une chose très inattendu. Mais avant qu'un non lieux ou qu'une sentence soit proposé, je demande à ce que l'on écoute ce que les accusez ont à nous dire.

Le Professeur se leva de nouveau et prit la parole, sa voix était tellement calme qu'elle força presque les spectateurs à faire le plus grand silence tandis qu'il parlait.

- Ce soir là, le jeune Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Tonks se sont livré à une petite escapade qui les a conduit dans la ville de Londres, où avait été préparé une fête foraine d'origine Moldu. Plus tard, cette fête a prit fin à cause de l'arrivé de plusieurs de ces personnes qui s'attaque à notre monde depuis bientôt plusieurs mois. Sans le courage de ces deux sorciers, ces êtres qui se font appeler les « Guerrier du Chaos », auraient abattus plusieurs personnes...

- Ils n'auraient jamais dut se montrer aux Moldus, coupa alors un sorcier qui s'était lui aussi levé de sa chaise. Par leur fautes, plusieurs Moldus sont à présent au courant ne notre existence, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de leur lancer le sortilège d'Amnésie !

- De toutes façons, continua une sorcière d'une trentaine d'année, avec ces attaques incessantes de la par de ces « Guerrier du Chaos », notre secret n'aurait pas tenue encore très longtemps. Ils ont bien fait d'agir aussi vite et sans se soucier d'être découvert, par leur acte, ils ont sauvé de nombreuses vies.

- Ce ne sont que des Moldus ! Rugit le sorcier qui avait précédemment coupé la parole au Professeur Dumbledore.

- Peu importe, coupa directeur d'école, ils se sont révélé, et cela ne peu plus être défait ! Continuons je vous pris.

Il s'imposa le silence quelques instants puis continua :

- Comme je le disais, ils ont sauvé des vies, mais par là même occasion, ils ont abattus ces guerriers en armures qui furent très vite remplacé par un Dragon Bicéphale du nom de Galrauch.

- Et comment connaissent-ils son nom ? Demanda le sorcier qui semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser le directeur terminer sa plaidoirie. Vous n'allez pas nous dire que c'est ce Dragon qui le leur a dit !

- C'est justement le cas ! Répondit le Professeur Dumbledore d'une voix dure. Et si vous voulez connaître les faits, je vous prierais de ne plus m'interrompre !

Le sorcier était sur le point de répondre lorsque le Ministre de la magie demanda une nouvelle fois le silence, promettant une seconde fois de faire évacuer la salle si les spectateurs n'étaient pas enclin à s'imposer le silence. Le sorcier repris donc sa place sur la chaise qu'il avait précédemment occupé, et le Professeur Dumbledore continua son explication des faits.

- Bien, continua le Professeur, le Dragon Bicéphale est donc apparut de nul part et s'est attaqué aux Guerrier du Chaos qui s'apprêtaient à affronter le jeune Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Tonks qui tentaient de les arrêter. La grande particularité des Dragons étant d'être quasiment insensible à toutes sortes de sortilèges, ces deux jeunes gens, aidé des autres accusés qui se trouvaient eux aussi sur les lieux, ont été contraints de faire usage de l'Avada Kedavra, un sortilège connu pour être efficace chez toutes les créatures vivantes existante.

- Ce sortilège est infaillible, alors pourquoi toutes ces personnes ont-elles dus en faire usage en même temps ? Demanda le sorcier qui ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise.

- Justement parce que ce Galrauch s'était trouvé inchangé après avoir subit un seul sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra. L'union de plusieurs sortilège a été nécessaire pour l'abattre !

- Avez-vous terminé ? Demanda le Ministre à l'adresse du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier. Mais je voudrais avant tout ajouter que les accusés n'avaient d'autres choix que de violer l'interdit pour protéger des innocents.

- Très bien, dit Monsieur Fudge d'une voix nerveuse. A présent le juré peu poser leurs questions aux personnes concerné.

S'exécutant, les membres du juré interrogèrent tour à tour chacun des accusés qui s'empressait de répondre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Puis arriva le tour de Harry, qui avait écouté tout ce qui s'était dit avec un air absent, comme si tout ce qui se jouait en ce moment n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui.

- Monsieur Potter, lui dit le Ministre d'une voix pleine de compassion, veuillez vous lever.

Harry s'exécuta et attendit que l'on lui pose la première question.

- Qu'elle a été votre première réaction lorsque ces « Guerriers du Chaos » sont apparut dans cette fête pour Moldus ?

- Je voulais les arrêter... Répondit-il simplement. Ils s'étaient déjà attaqué à plusieurs personnes et l'un d'eux allait s'en prendre à Tonks...

- Alors pourquoi leur avoir lancé un banc publique, pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir utilisé le sortilège de Stupéfixion ? Demanda l'un des membres du jury.

- J'ai essayé, mais il y avait une sorte de bouclier qui a annulé mon sortilège. Aucun sortilège d'attaque ne pouvait les atteindre, mais ils pouvaient être touché par une force extérieur.

- Comment l'avez-vous remarqué ? Demanda une autre sorcier qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

- Mes sortilèges étaient dévié, mais lorsque je me suis jeté sur l'un d'eux, j'ai réussit à le faire tomber.

- Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda alors le juré.

- Oui, répondit Harry en montrant son front égratigné qui n'avait pas totalement guérit depuis qu'il avait heurté l'armure de ce Guerrier du Chaos.

- Et pourquoi les avoir abattu ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement les avoir assommé ?

- Il était bien trop résistants, toute autre actions aurait été inutile, répondit le jeune garçon qui s'étonnait lui-même par le calme dont il faisait preuve.

- Très bien, venons en à présent à l'apparition de ce Dragon Bicéphale. Comment avez-vous eut l'idée de l'attaquer en montant sur votre balais ?

- En faite... Je me suis déjà retrouvé devant un Dragon par le passé. Il s'agissait d'un Midgar à pointes. C'était pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers... C'est la seule idée que j'ai eu sur le moment...

- Et en ce qui concerne l'utilisation du sortilège interdit, est-ce que c'est vous qui en avez eu l'idée ?

Le regard de Harry se posa inconsciemment sur le Professeur Dumbledore qui semblait sur le point de craquer, puis sur Tonks. Il soufrait de la voir ainsi, totalement désemparé, et il n'imaginait pas de la voir condamné parce qu'elle avait permis d'abattre un monstre à deux têtes et au corps écorché.

- Oui, répondit-il sans faiblire malgré les murmurent admiratifs mais surtout hostiles qui lui était destiné.

Ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Je me doute qu'il a été assez difficile à lire dans son intégralité, mais il était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Donnez moi votre avis svp

PS : Vous l »avez sûrement remarqué, mais j'ai mit les premiers vers de ma Prophétie au début de chaque chapitre ( et même la Préface y a eut le droit lol ). Lisez la depuis le début et dites moi ce que vous pensez d'elle


	14. chapitre 13

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

Lisalune : Pour commencer, je voudrais te remercier car, grâce à toi, j'ai presque autant de rewiens ( je sais plus comment ça s'écrit lol ) que avant de me tromper et que j'efface ma fic par accident. Enfin, un grand MERCI. Pour ce qui est de mon sadisme, oui, je le suis lol. J'ai fais exprès de couper le chapitre 12 à ce moment précis, et j'avous que ça a eut l'effet estompé, tu en étais presque au point de m'étrangler lol. Mais le sadisme est passé, ce chapitre te le montrera ( mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, il attends derrière la porte pour resurgir à la moindre occasion lol ).

Darkmore : Merci pour ton petit message, il m'a fait plaisir. Pour te remercier, voilà la suite que tu attends

Fin des RAR

Chapitre 13 : La décision

_Ou si leur force vaincra,_

_Car le monde n'est qu'en sursit_

Par cette simple réponse, Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il avait joué, il avait joué son avenir. Lorsqu'il eut répondu à cette simple question, de nombreux murmures de révoltes se firent entendre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais dut répondre par ce si petit mot.

Ne perdant pas son calme pour autant, il regarda chacun des jurés l'un après l'autre, puis leva la main pour demander le silence, mais ce silence qu'il désirait ne se fit que grâce au Ministre de la Magie qui renouvela sa menace de faire évacuer la salle de jugement.

- Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait, dit-il une fois que Monsieur Fudge lui proposa de se justifier. J'ai enfreins la loi de l'interdit, et je suis donc près à recevoir la punition que vous jugerez bon de me faire subire ; même si cela signifie l'incarcération à perpétuité à Azkaban pour avoir fait usage d'un sortilège interdit.

Bien qu'il continuait à fixer les membres du jurés, il pouvait sentirent d'innombrables regards diriger sur lui, des regards à la fois horrifié par les mots qu'il avait prononcé, mais aussi plein admiration pour le courage dont il faisait preuve malgré son jeune âge. L'incarcération à perpétuité dans cette établissement pénitencier ne signifiait pas seulement être enfermé jusqu'à sa mort, il signifiait aussi être enfermé dans ses plus terribles souvenirs qui étaient réveillés par les geôliers qui n'étaient autres que les Détraceurs.

- Puis-je faire une nouvelle demande ? Demanda alors le Professeur Dumbledore qui se trouvait totalement déstabilisé par ce que venait de dire le jeune Griffondor.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Se contenta de dire le Ministre qui tripotait son chapeau rond de couleur vert, montrant la panique qu'il tentait de repousser.

- Je demande aux membres du jury de tenir compte de la situation extrême dans laquelle se trouvait Monsieur Potter, mais aussi de son jeune âge.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, répondit le Ministre pour rassurer ce dernier, tous les faits de cette tragique confrontation seront pris en compte.

- Je vous en remercie, se contenta de dire le vieux magicien avant de reprendre sa place sur son siège.

Les membres du jury sortirent donc de la pièce, suivit de près par le Ministre de la Magie dont le stress avait presque totalement déformé son chapeau. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce pour finalement être rompu, après de très longues minutes, par l'ouverture de la porte qui permit à tous les membres du jury de s'en retourner à leur place.

Le Ministère de la magie demanda à toute l'assemblé de se lever, puis l'un des membres du jury se leva pour donner la sentence qui allait être imposé sur chacun des accusés.

- Après délibération, en prenant compte de la situation dangereuse qui risquait de voir la mort de nombreux Moldus et de plusieurs Sorciers, les membres du Jury ont décidé, à l'unanimité, de donner le non lieux.

De nombreux soupirent de contentement se firent alors entendre, mais aussi quelques voix qui refusaient d'accepter la décision des membres du Jury, prétextent que si l'on ne faisait rien, tous les sorciers et sorcières du pays s'amuseraient à faire usage des sortilèges interdits sous prétexte que la situation le demandait.

- S'il vous plait, veillez vous taire ! Je demande le silence ! Cria Monsieur Fudge pour imposer le silence dans la pièce, silence qui se fit dans l'instant.

Il regarda chacun des accusés puis reprit la parole.

- Vous comprenez que nous demandons, à ce qu'à l'avenir, vous ne fassiez plus usage de l'un des trois sortilèges interdits. Vous devez savoir que l'utilisation de tels sortilèges méritent une punition exemplaire, mais, malgré cela, vous avez délibérément encourut ce risque pour protéger les autres, et cela est la preuve que vous possédez un courage admiratif. En d'autre circonstances, vous auriez été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, mais étant donné que nous vous donnons déjà la possibilité de repartir de ces locaux, libre de continuer votre vie comme vous l'entendez, mais en respectant tout de même les lois établis, vous comprendrez que vous ne pouvez pas recevoir un tel honneur. Je vous permet donc de retourner à vos occupations habituelles, mais je vous préviens que vous serez tout de même surveillé de près par des Aurors du Ministère afin que nous soyons sûr que vous ne vous détourniez plus du droit chemin.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières applaudirent les accusés et la décision des membres du jury, tandis que d'autres laissaient exploser leur mécontentement, allant même jusqu'à insulter le Ministre de « vieux fou » et d'autres noms d'oiseaux du même style. Alors que plusieurs hommes et femmes venaient lui serrer la main, Harry n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il avait été acquitté par un non lieux, se contentant de saluer ceux qui venaient le féliciter.

Comprenant enfin qu'il était libre, le jeune garçon se tourna vers son directeur d'école et le vit entrain de discuter avec Monsieur Fudge qui se contentait simplement d'acquiescer à ce que vieux magicien lui disait. Il était sur le point de se rapprocher des deux hommes lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une Tonks en larme qui le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Nous somme sauvé, lui dit-elle en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, nous sommes acquitté !

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il tandis qu'il se dégageait de la jeune femme qui remarqua enfin la gêne dans laquelle elle l'avait mise. Je suis content que tu n'es pas d'ennuis. Finit-il par avouer après quelques secondes.

- Merci. Je... Je ne savais pas... Je pensais que....

- Si c'est ce que tu crois, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le faire...

- Merci. Se contenta de dire la jeune Auror, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas prendre à nouveau le jeune homme dans les bras.

Harry remarqua qu'elle était sur le point de dire autre chose lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave l'appeler. Se retournant, il vit qu'il s'agissait du Ministre de la Magie qui lui fit signe de venir vers lui.

- Monsieur le Ministre, se contenta-t-il de dire en le saluant d'un signe de la tête.

- Monsieur Potter, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser en priver, dit-il l'aire nerveux, le Professeur Dumbledore nous attends déjà dans la pièce voisine.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Harry ne dit rien mais suivit l'homme jusqu'à cette autre pièce où l'attendait en effet le vieux magicien qui s'était déjà confortablement installé sur un siège. Il prit place sur une autre chaise que le Ministre lui proposa et attendit que l'un des deux hommes prenne la parole.

- Harry, nous avons quelques questions à te poser, lui expliqua alors le Professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de ta rentrée à Poudlard.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne pourras pas attendre le premier septembre pour t'y rendre, car je dois t'y conduire dès ce soir. Des personnes du Ministère nous aideront à assurer ta protection durant le voyage.

- Pourquoi dois-je partir aussi soudainement ? Demanda le jeune garçon surpris par cette nouvelle.

- Il se trouve que des agents de Voldemort ont reçus l'ordre d'attaquer le Poudlard Express. Nous avons bien évidemment tout mis en ordre pour agir le plus vite possible, mais nous préféreront ne prendre aucun risque. Nous ne voulons surtout pas que tu sois blessé.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, résuma le jeune garçon qui sentait sa colère monter en lui, ça ne fait rien que les autres élèves soient eux aussi en danger tant que moi je reste en sécurité !

- Ce n'est pas ça, Harry, tenta de dire le Ministre, mais tu comprendras que nous ne pouvons pas risquer que tu sois....

- Je me fiche d'être blessé ! Rugit-il. Avant de me protéger, protéger les autres élèves ! Si il n'y avais pas cette stupide Prophétie, personne n'aurait jamais prit le temps de me surprotéger comme vous vous acharnez tous à le faire ! J'en ai assez !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, demanda alors Monsieur Fudge, visiblement surpris par les paroles du jeune garçon, qu'est-ce que dit cette Prophétie ?

- Que je devrais....

- Cela dois rester secret ! Coupa alors le Professeur Dumbledore. Personne ne dois savoir, pas même vous, monsieur Fudge !

- Mais... Je suis... Je suis le Ministre... Tenta de dire ce dernier qui s'inquiétait à présent du comportement tout aussi imprévu du vieux magicien.

- Peu importe votre titre. Personne ne dois savoir !

Comprenant que le Professeur Dumbledore ne reviendrais pas sur sa décision, le Ministre Fudge se concentra de nouveau vers Harry et lui dit :

- Pour assurer ta sécurité lors du voyage, le Professeur Dumbledore a préparé un Portoloin qui t'emmènera jusqu'à Poudlard, un autre a aussi été préparé pour les Aurors qui vous accompagneront, toi et le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Et si parmi ces Aurors se trouvaient des Mangemorts ? Demanda Harry, bien décidé à ne pas rendre la tache très facile à ce Ministre qu'il savait totalement dépendant du vieux Directeur d'école.

- Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire sur ce point. Chacun de ces Aurors ont spécialement été choisis par le Professeur Dumbledore. J'ai moi-même été surpris par certain de ses choix, mais il a fait comme bon lui semblait. Tu peux partir sans crainte. Répondit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait apaisant.

Harry comprit alors que les Auros qui avaient été choisis par le Professeur Dumbledore appartenaient tous à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il s'abstient bien évidemment de faire part de sa déduction au Ministre. Il regarda ensuite le Professeur Dumbledore dans les yeux, dans lesquels il vit un éclaire de puissance passer très rapidement pour ensuite ne voir que des yeux rieurs, puis il dit :

- J'accepte de partir comme vous me le demandez, mais à certaines conditions.

Il s'imposa le silence durant quelques secondes pour s'assurer que les deux hommes étaient tout à son attention, puis continua :

- Vous devrez permettre à Mademoiselle Tonks de faire ce voyage avec moi, car elle était justement entrain de m'entraîner à combattre pour que je puisse mieux assurer ma sécurité.

- C'est une demande étrange, répondit Monsieur Fudge, mais je le permet. Enfin si le Professeur Dumbledore n'y voit aucun problème.

- J'accepte, répondit ce dernier, l'air absent, visiblement plongé dans ses réflexions. Ce sera plus pratique pour Miss Tonks puisqu'elle devait de toute manière assurer les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

- Le Professeur Lupin ne devait-il pas assurer cette matière ? Demanda Monsieur Fudge. Vous m'aviez pourtant demander de l'autoriser à exercer son métier dans votre école.

- Il s'est rétracté, répondit simplement le vieux magicien.

Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la vrai raison qui avait poussé le Professeur Dumbledore à choisir Tonks pour assurer les cours de cette matière, et plus il y pensait, et plus il sentait de nombreuses émotions le submerger. Il ressentait tantôt de la colère contre Voldemort qui lui avait enlever son dernier véritable lien avec les parents défunts, il ressentait aussi de la tristesse en pensant que ce dernier des Maraudeurs devait, en ce moment, subire le plus horrible des interrogatoires, mais surtout il ressentait un sentiment de faiblesse à ne pas pouvoir protéger les siens qui se trouvaient toujours en danger par sa faute, « seulement parce qu'ils sont mes amis » se dit-il sombrement.

- Bien, continua le Ministre, alors je n'y vois aucune objection.

- Ensuite, dit Harry qui recherchait un moyen de mettre la situation à son avantage, je voudrais recevoir un tous les exemplaire journalier de la gazette qui sont parut depuis le début que ces « Guerriers du Chaos » ont commencé leurs attaques.

- Aucun problème, répondit le Ministre qui, si il était surpris par cette demande, ne le montra pas le moins du monde.

- Et enfin, termina le jeune homme, je voudrais avoir l'assurance que tout sera mit en œuvre pour assurer la protection des élèves lorsqu'ils prendront le Poudlard Expresse pour se rendre à l'école.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Harry, lui dit Dumbledore, je prendrais moi-même la charge de la sécurité des élèves.

Harry se sentit rassuré par cette réponse, mais resta tout de même septique. Il connaissait assez Voldemort pour savoir qu'il réussirait à concocter un plan pour s'en prendre aux élèves , et ce malgré les mesures prises par le Professeur Dumbledore.

Les choses ayant été mise au claire, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sorti, suivit de près par Harry qui réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il lui fallait apprendre pour être sûr de progresser le plus possible lors de son entraînement avec Tonks qui allait bientôt reprendre. Cette dernier, bien évidemment, accepta sans discuter de suivre Harry jusqu'à Poudlard le soir même, le Professeur Dumbledore lui ayant assuré que ses affaires seraient apporté dès le lendemain, et c'est donc ensemble que le Professeur Dumbledore, Tonks et Harry, se rendirent jusqu'aux locaux réservés aux Auros pour rejoindre ceux qui devraient les accompagner.

Montant avec l'aide d'un nouvelle ascenseur, les trois futurs voyageurs se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une grande pièce blanche. Dans celle-ci se trouvait une très grande table et de très nombreuses chaises dont quelques hommes et femmes s'étaient servis pour attendre patiemment l'arriver du trio. A leur entrée, les Aurors se levèrent et vinrent les saluer, les félicitant pour le non-lieux auquel ils avaient eux le droit.

Le Professeur Dumbledore coupa court la discussion qui avaient commencé entre Tonks et un jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Scott, pour ensuite sortir un Portoloin totalement différent de celui qui avait permis à Harry de venir dans la cabine téléphonique qui était en fait la porte d'entrée du Ministère de la magie. Il s'agissait d'une canne télescopique qu'il déplia pour la faire mesurer presque un mètre cinquante. Deux Aurors, en plus du Professeur Dumbledore, de Tonks et de Harry, purent ainsi transplaner en même temps, tandis que les autres utilisaient un autre Portoloin qui leur avait été fourni par le vieux magicien avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ces trois Aurors disparurent à leur tour pour se retrouvé devant une grand étendue d'eau où un gigantesque Calamar semblait prendre plaisir à laisser ses tentacules prendre le soleil.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vue, dit alors Scott en regardant les tentacules disparaître sous les eaux, tandis que le reste du groupe rejoignaient celui du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, lui répondit Tonks en lui adressant un sourire que Harry trouva bien trop plaisant, ça doit faire au moins cinq ans que tu n'étais pas revenu à Poudlard.

- Non, corrigea le jeune Auror, six ans. C'est bon de se retrouver ici...

Il semblait sur le point de continuer lorsque le vieux directeur d'école le coupa pour proposer à la garde rapproché de Harry de rentrer à l'intérieur du château avec le prétexte d'avoir peur d'attraper froid. Tous le suivirent donc et, lorsqu'il eut fermé la grande porte derrière eux, le Professeur Dumbledore s'adressa à eux.

- Vous devez bien vous douter que personne ne devra savoir que Harry est à présent à Poudlard. Voldemort ne doit surtout pas savoir qu'il a quitté sa cachette pour se rendre à un lieu qui ne lui est pas totalement interdit.

Malgré les tremblement qui traversèrent leur corps à la mention du nom du Seigneur Ténébreux, les Aurors acquiescèrent avec sérieux, visiblement d'accord avec celui qui était depuis longtemps leur mentor. Ils présentèrent quelques « au revoir » à Harry, Tonks, puis au Professeur Dumbledore, et sortirent pour utiliser les Portoloins que Dumbledore leur avaient offert avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que quelqu'un utilise ces même Portoloins pour retrouver ma trace ? Demanda Harry, visiblement agacé par toutes les protections que lui adressaient son directeur.

- Non, j'ai moi-même créé ces Portoloins, expliqua le vieil homme, un peu sourire malicieux sur le visage. Si une personne devait en faire usage à leur retour avant qu'ils n'aient eût le temps de les détruire, il se retrouverait en plein cœur d'un marécage nauséabonde situé en Irlande, et ce Portoloin ne lui serait ensuite d'aucune utilisé car il s'auto-détruirait de lui-même.

Harry compris à quel point le Professeur avait tout prévus pour garantir sa sécurité, mais il ne pensait pas que le fait de se retrouver au cœur d'un marécage, aussi grand soit-il, dissuaderait un fidèle de Voldemort de continuer à le chercher. Se retenant de dire cela, il suivit le conseil du Professeur Dumbledore, qui était de se rendre dans les dortoirs des Griffondor, tandis que Tonks se rendait, elle, dans ses propres appartements, ces même appartements où Lupin avait habité leur de sa troisième année, et où il aurait dut habité lors de cette année-ci.

Dans la tour des Griffondors, Harry se rendit compte combien il lui serait dure de rester seul jusqu'à la rentrée. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient à présent plus que jamais. Il voulait les voir, il voulait leur parler de ses doutes et de la peine qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il repassait l'épisode de la fête foraine dans sa tête...

Comprenant que le fait de se lamenter sur son sort ne le mènerait à rien, il monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des sixièmes années où il trouva toutes ses affaires, ce qui ne le surpris pas le moins du monde, se doutant que Dumbledore avait pris les mesures nécessaires bien avant de lui parler de son départ forcé. Il en venait même à penser que c'était ce très cher Dobby qui s'était chargé de rapporter ses affaires et de les renger très soigneusement dans sa malle. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper au carreau du dortoir, mais retrouva son calme en se rendant compte que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Hedwige qui demandait à venir le rejoindre. Sans attendre, il ouvra la fenêtre et le volatile blanc pénétra dans la pièce pour ensuite se poser sur son épaule, lui pinçant affectueusement l'oreille au passage.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de m'occuper de toi ces dernier temps, lui dit-il avec une voix où l'on entendait très distinctement de sincères excuses.

Comme réponses, le volatile hulula et lui pinça une nouvelle fois l'oreille avec affection, ce que Harry interpréta comme un « ce n'est rien, mais ne recommence plus ». Il adressa un sourire à son animal de compagnie et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa malle, l'oiseau toujours perché sur son épaule.

- Voyons ce que je pourrais utiliser pour casser mon ennuis... Dit-il pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas pendants les quelques jours qu'il lui restait avant l'arrivé de Ron et de Hermionne, avant l'arrivé de tous ses amis.


	15. Chapitre 14

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

Lisalune : Comme d'hab, je suis content que tu m'ais donné ton avis pour mon chapitre précédent. Je sais que j'ai laissé quelques fautes, mais ne t'en fais pas, je remettrais ça ua propre le plus tôt possible. Par contre, je voulais te dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lire les derniers chapitres de ta fic « Un vampire à Poudlard », mais je trouverais bientôt le temps et je te dirais ce que j'en pense juste après

Fin des RAR ( même si ils n'étaient pas légions lol )

Chapitre 14 : La rentrée

_Face à ce Mal qui n'a pas de Nom_

_Et que tous verront à l'horizon,_

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, les jours qui le séparait de la rentrée s'écoulèrent très vite, occupé comme il l'était avec ses entraînement matinales au duel avec Tonks, qui semblait avoir retrouver son calme et sa joie initiale, avec ses cours de privé en Potion que Rogue s'était fait un malin plaisir à lui donner durant deux chaque après-midi, et avec ses séjours dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid en début de soirée. Le Demi-Géant semblait penser qu'il était important pour Harry de savoir tout ce qui était caché au cœur de cette végétation très inamicale. Le jeune apprentie Sorcier put ainsi de nouveau rencontrer les Centaures, qui prirent un horrible plaisir à les chasser de la forêt, lui et Hagrid, avec des flèches et des pierres. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un loup-garou en pleine métamorphose, ce qui le força à quitter les lieux de lui-même. Il eut le plus grand déplaisir à avoir une petite discussion avec Aragog, que Hagrid tenait absolument à nourrir, accompagné de Harry. Et bien qu'il ne risquait rien en présence du Demi-Géant, il fut très heureux de voir arriver le moment de partir, le souvenir de sa rencontre avec ces araignés géant lors de sa seconde année étant encore trop fraiche dans son souvenir. Et enfin, il fit la connaissance d'un animal dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parlé. Il s'agissait d'une étrange créature, un loup d'environ un mètre cinquante, des pattes jusqu'aux épaules, mais qui était muni d'une magnifique paire d'aile semblables à celles d'un corbeau, bien que celles-ci étaient bien plus grande que celles du volatile noir. Hagrid lui assura qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose en s'approchant pour le caresser, mais l'animal lui prouva le contraire en lui montrant les crocs, ce qui le dissuada définitivement de s'approche de cette animal que Hagrid avait appelé un « Fenril, Seigneur des Loups ».

Avec tous ces professeurs qui semblaient prendre plus ou moins plaisir à lui enseigner ce qu'ils savaient, Harry avait l'impression que les cours avaient déjà commencé. Mais même si il appréciait ces journées passé à apprendre toujours plus de choses, Harry devait avouer qu'il était heureux de voir le premier septembre arriver, et avec lui la promesse de revoir la grande salle de nouveau remplis par les élèves de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, Harry laissa apparaître un sourire béat en entendant plusieurs élèves qui attendaient déjà dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il s'agissait là des élèves qui habitaient dans les alentours Poudlard et qui, dans ce cas, n'avaient aucun besoin de se rendre à la gare de Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Passant rapidement à la salle de bain réservé aux garçons sixièmes années, Harry s'habilla, se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier, et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune où une poignée d'élève s'ennuyaient, chacun étant ensuite surpris par sa présence ici, toujours habitué à le voir arriver avec le Poudlard Express.

Il les salua avec plaisir, mais ce plaisir s'effaça lorsqu'il remarqua les regards craintifs que lui lançaient plusieurs élèves. Il les salua donc une nouvelle fois et, cette fois, ils lui répondirent avec un sourire qui semblait forcé. Il leur demanda donc comment s'étaient passé leurs vacances, et c'est presque avec difficulté qu'ils s'exécutèrent, mais la difficulté sembla disparaître très rapidement à fur et à mesure qu'ils parlait. C'est donc pendant de longues minutes qu'il les écouta, s'amusant à voir raconter les récits qu'ils faisant de leurs vacances. Il souriait intérieurement en se rendant compte combien ils étaient doué pour rendre des vacances très ennuyeuses aussi palpitantes qu'un match de Quiditch. Fatigué par leurs histoires toutes plus anodine les unes que les autres, Harry leur proposa de se rendre dans le Parc devant le château pour profiter du soleil qui semblait sur le point de disparaître malgré l'heure matinale.

Tous acceptèrent, et s'empressèrent de le suivre jusque dans le grand Hall de Poudlard où Harry eut la première vrai surprise de la journée : Drago se trouvait, seul, au milieu du Hall. Tandis qu'il s'approchait du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, Harry observa ce dernier jouer avec une sorte de canne blanche, et qu'il portait des lunettes noires qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux.

- Alors, Malfoy, lança le jeune homme qui n'avait pas oublié la haine que lui et le jeune garçon s'adressaient mutuellement, tu as trouvé un nouveau moyen pour jouer les intéressant maintenant que ton père est en prison ?

- Cette voix.... Murmura Malfoy, visiblement surpris par la présence du survivant. Potter ! Tu ne devrais pas être dans le Poudlard Express à cette heure ?

- Je te retourne la question, Mal...Mais attends, se coupa lui-même Harry, comment ça « cette voix » ?

Harry venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi le garçon blond arboraient cette canne blanche et ces lunettes noires comme deux attribus divins. Il ne faisait pas son intéressant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il était aveugle...

- Mais comment... ?

- Ca ne te regardes pas ! Cracha le jeune Serpentard, coupa par la même la question que Harry s'apprêtait à poser.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune garçon continua son chemin vers les couloirs qui menaient dans les appartements des élèves de Serpentard. Harry put remarquer que son rival utilisait parfaitement son nouveau membre pour éviter les obstacle, ce qui signifiait qu'il le possédait depuis déjà quelques temps, et tandis qu'il le voyait marcher de la sorte, il sentit de la pitié monter en lui, pitié qu'il se força à repousser en pensant combien cela blesserait le Serpentard dont la fierté et l'orgueil était devenu légendaire depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard.

- Ce n'est que parti remise... Pensa-t-il en voyant le jeune Malfoy disparaître derrière une porte.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent enfin arrivé à Poudlard, tous furent rassemblés dans la grande salle pour le premier repas de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Les festivités firent bien évidemment le moment de la répartition des nouveaux élèves de première années, et Harry fut étonné de voir le nombre important de nouveaux Serpentards. Tous les élèves eurent le droit au discours du Professeur Dumbledore qui leur assurait qu'ils ne courraient aucun risque dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et que la magie était toujours prohibé dans les couloirs, que la forêt interdite était encore et toujours interdite, et que les sortis au Pré-au-Lard étaient supprimé afin d'assurer la protection des élèves qui avaient pourtant été autorisé à s'y rendre.

A cette annonce, de nombreuses voix se firent entendre, chacun exprimant sa déception comme il le pouvait, mais toutes les plaintes se turent lorsque Dumbledore le demanda pour laisser la place au traditionnel chant de Poudlard. Les voix se firent plus timide qu'à l'ordinaire, et le repas put enfin commencer. Dans sa joie de revoir enfin ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry ne s'attarda pas très longtemps sur le sujet de la suprésion de ces sorties que les élèves aimaient tant, et commença une première discussion avec un Ron très boudeur et un Hermione folle de joie à l'idée de la reprise des cours.

- Alors Harry, comment ce sont passé tes vacances depuis ton anniversaire ? Demanda Ron, désireux de se changer les idées.

- Plus ou moins bien.... Répondit-il désolé, se souvenant des pertes dont il avait souffer durant le dernier mois.

- Oui, Papa m'a appris pour Rémus... Je suis désolé... Lui dit le jeune rouquin qui le semblait vraiment. Et j'ai aussi appris pour la fête pour Moldus, à Londres.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que ton père te parlerait de ça. Avoua Harry, étonné.

- Pas besoin qu'il le dise, expliqua alors Hermione qui entrait enfin dans la discussion, la Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas arrêté de parler de ça depuis l'incident.

- J'aimerais vraiment les lires ces articles, que je comprenne pourquoi tout le monde semble défaillire devant moi. Dit-il, un goût amère dans la voix.

- D'après ce que disent les articles, tu as utilisé le sortilège le plus interdit qu'il soit, lui dit Hermione qui semblait espéré que Harry lui dise le contraîre, mais que tu as été acquité pour preuve d'une très grande bravoure pour ton âge. Mais je suis persuadé que ce ne sont que des racontars, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, je sais que tu ne ferait jamais usage d'un tel sortilège !

Harry fut très déçut de devoir ainsi fausser les affiramations de son amis, mais en lui-même, il savait qu'il se devait de dire la vérité à ses amis.

- Désolé... Hésita-t-il donc une expression consterné sur le visage. Mais ces articles disent la vérités... J'ai bien fait usage de l'Avada Kedavra...

- Alors tu veux dire que....

- Oui, dit Harry, coupant par là même le jeune rouquin, mais c'était pour sauver les Moldus... Ils n'auraient jamais pus arrêter ces monstres sans mon aide et celui de l'Ordre...

- Ce n'est rien, tenta de le rassurer Hermione, malgré la peur soudaine qu'elle ressentait elle-même, l'important est que tu n'ais rien eut, autant du point de vue physique que judiciaire.

- Ouais... Mais j'ai du tuer... Répondit sombrement le jeune Gryffondor.

Devant le mal-être de leur ami, Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de changer de discussion, bien que ce fut Ron qui prit les devant en parlant bien évidemment de la nouvelle saison de Quiditch qui s'annonçait à Poudlard. Il voulait, bien évidemment, que ce soit les Gryffondors qui remportent la coupe, mais il craignait la défaites depuis qu'il avait entendu dire que certains nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard étaient exélant et qu'ils risqueraient de faire ostacle à la suprématie de l'équipe rouge et or.

La discussion se poursuivit donc durant tout le repas, chacun tenant d'occuper l'esprit du survivant pour qu'il ne repense pas aux épreuves qu'il avait dut surmonter durant les vacances. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent pour conduire les nouvelles première années jusqu'à leurs dortoires, que Harry fut assaillit par de nombreuses questions de la part d'élèves de Gryffondors, Serdaigles et de Poutsouffles, qui voulaient en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avaient entendu dire dans la gazette et dans leur entourage sur les faits qui l'avait conduit à affronter le terrifiant Dragon Bicéphale qui s'était attaqué à la fête foraine de Londres.

Harry refusa de leur répondre, le souvenir de ses actes étant encore trop frai dans son esprit, et s'en alla dans les couloirs de Poudlard, bien décidé à ne se rendre dans ses dortoirs que lorsque tous le monde se serait enfin endormis. Pour patienter, il se rendit à la tour d'astronomie, d'où il pouvait voir les alentours de Poudlard dans leurs intégralités, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin au sommet, il fut surpris d'y trouver un autre élève qui restait assit devant une fenêtre ouverte, des lunettes noires totalement inutiles dut fait de la nuit qui était tombé, et une canne blanche dans la main. C'était Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas ce même Malfoy que Harry avait tant haït par le passé, il s'agissait d'un nouveau Malfoy, un Malfoy dont Harry avait pitié et qui semblait se morfondre sur lui-même.

Lentement, Harry s'approcha du jeune garçon blond qui ne s'était pas encore aperçut de sa présence, et c'est avec difficulté que Harry lui réussit à lui adresser quelques mots.

- Malfoy... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- Je te retourne la question, Potter ! Cracha le garçon, visiblement fâché qu'une personne l'ai dérangé dans sa retraite.

- Je ne voulais pas me rendre tout de suite dans les dortoirs...

- Oui, rétorqua le jeune Serpentard, ce doit être très dure d'être un héros aux yeux de tous après avoir enfrain les règles et avoir été acquitté !

- Pauvre crétin ! Rétorqua Harry, au bord du malaise. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que j'ai vraiment voulu faire ça ? Tu crois que j'éprouve dut plaisir à avoir utilisé ce sortilège interdit ? Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre avec des mort sur la conscience ?

A fur et à mesure qu'il vidait son sac, le jeune Gryffondor laissait de plus en plus exprimé a panique qui s'était infiltré en lui depuis cette terrible nuit, et plus il parlait, plus il sentait ses larmes apparaître, ce que Drago ressentit malgré sa récente infirmité.

- Toujours à faire des grande phrases... Murmura le Serpentard. Regardes toi, de quoi te pleins-tu ? Tu as encore la vue... Tu n'as pas dut voir ta mère souffrir parce que tu ne voulais pas devenir un stupide esclave ! Tu n'as pas dut sacrifier tes yeux parce que tu ne voulais pas suivre l'exemple d'un père que tu hais plus que tout ! Tu es entier, dans son corps comme dans ton âme !

En se rendant compte que son rival venait de lui avouer la raison de sa cécité et qu'il voyait les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, Harry repris ses esprits, et compris que ce qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparé à ce que devait ressentir le Serpentard. Lui pouvait surmonter sa peine avec l'aide de ses amis, alors que Drago, qui avait toujours été seul malgré les nombreux Serpentards qui le suivaient partout où il se rendait, devait vivre avec un cœur et un corps déchiré par la souffrance.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé, dit-il calmement, malgré notre vieux différent, je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour toi...

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Potter ! Cracha le jeune Malfoy, blessé dans son amour propre.

- Tu ne l'auras pas, répondit froidement le survivant. Mais si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. Merci de m'avoir écouté...

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry fit demi-tour et sorti de la pièce, laissant un Drago Malfoy de nouveau seul face à sa peine et sa colère. Il aurait très bien put attendre quelques instants pour laisser le temps à son ennemi de toujours de lui répondre et de l'insulté, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais après les aveux qu'ils s'étaient fais, il ne voulais pas gâcher ce premier véritable échange entre eux. Malfoy était sa Némésis, et, pour la survie mentale de ce dernier, il savait qu'il devait en rester ainsi. Une fois la porte fermé, il regarda sa montre qui indiquait déjà vingt-trois heures et douze minutes, et prit la direction des dortoirs, espérant que les Gryffondors étaient tous couché à cette heure.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Je sais que je suis en retard d'un jour, mais comme on dit, mieux vos tard que jamais lol

Bon, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre svp


	16. Chapitre 15

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

(ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

Lisalune : Merci pour ton message .Comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai lu les chapitres que tu avais écrit et que j'avais manqué ( je t'ai même écrit des message lol ). Pour ce qui est de Drago.... La réponse arrivera plus tard ( désolé, ne me tape pas ). Enfin... Ha j'oubliais, tu m'avais demandé dans qu'elle maison j'étais : C'est Serdaigle !! Je sais, être à Serdaigle alors que je fais énormément de fautes d'orthographe, mais bon, c'est le Choixpeau qui l'a dit lol

Chapitre 15 : Etonnement et mauvaises nouvelles

_Comme étant le plus fort_

_Et le grand annonciateur de mort._

Contrairement à ce que lui avait fait présager le jour de la rentrée, la reprise des cours n'avait pas été aussi difficile que Harry l'avait imaginé. Plus aucun élèves ne venait l'ennuyer au sujet de sa confrontation avec les « êtres du Chaos », comme certains les appelaient, ce que le jeune Gryffondor comprit comme était du fait de Ron et de Hermione, qui avaient menacé tous les élèves de leur retirer des points si ils venaient le déranger avec leur question, ce que Harry apprécia au plus haut point. Et malgré la difficulté de certains cours, il semblait qu'il pourrait passer une année scolaire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Comme chaque matin depuis sont arrivé à Poudlard, Harry retrouvait Tonks derrière l'une des plus grandes serres de Madame Chourave afin de continuer son entraînement intensif aux duels. Bien que cet entraînement était de plus en plus difficiles, Harry était persuadé qu'il faisait des progrès, et espérait pouvoir battre son nouveau professeur très prochainement. Cette pensée lui fit rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore eut son premier cours avec la jeune Auror, et qu'il lui tardait d'être à vendredi pour se retrouver dans la salle de classe de cette dernière, qui semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus irascible à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

- Soit plus attentif ! Lui rappela Tonks tandis qu'une multitude de pierre se dirigeait dans sa direction, pierres qu'il n'esquiva d'ailleurs que de justesse. A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Demanda le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu ne dois jamais te laisser distraire lorsque tu te bats, pas même pour sauver une personne qui t'est chère !

- De quoi ? A quoi bon combattre si ce n'est pour sauver ses proches ? Demanda subitement Harry qui reprenait lentement son souffle.

- Alors écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire ! Tu ne sauveras jamais personne si tu meurs parce que tu t'es laissé distraire par les souffrances des autres ! Lorsque tu combats, tu dois rester fixé sur l'idée de vaincre ton adversaire pour ensuite vaincre celui qui s'en prend à tes amis. Si tu t'attaques à cet autre adversaire sans t'être débarrassé du tien, celui-ci te tuera à coup sur, et après toi ce sera le tour de tes amis !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Coupa Tonks, visiblement furieuse. Les grandes pertes en temps de guerre ne sont dus qu'aux erreurs que fond les êtres humains car ils sont guidés par leurs sentiments. Tu veux savoir pourquoi Qui-Tu-Sais a toujours eut une longueur d'avance sur les gens du ministère ? C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais peur pour personne. Il ne pense qu'à lui, et sa soif de pouvoir. Sans désirs affectifs, pas de dangers inutiles, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que tu dois entamer tous les combats que tu auras à mener dans l'avenir !

- Je ne suis pas d'accords avec ça ! Répondit Harry, la colère et la fatigue montant lentement en lui. Je ne sacrifierais jamais mes amis pour ma propres survis !

- Alors tu mourras. Conclu la jeune Auror. Le cours est terminé. Retourne dans les appartements des Gryffondors pour te préparer à ta journée de cours.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme tourna le dos au garçon et se mit à marcher vers le château, laissant un Harry Potter seul avec sa fatigue et sa surprise d'avoir entendu de telles paroles de la bouche de celle qui lui avait pourtant crié son amour. Fatigué et le corps douloureux, le Gryffondor s'en retourna donc dans ses appartements où il prit une rapide douche, mit sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de l'école qu'il trouva dans sa malle de voyage, et resta étonné devant un imposant paquet enveloppé de papier kraft et sur lequel était écrit son nom. Il l'ouvrit donc et y trouva de nombreux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, ces mêmes exemplaires qu'il avait demandés au Ministre de la magie lors de son dernier séjour au Ministère. Sur la pile de journal se trouvait une petite feuille de parchemin où il lut :

Monsieur Potter,

Comme vous l'avez demandez lors de notre dernière rencontre, je vous ai fait parvenir un exemplaire de chacun des journaux dont les articles font références aux êtres du Chaos. J'espère que vous profiterez pleinement de cette lecture, et que vous en ferez bon usage.

Amicalement, Mr. Fudge, Ministre de la Magie

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune garçon. Visiblement, le Ministre avait respecté sa parole, et cette pile de journal présageait une longue lecture pour le moins intéressante. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le temps de commencer à lire les premier articles, Harry rangea les revus journalistiques dans sa malles et sortit des dortoirs des sixièmes années pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient déjà depuis quelques minutes.

- Quel cours on a pour commencer la journée ? Demanda-t-il à ses deux amis.

- Potion, répondit Ron, visiblement déçut de sa propre réponse, pendant quatre heures. Et avec les Serpentard, comme toujours.

Harry hésita quelques instants entre sourire en voyant l'expression du grand rouquin, ou pleurer en pensant au calvaire qu'allait être ces quatre heures de cours de Potion, mais il opta finalement pour un visage inexpressif, suivant de près cette chère Hermione qui, bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas le professeur Rogue, était excité à l'idée de se rendre à un cours aussi « intéressant » que celui-ci

Comme il s'y était attendu, les quatre heures de cours qu'ils avaient eus avec ce « très cher » Professeur Rogue, furent d'une longueur interminable. Les seul moment intéressants étant ceux où le Professeur Rogue retirait volontairement des points aux Serpentard agités qui s'amusaient à malmener le jeune Malefoy qui était forcé d'écouter les cours sans pouvoir y participé. Harry était bien entendu rebuté par les agissements des Serpentards, mais se forçait à ne pas le montrer, ne sachant que trop bien combien cela empirerait les choses du point de vue de Malefoy qui se sentait de plus en plus inapte à participer au moindre cours auquel il était forcé d'assister.

Les quatre heures de Potions se terminèrent donc enfin, et Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent rapidement dans la grande salle pour prendre un rapide repas avant de se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard où devait avoir lieu les cours de soins pour créatures magique avec ce bon vieux Hagrid qui s'était trouvé très vague quant à la nature des animaux qu'ils auraient à étudier cette année, se contentant simplement de dire « Vous verrez, vous s'rez épaté ! » lorsqu'il lui posaient des questions.

Quelle ne fut donc pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un formidable petit ourson au pelage gris clair et aux regard tellement mignon qu'il faisait glousser toutes les filles présentes au cours, à savoir toutes les filles de Gryffondor.

- Approchez, approchez, leur dit le Demi-Géant avec sa grosse voix pleine de tendresse, un grand sourire lui éclairant le visage malgré la barbe bien fourni qu'il portait. J'vous présent Todil, i'lé très mignon, vous trouvez pas ?

De nombreux gloussements se firent alors entendre, confirmant ainsi ce que venait de dire le Professeur à la carrure impressionnante.

- Mais ce n'est pas une créature magique, fit remarquer un élève de Serpentard qui se moquait visiblement de Hagrid.

- Et pourquoi est-il enfermé dans cet enclos ? Demanda un élève de Gryffondor.

- En fait... Si, cé bien une créature magique, et si i' lé enfermé, cé pour vous protéger.

- Nous protéger ? Demanda Semeaus. Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé.

- Non, répondit Hermione, visiblement inquiète, c'est un Oursivore. C'est une créature magique qui, même à l'âge adulte, possède toujours l'apparence d'un petit ourson au pelage gris, mais qui ne se nourrit exclusivement que de chaire crue. Il est très agressif malgré son air de petite peluche affectueuse.

- Très bien Hermione, dix points pour Gryffondor ! Dit Hagrid.

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas de Hagrid, murmura Ron à Harry. Il n'y a que lui pour ramener un nounours aussi dangereux qu'une chimère pour faire un cours.

Bien que Harry partageait ce point de vue, il n'en dit rien, et sourit à son très grand ami pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait dans ses efforts.

- Qu'est-ce que nous devrons faire avec lui ? Demanda une élève qui, en apprenant ce qu'était vraiment Todil, ne semblait, à présent, plus très sur de le trouver aussi mignon qu'auparavant.

- Ba i' fo l'dresser, bien sûr, répondit Hagrid, visiblement étonné que l'élève n'ai pas compris cela d'elle même.

- Vous voulez dire...

- Oui, i' faudra l'nourrire, et lui apprendre à contrôler son instinct.

- Monsieur Hagrid... Hésita Hermione.

- Oui, Hermione ? Demanda Hagrid qui n'était plus vraiment sûr d'avoir trouver le sujet idéal pour faire un cour sur les animaux magiques.

- Est-ce que ce serait vraiment sûr de nous retrouver face à Todil ? Enfin je veux dire... Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de nous sauter dessus ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il a déjà mangé, répondit le Demi-Géant, croyant rassurer la jeune fille par ses paroles.

Finalement, Hagrid demanda un volontaire pour rentrer dans l'enclos et, comme personne ne semblait décidé à le faire, Harry leva la main pour se porter volontaire, mais il fut devancé par le plus inattendu des élèves : Drago Malefoy.

- T'es vraiment sûr ? Demanda Hagrid, visiblement inquiet pour le garçon de Serpentard qui ne voyait absolument rien.

- Oui, répondit le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Je veux rentrer dans l'enclos. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que vous m'aidiez à marcher vers lui.

Malgré sa surprise et son inquiétude, Hagrid accepta de mener Drago vers la porte de l'enclos laissa ce dernier rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Hagrid, dit alors précipitamment Harry, effrayé à l'idée de voir Drago sans défense contre cette créature que Hermione avait jugée dangereuse, tu ne peux pas le laisser rentrer à l'intérieur, c'est trop dangereux !

- La ferme, Potter ! Cracha le Serpentard. Si je veux y aller, tu n'as rien à dire !

Sur ces mots, il fit encore quelques pas, et se retrouva face à l'Oursivore qui le regardait avec une expression douce dans les yeux. Devant le comportement étrange de l'animal, Harry pensa que Drago n'était pas si en danger qu'il l'avait crus, mais Todil lui prouva le contraire en sautant au coup d'un Drago qui ne réagit pratiquement pas, comme si il désirait intérieurement que l'animal en finisse définitivement avec sa cécité. Mais à la surprise de tous, et surtout de Drago, Todil ne lui infligea aucune blessure, mais lui lécha affectueusement le visage.

- Lâche moi, imbécile ! Cracha Malefoy à Oursivore qui ne l'écoutait pas. Lâche moi je te dis !

Harry fut soulagé devant ce spectacle, et fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il vit l'animal s'attaquer à Hagrid qui avait à son tour pénétré dans l'enclos pour libéré le Serpentard de son « nouvel ami ». Finalement, à force de patience, Hagrid réussit à faire sortir Drago de l'enclos, et accorda vingt points à Serpentard pour avoir réussit à amadouer Todil aussi rapidement.

Bien entendu, cela fit le bonheur des Serpentards qui vinrent remercier Drago, mais non celui de ce dernier qui devait penser que les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Rassuré par le spectacle de Drago et de Todil, d'autres élèves tentèrent d'approcher l'Oursivore, mais plutôt que des « laichouilles », ils ne reçurent que des griffures et des petites morsures.

- A croire que Drago à un don naturel pour amadouer les créatures les plus féroces... Dit Ron à Harry après avoir été libéré de l'agressivité de Todil par ce brave Hagrid qui ne savait plus quoi penser de la tournure que prenait son cours.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione qui avait subit le même sauvetage que le jeune rouquin. Todil a sûrement ressentit la peine que Drago cache depuis qu'il est devenu aveugle, et c'est pour ça qu'il a sauté sur lui de cette manière, il voulait sûrement le consoler.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis car il fut appelé par Hagrid qui lui expliqua qu'il était le dernier élève à ne pas avoir tenté l'expérience. Bien qu'il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où sauf ici, il avança tout de même dans la direction de l'enclos et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se prépara à encaisser les attaques de l'animal, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire avec les pierres que Tonks lui envoyait lors de leurs entraînement au duel, mais comme cela avait été le cas avec son très vieux rival, il ne du pas subir des coups de griffes et de crocs, mais d'horribles coups de langue baveuses, ce qui lui déplut au plus au point.

- J'avais raison, dit Hermione à Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'animal agissait ainsi avec eux. Todil doit capter la tristesse des personnes grâce à un pouvoir que nous ne pouvons déceler, et c'est pour ça qu'il leur témoigne autant d'affection.

- T'es sûr de c'que t'avances, Hermione ? Demanda Hagrid qui avait entendu, sans vraiment le vouloir, la discussion des deux Gryffondors.

- Non, ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais j'aimerais les étudier plus longuement... Si vous le voulez bien, Hagrid, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

- J'y vois pas d'mal. Tu pourras v'nir voir Todil tous les jours après les cours si tu veux, lui dit Hagrid, heureux de voir que Todil intéressait au moins un élève.

Après deux heures passé à voir les élèves se faire agresser par Todil, à avoir nourrit ce dernier et à avoir prit des notes sur ce que leur disait Hagrid sur les périodes d'hibernation et de reproduction des Oursivors, les élèves de Gryffondors et de Serpentards se quittèrent enfin pour se rendre dans leur dernier cours de la journée. Les Gryffondirs allant rejoindre le très enjoué Professeur Flitwick alors que les Serpentards s'en allaient à leur cours d'histoire de la magie avec le très fatigant Professeur Binns.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le cours de Sortilège se déroula sans réelles complications pour Harry. Car durant ces deux heures, le tout petit Professeur au sourire ineffaçable leur avait fait revoir une grande partie des sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris durant les précédentes années. Harry qui, grâce aux entraînement qu'il suivait depuis de son séjour dans la maison de ses Parents défunts, avait ainsi put montré son habileté et réussir très facilement les sortilèges d'attaques comme le « Stupéfix » ou le « Blocjambes », mais aussi les sortilèges de défenses comme le sort du bouclier. Devant une telle démonstration, le Professeur Flitwick devint surexcité et applaudit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Bravo, bravo, dit-il, son sourire encore plus éclatant qu'à l'ordinaire. Voilà une démonstration des plus remarquable. Cela me donne une idée, que diriez-vous si je mettais en place un petit club de duel. Cela vous permettrait de développer vos réflexes et améliorer vos maîtrises des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense.

Bien entendu, tous les élèves approuvèrent l'idée et, à son grand malheur, Harry fut désigné pour devenir le pilier du club, il serait celui qui serait chargé d'aider ceux qui se trouveraient en difficultés.

- C'est formidable, Harry, lui dit Ron, aussi existé que le Professeur de Sortilège.

- Tu parles... Répondit le survivant. Déjà que je n'avais plus de temps pour moi avec le Quidditch, les cours et mon entraînement, mais en plus je dois me taper le club de duel...

- Ton entraînement ?

- Laisses tombé, c'est trop long à t'expliquer...

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry laissa Ron avec Hermione et s'en alla vers la tour des Gryffondors pour lire les nombreux articles de presses qui lui avait été envoyé au matin et qu'il lui tardait de découvrir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune où il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Neville resplendissant de joie.

- Bonjour Neville, lui dit Harry, s'attendant au pire avec ce garçon.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu as vue, il va y avoir un nouveau club de duel, c'est formidable.

- Oui, Neville, j'étais avec toi en cours, répondit sombrement Harry.

- Oui. Ca va être super de s'entraîner dans le club, mais aussi avec toi dans l'AD.

- Quoi... ?

Harry était sous le choc. Avec les derniers évènements, il en avait totalement oublié les cours privé qu'il avait donnés l'année précédentes à plusieurs élèves. Mais ce très cher Neville s'était chargé de le lui rappeler, mais aussi de lui faire comprendre que tout le monde espérait qu'il continuerait pendant cette présente année. « Alors récapitulons, se dit mentalement Harry en regardant Neville avec une expression las sur le visage, le Quidditch, les cours, l'entraînement, le club de duel et l'AD.... Que du plaisir en perspective.... »

Fin du chapitre 15 Donnez moi votre avis svp

Si vous vous embêtez à chercher, l'Oursivore est sorti de mon imagination ( oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très glorieux lol ). Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire


	17. Chapitre 16

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

Lisalune : Comme toujours, tes messages me font plaisir et plus haut point J'ai un petit truc à te demander.... Dans deux chapitre, il y aura un évènement qui va tout chambouler dans la vie de Harry ( et c'est prit que tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu, crois moi ), mais pour se faire, j'aurais besoin de toi.... Mon adresse msn est , essais de me contacter s'il te plait.

Basile : Ca me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas abandonné ma fic, ton message m'a remonté le moral. Si les paroles de Tonks t'on étonné... Regards la suite lol.

Fin des RAR

Chapitre 16 : l'origine du mal

_Avec cette Prophétie je prédis le combat_

_Sans pour autant connaître le vainqueur_

Dans la grande salle, pour Harry, la tension était à son comble. Dans quelques minutes, lorsque Ron et Hermione auront terminé de déjeuner, il devrait se rendre à son premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette tension si soudaine était du au souvenir de son entraînement particulier avec le Professeur qui devait assurer cette matière. Les paroles que la jeune femme lui avait dite la veille étaient encore présente dans son esprit, et plus il y pensait, plus il redoutait le moment où il devrait la regarder dans les yeux pour lui expliquer la raison qui l'avait empêcher de la retrouver ce matin même pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Il était sur le point de proposer à Ron de ne pas aller en cours lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore entra dans la grande pièce pour ensuite s'adresser à tous les élèves.

- Bonjour à vous, et désolé pour mon retard.

Personne n'osa répondre, visiblement conscient de la pression qui était exercé sur les épaules du directeur depuis le grand retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Puis il continua.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer : Le Professeur Tonks, qui devait assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ne pourra pas prendre les Gryffondors et des Serpentard ce matin, mais qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, le cours sera tout de même assuré grâce au Professeur Maugrey, venu ce matin sur ma demande.

A cette annonce, Harry se demanda si il devait en être content. Il allait pouvoir repousser le moment où il devrait rendre des comptes à Tonks, mais en attendant, il aurait à faire à Alastros Maugrey, dit Maugrey Fol'œil, le plus vieil et le plus paranoïaque des Aurors qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Professeur Dumbledore sortit à nouveau de la grande salle et les élèves qui devaient assister au cours de défense montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage où se trouvait la classe où le vieil homme les attendait déjà. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils purent, pour la plus par, avoir le très grand plaisir d'être scruté par l'horrible œil magique de leur professeur remplaçant qui passait d'un élève à l'autre en faisant des tour sur lui-même, comme si il cherchait à faire le tour de la classe à chaque fois qu'un élève rentrait. Tous les élèves s'assirent donc à leur place et attendirent que l'homme s'adresse à eux.

Celui-ci restait assis devant son bureau, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes et son œil magique scrutant toujours la classe dans son intégralité. Finalement, après avoir dirigé son œil vers Harry, il adressa le plus horrible des sourires aux élèves assis devant lui.

- Je me présente, dit-il d'une voix dure, sans se redresser. Alastors Maugrey, mais appelez moi Professeur Maugrey !

Les paroles qu'il leur disait leur faisaient penser qu'il désirait entamer de bonnes relations Prof/Elèves, mais l'intonation était tout autre. Il était brusque, presque agressif, et tout le long de son cours, il garda cette manière de parler, faisant ainsi trembler les élèves à l'idée qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à eux si ils s'aventuraient à discuter entre eux.

Le vieil Auror fit donc l'appel, s'arrêtant sur chaque nom pour que l'élève désigné lui expliquer ses origines et qu'il réponde franchement à ses question, et après chaque question, il murmurait quelques paroles incompréhensives contre les élèves qui ne répondaient pas comme il le désirait. Il fut ravis de questionner Hermione, qu'il tortura quelques longues minutes en lui posant des questions sur les sujets qu'ils auraient à étudier dans le court de l'année, espérant visiblement qu'elle se trompe pour pouvoir se moquer d'elle. Puis, après avoir questionné d'autres élèves, il tomba sur le nom de « Drago Malfoy ».

Lorsqu'il eut dit ce nom à haute voix, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé qui, comme à son habitude depuis la rentrée, était avachit sur sa table sans aucun désire de suivre ce cours qui s'annonçait terrible.

- Redresse toi, mollusque, lui dit le vieil homme, du mépris dans la voix.

- Je ne vous permets pas....

- Redresse toi ou je te transforme en le mollusque que tu es ! Insista le Professeur, coupant la phrase du Serpentard.

Bien que son visage restait de marbre, tous comprirent que Malfoy était intimidé car celui-ci se redressa lentement.

- Et je vous prierais de m'appeler Malfoy à l'avenir, dit-il froidement.

- Nous verrons bien.... Alors, qui sont tes parents ?

- Vous le savez pertinemment.

- Mais je préfère te l'entendre dire.

- A quoi bon ?

- Réponds, c'est tout.

Aucun des deux n'haussait la voix, comme si ils se contentaient de réciter un texte qu'ils avaient préalablement appris, mais la tension qui se trouvait entre eux était si palpable que tous les spectateurs pouvaient comprendre que l'un des deux allaient exploser à tout moment. Finalement, Drago abandonna et répondit aux questions que lui posait cet étrange professeur.

- Et enfin, dernière question, comment tu t'es retrouvé aveugle ?

- Cela ne vous regards pas... Répondit difficilement le Serpentard, la voix tremblante à cause de la tristesse que lui inspirait ce souvenir qui était, visiblement, très éprouvant.

- J'insiste.

- Et moi je pars.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune Serpentard se leva, se saisit de sa canne blanche et l'utilisa pour éviter tous les objets qui se trouvaient devant lui tandis qu'il quittait la pièce pour se rendre aux dortoir de sa maison. Bien que tous les élèves étaient choqués, le Professeur, lui, restait de marbre. Pires que tout, il affichait à présent un sourire satisfait, comme si le malheur du garçon était un plaisir dont il se proposait de jouir sans interruptions.

- Ce que vous avez fait n'est pas correct, dit alors Harry qui se trouvait partagé entre l'étonnement que le départ de Malfoy avait créé et la révolte qui était dû au comportement de son professeur.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Potter. Et de toute façon, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

- Je vous interdis !

- Que veux-tu m'interdire ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin, et de tout façon, tu n'as rien à dire. Silence à présent ! Silencio !

Un petit éclair bleuté sortit du bout de la baguette du vieux magicien pour ensuite se diriger vers Harry qui, presque inconsciemment, annula le sortilège avec un sort de bouclier.

- Tu as l'air malin, toi, lui dit Maugrey. A croire que tu veux faire la star ! Très bien, faites place !

En disant ces mots, il dirigea sa baguette magique vers les élèves, et ceux-ci se retrouvèrent entrain de flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol tandis que les tables et les chaises qu'ils avaient jusque là occupé allaient se placer contre les murs, laissant le centre de la salle de classe totalement vide. Les élèves retrouvèrent le plancher mais, comprenant ce qui était entrain de se passer, ils se reculèrent pour laisser seul le vieux et tyrannique professeur et son élève, le mondialement connu, Harry Potter.

- Alors, Potter, montre moi ce que tu es capable de faire à présent que plus rien ne nous retiens.

- Mais Professeur...

- Aurais-tu peur, gamin ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que....

- Assez perdu de temps ! Coupa définitivement Fol'œil. Stupefix !

Sans réfléchir, Harry évita le sortilège, ainsi que celui qui suivit juste après. Il créa ensuite un bouclier magique et attendit que le professeur remplaçant prenne de nouveau l'initiative. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait ni ce qu'il devait à présent faire. Il avait connu Maugrey par le passé. Il savait à quel point il pouvait être dure, mais cette dureté était enrobé d'une couche de gentillesse. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était bien Maugrey Fol'œil, il en était persuadé, mais il ne le reconnaissait pas pour autant le vieil Auror qui lui avait si gentiment parlé lors de leur dernière rencontre dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix lors des vacances d'été précédent, quand Sirius était encore en vie.

- Très bonne stratégie, commenta le professeur Maugrey, mais il y a un petit défaut. Lorsqu'il attaque, ton adversaire est déjà près à parer ta contre-attaque. Finite Incantate !

- Experliamus !

- Protego ! Stupefix !

Les sortilèges s'étaient succédés avec une rapidité impressionnante, mais le vieil Auror parvenait toujours à avoir une petite longueur d'avance sur Harry qui réfléchissait pour trouver un moyen de prendre les devants pour ensuite toucher son adversaire. Il enchaîna plusieurs mouvements d'esquives qu'il avait perfectionné lors de ses entraînements particuliers, et termina par un sortilège d'aveuglement que le Professeur évita de justesse.

- Très bien Potter, tu me surprends. Enfin... ce duel arrive à son terme.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Répondit Harry qui commençait lentement à prendre confiance en lui et en la force qu'il avait acquis durent ces longues semaines d'entraînements sous les ordres de Tonks. Experliamus !

- Tempus Stopus !

A cet instant, tous les spectateurs eurent l'impression que le sortilège du professeur Maugrey avait eut pour effet de renvoyer l'attaque de leur camarade de classe, alors que pour le Professeur, le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui, lui permettant de ne pas être frapper par le sort de désarmement dont il était la cible, puis de lancer un sort de bouclier avant de laisser le temps s'écouler normalement, le sort du jeune garçon se retournant donc sur lui-même grâce au bouclier dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Harry se redressa et regarda son adversaire dans les moindres détailles. Il était impressionnant, non seulement parce qu'il était très expérimenté et presque totalement défiguré par les cicatrices qu'il arborait, mais parce que tout son corps dégageait la puissance, comme cela s'était produit avec le Professeur Dumbledore lorsque ce dernier s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort, dans les bâtiments du ministère de la magie quelques moins auparavant. Il avait déjà vue Maugrey par le passé. Il connaissait son mauvais caractère, son humour noir et son côté paranoïaque, mais c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment : Un guerrier.

- Très bien, Potter. Très bonne démonstration de tes talents. Tu m'as bluffé avec panache. A présent.... Retrouvez vos places ! Dit-il à tous les élèves qui s'empressèrent de replacer les tables comme à l'origine et se s'assoire de nouveau.

Maugrey les regarda de nouveau avec l'aide de son œil magique, puis prit la parole.

- Bien, à présent, qui peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi en sommes nous venus à un duel aussi stupide ?

- Parce que Harry n'a pas apprécié votre manière de parler à Malfoy... Se risqua à répondre Ron qui espérait calmer son ami qui ne semblait pas avoir pleinement repris son calme.

- Bonne réponse. Dix point pour Gryffondor. Mais vous n'avez pas levez la main avant de parler. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Malgré sa déception, Ron se consola en se disant qu'il avait tout de même réussit à gagner cinq point, ce qui était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il gagnait habituellement.

- Voyez-vous, continua le professeur, qu'il soit logique ou non, monsieur Potter a fait le choix de me tenir tête dans l'espoir de défendre un autre élève. Choix qui, si vous voulez mon avis, est totalement stupide puisqu'il s'agissait de Malfoy... Enfin passons. Toutes les mimiques et les remarques que j'ai fait depuis le début de ce cours n'étaient en fait qu'un moyen de vous faire réagir. Malfoy a préféré partir plutôt que de tomber dans un combat qu'il savait perdu d'avance. Monsieur Potter m'a fait front au risque de perdre la face devant tous ses amis. Quand au reste... Disons que vous êtes presque inexistant. Vous vous contentez de faire ce que l'on vous dit, comme les enfants que vous êtes.

Ils les scruta de plus belle avec son œil magique mais continua.

- Vous voyez, les épreuves que l'on a à affronter dans la vie son déterminé par nos choix. Si je décide de tuer une personne que je n'apprécie pas, j'affronterais la prison. Mais c'est moi qui aurai décidé de tuer l'autre type. Ou si je veux mettre mon poing dans la figure de ce vieux fou de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'affronterais le renvois définitif. C'est toujours pareille : Chaque décision engendre des conséquences que l'on se doit de surmonter. Vous vous dites sûrement que ce que je vous dis ne mène à rien, mais en faite c'est pour faire comprendre que le véritable mal, dans le monde des sorciers comme des Moldus, c'est nous. Pas nous au sens propre, mais nous par l'intermédiaire des choix que nous faisons. Personne n'est complètement bon ou mauvais, il fait juste les choix qui lui semblent les plus logiques. A présent, retournez dans vos dortoirs, le cours est terminé.

Tout d'abord, personne ne bougea, tous étaient encore trop déstabilisés par ce cours qu'ils n'étaient pas encore parvenus à assimilé. Harry semblait être celui qui avait été le plus touché par les paroles qui avaient conclus définitivement ce premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Avec cette brève explication, Harry commençait à comprendre certaines choses qui lui avaient tout d'abord échappé lorsqu'il en avait prit connaissance. Sirius n'était pas mort à cause de Dumbledore qui avait accepté qu'il vienne au ministère de la magie, mais à cause de lui qui s'était lancé tête baissée à la rescousse d'une vision qui lui avait été envoyé par Voldemort.... Rémus n'avait pas été enlevé parce qu'il était probable qu'il connaisse la Prophétie que Voldemort avait tenté de voler, mais parce qu'il représentait le dernier lien avec les maraudeur et son père, James Potter.... C'était de nombreuses questions, plus ou moins importantes qui trouvaient à présent des réponses. Il lui restait à présent à comprendre pourquoi Tonks, lors de leur dernier entretien, avaient expliqué que si l'on voulait survivre, l'on devait rejeter tout sentiment humain, n'être que puissance et réflexion. Il avait conscience que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire si l'on devait affronter un ou plusieurs adversaires, mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas s'expliquer, s'était pourquoi elle le lui avait apprit avec tellement de rage et de colère.... C'était son prochain objectif : Vraiment connaître Tonks.


	18. Chapitre 17

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

Lisalune : Comme d'hab, je suis vachement content que tu m'es envoyé un message ( et encore plus que tu est répondu à ma demande ). Pour ce qui est de Maugrey, je suis content que tu ais apprécié son cours (c'était justement le but lol ). Mais bon, j'ose espérer que tu aimeras encore plus ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 17 : Emplois du temps trop chargé

_Car ce futur ne s'ouvre pas à moi_

_Donc je pris pour vous de tout mon cœur._

En temps normale, il aurait été heureux de voir se lever ce si cher soleil de samedi, mais aujourd'hui semblait vouloir faire exception à la règle. Car en effet, c'était aujourd'hui que commençait les élections des nouveaux joueurs de Quiditch destiné à remplacé des ancien joueur de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui avaient terminé leurs études ou qui s'en étaient allé en laissant dans les mémoires la plus grande des farces qu'il y ait eu à Poudlard.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas très difficile de choisir de bons joueurs parmi tous les volontaires, mais cela allait être très long, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas puisqu'il devait faire ses devoirs, préparer la première séance de l'AD, que Neville n'avait de cesse de réclamé, et enfin, de continuer son entraînement en compagnie de Dobby, qui avait accepté de l'épaulé étant donné que Tonks n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait d'ailleurs été surprit d'apprendre que, jusqu'au retour de cette dernière, ce serait le Professeur Maugrey qui assurerait les cours, ce que ne lui laissait rien présager de bon.

- Tu viens Harry ? Demanda un Ron surexcité.

- Ouais.... Répondit-il, les yeux encore fermé à cause de sa fatigue.

Tenta de se lever à plusieurs reprises sans véritables convictions, mais l'insistance de son ami lui permit de poser les pied sur le sol une bonne fois pour toute. Il prit donc une rapide douche, mit son équipement de Quiditch, et descendit la marche qui le conduisit jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor ou les attendaient déjà les derniers représentants de l'équipe de l'année dernière. Il salua chacun d'eux, puis regarda par la fenêtre pour voir le stade où les attendaient déjà une petite foule d'élèves qui devaient sûrement être les prétendants au titre de joueur de Quiditch.

- Ils sont nombreux... Fit-il remarqué.

- Oui, répondit Ginny, l'attrapeuse de l'année précédente, et si j'en crois les on dit, ce n'est qu'un partie de ceux qui vont se présenter.

- Génial...

- Allé, dites vous que ce n'est qu'une petite étape avant de commencer les vrai festivités.

Harry regarda Angélina Jonson avec ce qui aurait put être interprété comme des yeux de chien battu, alors que lui pensait « ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui a mon empli du temps... ». Il se retint de répéter cette phrase à haute voix et suivit le reste de l'équipe qui traversa le château pour ensuite se rendre à l'extérieur pour rejoindre le terrain de Quiditch où les attendait une foule d'élève surexcité à l'idée de devenir membre de l'équipe.

Tous les joueurs titulaires des Gryffondors prirent place dans les tribunes des professeur aux côtés de leur directrice de maison, le Professeur McGonagall, et observèrent un par un chaque prétendant qui devait, selon le poste qu'il désirait prendre, passer une série d'épreuve. Pour cette année, étant donné les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré lors des années précédentes, le Professeur MacGonagall avait choisit de former, en plus des nouveaux joueurs, des remplaçants qui pourraient assurer un poste prédétermine lorsque un titulaire ne pourrait pas le faire pour une raison ou pour une autre. Les prétendants pour leur poste d'attrapeur durent donc, comme tout le monde pouvait s'y attendre, attraper le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible en évitant des cougnard que le Professeur McGonagall avait ensorcelé pour les diriger à son gré. Bilan, aucun attrapeur de réserve et cinq blessés. Les Batteurs devaient venir à la rencontre des cognards qui était toujours ensorcelé pour les faire passé dans de petits cercles bleu que le professeur de métamorphose avait créé à cette effet. Bilan : quatre Batteur et huit blessés. Les Poursuiveurs, eux, devaient parcourir le terrain par équipe de trois pour marquer le maximum de but tout en évitant les cognards que McGonagall dirigeait toujours avec une poigne de fer. Bilan, cinq poursuiveurs et sept blessés. Et enfin, les gardiens devaient arrêter le maximum de souafles que les poursuiveurs titulaires et les nouveaux leurs envoyaient. Bilan, deux gardiens. Malgré le fait que les gardien n'auraient normalement pas du faire face à un seul cognrad, il y eut tout de même un blessé car Neville, tellement nerveux à l'idée de ne pas réussir à rentrer dans l'équipe, fit accidentellement de la magie sans baguette et déplaça un cognards qui se rua sur le Professeur McGonagall qui, ainsi, eu le plaisir de partager le sort de ses élèves en se rendant à l'infirmerie pour faire restaurer son bras cassé.

Mais tous les joueurs titulaires ne purent pas participer aux élections des nouveaux car, avant que les prétendants pour le poste de batteurs ne se présentent, le Professeur Maugrey se présenta devant les tribunes des professeurs, solidement perché sur son balais, et dit que Harry était demandé dans le bureau du directeur. Le Professeur McGonagall n'y vit aucun inconvéniant de Harry suivit donc Maugrey jusqu'à l'entrée du château où ils durent descendre de leurs balais pour continuer le chemin à pied.

- Mais pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore veut-il me voir ? Demanda le garçon à Maugrey qui avançait en clopinant à cause de sa jambe de bois.

- T'as reçut une lettre importante. Le Professeur t'attends pour que tu l'ouvres.

- Alors pourquoi la chouette ne me l'a-t-elle pas apporté directement plutôt que de l'apporté au Professeur ?

- Le paquet était adressé au Professeur, mais la lettre qu'il contenait est pour toi.

- Je ne comprends pas....

- Alors tait-toi et avance plus vite, le Professeur Dumbledore nous attends ! Répondit le vieil auror qui était vraiment agacé par les questions du garçon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur, il trouvèrent ce dernier assit dans derrière son bureau, le regard sévère, ainsi que le Professeur Rogue qui, comme à son habitude, gardait un expression froide et presque cruelle sur son visage trop pâle. Harry salua les deux hommes et le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Harry, dit-il. Pendant les vacances, je t'avais assuré que je te dirais tout ce que je saurais sur ce que complote Voldemort, et je tien à te dire que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

Harry regarda son mentor dans les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait tandis qu'il parlait.

- Depuis la disparition du Professeur Lupin, Voldemort m'a envoyé plusieurs lettres où il m'ordonnait de vous livrer, toi et la Prophétie, si je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Rémus. Je n'ai évidemment jamais accepté, tu comprends pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai reçut une nouvelle lettre qui, cette fois, n'a rien à voir avec les précédentes.

Il posa un paquet de carton sur son bureau et continua.

- Dans ce paquet que Voldemort m'a envoyé...

Harry eut la surprise de voir que ni Rogue, ni Maugrey ne tremblait à la mention de ce nom, ce qui était étrange lorsqu'il repensait aux autres sorciers qui était paralysé par la peur lorsqu'il entendaient le nom du Seigneur Ténébreux, préférant le nommer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom, ou plus simplement Tu-Sais-Qui.

- ... Se trouvait deux lettres et une sphère de vision. La première lettre m'était adressé tandis que la seconde est pour toi.

Harry prit lentement les deux lettres que Dumbledore lui tendait. Il commença par celle du Professeur.

Professeur Dumbledore.

Comme je n'ai pas eut de réponse positives, je vous envois ce petit cadeau qui, je l'espère, vous fera changer d'avis sur l'échange que je vous ai proposé.

Inamicalement

Lord Voldemort

Harry compris que le « cadeau » dont parlait Voldemort était en fait la sphère de vision, mais plutôt que de parler avant de connaître tous les faits, il s'empara de la lettre qui lui était adressé.

- Mais elle n'a pas été ouverte. Fit-il remarqué.

- Bien évidemment, répondit Maugrey, puisqu'elle t'était adressée.

Harry ne releva pas cette remarque et ouvrit l'enveloppe, rompent ainsi le celer de cire noire où était représenté la marque des ténèbres, un crâne de mort avec un serpent qui sortait d'un de ses yeux.

Monsieur Potter,

Comme je n'ai put vous joindre depuis que vous avez fermé votre esprit par biais de l'Occlumentie, j'ai été contraint de vous envoyer cette lettre où je vous explique tout ce que votre cher Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas du vous expliquer.

Je tiens à présent votre cher Lupin entre mes mains, et lui fait subir toute une série de séances de tortures pour le forcer à me révéler ce que contient réellement la Prophétie qui me lie à vous. Mais notre cher Loup-garou refuse de parler. J'en conclu que, soit il ne connaît pas la prophétie, soit il est l'être le plus résistant que j'ai rencontré, mais passons.

Je vous propose un marcher : Levez les barrière que vous avez érigé pour protéger votre esprit et je vous dirais comment me rejoindre afin que nous procédions à l'échange. Vous et la Prophétie contre Lupin. Je pense que le contenu de la Sphère de vision vous aidera à faire le bon choix.

Votre dévouer

Lord Voldemort.

Harry ressentit de besoin de déchirer cette lettre, mais il s'en abstient, sachant que les données qu'elle contenait pouvait être nécessaire pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Il la tendit donc à ce dernier qui la lu à son tour.

- Bien, dit-il après un long silence. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire usage de la sphère de vision, toi seul le peut car elle a été fabriqué à ton seul usage. Je te la donne don pour que tu me révèle ce qu'elle contient.

Harry remarqua que la main du Professeur tremblait lorsqu'il lui tendait l'outil magique, comprenant que ce dernier ne désirait pas vraiment qu'il regarde à l'intérieur. Il s'empara rapidement de la sphère et l'étudia. Il s'agissait d'une sphère de cristal de couleur rose orangé, mais lorsqu'il la regardait de plus près, il pouvait voir, au cœur de celle-ci, une image qui montrait plusieurs personnages qui s'animaient plus ou moins lentement.

Il fixa plus attentivement le centre de la sphère, là où s'était formé les images, et plus il la regardait, plus il lui semblait que les images grossissaient, grossissaient, grossissaient... Puis il se retrouva lui-même dans cette vision, comme lorsqu'il était tombé dans la Pensine qui lui avait été offert pour son anniversaire, il vivait la scène sans vraiment y participé. Tout n'était que illusion.

Il pouvait à présent voir plusieurs Mangemorts, qu'il reconnu car ils étaient tous vêtus d'une longue tunique noire à capuche. Il fut tout d'abord tenté de s'attaquer à eux, mais cela ne servirait à rien, l'illusion continuerait comme si il n'avait jamais été présent. Il tenta de les écouté parler entre eux, mais il semblait que Voldemort avait bien fait les choses, tous ce qu'ils se disaient avaient été retiré de la vision. C'était comme si il se retrouvait devant un film muet, mise à par qu'il pouvait entendre les bruits qu'il faisaient lorsqu'il touchaient un objet ou celui qu'il faisaient lorsqu'ils marchaient. Il resta ainsi le longue minutes, mais finalement, Voldemort apparut. Grand, un visage reptilien et des yeux d'un rouge terrifiant... Il s'agissait bien de cet être ignoble qui s'était attaqué à tous ceux qu'il aimait.

- Bonjour, Rémus, dit-il en regardant dans la direction de Harry, comme si l'enfant avait prit la place de ce dernier, cela faisait quelques jours que nous ne nous étions vus.

Harry regarda derrière lui pour voir le Professeur Lupin, et cette vision lui fit froid dans le dos. En effet ce dernier, attaché par des chaînes d'argent sur une chaise fait dans le même métal, semblait souffrire comme jamais il n'avait souffert auparavant. Une fumée grise se dégageait de son corps totalement nue et marqué par de fortes brûlures, tandis qu'une odeurs de chaire brûlé venait attaqué les narines du jeune garçon qui du se contrôlé pour ne pas se jeté sur l'image de son ami. Le Loup-garou qui, malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, ne montrait aucune forme de douleur sur son visage, mise à part une lourde fatigue.

- Je suis navré de vous voir dans ce si piteuse état, lui dit Voldemort, un sourire moqueur sur son visage de serpent. Tant de souffrances inutiles...

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le Professeur Lupin avec une voix tremblante, mon corps se régénérera de lui-même... Et franchement, je préfère ma condition plutôt que la votre...

Harry devait avouer qu'il admirait ce dernier des Maraudeurs. Malgré les souffrances, ce dernier continuait à garder sa fierté, mais aussi à lancer des petites pics que Voldemort ne semblait pas apprécier.

- Oui... Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais passons. Etant donné que vous ne semblez pas disposé à nous révélé la vérité sur la Prophétie, je suis obligé de recourir à une nouvelle sorte de torture qui, je vous l'accorde, ne vous permettra pas de me dire ce que vous savez, mais de forcer une autre personne à le faire.

- Que voulez-vous dire... ? Demanda Lupin qui sembla presque défaillir à cette annonce.

- Tout simplement que je suis disposer à risquer votre vie pour avoir mes réponses, répondit Voldemort en sortant un objet sphérique de l'intérieur de sa tunique.

Harry la reconnu tout de suite, il s'agissait de la sphère de vision que Dumbledore lui avait tendu quelques minutes auparavant.

- Et en quoi un tel objet pourrait-il faire parler une autre personne connaissant le secret sur la Prophétie qui vous lie au jeune Potter ? Demanda Lupin, visiblement très tendu, plus qu'il ne l'était malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait en continue.

- Lorsque nous aurons terminé, j'enverrait cela à ce « jeune Potter ». Je doute qu'il soit insensible à votre malheur après avoir regardé dedans.

A présent, le Seigneur Ténébreux affichait un sourire triomphant, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà gagné.

- Enfin, passons... Dit-il. Faites le entrer.

A cet ordre, deux mangemorts ouvrirent une porte d'acier qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et laissèrent ainsi entrer la plus terrible créature que Harry pouvait imaginer : Un Détraqueur. Ce monstre habillé d'une longue tunique en lambeaux de couleur noir s'approcha alors du Loup-garou et tourna autour de lui, comme si il désirait observer son repas avant de le goûter. Malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une vision, Harry pouvait sentir l'emprise que ces être maléfiques avaient sur lui, il sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines et sa tête lui tourner. Il lui fallu puiser dans ses dernières forces pour parvenir à ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience et continuer d'observer la scène macabre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il se jeta sur la créature, désireux de protéger son ami, mais se contenta de la traverser comme l'on traverse un mince nuage de fumer. Puis, réalisant qu'il était totalement impuissant face à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il vit le Détraqueur s'approcher dangereusement de Rémus, mettant sa face devant celle du Loup-garou. Malgré les cris des les larmes qui laissait s'échappé, Harry ne pu rien faire pour empêcher ce qu'il savait inévitable : Rémus recevait le baisé du Détraqueur.

- Stop! Ordonna alors Voldemort, le Détraqueur s'exécutant automatiquement, à la grande surprise de Harry. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas apprécié ce spectacle pourtant très intéressant, Monsieur Potter. J'ai ma créature avant que notre cher Lupin ne nous quitte définitivement, mais si vous persistez à me fermer votre esprit, cette scène recommencera mais cette fois elle se conclura par la mort de votre ami.

Lorsque ces mots furent prononcé, Harry se retrouva projeté en arrière, mais alors qu'il aurait du tombé sur le sol bétonné de la pièce où il se trouvait, il atterrit tranquillement sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, toujours assit derrière son bureau, le regarda avec une expression grave sur le visage.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu a vue dans cette sphère de vision ? Demanda-t-il après avoir laissé quelques secondes à Harry pour se remettre de ses épreuves.

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chap svp


	19. Chapitre 18

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

**Lisalune** : Merci pour ton message, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir .

Pour les fautes d'ortho, dsl, je corrigerais tous mes chapitres très prochainement en me basant sur les messages que tu m'as laissé. Mais pour l'heure, j'attaque un chapitre que tu devrais trouver vraiment très intéressant ( car tu sais déjà de quoi il parles lol ).

**Basile **: Je suis content que mon chapitre 17 t'ait plut car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire étant donné le temps limité qui m'était donné pour le faire. J'espère que le chapitre 18 et celui-ci te plairont aussi.

Fin des RAR :

Chapitre 18 : L'évasion

_Pas seulement pour vous_

_Mes enfants adoré,_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question que lui avait posé de vieux Directeur d'école, le choc étant encore trop présent dans son esprit mais, sous l'insistance de ce dernier, il répondit :

- Rémus... Il ont torturé le Professeur Lupin d'une façon...

- Calmez-vous, Potter, lui dit Rongue d'une voix froide, et dites nous ce que vous avez vue.

- Serverus... le réprimanda le Professeur Dumbledore avec gentillesse.

- Il était assis sur une chaise en argent qui le brûlait... Hésita le jeune garçon.

- Logique puisqu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou, commenta Maugrey dans un murmure. Son corps pourra se régénérer indéfiniment sans risquer de le tuer.

- Mais Voldemort ne semble plus vouloir le garder en vie... Se précipita Harry qui paniquait de plus en plus. Il veux le livrer à un Détraqueur si je ne me livre pas...

- Je suis désolé pour Rémus, dit tristement le Professeur Dumbledore. Il était l'un de mes très proches amis...

- Mais il n'est pas encore mort ! Dit alors Harry qui comprenait où voulait en venir le magicien. On peut encore le sauver...

- Non, pas sans risquer de te perdre toi aussi... Et rien de nous dis qu'il libèrera Rémus lorsqu'il aura....

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Rémus est encore en vie ! Vous devez le secourir !

- Harry, dit Dumbledore avec une dureté nécessaire. Nous ne pouvons pas te livrer !

- Mais moi je dis qu'il faut....

- Potter ! Veillez vous taire à présent !

- C'est à vous de vous taire ! Répondit Harry hors de lui. Il est hors de question que l'on laisse Rémus souffrir sans rien essayer. Nous devons le sauver ! Je dois le sauver. Et je le ferais, avec ou sans vous !

- Harry, s'il te plait. Lui dit le Professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Je sais que ton voyage dans la sphère de vision a été très dur pour toi, mais je voudrais que tu comprenne que c'est ce que Rémus aurait voulu lui aussi.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien vouloir ! Il ne mourra pas pour moi comme... Comme...

- Comme Black. Conclu le Professeur Rogue de sa voix toujours plus froide.

- A présent, Harry, il faut que tu retourne dans tes dortoirs. La nuit est déjà tombé.

- Mais nous sommes le matin. Lui dit Harry étoné.

- Pour toi, ton voyage dans la sphère de vision n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais en réalité, plusieurs heures se sont écoulé depuis que tu a regardé à l'intérieur. Tu dois retourné dans tes dortoirs où avant que tes camarades ne se demande pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec eux durant le reste de la journée. Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger doivent se poser la question depuis ce matin d'ailleur.

- Mais je...

- S'il te plait, Harry. Insista le vieux magicien.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus son mot à dire, Harry tourna le dos aux Professeurs et sorti du bureau, mais lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il reste derrière celle-ci pour écouter ce que les trois hommes avaient encore à se dire.

- Je vais faire venir plusieurs membres de l'Ordre pour qu'il ne se risque pas à s'enfuir de l'école comme il l'a déjà fait pas le passer, expliqua la voix de Dumbledore. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourait se passer dans son esprit après ce qu'il a vue dans la sphère....

- Professeur ! Coupa Maugrey. Potter est encore derrière la porte !

En entandant cette phrase, Harry compris que le vieil Auror l'avait vue grâce à son œil magique qui avait la capacité de voir à travers toutes choses, et ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent qu'il était découvert, il parti en courant. Il traversa le long couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée, monta un long escalier, puis un autre, puis un autre, et arriva enfin devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui cachait l'entrée des dortoirs des Gryffondors. Il donna rapidement le mot de passe à la femme qui libéra le passage avec regret et il pénétra dans la salle commune de sa maison.

- Harry ! Dirent en cœur Ron et Hermione qui semblaient l'avoir attendus toute la journée.

- On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Lui expliqua Ron. Que pouvait vouloir Dumledore pour te garder toute la journée ?

Il expliqua l'affaire à ses deux amis qui restèrent silencieux, mais lorsqu'il leur raconta les paroles de Dumbledore, Ron parut choqué, mais Hermione resta de marbre.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Fit remarquer le grand rouquin.

- Je suis d'accord sur le principe, expliqua Hermione qui semblait hésiter à parler. Mais c'est pour ton bien, Harry...

- Hermione ! Tu veux dire que tu es d'accore avec ça ?

- Ils ne veulent que protéger Harry... Dit-elle pour se protéger.

- J'en ai mare que tout le monde veuille me protéger ! Rugit Harry. Toutes les personnes qui ont voulu me protéger sont morts! D'abords mes parent, puis Sirius, et à présent c'est Lupin qui va mourir ! J'en est mare de perdre tous ceux que j'aime...

La pression que Harry avait supporté durant tant d'année venait à présent de se libérer, faisant pleurer le jeune garçon plus qu'il ne l'avais jamais fais. Ron Hermione avaient beau tenter tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le consoler, rien n'y faisait, il pleurait sans retenu, ne se souciant pas du fait que d'autres élèves pouvaient le voir de l'autre bout de la salle commune. Ron le conduisit donc jusqu'à son lit, où il continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne.

Il ne savait plus où il était, tout était noir autour de lui, c'était comme si plus aucune lumière n'existait plus, comme si il flottait dans l'immensité de l'espace car, en effet, son corps flottait et ne ressentait plus le besoin de respirer. Il regarda dans toutes les directions mais rien n'y faisait, il était seul dans une immensité de ténèbres.

- Bonsoir, Potter. Lui dit une voix sifflante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il semble que tes barrières soient enfin levé. Non, pas toutes, tu ne me permettes que de te parler. Tu es devenus très fort à ce qu'il semble.

- Où est Lupin ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait levé certaines défenses de son esprits.

- Chaque choses en son temps, jeune Potter. Tout d'abords je voudrais vous féliciter. Oui, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre un garçon capable de fermer son esprit au sorcier le plus puissant de la terre. Les cours d'Occlumentie que Dumbledore vous a donné ont porté leurs fruits....

- Dites mois où est Lupin ! Insista Harry qui se moquait totalement de ce que Voldemort avait à lui dire.

- Très bien. Votre cher Loup-garou est entre mes mains. Il n'a pas retrouvé toute sa conscience depuis la petite torture à laquelle vous avez assisté par l'intermédiaire de la sphère de vision, mais il se réveillera bientôt : dans trois jours environs. Mais si vous n'êtes pas entre mes mains avant ce jour, il recevra le véritable baiser du Détraqueur.

- Très bien, où dois-je aller ? Demanda Harry sans hésiter.

- Magnifique, commenta le Seigneur des ténèbres, absolument magnifique. En plus d'avoir un esprit fort, vous possédez un courage impressionnant.

- J'ai dis où ?

- Mais il vous manque une chose, la politesse. Enfin... Bon, vous devrez vous rendre à Londres, sur le terrain où se trouvent encore les cendres du parque pour Moldus où vous vous êtes découvert durant les vacances.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'y rendre aussi vite... Expliqua le jeune garçon qui s'inquiétait pour son ami. Et le Professeur Dumbledore refusera de me livrer. Je devrais m'y rendre par mes propres moyens.

- Ce vieux fou... Très bien, je retarderais la sentence de deux jours, mais pas un de plus ! Souillez au point de rendez-vous dans très exactement cinq jours où le Loup-garou sera perdu à jamais !

Une fois cette phrase arrivé à son terme, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant abondamment sur son front et les membres tremblant.

- Je dois partir le plus vite possible... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sur ce, il mit une robe de sorcier propre, prit le temps de poser sa cape d'invisibilité sur son lit avec un mot qu'il adressait à Ron, choisit des vêtements Moldus qu'il devrait mettre pour passer inaperçu lorsqu'il serait arrivé dans la ville de Londres, pris sa baguette pour les rétrécir afin de les transporter plus facilement, puis rangea sa baguette sans sa poche et sorti. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller un élève, mais tandis qu'il descendait, il entendit des voix qui murmuraient depuis la salle commune.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit rester là toute la nuit ? Demanda la voix que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Ron.

- Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que Harry n'écoutera pas ce que Dumbledore lui a dit. Il va tout faire pour sauver le Professeur Lupin, expliqua Hermione.

- Mais même si il voulait partir sans prévenir, souviens toi de ce qu'il nous a dit : Les membres de l'Ordre s'assureront qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Et à moins qu'il ne puisse devenir invisible, il ne pourra aller nul part sans être repérer.

- Mais on ne sais jamais... Insista Hermione.

Harry resta quelques minutes sans bouger, réfléchissant au moyen de passer devant Ron et Hermione sans que ceux-ci ne tentent de l'arrêter, puis d'éviter les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui devaient sûrement arpenter tous les couloirs du château pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas quitter les lieux, puis enfin prendre un billet de train pour se rendre à Londres depuis la gare du Pré-au-lard sans se faire reconnaître par un passant. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il se massa nerveusement le poignet et sans sa main entrer en contacte avec une montre.

Oui, pensa-t-il. Il s'agissait de la montre qui lui avait été offerte par Tonks le jour de son anniversaire. Ce jour là, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas une montre ordinaire, mais qu'elle était dotée de nombreuses options plus utiles les unes que les autres et, entre autre, la capacité de désillusioner son porteur. Il appuya donc sur le bouton destiné à cet effet et sentit une sensation de froid lui traverser tout le corps depuis le dos. Il attendit encore quelques instant afin de s'assurer que sa désillusion était totale, puis descendit jusqu'en bas.

- Je suis vraiment fatigué, se plaignit Ron dont les yeux se fermaient tous seuls. On peut pas aller se coucher ?

- Non, répondit Hermione toujours inflexible.

Harry marcha doucement vers la porte qui devait le mener à l'extérieur, évitant de s'approcher de ses deux amis afin qu'ils ne s'appersoivent pas de sa présence, mais tandis qu'il marchait, une latte se mit à grincer sous le poids de son pied et Hermione compris ce que cela signifiait.

- Harry Potter ! Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire. Tu ne voudrais pas t'enfuir sans l'accord du Professeur Dumbledore, tout de même !

- Harry, t'es là ? Demanda Ron étonné.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... Leur dit Harry avant de leur lancer le sort de stupéfixion.

Il s'approcha de leurs corps inanimé et leur dit :

- Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas en venir à ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je sais que vous voulez tous me protéger, mais à chaque fois qu'une personne meurs à cause de moi... C'est moi qui meurs un peu plus... Je ne peux plus supporter cet état de fait... Je vous aimes... Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis... Et une chose encore : Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis votre longtemps, alors il serait temps de vous l'avouer plutôt que vous acharner à vous disputer pour n'importe quoi.

Une fois ces mots terminé, il s'éloigna de ses deux amis et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait encore faire. Il devait quitter le château sans se faire voir et le sort de désilluion n'était pas efficace à cent pour cent, sa rencontre avec Hermione et Ron était là pour le prouver. Il lança alors le sortilège d'attraction afin de faire venir à lui la carte des maraudeurs et, une fois cette précieuse carte en main, sorti de la salle commune. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul but à présent : Sortir du château coûte que coûte.


	20. Chapitre 19

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

**Lisalune **: Comme d'hab, merci pour ton message . Je sais que j'ai laissé quelques fautes, mais je m'excuse, j'ai pas fait exprès, c'était un accident lol. Bon, ce nouveau chapitre contient des choses que tu connais déjà ( bien que ce n'était qu'un court résumé ), mais je me doute que tu l'aimemeras tout de même.

Fin des RAR.

Chapitre 19 : Combat à Poudlard

_Mais aussi pour les fous_

_Que vous devrez protéger._

Lorsque le tableau de la grosse Dame se referma derrière lui, il fut tenté de retourner dans la salle commune où Ron et Hermione étaient toujours stupéfixé, mais s'en abstint, trop conscient qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps pour que quitter les lieux avant que l'on apprenne son évasion. Il descendit donc les escaliers jusqu'au premier étages en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais, lorsqu'il arriva au pied de cet escalier, il trouva deux personnes étrangères à Poudlard. « Sûrement des membres de l'Ordre... » Se dit-il.

Il entrepris donc de les contourner et se précipita vers un long couloir qui lui permettrait d'arriver devant la statut de la vieille femme bossu qui cachait le passage secret qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard lors de sa troisième année, mais lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il eut le plus horrible plaisir de trouver le Professeur Maugrey qui l'attendait dans la classe situé juste en face de la statue.

- Un sort de désillusion.... ? Très remarquable, Potter, dit avec sa voix bourru habituelle. Mais je connais ce passage. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, mais je me doutait que tu utiliserais ce passage si tu te décidait à t'enfuir sans la permission du Professeur Dumbledore. Je ne dirais rien aux autres, mais à condition que tu acceptes bien gentiment de retourner dans ton dortoir.

- Vous savez que je ne le ferais pas, pas même sous la contrainte.

- Oui, c'est ce que je respect chez toi, et c'est aussi ce que je respectais chez ton père : Vous êtes près à tout pour vos amis, même au prix de vous attaquer à vos proches.

- Vous m'avez vue dans la salle commune ? Demanda Harry bien qu'il savait déjà que la réponse serait affirmative.

- Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas cessé de t'observer depuis que tu as quitté le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore aussi précipitamment, répondit le vieil auror qui faisait rouler son oeil pour rappeler à son interlocuteur qu'il était doté d'un objet magique qui était capable de voir à travers n'importe quelle matière.

- Alors comment allons-nous nous y prendre, demanda Harry avec lassitude, vous allez me laisser partir ou vous allez m'en empêcher par la force ?

- Deuxième solution. Répondit Maugrey avec un petit sourire en biais. Mais je te conseil d'annuler le sort qui te permet de te désillusion, cette état consomme tes forces sans que tu ne t'en rende compte et de toutes façons ça ne sert à rien avec moi.

Harry s'exécuta alors, trop conscient du fait que Maugrey avait raison en lui disant cela. Il appuya sur le bouton de sa montre qui permettait de se désillusionner et sorti sa baguette pour se préparer au combat.

- Très bien Potter, tous les coups son permis. Experliamus !

- Protego !

- Stupefix !

- Protego !

- Voyons, Potter, ne sais-tu pas attaquer ? Demanda Maugrey qui semblait vouloir gagner du temps. Et je dois te rappeler que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps devant toi ; Les autres vont arriver.

Harry comprenait où voulait en venir son adversaire, il désirait le pousser à commettre une erreur en le forçant à se précipiter. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre une seule faute dans ce duel, il devait gagner, pour Lupin. « Tu ne dois jamais te laisser distraire lorsque tu te bats, pas même pour sauver une personne qui t'es chère ! ». Il s'agissait des paroles que Tonks lui avait dites lors de leur dernier entraînement. Il ne l'avait pas encore compris lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit, mais à présent il savait qu'elle avait raison, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déconcentrer.

Il attendit alors que Maugrey lui lance un sortilège, ce que ce dernier fit en lui envoyant un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas, créa un bouclier pour le dévier et lança un sortilège de désarmement que le Professeur Maugrey évita sans réelles difficultés. Il changea alors totalement de tactique, plutôt que de reste inerte à attendre que son adversaire face le premier pas, il commença à se déplacer, comme il le faisait lors de ses différents duels avec Tonks, il se laissa glisser à gauche, puis à droite, puis il glissa de nouveau à gauche, puis à droite, et à chacun de ses mouvements subits, il évitait un sortilège que Maugrey lui envoyait.

- Ca ne sert à rien, Potter ! Tempus Stopus !

C'était ce même sort que Maugrey avait utilisé pour le battre lors de leur premier duel, et son nom parlait de lui-même, il avait même été étonné de voir Maugrey l'utiliser puisqu'il s'agissait là d'un sortilège de magie noir très dangereux, d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans l'un des livres qui lui avait été offert le jour de son anniversaire. Mais il ne se laissa pas dégonfler, il connaissait le contre-sort qui lui permettrait de prendre l'avantage, le tout était de le jeter avant que le sortilège de Maugrey ne face son effet ; C'était juste une question de timing.

- Sortia annules ! Stupefix !

Il avait réussit. Il avait battu Maugrey. Il était conscient qu'il ne devait sa victoire que parce que Maugrey ne s'était pas douté qu'il serait capable d'utiliser un sortilège ne niveau cinq dans les sortilèges d'annulations, mais il avait tout de même réussit à battre le plus puissants des Aurors qui lui avait été donner de rencontrer. Il s'approcha donc du professeur Maugrey qui, à son plus grand étonnement, n'était pas totalement stupéfixé, seul les membres étaient totalement paralysés, le reste du corps étant toujours en état le bouger.

- Parfait, Potter, lui dit le vieil homme qui affichait un horrible sourire que se voulait joyeux. Tu es plus fort que je ne l'imaginais. Même Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir à quel point tu es fort.

- Mais mon sortilège était imparfait, fit remarquer Harry.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton Stupéfix minable, le réprimanda l'Auror, mais de son sort d'annulation. Je ne connais que quatre personnes à le réussir, moi compris. Mais je suis sûr que même eux n'étaient pas capables de l'utiliser aussi efficacement à ton âge.

- Je ne l'avais jamais utilisé auparavant, admit Harry, gêné et impressionné par ce que lui disait son adversaire. J'ai juste étudié la façon de l'utiliser, j'ai joué le tout pour le tout...

- Alors permet moi de te dire que tu as réussis. Répondit Maugrey qui souriait toujours. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, trêve de bavardage. Tu dois partir à présent... N'utilises pas ce passage secret, Rogue t'attends de l'autre côté. Et ne passe pas par Pré-au-lard, Dumbledore t'attends à la gare. Tu ne peux plus prends qu'une seule route : La forêt Interdite.

- Mais pourquoi m'aidez-vous... ? Demanda Harry, surpris que le vieil homme lui donne tant de renseignement.

- Je sais pourquoi tu pars en abandonnant tes amis et tous ceux qui veulent te protéger. Je respect ton choix, mais sache qu'il te coûtera la vie.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'autre alternative... C'est la seule chose à faire pour sauver Lupin.

- Je le sais, c'était d'ailleurs la raison qui ma pousser à t'affronter. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais faire ce voyage dans la forêt. De nombreuses créatures y vivent, et certaines d'eux sont très hostiles, et elles sont d'autant plus dangereuses à présent que les Centaures ne désirent plus voir passer de sorcier sur leur territoire. Personne ne te viendra en aide, et j'ai le regret de te dire que tu n'en sortira probablement pas vivant.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons, je dois le faire... Murmura Harry.

- Voilà qui es bien parlé, commenta Maugrey, alors casse toi et va trouver ta mort, qu'elle soit prochaine ou très lointaine !

Tandis qu'il s'en allait, traversant le couloir dans le sens inverse qu'il l'avait déjà traversé, Harry entendit Maugrey hurler à la mort « Il est là ! Rattrapez le ! ». Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du vieux sorcier à la jambe de bois qui lui cria :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te faciliter la tâche !

Puis il ria aux éclats, suivit par Harry qui ne put retenir son propre rire devant la folie de cet homme si étrange. Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de sa montre qui lui permettait de se désillusionner puis parti en courant afin de franchir le maximum de distance avant de rencontrer les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient été alertés par les hurlements de Maugrey.


	21. Chapitre 20

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

**Lisalune** : Je suis contant que ce chapitre d'ai fait rire car j'ai moi-même beaucoup rit lorsque je l'ai écris . En ce qui concerne la folie de Maugrey... Il est égale à lui-même lol.

J'oubliais, ce chapitre va te plaire car comme nous en avions déjà parlé auparavant, ton personnage apparaît enfin

**Darkmore** : Merci pour ton message. Pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans la forêt... Soit un peu plus patient ( oui, je sais, je suis à moitié dingue lol )

**Malicia Malfoy** : Merci pour ton message, frangine. Mais bon, je savais déjà que tu l'aimais bien puisque tu me l'as dis en direct ( et en plus je suis odieux avec ma sœur lol )

Fin des RAR :

Chapitre 20 : La Forêt interdite

_Car dans cette lutte sans espoir_

_Vous serez tous rejeté par leur désespoir_

Tandis qu'il courait dans ces interminables couloirs, Harry pouvait encore entendre les cris de son adversaire vaincu qui s'efforçait de faire venir le maximum de personnes dans les environs avec l'envie de lui donner quelques frayeurs avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement le château de Poudlard, cet grand école de sorcellerie où il s'était toujours sentit chez lui, cet demeure qu'il était contraint de quitter malgré l'interdit de son mentor, le Professeur Dumbledore.

Il croisa deux Sorciers qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, car il s'agissait du Professeur MacGonagall et du Porfesseur Chaurave qui couraient comme des folles, habillés de leurs vêtement de nuits. Il les dépassa sans la moindre difficulté, mais le claquement de ses pas sur le sol le trahirent.

- Potter ! Rugit alors la directrice des Gryffondors, visiblement folle de rage. Retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoirs où vous serez...

- Stupefix ! Stupefix !

Harry se tourna pour voir qui avait lancé ces sortilèges sur les deux Professeurs, mais l'homme qu'il vit devant lui était, à ses yeux, la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru désireux de l'aider dans son évasion.

- Professeur Rogue.... Hésita-t-il devant l'imposante silhouette de cette homme vêtu de sa robe de sorcier de couleur noire.

- Ne restez pas là comme un imbécile, Potter, cracha le Professeur de Potion. D'autres Professeur inspectent les lieux, et il a une bonne douzaine de membres de l'Ordres. Les Weasley en font partis, précisa-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi....

- Occupez-vous plutôt de quitter l'école au plus vite. Et n'échouez pas dans votre mission.

Sur ces mots, le Professeur Rogue lança un sortilège d'amnésie aux deux Professeurs qu'il avait Stupefixé, trop conscient qu'elles pourraient le dénoncé auprès du directeur, et appela Harry à voix basse, celui-ci étant toujours caché par le sortilège de désillusion.

- Potter, vous allez faire une chose pour moi à présent : Stupéfixez moi !

- Mais...

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, lancez moi ce sortilège et taisez-vous !

Ne pouvant pas désobéire à son professeur, et surtout trop contant de saisir cette occasion, Harry leva sa baguette pour ensuite la diriger vers Rogue qui reçut sans broncher le sortilège, s'effondrant ensuite sur le sol.

Harry, remit de ses émotions, étudia la situation dans laquelle il s'était lui-même fourré. Maugrey l'avait encouragé à sa manière perverse, Rogue l'avait aidé, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, le château était remplis des Professeurs et des Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui voulaient l'empêcher de quitter les lieux. Il était conscient que le sortilège de désillusion lui permettait de ne pas être vue, mais sa rencontre avec le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Chourave lui avait prouver que cela n'était pas suffisant, comme ça l'avait été avec Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ouvrit donc la carte des Maraudeurs et observa les mouvements « ennemis ». Le gros des troupes de Dumbledore étaient rassemblé devant la statue de la sorcière bossue, où Maugrey devait leur expliquer qu'ils s'étaient battu et que Harry devait encore être dans les parages.

Quatre personnes étaient posté devant la porte d'entrée du château, il lui faudrait passer devant eux sens être vue ou il risquerait d'être suivit au cœur même de la forêt interdite... Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais il se laissa le temps de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée pour y réfléchir. En attendant, il monta au deuxième étage, le nombre de vigiles n'étant pas très important du fait que tous pensaient qu'il ne remonterait pas à cet étage. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il emprunta le couloir qui menait dans les salles d'Arithmencie pour ensuite se diriger vers un autre escalier qui lui permit de se rendre directement au rez-de-chaussée.

Il était à présent très près du but qu'il s'était juré d'atteindre, quitter Poudlard, mais tandis qu'il regardait à nouveau dans la carte des Mauraudeurs, il se rendit compte que deux nouvelles personnes s'étaient jointes aux gardes postés devant l'entrée : C'étaient monsieur et madame Weasley. Ravalant sa salive, il se fixa sur le but qu'il devait atteindre et continua à avancer dans les couloirs du château pour ensuite arriver dans le hall d'entrée.

Il était vraiment bloqué, six sorciers armées de leurs baguettes posté devant la grande porte qui semblait fermé. Il regarda les environs, cherchant un moyen de passer devant eux pour ne pas être arrêté. Des armures vides, des tapisseries et des tableaux.... Rien de très utiles. Il pensa alors à forcer des gardes à quitter leurs postes et lança un sortilège sur plusieurs armures pour que celles-ci s'effondre du sur sol, faisant un bruit terrible qui résonna en boucle dans les couloirs du château.

- Ne bougez pas ! Entendit-il. C'est Harry qui veut faire une diversion. Ne quittez pas votre poste !

Il reconnaissait parfaitement la voix de la personne qui venait de donner ses consignes, il s'agissait de Monsieur Weasley. Il était reconnaissant à ce dernier de tout faire pour le protéger, mais il devait avouer qu'en ce cas présent, c'était assez dérangeant qu'il y mette autant de sérieux. Il oublia donc son idée de faire une diversion et continua d'avancer, conscient que personne ne pouvait le voir tandis qu'il avançait dans leur direction.

Il lui vint alors une idée. Pendant son combat avec le Professeur Maugrey, il était parvenu à contrer un sort des plus puissant en duel, même si il s'agissait un sort de magie noire. Il leva donc sa baguette magique et pria pour que sa tentative réussisse.

- Tempus Stopus !

Il remarqua que deux sorciers, parmi lesquels madame Weasley était inclus, avaient tenté de lancer le contre-sort, mais par miracle, le sortilège de Harry avait fait effet avant qu'ils ne réussissent et ils se retrouvèrent donc totalement immobilisé. Il avança donc tranquillement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans réelles difficultés, celle-ci n'étant fermé que grâce à un simple levier de bois qu'il fit léviter avec l'aide de sa baguette, puis sorti pour se retrouver devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne l'ayant jamais vue à Poudlard ou en dehors de l'école, mais l'expression que cet étranger affichait sur son visage montrait combien il était fort.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, les yeux bleu profondément enfoncé derrières ses arcades, et de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, mais ce qui choquait Harry c'était ce contraste entre ses cheveux bruns et la pâleur de sa peau. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle, non, plus qu'une pâleur, cette homme avait la peau totalement blanche. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait que si il ne partait pas dans l'instant, il se retrouverait face aux gardiens de la porte qui risquaient de se libérer le son sortilège d'un instant à l'autre, mais il ne pouvait prévoir la réaction de cet étranger s'il se risquait à avancer vers lui.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, lui dit finalement l'homme avec une voix très douce malgré le fait que son apparence ait présagé le contraire. Je me présent, Vladimir Sunshine. J'ai été tenu au courant de ce qui ce passe, et je puis vous aider à rejoindre le lieux où vous devez vous rendre.

- Mais comment.... ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces questions, coupa l'homme en regardant sa montre. Vos réponses viendront d'elle-même mais plus tard.

Sur ces paroles étranges, l'homme tourna le dos au jeune garçon et avança vers la forêt interdite. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance au premier venu, mais une sorte de force très puissante l'incitait à suivre cet homme énigmatique. C'était plus fort que cela, c'était comme si c'était lui-même qui voulait le suivre...

- Non... ! Dit alors Harry en forçant son corps à s'arrêter, glissant sur le sol.

Il savait enfin ce qu'il se passait, c'était comme avec le sortilège de l'Imperium, non, c'était le sortilège de l'imperium, il n'y avait aucun tout à avoir. Cet homme lui avait sûrement lancé ce sort lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, mais comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de sa quatrième année et durant ces précédentes confrontations avec Voldemort, il était parvenu à combattre ce maléfice. Il avait réussit à déjouer le plan de ce Mangemort déguisé.

- Très impressionnant, Monsieur Potter, lui dit Vladimir le visage toujours neutre si ce n'était cette petite étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux. Vous êtes aussi fort mentalement que physiquement.

- Pourquoi avoir utilisé ce sortilège impardonnable sur moi ? J'allais justement rejoindre votre Maître ! Dit Harry qui crachait sa rage à cet homme.

- Ce quoi... ? Non, vous vous méprenez sur moi et mes intentions, expliqua Vladimir en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Et je n'ai nullement fais usage d'un quelconque sortilège impardonnable. J'ai juste utilisé mon pouvoir d'attraction... Je vais vous expliquer, mais il nous faudra avant cela nous enfoncer dans la forêt interdite.

L'homme se dirigea de nouveau vers la forêt qui se trouvait à l'orée du château de Poudlard, et Harry le suivit, bien que cette fois-ci ce fut de sa propre volonté. Ils atteignèrent finalement la forêt interdite et restèrent posté pendant quelques instants derrière les grands arbres qui se trouvaient face à la porte d'entrée encore ouverte. Ils eurent donc la possibilité de voir les gardiens être libéré du sortilège du « Stopus Tempus » et inspecter les lieux à la recherche du Survivant. Harry tremblait à l'idée que Monsieur et Madame Weasley remarque sa présence dans la forêt, mais cette peur le quitta pour être remplacé par de l'étonnement pur et dur car, en effet, Vladimir Sunshine avait fermé les yeux et tendu la main dans leur direction pour ensuite murmurer « Il a dût retourner vers les escalier du premier étage pour rejoindre une autre sortie ». Mais la surprise d'Harry ne vint pas de la phrase qu'avait prononcer ce parfait inconnu, mais du fait que les gardiens avaient fermés la porte derrière eux pour ensuite entrer plus en profondeur dans le château.

- Mais ils auraient dus comprendre que j'étais sorti, dit-il surpris, c'était évident puisque c'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte.

- Oui, répondit Vladimir avec un sourire amusé. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai dût intervenir de la sorte.

Harry comprenait enfin qui était cette homme, du moins ce qu'il était. Il était capable de forcer les autres à vouloir faire ce qu'il voulait, il était capable d'envoyer des messages télépathiques aux autres, et autre point particulier, sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour Harry, ce Vladimir Sunshine était un Vampire.

Voilà, mon chapitre 20 est terminé. Vous l'aurez remarqué, un nouveau personnage apparaît dans ce chapitre-ci, et il n'est pas né de mon imagination ( même si j'aurais aimé lol ). En réalité, il a été créé par Lisalune, l'auteur de la fic « L'attaque du train » et de « Un Vampire à Poudlard »


	22. Chapitre 21

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

**Basile** : Merci pour ton message, je suis vraiment content que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle te face rire.

**Lisalune** : Oui, je sais, je fais toujours autant de fautes d'inattention mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est un accident TTTT. Je voulais encore te remercier pour m'avoir permit d'utiliser ton personnage. Il m'est vraiment très pratique ( tu le remarqueras dans ce chapitre ).

**Darkmore** : Pour l'avant goût de la Forêt Interdite, c'est parti

Fin des RAR.

Chapitre 21 : La Prophétie du Chaos

_Et c'est donc seul que vous devrez vous battre,_

_Car le Mal sans Nom est l'être à abattre._

A présent que cet réalité lui avait sauté aux yeux, Harry se demandait si il faisait bien de continuer à suivre cet étranger au cœur de cette forêt déjà remplit d'innombrables dangers. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait peur de cet être dénaturé par les ténèbres. Il rafermit la prise qu'il avait sur sa baguette magique et s'adressa au Vampire :

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ici, si vous n'êtes ni un opérationnel du Professeur Dumbledore, ni un Mangemort de Voldemort ?

- Vous devez être bien courageux pour oser dire le nom du Seigneur Ténébreux à haute voix, lui dit Vladimir qui regardait encore les portes du château. Mais que les choses soient bien claire entre nous : Je ne vous veux que du bien.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché que vous êtes un Vampire ? Demanda Harry en levant sa baguette magique vers le milieu du dos du Vampire.

- Ha...ça ?

Vladimir semblait connaître l'existence de l'objet magique qui était dirigé vers lui car, bien qu'il ne pouvait normalement la voir, il leva les mains en l'air et se retourna lentement.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Monsieur Potter, dit-il calmement, je ne vous ai pas caché ma condition, j'ai même fait usage de mes pouvoirs en votre présence. Rappelez-vous.

Bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accords, Harry devait admettre que Vladimir ne mentait pas. Si il ne lui avait pas directement avoué qu'il était un Vampire, il ne s'en était pas non plus caché.

- Réfléchissez un instant, lui dit Vladimir. Je suis, comme vous l'avez remarquablement découvert, un Vampire. Je ne suis pas un Vampire à proprement parler, étant donné que j'ai été un Sorcier avant de devenir Vampire, mais je suis Vampire tout de même. Il existe un nom pour expliquer ce que je suis c'est...

- Un Roi-Vampire, coupa Harry, ou plus communément appelé un Sorcier-Vampire.

- Remarquable, répondit monsieur Sunshine, absolument remarquable. En plus d'être très courageux, vous êtes aussi très cultivé. Vous devez êtres un très bon élève.

- Pas tant que ça, expliqua Harry. En fait c'est juste dû faut fait que j'ai eut beaucoup de lecture pendant mes vacances d'été. Mais là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? Demanda-t-il avec une forte autorité dans la voix.

Il sembla à Harry que l'expression amusé qui habitait jusqu'ici le visage du Vampire s'était effacé pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Puis, comme pour tenter de lutter contre le chagrin qui grandissait en lui, Vladimir commença à psalmodier une sorte de prière dans une langue inconnu aux oreilles de Harry qui resta stupéfait devant la beauté de ce son mélodieux qui sortait de la bouche de ce Roi-Vampire.

- Il s'agit d'une très ancienne Prophétie qui a été dites par ma troisième femme, il y a cinq cent douze ans.

- Et que dit-elle ? Demanda Harry qui se demandait si ce que ce Sorcier-Vampire était vrai.

- Il s'agit d'une langue morte, mais je peux vous en faire une traduction assez grossière si vous le désirez.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants mais fini par parler :

_En ce temps de mal-être,_

_Le Mal sans Nom se fera connaître_

_Et avec lui disparaîtra le bonheur,_

_Pour ne faire vivre que la peur._

_Alors naîtront les Elus,_

_Chacun séparé par les générations,_

_Chacun réclamants ce qui leur est dus,_

_Et chacun ignorant leur mission._

_Ignorant leur grande destiné,_

_Ils se croiseront malgré tout._

_Mais plutôt que d'être allier,_

_Ils agiront comme des fous._

_Le premier sera important,_

_Aimé et adulé par les autres,_

_Et c'est de lui que tous vont dépendre,_

_Car le troisième ne fera rien sans de plus grand._

_Le second sera tout autre,_

_Haït et craint par les autres,_

_Tous vont le rejeter,_

_Car toujours il les fit pleurer._

_Et enfin le troisième sera l'enfant._

_Déjà dans la pensé des autres,_

_De lui, la réussite, va dépendre, _

_Car en lui se cache les pouvoirs des amants._

_Personne ne saura ce qu'il arrivera,_

_Si leur union sera réussit,_

_Ou si leur force vaincra,_

_Car le monde n'est qu'en sursit_

_Face à ce Mal qui n'a pas de Nom_

_Et que tous verront à l'horizon,_

_Comme étant le plus fort_

_Et le grand annonciateur de mort._

_Avec cette Prophétie je prédis le combat_

_Sans pour autant connaître le vainqueur_

_Car ce futur ne s'ouvre pas à moi_

_Donc je pris pour vous de tout mon cœur._

_Pas seulement pour vous_

_Mes enfants adoré,_

_Mais aussi pour les fous_

_Que vous devrez protéger._

_Car dans cette lutte sans espoir_

_Vous serez tous rejeté par leur désespoir_

_Et c'est donc seul que vous devrez vous battre,_

_Car le Mal sans Nom est l'être à abattre._

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, tentant d'assimiler ce qui venait de lui être dit.

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de la Prophétie, mais je crois qu'elle décrit parfaitement ce qu'il se passe. Expliqua Vladimir.

- Un Mal sans Nom ? Trois Elus ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir correctement.

- Tu n'es donc pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de Poudlard ? Demanda le Vampire, totalement surpris par la chose.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Harry qui craignait le pire à présent.

- Les ténèbres sont partout à présent... Répondit Vladimir dans un simple murmure. J'ai appris ta petite escapade du mois d'août. Mais sache que cela n'était que le commencement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je vais vous l'expliquer, mais par pitié, marchons, le temps nous presse.

Harry s'exécuta et suivit le Vampire qui resta silencieux quelques instants, scrutant l'obscurité de ses yeux Vampiriques, mais il rompit finalement le silence :

- Ce mal sans nom qui est décrit dans la Prophétie s'est abattu sur le monde. D'étranges créatures avaient été découverte durant l'été, et cela dans toutes les régions du monde. Mais à présent les choses ont empiré... Le nord de l'Angleterre est à présent déclaré zone dangereuse, pour les Moldus comme pour les Sorciers. De même que les pays situer en Europe de l'Est, en Asie, en Amérique du nord et du sud. L'Afrique n'est plus peuplé que de quelques milliers de personnes... Tout cela est dû à l'apparition de ce mal sans nom. Nos jours sont à présent comptés, et notre seul espoir réside dans ces trois Elus dont parle la Prophétie qu'elle a faite alors qu'elle regardait ses enfants, Cris, Nat, et Tim.

- Mais attendez une minute.... Dit précipitamment Harry. Le nord de l'Angleterre ? Mais Poudlard se trouve...

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Vladimir. En fait le portail qui mène à Poudlard se situ dans le nord de l'Angleterre, mais Poudlard se situ sans un sorte de distorsion de l'espace-temps. C'est du au sort anti-Moldus qui a été jeté sur la région. Il semble que le sort marche aussi sur ces créatures et les êtres hybrides qui les diriges.

- Mais comment se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant ? Personne n'en parle à Poudlard, même Hagrid, qui est si étourdi, n'en a pas lâché un seul mot.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a tout simplement bien fait les choses. Les chouettes-postales ne peuvent plus passer sans l'accords du directeur, et aucune nouvelle n'a été transmises aux élèves pour la simple et bonne raison que plus personne au château ne reçoit le moindre journal ou la moindre lettre.

Harry resta stupéfait quelques instants, tentant de donner tord à cet homme qui tentait de dénigrer au maximum celui qui avait toujours tenté de le protéger, même contre sa propre volonté.

- Monsieur Potter, continua Vladimir, est-ce que vous avez vue, depuis la rentrée, un seul élève recevoir une lettre ou un quelconque objet envoyé par ses parents ?

Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, l'homme lui disait la vérité, Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que personne à Poudlard ne sache ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

- Et pour cette Prophétie... Dit-il au Vampire. Qui sont ces trois Elus ?

- J'ai été témoins de cette Prophétie, et j'ai longtemps crus que ces trois Elus étaient en fait les enfants de ma femme, mais je m'étais trompé. Il ne s'agissait pas ces trois enfants, mais de leurs descendants. Durant ma longue vie, j'ai fais d'innombrables recherches sur ceux qui sont nés du sang de ces trois là, et j'ai appris une chose très étrange.... Le Professeur Dumbledore est né du sang de Cris, dont la femme était de la lignée de Rowena Serdaigle, et que celui que l'on nomme à présent Voldemort est le descendant de Nat, dont la petite petite-fille épousa le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

- Et quel est le troisième Elu ? Demanda Harry qui tremblait déjà en imaginant la réponse.

- Il s'agit de vous, Harry Potter, né de Alice Evans, descendante de Helga Poufsouffle, et de James Potter, descendant de Godric Griffondor dont le petit-fils épousa la fille de Tim. Vous n'étiez peut-être pas au courant de l'identité de vos ancêtres, mais les résultats de mes conclusions sont formels, dans vos veines coules le sang de ces deux sorciers illustres et celui du fils de ma troisième épouse.

- Mais... Mais où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Harry qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de lui dire le Vampire.

- Je veux dire que le Professeur Dumbledore, Tom Elvis Jedusor, allias Voldemort, et vous-même, devez... Attention ! Se coupa lui-même Vladimir qui jeta le jeune garçon sur le sol alors qu'il sortait sa propre baguette magique pour lancer un sortilège sur une étrange créature aux longues pattes et au corps velu.

Harry redressa la tête pour distinguer deux nouveaux éclaires magiques se diriger vers deux autres araignées géantes avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Ils s'étaient aventurés sur le territoire d'Aragog et de ses enfants...


	23. Chapitre 22

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

**Basile** : Je suis content que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus autant. C'est vrai que l'intrigue est un peu plus poussée, mais ce n'ai qu'un début. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent.

**Lisalune** : Merci pour ton message. Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais ce n'est pas voulu, j'ai eu un gros contretemps qui m'a retenus ailleurs, m'empêchant ainsi de mettre mon chapitre en ligne et aussi d'écrire les suivant…. J'essaierais de l'écrire pour samedi prochain mais je ne te promets rien, alors à bientôt.

Chapitre 22 : De l'horreur au désespoir

_Je vous confis le monde_

_A vous qui êtes nés de mon sang_

Malgré l'obscurité de cette forêt maudite et la végétation mourante qui lui frottait le visage, Harry parvint à voir de nouveaux éclaires magiques sortir de la baguette de Vladimir Sunshine pour atteindre plusieurs araignées qui furent projeté en arrière, volant presque dans les airs pour s'écraser sur un arbre. Harry voyait combien le Vampire était rapide et précis dans ses attaques, mais le nombre croissant des araignées géantes devenait tel que ce dernier se retrouva rapidement entouré et attaqué de toutes parts.

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, le Survivant empoigna sa baguette, se redressa et la dirigea vers les mon arachnoïdes, réutilisant de nouveau le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé lors de sa deuxième année, incantation qu'il avait d'ailleurs appris lors de son voyage dans le journal d'enfance de Voldemort.

- Avez-vous un plan pour nous sortir d'ici ? Demanda Harry après avoir rejeté quatre araignées en arrière.

- Il se pourrait que j'en ai un, mais il sera assez dangereux, et rien ne garantit qu'il réussisse…

- Dangereux… ? Plus que de se faire dévorer vivant pas des araignées ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Bien vue, répondit Vladimir qui souriait en disant ces mots.

Le regard de Monsieur Sunshin se transforma alors en un éclair. Ses yeux qui était précédemment d'un bleu océan merveilleux était à présent tinté de rouge. Ses canines se mirent à pousser très rapidement, devenant tellement longues qu'elles dépassaient à présent légèrement de sa bouche. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme que Harry avait vue en lui, il était à présent un Vampire, cet être terrifiant que les sorciers nommaient le Roi-Vampire.

Devant cet être qui lui semblait à présent si terrifiant, Harry devait avouer qu'il ressentait la peur traverser chaque particule de son corps. Ses membres se mettaient à trembler et sa gorge s'asséchait de plus en plus, mais si il pensait être arrivé au summum de l'horreur, Harry compris qu'il s'était trompé en entendant de nouveau la voix de Vladimir. Il s'agissait bien de la voix du Vampire qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'ils étaient salué à leur rencontre, mais à présent elle avait une sorte d'aura de ténèbres.

- Partez immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il aux enfants d'Aragog. Je ne tiens pas à vous affronter, alors partez !

Les araignées laissèrent éclater leur rage et leur frustration, mais reculèrent tout de même devant l'horreur qui s'offrait à eux en la personne de Vladimir Sunshine.

- Donnez nous l'enfant ! Hurlèrent les araignées qui hésitaient à avancer. Donnez nous à manger !

- Non, il est à moi ! Répondit le Vampire en attrapant Harry par la gorge. Il est mon serviteur !

- Donnez le nous ! Donnez le nous !

- J'ai dis non ! Hors de ma vue ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

Pour donner fois à ses paroles, Vladimir ouvrit ses bras comme si il voulait englober toute la forêt et une aura obscure s'échappa de ses mains, et cette terrible aura suffit à faire reculer les araignées géantes qui se terrèrent au cœur de leur élément.

Lorsqu'il fut convaincu que les créatures furent toutes parties, Harry tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de Vladimir, mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas sa prise, bien au contraire, il serrait plus fort.

- Lâchez moi… Tenta de dire Harry dans un souffle.

- Je…

Il sembla à Harry que Vladimir reprenait conscience, comme si il sortait d'une transe impressionnante, puis, retrouvant son aspect d'origine, il lâcha le cou du jeune garçon.

- Je suis désolé… Dit-il avec hésitation. Lorsque je deviens totalement Vampire… J'ai du mal à me contrôler….

- Ce n'est rien… Nous devrions partir avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec des renforts.

- Bonne idée…. Répondit simplement Vladimir en suivant Harry qui marchait déjà en avant, éclairant son chemin grâce à sa baguette magique.

Ils marchèrent donc dans le silence pendant quelques instant lorsque Harry posa une question qui troubla quelque peu son interlocuteur :

- Comment se fait-il que vous désiriez me livrer à Voldemort ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Je ne veux pas vous « livrer », je veux rejoindre les deux premières pièces d'un puzzle. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, vous, le Professeur Dumbledore et Voldemort, avez des ancêtres communs, et ces ancêtres sont les enfants de ma troisième femme. Donc, en quelques sortes, vous êtes parents, mais ne plus, vous êtes liés par la Prophétie que j'ai récité.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir expliqué au Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry qui tentait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Je l'ai déjà fait il y a plusieurs semaines, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre… Répondit Vladimir avec une certaine déception dans la voix. Il reste fixé sur ce autre Prophétie qui vous lie au Seigneur Ténébreux…. Je lui ai pourtant montré le résulta de mes nombreuses recherches, mais rien à faire…

- Et vous espérez que Voldemort soit plus compréhensible, conclu le survivant.

- Oui, c'est le seul espoir qu'il me reste.

- Bien, jusque là, j'ai compris, mais comment quitter Pourdlard ? Je n'ai que cinq jours pour me rendre à Londres.

- J'ai mon idée.

Une fois ces mots prononcés, Vladimir lança un long sifflement qui résonna dans toute la forêt, et pour réponse, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Harry redouta de l'origine de ce hurlement, ayant entendu parler que des Loups-Garous vivaient dans la forêt interdite, mais même si il ne s'agissait pas de l'une de ces créatures, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait échappé aux araignées pour finalement se faire dévorer par un nouveau monstre : il s'agissait d'un Fenril.

- Un Fenril…. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Très bonne observation, dit Vladimir en s'approchant de la créature ailé. Il s'appel Huan, et il est un ami.

Harry regarda avec plus d'attention l'animal et compris alors que c'était bien ce même Fenril qu'il avait croisé durant ses vacances d'été, lors de ses voyages dans la forêt avec Hagrid.

- Je l'ai déjà vue… Hésita-t-il.

- C'est possible, répondit Vladimir, il m'a accompagné lors de ma dernière visite au Professeur Dumbledore.

- Mais vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, il nous portera jusqu'à Londres.

Malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait, Harry monta sur le dos de l'animal, aidé par Vladimir qui lui faisait la courte échelle, et, lorsque le Vampire monta à son tour sur le dos de Huan, ils purent quitter la forêt Interdite, utilisant de la voie des airs.

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Harry ne pouvait pratiquement rien voir, mais même ainsi il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la région qui environnait le château. En dessous de lui tout n'était plus que ruine. Les habitations, les champs et tout ce qui avait exister avant l'arrivé de ces « Guerriers du Chaos » qu'il avait déjà affronté, était à présent détruit ou en voie de disparition.

La région était abandonné, mais de là où il se trouvait, il avait presque une vue d'ensemble sur les militaires Moldus qui empruntaient les grandes routes de campagnes pour se rendre dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. A présent qu'il était confronté à cette réalité que le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait si efficacement caché, Harry se rendait à l'évidence : Il fallait qu'il agisse… Le tout était de savoir comment il devait s'y prendre.


	24. Chapitre 23

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

**Lisalune** : Merci pour ton message, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir Ne t'inquiète pas pour Vladimir, il est vraiment assez grand pour se défendre ( et tu le sais mieux que quiconque puisse que c'est toi qui l'a créé lol ).

**Chrichri 45** : Merci à toi aussi ( et ça me fait plaisir de découvrir un nouveau lecteur ).

**Strahan Runombre** : Et bien je suis content que ma fic te plaise ( et encore plus que tu ais choisis celle-ci en premier ).

Fin des RAR, et à présent place à la suite

Chapitre 23 : Rendez-vous avec Voldemort

_Je vous confis ce monde_

_Que vous protégerez par votre sang._

Bien que Huan volait à une vitesse impressionnante, Harry avait l'impression que ce voyage n'en finissait pas. Cette impression était dût au fait que partout où son regard se posait, il ne voyait plus que des ruines et d'horribles vision de mort. Plus le jour se levait, et plus il nourrissait le fol espoir que la nuit reprenne le dessus pour mettre fin à l'horrible spectacle que lui offrait les scènes de ces régions totalement détruite par les forces du Chaos qui avaient sévis en ces lieux pour ne laisser derrière eux que le sang et les larmes qui étaient rapidement évaporé par les flammes qui léchaient tout ce qui avait été battit par les hommes, qu'ils soient Sorciers ou simples Moldus.

Las de tant d'atrocités, Harry laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, tentant de se rappeler les noms des villes et villages qui avaient autrefois existé, et c'est ainsi qu'il vit se dessiner au loin une nouvelle horreur. Il pouvait à présent voir une terrible masse d'hommes en armures noires qui marchaient d'un pas très lourd vers un lieu qui lui était inconnu, mais qu'il savait voué à la mort. Dans une action de rage à l'encontre de ces démons, Harry montra l'armée à Vladimir en criant :

- Ce sont eux ! Ce sont eux !

- Oui, cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'ils marchent ainsi… Personne ne sait qu'elle est leur nouvelle cible.

- Mais nous devons agir ! Insista le Survivant qui sortait déjà sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de Sorcier.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas de taille contre une telle force… Répondit Vladimir avec une certaine honte. Nous n'arriverons en fin de compte qu'à nous faire tuer inutilement…

- Mais nous devons faire quelque chose ! Coupa Harry dont les larmes apparaissait sur le coin des yeux. Nous devons faire quelque chose…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Se contenta de répondre le Vampire en pressant son ami animal de presser l'allure.

Harry regarda donc cette armée du Chaos tandis qu'il les survolaient, tenant de contenir sa rage et sa peine, mais alors qu'il était arrivé au niveau du Chef qui commandait cette imposante armée, il ne put plus se contrôler. Il leva sa baguette avec force, concentrant sa force magique dans sa baguette pour ensuite lancer un puissant sortilège d'hyper attraction terrestre qui aurait du avoir pour effet d'écraser une partie des guerriers en armures sous leur propre poids, mais Vladimir, voyant ce qu'il allait faire, le saisit au poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de terminer le sortilège qu'il avait apprit dans l'un des livres qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de ses parents défunts.

- Ne faites pas ça… Le prévint Vladimir sur un ton ferme. Ne croyez-vous pas que je veuilles faire la même chose ? Ne pensez-vous pas que ne ressent pas de la haine pour ces êtres ? Mais moi, contrairement à vous, je n'agit pas selon mon cœur, je fais ce que je dois faire malgré mes propres sentiments…

- Mais regardez ce qu'ils ont fais…. Insista Harry qui pleurait de nouveau de dépit.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Potter, ils recevront bientôt ce qu'ils mérite.

Pendant ce temps, dans le château de Poudlard, Ron et Heriome venaient seulement d'être découverts par les élèves de Griffondors qui s'étaient empressé de les libérer du sortilège que Harry leur avait lancé avant son départ. Il tentèrent bien évidemment de plaider la cause de Harry, les autres élèves ayant déjà entendu les faits de la bouche de Peeves qui s'était fait un plaisir de dénigrer celui que tout le monde appelait le survivant, oubliant bien évidemment d'expliquer la raison d'un tel act, mais personne ne voulaient rien entendre, prétextant que rien ne pouvait justifier que l'on s'attaque à des Professeurs, « aussi odieux soient-ils » avait même rajouté une fille de troisième année qui parlait bien entendu du Professeur Rogue.

Ne pouvant pas faire face à tant d'accusation, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville, qui étaient à présent les seuls à donner raison à Harry, décidèrent de sécher les cours de la journée pour se baricader dans les dortoirs que leur ami avait malheureusement déserté. Ce fut ainsi que Ron et Hermione trouvèrent le message de Harry, et tandis qu'ils le lisaient, les larmes leurs montaient aux yeux.

Mes chers amis,

Je sais que vous n'êtes pas content que je sois parti comme un voleur sans vous dire au revoir, mais je savais que jamais vous ne m'auriez laisser partir, du moins pas tout seul, alors j'ai préférer agir de la sorte. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour, ni même si j'arriverais à sauver Rémus, mais ce qui est certain c'est que je ne me comporterais pas comme un lâche, à attendre que les autres fassent ce que je devrais faire.

Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et vous confit tout ce que j'ai. A Ron, mon meilleur ami, je confis la maison que j'ai hérité de mes parents, Dumbledore te dira où elle se trouve. A Hermione, je confis tous mes livres, je sais qu'elle sera quoi en faire. A Ginny, je confis mon éclaire de feux, elle sera magnifique sur un tel balais. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de Neville car je ne lui ai pas offert de cadeau pour son anniversaire, alors je lui confit ma Pensine, il en fera bon usage. A Hagrid, je confit mon album photo. C'est lui qui me l'a offert alors c'est normal qu'il le récupère. J'aimerais que mon argent qui se trouve à Gringott soit utilisé pour aider les élèves qui ne peuvent pas financer leurs études. Et enfin à Seamus, de lègue toutes mes bandes dessinés, je sais qu'il adorait les lire pendant que je dormais.

Je sais que cette lettre est assez morbide, mais je préfère me préparer à l'inévitable et ainsi je serais sûr que mes biens ne seront pas éparpillés n'importe comment, mais je vous demande un petit service : Attendez que je sois mort avant de faire quoique ce soit

Harry Potter,

Votre ami pour toujours.

S'en était trop pour Ron qui fondit littéralement en larmes, oubliant sa prétendu fierté qu'il s'était toujours forcé à mettre en avant. Il pleura pendant un long moment, mais lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, Seamus entra dans les dortoirs et les regarda avec une certaine surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec un certain malaise.

Pour seule réponse, Ron se redressa, saisit la lettre de Harry et la lui lança au visage en lui répondant :

- Lis ! Lis la lettre de celui qui « a été stupide d'agir comme ça » ! Ce sont bien tes mots ? Alors lis !

Sur ceux, il poussa Seamus sur le côté pour libérer le passage et sorti des dortoirs. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment, Seamus se mit à lire la lettre que le rouquin lui avait jeté et, lorsqu'il atteint la ligne qui disait « Et enfin à Seamus, de lègue toutes mes bandes dessinés, je sais qu'il adorait les lire pendant que je dormais. », il ne put s'empêcher de se haïr lui-même, lui qui avait osé se moquer d'un garçon qui l'aimait et qui était parti à la mort sans penser à autre chose qu'à ses amis.

La nuit venait seulement de tomber, et Harry devait avouer qu'il en était ravit. Il avait retrouvé son calme depuis qu'il avait dépassé la région où les Guerriers du Chaos sévissaient, mais il devait avouer qu'il préférait ne plus rien voir, si ce n'était les multitudes de lumières qui éclairaient les maisons encore habité par les habitants du sud de l'Angleterre.

Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour s'assoupir quelques instants, mais cette maigre tentative se trouva avorté par Vladimir qui lui expliqua qu'il n'allaient pas tardé à atteindre Londres, et il ne s'était pas trompé car quelques minutes plus tard Harry put voir les nombreuses lumières des maisons et des immeubles de la capitale Anglaise. Il descendirent rapidement, Huan ne semblant pas être fatigué malgré la longue route qu'il avait fait en une fois, et se fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Harry posa le pied sur le terre ferme.

Lorsque Vladimir et le Survivants furent près à continuer à pied, Huan repris son envole et repartit par la voie des airs.

Où devons-nous aller à présent ? Demanda le Vampire qui ne savait pas où se trouvait le point de rendez-vous.

Désolé, lui répondit Harry, mais malgré ce que vous avez fait et dit, je n'ai pas encore la certitude que vous ne travaillez pas pour Dumbledore. Je ne vous dirais pas quel est le lieu de rendez-vous mais, si vous le désirez toujours, vous pouvez me suivre…

Je comprends parfaitement… Alors je vous suis.

Ce fut donc guidé par le jeune Potter que Vladimir traversa la ville silencieuse jusqu'à un lieu qu'il dont il avait apprit l'existence grâce aux articles de la Gazette du Sorcier pour avoir été le lieu où avaient sévis pour la première fois à Londres les terrifiants Guerriers du Chaos. Il traversa les ruine de cette ancienne Fête Foraine, toujours guidé par le garçon, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête devant ce qui avait été une grande roue.

Si je me rappel bien…

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Vladimir à Harry qui chuchotait pour lui-même.

J'étais là lorsque les Guerrier du Chaos ont attaqué, puis je suis partis… Là-bas, termina-t-il plein de convictions.

Il marchèrent donc le long d'un petit chemin entouré par des restes calcinés de manèges et autres attractions pour Moldus pour finalement arrivé devant un petit circuit pour auto-tamponneuses devant lequel des bancs publics avaient été jeté n'importe comment, souvenir ineffaçable de la lutte qui avait opposé Harry et Tonks aux êtres dénaturés qui s'étaient attaqués aux Moldus.

Harry laissa son regard faire un léger tour d'horizon et murmura une nouvelle fois pour lui-même :

Et le Dragon était là… Voilà, nous y sommes, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Voldemort se montre.

Vladimir était sur le point de parler à son compagnon de route lorsque un petit rat marcha jusqu'au Survivant.

Justement, j'avais une petite faim, dit le Vampire en regardant le petite animal d'un yeux intéressé.

Il s'avança lentement pour s'emparer de la bête lorsque celle-ci se transforma en un être humain des plus désagréables à regardé. Il était petit, le crané fortement dégarni et il possédait deux longues dents qui dépassaient de a bouche.

Désolé de ne pas être à votre goût, dit l'homme en voyant la grimace dégoûté de Vladimir. Bonjour Harry.

Ne m'appel pas comme ça, sale rat d'égout. Rétorqua le Survivant en affichant une grimace aussi dégoûté que son compagnon de route. Où est ton Maître ?

Qui est-il ? Demanda Vladimir qui comprenait que les deux hommes se connaissaient.

Il s'appel Peter Petitgrow. Où est Voldemort ?

En entendant ce nom, l'animagus fut parcourut d'un puissant frisson de peur mais répondit tout de même.

Il n'a pas put venir, mais il m'a envoyé à se place. Je dois te conduire à lui.

Je viens aussi.

Non, seulement l'enfant. Répondit Peter sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Je ne viens pas sans lui, se contenta de dire Harry.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Peter accepta et sortit une vieille boite de conserve de sa poche.

Ce Portoloin ne s'activera que dans quelques minutes, mais je propose que vous vous rapprochiez pour que nous soyons près pour le départ.

Malgré le dégoût qu'il avait pour l'ancien rat familier de son ami, Harry s'approcha et tendit la main les l'objet, suivit dans son geste par le Vampire qui observait chaque mouvement de cet étrange messager. Il restèrent donc ainsi pendant de longues minutes, désireux de lâcher l'objet mais craignant de manquer le départ, mais le Portoloin s'activa finalement et les transporta dans un lieu inconnu qui faisait penser à un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Ils étaient entouré par plusieurs personne caché derrière de longue tuniques noire à capuchon qui cachaient parfaitement leurs visage.

Par instinct, les deux voyageurs sortirent leurs baguettes, bien décidé à se battre jusqu'à la fin, mais une voix se fit entendre. Plus qu'une simple voix, c'était comme un sifflements qui irritaient toutes les oreilles qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Ce ne sera pas utile que vous fassiez usage de tels armes, leur dit la voix qui venait du fond de la pièce. Mes Mangemorts ne vous feront aucun mal, je leurs ai déjà ordonné de « laisser venir à moi les enfants »….

Après avoir répété cette simple phrase qu'il tenait de l'évangile, Voldemort se laissa aller à une petite crise de rire qui, pour les oreilles de Harry et de Vladimir, ne ressemblaient qu'à une succession de sifflements désagréables. N'écoutant à présent que leur courage, les deux voyageurs s'avancèrent donc dans la voie que leurs montrait les Mangemorts pour enfin se retrouver devant l'horrible visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les fixaient de ses yeux rouge et horribles.

Bonjour à vous, mes chers invité. Je connais le jeune Potter, mais il ne me semble pas avoir été présenté à son nouvel ami.

Le Vampire laissa s'afficher un sourire amusé qui troubla quelques peux Voldemort et fini par répondre.

Je me nomme Vladimir Sunshine, veuf de notre lointaine ancêtre.


	25. Chapitre 24

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Chapitre 24 :

_Ne soyez pas désunis,_

_Vous qui êtes mes enfants,_

En apprenant le nom et son lien avec sa soi-disante parente, Voldemort laissa apparaître une faible surprise qui fut rapidement remplacé par un petit air amusé.

Et bien, cela fait donc de vous mon parent, si je comprends bien.

Il le regarda avec son air moqueur puis demanda :

Mais n'êtes-vous pas trop jeune pour cela ?

Voldemort lâcha de nouveau son rire moqueur et regarda Vladimir avec plus d'attention.

Votre teint pâle et le fait que vous ne respiriez pas me disent que vous n'êtes pas un être de simple condition, vous êtes un Vampire. Il posa les yeux sur la baguette qu'il tenait puis continua. Et un Roi-Vampire qui plus est. Très impressionné qu'une telle personne vienne jusqu'à moi.

Vous vous doutez bien que je ne viens pas pour le seul plaisir de vous voir, lui dit Vladimir. Je viens dans l'espoir que vous puissiez m'aider.

Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'accepterais de vous aider ?

Vous le ferez. Pas parce que je vous le demande poliment, mais pour votre propre survie.

Cette fois Voldemort de rigola pas, si l'on puis imaginer que son sifflement saccadé était bien un rire, mais il regarda Vladimir avec une très grande intention. Il n'était plus amusé par cette nouveauté qui s'était offerte à lui, non, il était intéressé par les dire de cet homme énigmatique qui prenait bien soin d'en dire le moins possible, juste ce qu'il fallait pour intéressé son auditoire.

Mon intuition me dit que vous ne dites pas ces paroles à la légère, expliqua-t-il avec un sérieux que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, mais il se trouve que j'ai un entretien très important avec ce très cher Monsieur Potter.

Justement, continua Vladimir, moi aussi je dois avoir un entretiens avec vous.

Cela attendra.

Sur ces simplement mots, Voldemort leva la main et une dizaine de baguettes se dirigèrent vers le Vampire qui, pour seule réaction, se mit à sourire.

Vous savez parfaitement que vos serviteurs ne me font pas peur, mais comme vous voudrez, j'attendrais.

Comme pour donner fois à ses paroles, Vladimir tourna le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres et marcha jusqu'à une chaise où il s'assit confortablement. Mais avant que Voldemort n'ait put parler il dit :

Mais tenez-vous bien de faire le moindre mal au jeune Potter, car il est très important pour moi, comme pour vous, qu'il ne meurt pas.

Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, répondit Voldemort avec un petit sourire, sa mort ne fait pas parti de mes plans… Du moins pour le moment.

Sur ce, il se leva de son siège et fit signe à Harry de le suivre vers une autre pièce. Lorsque Harry entra dans celle-ci, il comprit que c'était cette même pièce qui lui avait été montré par la sphère de vision, et sa supposition se trouva renforcé par la présence du Professeur Lupin, toujours enchaîné à sa chaise d'argent qui consumait très lentement son corps totalement nue.

Rémus ! Cria Harry en se précipitant vers son ami qui releva la tête dans un mouvement de lassitude.

Harry tenta de tirer sur les chaînes mais celle-ci étaient bien trop résistantes pour ses bras d'enfant. Finalement, il se tourna vers Voldemort et cracha :

Libérez le !

Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur Potter !

D'un simple mouvement de la main de Voldemort, les chaînes lâchèrent leurs prises et Rémus put se laisser tomber sur le sol, permettant ainsi à Harry de voir les atroces brûlures qui ornaient à présent tout l'arrière de son corps. Harry l'aida à se relever et celui-ci tenta de lui parler, mais il ne s'échappa de sa bouche qu'un simple murmure.

Harry… Quelle folie t'amène ici… ?

Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir… Je… Je suis désolé…

Harry ne pouvait à présent plus retenir ses larmes, et il prit son ami dans ses bras, ce dernier posant sa main sur son épaule, trop fatiguer pour l'enlacer lui aussi.

Je veux être certain qu'il s'agit bien de Rémus, dit alors Harry qui s'était redressé doucement.

Il regarda le loup garou dans les yeux et dit :

Dites-moi une chose que seul Rémus pourrait savoir, une chose qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'il était Professeur à Poudlard.

Rémus regarda Harry, et une fine larme coula le long de sa joue, puit il répondit :

Je ne m'en rappel plus, ce souvenir est bien trop lointain pour moi.

Ne fais pas l'idiot, stupide chien galeux ! Rugit Voldemort, comprenant ce que voulait faire Rémus par cette vaine parole. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette année, alors réponds et ne me fais pas mentir lorsque j'affirme que tu est Rémus Lupin, le plus stupide des Professeur qu'ai connu Poudlard !

Ne l'insultez pas, Serpent ! Rugit Harry. Il vaut cent fois plus que vous !

Peu importe. Je libèrerais ce loup garou comme je l'ai dis, mais à la seule condition que tu m'apprenne le contenu de la Prophétie qui t'unis à moi !

Vous perdez patience, Voldemort, dit Harry en dressant la tête. Vous m'avez tutoyé.

Si tu savais comme je te méprise… Je suis en mesure de t'enfermer dans un cachot et de t'y laisser croupir pendant des semaines si je le désire, et lorsque tu seras trop affaibli par la faim et la fatigue, je mettrais à nue pour lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ensuite je te ferait revoir les plus insoutenables de tes souvenir, déchirant ton pauvre petit cœur si fragil…

Bien qu'il était terrifier par les paroles de son ennemi, Harry tenta de rester de marbre et le coupa :

Mais vous savez que je préfèrerais fermer mon esprit à tout jamais plutôt que de vous laisser arriver à vos fins.

Parfaitement conscient que l'esprit du jeune garçon était assez fort pour faire ce qu'il disait, Voldemort se força à se calmer et dit :

Tu es courageux, plus courageux que tous mes Mangemorts réunis, mais aussi plus fou. Fermer ton esprit ne servirais en fin de compte qu'à te couper définitivement du monde qui t'entour. Il ne restera plus rien de toi, si ce n'est un corps sans la moindre sensation ni sentiment humain, tu ne seras plus qu'un zombi ; pas même un zombie, car un zombi possède encore la capacité d'errer pour l'éternité sur cette terre. Ce que je te propose est bien mieux, mille fois mieux pour toi qui tiens tant la survie de tes amis.

De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda alors Harry qui sentait qu'il avait poussé son ennemi à dévoiler son plan.

Cette menace que représente l'armée du Chaos est dangereuse, autant pour moi que pour le reste du monde. Je sais parfaitement que le Ministère refusera de m'écouter, il voudra plutôt me mettre hors d'état de nuire, si cela est possible. Je sais comment me débarrasser de cette menace, mais il faudrait pour cela que le Ministère accepte d'obéir à mes ordres.

Pourquoi le Ministère ? Coupa Harry. Pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à cette menace vous seul ?

Je suis puissant et mes Mangemorts sont très nombreux, mais pas assez pour le plan que j'ai imaginé. Il me faut l'appuis tu ministère et de toutes les troupes dont il dispose.

Alors pourquoi ne pas manipuler le Ministère grâce à vos espions, comme vous le faites habituellement ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il me faudra agir en personne, moi et deux personnes que tu connais, deux personnes très proches de toi.

Qui sont-elles ?

Toi, bien évidemment, mais aussi ton très cher Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry regardait son ennemi de toujours avec des yeux incrédules. Voldemort, celui qui l'avait poursuivit dans le seul but de le tuer, qui avait causé la mort de ses parent et de son parrain, qui avait été jusqu'à enlever Rémus Lupin pour le torturer voulait à présent faire une sorte d'alliance avec lui. S'en était trop pour lui et pour son cœur si lourd, et dans un cri de rage, il refusa sa proposition et le menaça de sa baguette qu'il tenait très fort dans sa main tremblante.

Voyons, voyons, dit Voldemort qui avait lui aussi sorti sa baguette. Je pourrais très bien te tuer sur place, bien que cela diminuerait très fortement nos chance de vaincre l'armée du Chaos, mais je ne le ferais pas, je n'essaierais même pas. A la place je vais te proposer un marcher : Accepte de suivre mon plan à la lettre, et je libérerais non seulement Rémus Lupin, mais aussi Tonks, ta très chère et tendre amie. J'ai crus comprendre qu'elle était très attaché à toi. Termina-t-il en adressant un sourire sadique à son interlocuteur.

Malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Voldemort, Harry réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire cette homme au visage reptilien. D'un côté, il haïssait Voldemort plus que tout, mais de l'autre, il avait la possibilité de sauver deux amis très chers, à supposer que Voldemort ne tentait pas de le tromper comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passer, mais plus que tout, il pouvait trouver une solution pour mettre fin à cette terrible armée du Chaos.

Il regarda Voldemort dans les yeux, mais ne déchiffrant rien de cette expression macabre qu'il affichait, il regarda Rémus afin que ce dernier lui indique ce qu'il devait faire, mais là non-plus il ne trouva rien, si ce n'était la profonde tristesse que ressentait ce pauvre Loup garou. Prenant sa décision, il se tourna de nouveau vers son ennemi juré et parla avec une voix si forte qu'il s'en étonna lui-même.

Très bien, mais je veux tout savoir, et surtout pour me prouver votre bonne fois, si t'en est que vous en ayez une, je veux que Rémus Lupin et Tonks soient libéré sur le champ !

Cela me semble acceptable… Mais je n'y mettrais qu'une seule condition : Lorsque tout sera terminé, vous vous battrez avec moi !

Comment ?

Oui, continua Voldemort, vous m'accorderez le duel que vous avez fuis lors de mon grand retour parmi les vivants. Je veux vous abattre dans un véritable duel, et cela devant tous mes Mangemorts. Je montrerais ainsi combien vous êtes insignifiant face à mon pouvoir et que vos soi-disant victoires sur moi n'étaient qu'une succession de chance.

Très bien. A présent nous pouvons parler, et Vladimir devra parler lui aussi car il se pourrait qu'il ait des choses très importantes à dire, des choses auxquelles vous n'avez pas pensé.

Comme vous voudrez.

Harry restait silencieux. Il ne pensait pas que Voldemort jouerait à la régulière, il était même persuadé du contraire, mais il devait tenter quelque chose. Il attendit quelques instants que Voldemort face appeler Vladimir qui attendait toujours avec les Mangemorts et écouta de nouveau de que ce dernier lui avait révéler dans la forêt Interdite. Il écouta très attentivement la Prophétie qu'il avait de nouveau récité, et il lui sembla voir dans le regard de Voldemort un léger changement, comme si, en écoutant les paroles du Vampire, celui-ci avait comprit des choses qu'il avait seulement penser possible, mais le passage parlant des trois Elus eut pour effet de renforcer son idée sur le fait que Dumbledore, Harry et lui devaient se liguer pour mettre fin à la menace qui menaçait toute l'espèce humain.

Que les choses soient bien claire, dit Voldemort lorsque Vladimir eut terminé ses expliquassions. Je ne fais pas ça par bonté d'âme ou pour protéger votre monde, je ne tiens qu'à assurer mon avenir et celui de mon futur empire.

Il regarda Harry, Vladimir et Lupin successivement et continua :

Bien, alors commençons. Comme vous l'avez appris, personne ne sait vraiment comment sont apparus ces Guerriers du Chaos et ces créatures dénaturés qui les accompagnes. Ils ne peuvent pas être originaires de notre monde car nous les aurions découvert depuis longtemps, alors j'ai cherché des renseignements sur les activités magique à très grande échelle qui ont eus lieu depuis leur première apparition. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que dans chaque pays où ils sévissaient, une sorte de distorsion magique était apparut.

Oui, coupa Harry, se souvenant d'une discussion qu'il avait eu durant ses vacances. Tonks m'en avait parlé.

Très bien, mais t'a-t-elle expliqué ce dont il s'agissait vraiment ?

Les grande ligne…

Donc tu ne sais rien… Me voilà, moi Voldemort, contraint de faire le travail des Professeurs de Poudlard, quelle décadence pour cette école… Enfin, si tu préfère, les Distorsions magique ne sont rien d'autre qu'un point de puissance, où converge de grand flux magiques, et il est connut dans le monde de la sorcellerie que les grand Mages gravitent autour de tels lieux, ils y élisent très souvent domicile. Ce sont dans ces lieux de puissances que l'univers s'amincit, se replis sur lui-même et peut permettre l'accès au Néant Distordu ou même à d'autres mondes.

Alors ces Guerriers du Chaos viennent d'un autre monde ? L'interrompit Harry.

Je dis simplement que ce sont des endroit de puissance qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, deviennent le siège de grands pouvoirs. Poudlard fait d'ailleurs partit de ces lieux de puissance. Autrefois, une très puissante explosion a eu lieu là-bas, sculptant la vallée et affaiblissant la réalité autour d'elle.

Vous voulez dire que c'est pour cette raison que ces monstres sont venu ici ?

Voldemort secoua la tête.

Ceci n'est qu'une théorie parmi d'autres.

Mais vous avez dit qu'une explosion très ancienne a créé la région de Poudlard, en a fait un lieu magique. Ensuite les quatre fondateur de l'école sont venus…

Oui, coupa Voldemort. Tout cela est vrai, si tu envisage tout cela de façon linéaire. Mais que dirais-tu si l'explosion s'est produite parce qu'un jour Poudlard devait être battit là-bas, et que cet endroit devait être prête pour cette école ?

Le front de Harry se creusa.

Mais les choses ne se passent pas ainsi.

Dans le monde normal, non. Mais la magie est l'art de circonvenir le normal. C'est pourquoi les débats philosophique du Ministère ne sont que du blabla. Il cherche à rationaliser le monde, à réguler son mouvement. Les étoiles marchent en ordre dans le ciel, les saisons se suivent avec une régularité d'horloge et les hommes et les femmes vivent et meurent. Si cela n'arrive pas, c'est de la magie, une altération de l'univers, quelques lattes de plancher tordues, attendant une main industrieuse pour les remettre en place.

Mais imaginer que cet endroit ait été préparé pour Poudlard…

Cela signifierait que le monde est très différent de ce qu'il paraît, répliqua Voldemort visiblement désireux de montrer sa très grande culture. Comment fonctionne le temps ?

Le temps ? Fit Harry, désarçonné.

Nous l'utilisons, nous lui faisons confiance, nous le mesurons mais qu'est-il ?

Voldemort souriait en regardant Harry qui buvait chacune de ses paroles, comme si ils avaient tous deux toujours parlé ainsi comme un maître qui instruisait son élève.

Le temps, dit Harry, est une progression régulière d'instants. Comme du sable dans un sablier.

Excellente analogie. Que j'allais moi-même utiliser pour ensuite comparer le sablier à l'horloge mécanique. Tu vois, la différence entre les deux ?

Harry secoua la tête tandis que Voldemort regardait Vladimir et Rémus à tours de rôle.

Non, tu n'es pas idiot, Harry, reprit-il finalement. C'est un concept assez difficile à saisir. L'horloge est une simulation mécanique du temps, chaque battement étant contrôlé par la progression des engrenages. En regardant une horloge, tu sais que tout avance grâce au déclic d'une roue, au glissement d'un engrenage. Tu sais ce qui va se passer parce que l'horloger l'a conçue ainsi.

D'accord, dit Harry. Le temps est une horloge.

Mais le temps est aussi un sablier, dit le Voldemort en faisant apparaître une sorte d'hologramme qui représentait un sablier.

Harry contempla l'objet en tentant d'assimiler tout ce que tentait de lui expliquer Voldemort.

Le sablier mesure le temps, d'accord ? reprit celui-ci. Pourtant, tu ne peu jamais savoir quelles particule de sable va passer de la moitié supérieur à la moitié inférieure. Si tu pouvais numéroter les grains, leur ordre serait à chaque fois différent. Mais le résultat final est le même : tout le sable passe du haut en bas. Dans quel ordre cela s'est produit n'a pas d'importance. Alors ?

Alors, fit Harry. Vous êtes en train de me dire que cela n'a pas d'importance que Poudlard soit là ou elle se trouve parce qu'une explosion a créé cette endroit de puissance et déformé la réalité autour d'elle, ou bien que cette explosion est produite parce que Poudlard allait être battit là-bas et que la nature de l'univers devait lui donner les outils nécessaires pour exister en ce lieu.

Pas mal, dit Voldemort.

Que sont Guerrier du Chaos, alors, des grains de sable ? Demanda Harry.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils mais le jeune garçon insista :

Si l'univers est un sablier, et non une horloge, alors ils sont des grains de sables, des morceaux de mondes arrachés à lui-même et qui se déplace à travers les dimensions à tout instant. Certaines sont distinctes ou se chevauches, et c'est pour cela que ces êtres sont apparus d'on de sait où ?

Voldemort, à présent était plongé dans ses réflexions.

C'est possible. Tu réfléchis de façon juste. La chose essentielle dont il faut se souvenir à propos de ces déchirures de l'espace-temps, c'est qu'elle permettent de traverser les dimensions, pas de se déplacer dans l'espace, mais en des mondes.

Il aurait été plus simple de le dire directement… Murmura Lupin.

Ce que je tente de faire c'est d'expliquer la nature de cette brèche situé dans les Ay Lands, rétorqua Voldemort en lançant un regard très dur au Loup garou.Il doit savoir ce qu'est ce lieu de puissance pour la réussite de mon plan. Bien, à présent je peux continuer. Cette brèche existait donc bien avant l'arrivé des Guerriers du Chaos, et ils s'en ont servis pour traverser les dimensions et apparaître dans notre monde.

Il resta silencieux quelques instant puis continua :

Mon plan est simple : Nous devons créer une armée capable de ternir tête à leur armée. Peu importe quel remporte la bataille ou non, ce qu'il est important c'est de créer une diversion qui nous permettra de nous rendre dans cet endroit de puissance et de fermer la brèche. Mais pour ce faire, les forces magiques de trois personnes très puissantes et unis par le même sang devront être réunis pour réciter une très vieille formule magique. Je l'ai retrouvé depuis très peu de temps grâce à mes nombreuses recherches, mais même si je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle représente, je sais quelle marchera.

Mais cette armée que nous devrons rassembler risque d'être détruite, ces monstres sembles insensibles nos sortilèges, je l'ai constaté moi-même. Pour me débarasser de seulement cinq d'entre eux, j'ai du utiliser un blanc publique pour les écrasers.

Oui, je le sais aussi, plusieurs de mes serviteurs sont morts en recevant leurs propres incantations. Mais nous pouvons palier à ce problème : Il faut utiliser la technologie Moldu.

Non, ce serait trop long, dit Vladimir. Pour la major partie des sorciers, la technologie Moldu est inconnu. Ils sont capable d'utiliser quelques objets de leur artisana, mais cela s'arrête là. Si nous leur confions des technologies qu'ils ne savent pas utilisé, l'entreprise est voué à l'échec.

A moins que les Moldus participe eux aussi à cette bataille.

Quoi ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas… Répondit Rémus qui sortait enfin de sa torpeur. Nous nous cachons d'eux depuis des siècles, nous faisons tout pour qu'ils ne suppose pas notre existence, et vous voudriez que nous nous montrions à eux ?

Quoi que vous pensiez, sans l'aide des Moldus, vous ne pourrons rien faire.


	26. Chapitre 25

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard… J'ai eut un petit problème avec mon pc et j'ai du retaper tout le chapitre depuis le début ( vous imaginé pas le travail que ça a été… ). Mais je voudrais aussi m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages lors de la parution du dernier chapitre. C'est un malheureux oublis ( comment j'oses dire une chose pareille ? ). Enfin, je me propose de remédier à ce malencontreux oublis en y répondant maintenant ( j'espère que ça te fera plaisir Lisalune lol ).

Allez, place aux RAR et au nouveau chapitre !

Chrichri45 : Merci pour ton message d'encouragement, il me fait beaucoup plaisir, surtout que tu es une nouvelle lectrice. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant parce que j'ai eu un mal de chien à le retaper ( parce que quand je l'ai refais, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de détaille et trop de passage inutiles… J'ai donc du faire quelques changement pour finalement retaper plusieurs paragraphe que j'avais effacé… C'est dur d'être indécis lol ).

Strahan Runombre : Je suis vraiment contant de savoir que ma fic soit la première que tu es lu sur ce site. J'espère que la suite te plaira. J'ai aimé ta petite phrase à la fin de ton message, elle était pas mal lol.

Lisalune : Mon incontournable lectrice de toujours lol. Je suis content de savoir que mon chapitre 23 t'ait autant amusé, j'ai d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai fait exprès de laisser quelques petits détailles amusants en pensant que tu apprécierais lol. Pour ce qui est de la théorie du sablier et de l'horloge, tu peux imaginer que je me suis vraiment creusé la tête lol. Pour ce qui est des tirés pour les dialogues, je suis désolé, je les avais mis mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ils ont tout simplement disparus…

Satya : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je ne pense pas que cette fic soit aussi géniale ( il y en a de bien meilleurs lol ), mais ça fait plaisir à mon ego.

Hisoka : Oui, comme tu dis, c'est du jamais vue lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Bien, j'espère m'être acquitté de ma peine et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 25 : Un retour difficile

_Car pour faire apparaître un Messies,_

_Vous devez vous rappeler vos parents._

Assis sur un banc publique de la gare de King's Road, Harry restait pensif. Il avait très bien compris l'importance de la participation des Moldus dans le plan que lui avait proposé Voldemort, mais il restait tout de même partagé. Voldemort était-il sérieux lorsqu'il disait avoir trouvé un moyen pour vaincre l'armée du Chaos ? Il devait sûrement l'être, la preuve en était qu'il avait eut la possibilité de le tuer mais s'en était abstenu, allant même jusqu'à le laisser partir sans problème et libérer Rémus et Tonks qu'il avait gardé prisonnier pendant plusieurs jours.

Regardant ses deux amis, il ressentit alors une profonde tristesse. Rémus était très affaibli et, malgré les vêtements propres qu'il portait à présent, Harry pouvait facilement voir les marques de brûlures qui recouvraient son corps, tandis que Tonks, elleétait resté muette depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le repère de Voldemort. Elle restait assise, sans bouger, le regard inexpressif, comme absente…

Est-ce que tu vas bien…. ? Hésita-t-il a demandé tandis qu'il posait une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

C'est froid, tout est froid…. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en retirant la main du jeune garçon et en se mettant à trembler de tout son corps.

Tonks, tenta-t-il de dire, c'est moi, Harry.

Harry ? Oui, un gentil garçon, un très gentil garçon…

Harry était vraiment estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Tonks, la femme qu'il avait embrassé quelques semaines auparavant, ne le reconnaissait même plus. Il tenta de lui parler encore un peu, mais voyant que cela ne menait à rien, il se résigna.

Elle est comme ça depuis que Voldemort l'a retrouvé, lui expliqua Lupin qui souffrait tout autant de l'état mental de Tonks. Elle a assisté au massacre de Ayr, en Ecosse, et même si elle a survécu, elle ne s'en ait pas remise. Les Mangemorts ont tenté de la faire revenir partiellement à elle, mais tout ce qu'ils sont parvenus à faire, c'est de lui permettre de reparler.

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques instants mais fini par regarder sa jeune amie dans les yeux et par lui dire :

Je trouverais un moyen pour te soigner, je te le promets…

Le Professeur Lupin pensait que le Survivant n'en avait pas terminé avec sa promesse, mais l'enfant ne pu malheureusement pas continuer car trois personnes apparurent comme par magie. En faite, il avait bien apparut par magie ; ils avaient traversé la barrière qui séparait les voies neuf et dix. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, ses cheveux et la barbe blanche étaient très longs, et au-dessus de son nez courbé se trouvait des lunettes avec des verres en forme de demi-lunes. Il y avait aussi un homme plus petit bien que plus trapus. Son visage était presque difforme compte tenu des nombreuses cicatrices qu'il arborait. Il possédait un oeil bleu et un autre énorme qui tournait dans tous les sens, et sa jambe gauche avait été remplacée par une simple prothèse faite dans un bois plutôt abîmé. Et enfin, le dernier était un homme bien plus ordinaire que les deux premiers. Il était de taille moyen, plutôt bien en chaire, et une calvitie assez prononcé qui était renforcé par le contraste de ses cheveux roux sur sa peau naturellement claire. Dans leurs mains se trouvaient une petite branche de bois d'une quinzaine de centimètres qui n'était en fait que leurs baguettes magiques qu'ils semblaient près à utiliser sur la première personne suspect qu'ils pourraient trouver sur leur chemin.

Ne vous en faites pas, leur dit Harry qui s'était levé pour les accueillir, la gare est déserte.

Harry ! Lui dit alors ce bon Monsieur Weasley qui courait vers le garçon pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. Mais quelle folie ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté le Professeur Dumbledore ? Pourquoi t'être jeté dans la gueule du loup ?

Auriez-vous écouté le Professeur Dumbledore si il vous avait dit de ne pas rejoindre la personne qui avait enlevé Ron ?

Peu importe, s'empressa de répondre ce bon Sorcier qui ne voulais visiblement pas donner raison à l'enfant, tu es vivant et c'est ce qu'il importe !

Oui, et je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ! Lui lança Maugrey qui faisait toujours tourner son œil dans son orbite avec le fol espoir de trouver un Mangemort qu'il pourrait malmener.

Bon, coupa le Professeur Dumbledore qui regardait le garçon avec un regard totalement neutre malgré les griefs qu'il devait avoir envers cet élèveà présent que tu es revenu, Harry, je te propose de passer le passage pour se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾ afin de prendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner à l'école.

Ecoutant ce que lui disait le directeur d'école de magie, Harry aidait Tonks à se lever et traversa le passage avec elle tandis que les trois autres sorciers aidaient le Professeur Lupin à se relever pour les suivre. Arrivé de l'autre côté du passage, Harry eut la grande surprise de retrouver plusieurs Sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pensa tout d'abord aux gens du Ministère, mais ne les voyant pas l'attaquer il en conclu qu'il faisaient parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ces agents n'étaient pas les seuls à être présent, car il voyait aussi un petit groupe d'élèves qu'il connaissait très bien et qui l'attendaient patiemment dans l'un des wagons du Poudlard express. Du premier coup d'œil, il reconnu tous ces visages qui s'était collé contre la vitre en affichant des sourires de joie. Il y avait là Hermione et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, mais aussi Ginny, Luna, Neville et Seamus. Ils lui faisaient des signes de la main et Harry cru lire sur les lèvres de Ron les mots « Il a réussit ! Je le savais ».

Trop heureux de revoir ses amis, Harry les saluas et s'empressa de monter dans le train pour les serrer dans ses bras. Après plusieurs bonjours et quelques larmes, Harry leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait vécu, oublier volontairement quelques passages désagréable comme son évasion de Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Vladimir Sunshine et sa discussion avec Voldemort. Il évita les questions de Hermione à plusieurs reprises, sachant que cette dernière pourrait trop facilement comprendre ce qu'il évitait de révéler, et expliqua ensuite la situation du monde face aux armées du Chaos.

Harry remarqua que ses amis avaient du mal à croire ce qu'il s'efforçait de leur dire, et il ne leur en voulait pas. Lui-même n'aurait pas crus cette histoire si il ne l'avait pas vécue de l'intérieur. Arrivèrent ensuite les rois hommes qui étaient venus le chercher de l'autre côté de la barrière et le train débuta son voyage pour Poudlard. A présent que le voyage avec commencé, le Professeur Dumbledore demanda à Harry de le suivre jusqu'au wagon qui était normalement réservé aux Préfets de Poudlard et là commença la véritable discussion pour Harry qui fut grandement aidé par Rémus qui avait aussi été présent lors de l'entretiens où Voldemort avait expliqué son plan.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de parler, le Professeur Dumbledore regarda Harry dans les yeux et dit :

Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fais, et je trouve cela normal, seulement tu dois me faire confiance.

Ma confiance vous était acquis dès mon arrivé à Poudlard, lorsque je n'avais que onze ans, répondit Harry, mais vous m'avez déçut il y a un an… A présent il ne tiens qu'à vous de la retrouver.

Que veux-tu ?

Que vous fassiez tout ce qu'il est en votre pouvoir pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter les armées du Chaos, quitte à utiliser le plan de Voldemort !

Je vais tenter de rentrer dans contacte avec Voldemort, répondit le vieux directeur qui était visiblement abattu. Je lui demanderais de m'expliquer en quoi consiste vraiment son plan et je verrais que nous pourront faire. Je te le promets.

Peu importe les promesses, dit Harry qui regardait à présent Tonks qui était toujours aussi perdu. Peu importe ma vie… Seul compte notre futur et celui de mes amis.

Ne savant plus quoi dire, le Professeur Dumbledore s'imposa le silence et dirigea son attention sur la jeune femme qui avait malheureusement perdu la raison. Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de celle-ci pour regarder dans ses yeux.

Aucune magie n'est la cause de son mal, expliqua-t-il sans quitter les yeux de la jeune femme. Je tenterais de la soigner. Je pense que ce sera long, mais je suis sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

Je vous en serais très reconnaissant, répondit Harry qui était à présent détendu. Elle ne mérite pas l'état dans lequel elle se trouve.

Comme tout ceux qui se trouvent dans la même situation, se contenta de répondre le vieux magicien.

Il se redressa et étira ses membres puis dirigea à nouveau son attention du Harry.

Bienà présent je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire… Harry, si tu le désire, tu peux rejoindre tes amis, mais tiens toi bien de leur raconter ta discussion avec Voldemort : personne ne dois savoir. Des bruits pourrais venir jusqu'aux oreilles du Ministère et ainsi faire échouer ce plan.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne leur ai rien dit. Je sais deux de mes amis trop maladroits pour révéler des choses aussi capitale. Bon, je vous laisse, mais avant de partir, je voudrais vous demander un service.

Lequel ?

Ne me cachez rien, je veux dire vraiment rien ! Si le plan de Voldemort est aussi sûr qu'il me l'a certifié, je devrais prendre pars à la bataille, alors je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Je veux tout savoir.

Je voulais te protéger, Harry, tenta de répondre le Professeur Dumbledore. Mais à présent je ne peux plus rien pour assurer ta sécurité… Tu seras au courant de tout.

Sur ces dernière paroles, Harry présenta ses respects au directeur, au Professeur Lupin et, pour finir, embrassa la belle mademoiselle Tonks sur la joue, ce qui lui brisa de nouveau le cœur car celle-ci ne releva pas son geste et resta comme absente tandis qu'il sortait du wagon des Préfets. Il resta longtemps à parler avec ses amis, sentant grandir son malaise suite au nombre incalculable de questions qu'il du éviter pour ne pas trop en dire. Mais lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, le Professeur Maugrey rentra dans le wagon et les prévint qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

L'ombre était proche et il le savait, mais étrangement il ne ressentait aucune peur. Il savait que ces hommes, non ces bêtes, allaient bientôt arriver pour mettre cette ville à feu et à sang, qu'il allait devoir se battre à un contre mille, mais il n'avait pas peur. C'était même le contraire : Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire durant ses 943 années d'existence, il allait pouvoir laisser libre cours à tous ces pouvoirs qui parcouraient son corps. Tandis que l'excitation du combat qui s'annonçait bouillait en lui, les sons des cornes et des tambours de guerres ronronner à ses oreilles de Vampire, et d'innombrables ombres se dessinaient à l'horizon, derrière ce soleil qui disparaissait lentement pour laisser place à cette douce nuit qu'il avait apprit à aimer, cette douce nuit qui lui permettrait de déchaîner tous ses pouvoirs de Vampire qui ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un avec les pouvoirs de Sorcier qu'il possédait déjà. Il aurait aimé avoir de la compagnie dans ce moment difficile, ce moment qui pourrait très bien être le dernier, mais peut importait à présent, il allait combattre pour les autres, plus pour lui ou pour sa vengeance. De nombreux souvenir venait l'assaillir à présent, et même si certains lui étaient encore douloureux, il savourait chacun d'eux, conscient que ce pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il pense à son passé.

Sortant sa baguette de sa robe de Sorcier, il regarda l'artefact magique qu'il tenait et laissa apparaître un sourire amusé sur son visage. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout de son plan, il devait faire quelque chose. Et cela même si il devait pour ce faire sacrifier sa vie misérable de Vampire. Il avait 943 ans et depuis toutes ces années il allait faire ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, il allait se battre pour les autres. Voyant ses futurs adversaires s'approcher de plus en plus rapidement, il dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge et lança un premier Sortilège :

Sonorum Maxima !

Puis, sa voix étant à présent magiquement amplifiée, il parla. Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix moqueuse et grave qu'il utilisait habituellement, non, en ce moment si solennel à ses yeux, il parla d'une voix calme et forte ; plus qu'un discoure, ce fut un chant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Réveillez vous, Moldus ! Réveillez-vous car ce soir vous verrez la mort de ce qui a un jour été un homme ! Je me nomme Vladimir Sunshine, et je suis un Sorcier ! J'ai vécu dans ce mon de très nombreuses années de bonheur et de tristesses sans jamais me montrer à vous, les non-Sorciers, les gens du communs, mais à présent je me révèle à vous ! Ce soir, je vais vous montrer ce que renferme votre monde, je vous dévoilerais des secrets que vous avez occultés il y a des siècles, je vous montrerais ce que sont capables de faire les ces gens que vous nommés les Sorciers ! Nous ne vous avons jamais voulu de mal, la preuve en est que ce soir, je me sacrifierais pour vous protéger ! Alors réveillez-vous et regardez ce spectacle en vous disant que la mort n'est pas inévitable ! La mort et le Chaos peuvent être évité par l'alliance des Gens du Communs et des Sorciers ! Alors réveillez-vous et ouvrez les yeux pour voir de nouveaux jours s'ouvrir à vous !

Sur ces derniers mots, Vladimir Sunshine, le Roi-Vampire, libéra toute cette puissance qu'il renfermait et commença cette terrible métamorphose qui lui permettrait de multiplier toute cette énergie qu'il avait toujours craint. Rapidement, ses cheveux se mirent à pousser, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, ses vêtements se déchirèrent par endroit sous la trop grande pression qu'exerçaient ses muscles qui grossissaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un bleu si profond, prenait une couleur pourpre, la couleur du sang. Ses ongles se mettaient à pousser pour devenir aussi longues et aiguisés que des lames de couteau. Et enfin ses canines, tout à fait normal précédemment, s'allongeaient pour devenir deux longues et terrifiantes aiguilles d'ivoire qui avait l'horrible capacité de déchirer la chaire pour lui permettre de se nourrir du sang de ses victimes.

Il était près à présent. Il pouvait combattre à pleine puissance, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Prenant son envole, il plana dans les airs, faisant planer son corps sur les vents de ce monde, ces vents qui se dirigeaient vers cette surface de ténèbre qui n'était en fait que les rangs innombrables d'hommes et de monstres qui s'étaient revêtus de la couleur du Chaos. Il lança une nouvelle formule, puis une autre, puis une autre… Et à chacun de ses passages au-dessus des rangs ennemis, une terrible explosion naissait pour ne plus laisser derrière elle que mort et désolation. Mais même si il voyait ses ennemis tomber sous ses assauts, il savait que la bataille ne faisait que commencer. Et en effet, il ne se trompait pas. De terribles lanceurs de sort se jetaient eux aussi dans la bataille, libérant leurs sombres pouvoirs et tentant de jeter le Roi-Vampire dans d'insondables abysses qu'ils étaient seul à connaître. D'innombrables langues de feu se ruèrent sur lui, et il ne s'en fallu que de peu qu'il ne meurt brûlé par ces sombres flammes, mais il ne perdait pas espoir, il devait continuer le combat, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faillir à la promesse qu'il avait fait au jeune Potter lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ces monstres recevraient la punition qu'ils méritent. Il fit alors appel aux innombrables sortilèges qu'il avait apprit à maîtriser durant toute sa longue existence, tuant ses ennemis par dizaine puis par centaines, mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, le nombre de l'armée qui avait le désir de le tuer ne faiblissaient pas. Il évita de nouveaux traits de flammes et de morts pour faire appel à ce terrible sortilège qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé, il s'agissait de l'Avada Kedavra, ce sort de mort qui, augmenté par ses terrible pouvoir de Roi-Vampire, lui permis de se débarrasser de plusieurs de ces sombre Sorcier du Chaos qui le harcelaient continuellement de leurs incantations Chaotiques. Il évitait de nouveaux traits et renouvela son attaque. Par trois fois il abattit un bataillions de guerrier, et par trois fois il voyait les rangs de ses ennemis se resserré pour continuer leur marche vers cette ville qu'il essayait de protéger.

Il lança une multitude de sortilèges tous aussi destructeurs que les autres, et à chacune de ses attaques, il voyait ses adversaires tomber sans que leur terrible marche ne faiblisse. Il se sentait dépassé, dépassé par cette gigantesque ombre de mort qui avançait de plus en plus pour mettre à mort des centaines d'innocents, mais il continuait à se battre, espérant que ses efforts se verraient récompensé. Et c'est ce qu'il se produisit car non loi de là, dans d'innombrables éclaires de lumières, une véritable armée de Sorcier venaient d'apparaître pour barrer la route à ces êtres barbares. Plus que des Sorciers, c'était des Loup-garou, et alors que la pleine lune apparaissait à l'horizon, leurs corps commencèrent leur horrible métamorphose. Vladimir ne savait pas qui ils étaient ni qui les avaient envoyé, mais tandis qu'il les voyaient se ruer vers ses ennemis, il ressentait l'infime espoir de la victoire. Il n'était plus seul à présent. Ces hommes qui, tout comme lui, avaient été rejeté tout au long de leur vie venait à présent se jeter dans un terrible combat pour protéger des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il devait remporter la victoire, même si cela pouvait paraître impossible, il le devait pour la survie du monde.


	27. Chapitre 26

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR :

**Lisalune** : Voilà, mon nouveau chapitre est en ligne. J'ai mit du temps et beaucoup d'énergie pour l'écrire mais je ne suis vraiment pas mécontent du résultat . Bien, d'après ton message tu sembles impressionné par les prouèsses martiales de Vladimir, et j'ai le plaisir de t'apprendre que ce n'est là qu'un début lol. Quoi dire de plus, ha oui, j'ai terminé ta fic et comme tu as du t'en rendre compte sur tous les messages que j'ai laissé, j'ai adoré. Je vais m'empresser de lire ta nouvelle fic, mais comme tu le sais, avec ma fic et mon boulot, j'ai pas trop le temps, mais je la lierais, promis ( et je tiens toujours mes promesses lol ).

**Hisoka** : Le combat est trop cool ? Alors dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite

**Satya** : D'accords, je veux bien te croire et je t'en remercie lol. Voilà la suite et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture

Chapitre 26 : La première bataille

_Par ces mots je vous laisse ma bénédiction_

_Car l'avenir vous réserve une mission_

La nuit était tombée sur le sud de l'Ecosse, mais celle-ci n'était pas venue toute seule car avec elle était tombée la mort. En effet, sous les yeux des Moldus incrédules, avait lieu la plus terrible bataille qu'il y eut dans ce monde depuis les batailles qui se déroulèrent dans les temps mythologiques, du temps où les Moldus et les Sorciers vivaient ensembles et où la magie était partout. Les terribles légions du Chaos étaient apparut dans les derniers rayons du soleil et elles semblait décidé à mettre un terme aux vies des centaines de Moldus qui vivants encore paisiblement dans la ville de Langholm, mais c'était sans compté l'arrivé de Vladimir Sunshine, le Roi-Vampire, et de centaines de Sorciers Loups-garous qui avaient profité de ce soir de pleine lune pour participé à la confrontation et ainsi permettre à des centaines de personne de vivre au prix de leurs propres vies.

A présent que cette confrontation était bel et bien inévitable, la horde de Loup-garou courait vers leurs innombrables ennemis qui se réjouissaient à l'avance de pouvoir combattre des adversaires aussi inattendus et qui semblaient terrifiants pour les yeux des simples mortels. Ils n'avaient pas peur de ces nouveaux adversaires, car ils faisaient partis de la puissante armée du Chaos. Ils étaient des Maraudeurs assoiffés de sang, des Guerriers du Chaos aguerris et aussi des Sorciers du Chaos utilisant les vents magiques pour répandre la mort sur le monde. A leurs côtés se trouvaient des Enfants du Chaos, ces anciens Guerriers dont les enveloppes charnelles avaient dégénéré suite aux trop nombreuses transformations que leurs avaient imposées les puissantes divinités du Chaos éternel, et surtoutà leur tête se trouvait Engra Morte-Epée, ce puissant Champion des Dieux Sombres, ce Grand Chef de Guerre qui avait été ramené à la vie après sa grande victoire sur la ville de Praag, la citée qui était dite imprenable dans leur dimension d'origine. Ils sortirent donc leurs épées, leurs haches, leurs lances et toutes autres armes à leurs dispositions et chargèrent à leur tour pour mettre à morts ces créatures qui avaient eus la folle idée de vouloir leur barrer la route. Le choc de ces deux armées non-humaines fut si terrible que de nombreuses vies furent perdu en seulement quelques secondes, mais cela ne sembla pas gêné les adorateurs du Chaos universel qui ressentir enfin l'excitation du combat qu'ils avaient désiré depuis leur première apparition dans cette dimension qu'ils avaient choisis de conquérir pour la gloire de leurs divinitées Chaotiques.

A chaque seconde, la mort déferlait dans les deux camps, mais Vladimir qui regardait la scène depuis les cieux avoua que les Loups-garous avaient bien plus de chance de remporter ce premier échange car, de par leur nature de Lycan, seul les armes faites d'argent pourraient leur infliger des blessures mortelles. Même si il était transpercé de milles traits, qu'ils étaient séparé de un ou deux de leurs membres, ils continueraient de combattre et de semer la mort dans les rangs avant de tomber d'épuisement et d'être achevé par un trop grand manque de sang. Ne pouvant laisser ces braves loups se battre seuls, Vladimir repris la lutte et entrepris de se débarrasser des derniers représentants des Sorciers du Chaos afin que ceux-ci n'utilisent pas leurs sombres incantations sur ses nouveaux frères d'armes. Il libéra donc de nouveau ses terribles pouvoirs et lança une série d'incantations destructrices qui mirent à mal l'armée du Chaos qui resserrèrent leurs rangs pour faire face à cette autre menace. Les sombres mages s'attaquèrent de nouveaux à Vladimir qui eut beaucoup de mal à éviter leurs tires mais à force d'efforts il parvint à se débarrasser d'une nouvelle garnison de guerriers en armures et d'une poignée de Sorcier. Il se laissa quelques moments répit pour observer l'avancé de la bataille et il fut heureux de voir la trouvé qu'avaient fais les Loups-garous dans les rang ennemis qui regrettaient visiblement de s'être empressé de se lancer au corps à corps, mais malgré la surprise que leurs avaient réservé leurs adversaires ils tenaient bon et continuaient le combat. Ils hurlaient leur rage, transperçant les Lycans qui ne semblaient pas faiblir pour autant. Ils utilisaient leurs terribles haches pour amputer de force leurs adversaires qui continuaient pourtant leur terrible avancé, mordant ces sombres guerriers à mort et transperçant leurs armures de leurs griffes acérées.

Ne pouvant pas rester en sécurité sans les aider, Vladimir retourna lui aussi au combat, virevoltant dans les airs pour éviter les traits de flammes et les carreaux de ses adversaires tous en lançant des incantations mortelles qui créèrent un mouvement de paniques chez les forces du Chaos qui n'avaient pas été habitué à ce que ce Roi-Vampire s'approche d'eux d'aussi près, et plus il survolait le champ de bataille, plus il apportait la mort de ses ennemis qui tenait toujours aussi bon qu'ils le pouvaient. Il repris de l'altitude afin de ne pas être atteint pas les sort de ses ennemis, touchant deux nouveaux Sorciers qui moururent consumé par les flammes qu'il avaient déversé sur eux, et replongea en piquet pour renouveler son attaque qui, de nouveau, se trouva être très fructueuse. Il remonta dans les airs, s'assurant qu'il était à bonne portée des attaques de ses ennemis et regarda de nouveau le travail des Loups-garous. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas non plus avoir renoncé malgré le fait que les guerriers du Chaos avaient enfin compris que seul l'argent pouvaient leurs permettre de toucher mortellement leurs adversaires, et toujours plus loin ils avançaient dans les lignes ennemis, chaque Loup-garou frayant un passage pour une dizaine d'autres qui avaient pour seule mission de répandre la morts dans les cœurs de leurs adversaires.

Vladimir ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de cette terrible confrontation, mais ce qu'il savait c'était que la nuit ne serait pas éternelle et que ses alliers retrouveraient leurs apparences dès les premiers rayons du soleil, permettant ainsi aux guerriers du Chaos de reprendre l'avantage. Comprenant qu'il fallait agir très vite, le Roi-Vampire concentra de nouveau son énergie magique et retourna à l'attaque, créant encore et toujours un sentiment de panique dans les cœurs de ses ennemis qui avaient déjà fort à faire avec les Loups-garous qui gagnaient encore du terrain. Il lança une nouvelle série de sortilège qui tuèrent plusieurs bataillons et quelques Sorciers du Chaos, mais il fut forcé de reprendre de l'altitude car une flèche s'était logée dans son flanc gauche. Retirant le projectile, il tenta de se soigner lui-même grâce à un sort de guérison, mais la flèche était visiblement recouverte d'un poison très puissant car aucune magie ne pouvait plus être efficace face à cette blessure. Se refusant à quitter le combat pour une simple blessure qu'il ne ressentait pas grâce à sa condition de Vampire, il replongea sur l'ombre gigantesque pour se débarrasser d'un nouveau bataillon.

La lutte était terrible et éprouvante, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi fatigué, comme si il n'avait pas eu sa ration de sang depuis plusieurs jours. Il était conscient qu'il avait utilisé une grande quantité de ses force, mais jamais il n'aurait du être aussi atteint, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cet état : le poison agissait sur lui. Peu importait en fin de compte, il devait continuer la lutte. Il s'était d'ailleurs préparé à l'inévitable, mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait préféré survivre à cette bataille.

Réveillez-vous, Gens du Commun, dit-il à nouveau de sa voix magiquement amplifié, réveillez-vous car de grande choses se passent devant vos portes !

Et il retourna à la bataille, multipliant les incantations qu'il lançait sur ses ennemis dont le nombre semblait enfin diminuer. Il tuait ses ennemis par dizaine, par centaines. A chaque mouvement de sa baguette, il tuait plusieurs ennemis. Pour économiser le maximum de force et de temps, il allait même jusqu'à utiliser les armes des Guerriers tomber pour les projeter sur ceux qui continuaient le combat. Les sortilèges de base n'ayant aucun effet sur ces terribles adversaires, Vladimir utilisait de terribles incantations qui étaient aujourd'hui oublié, des incantations qui avaient été utilisé dans les temps anciens alors que les plus puissants magiciens se faisaient passer pour des Dieux. Il faisait appel à ses sombres pouvoirs, contrôlant ainsi quelques guerriers pour qu'ils s'attaquent à leurs propres frères d'armes, il descendait même au cœur de l'armée ennemi pour se repaître de leur sang et ainsi retrouver ses forces perdu pour continuer la lutte effréné dans laquelle il s'était jeté de son propres grés. Et ce fut durant l'une de ces folles descentes qu'il se retrouva face à Engar en personne. Il du alors faire appel à toute la force qu'il avait en lui pour vaincre ce terrible ennemi qui était armée d'une lourde hache de guerre mais aussi de plusieurs épée magiques qu'il n'arriva à éviter que grâce à l'impressionnante vitesse que lui offrait sa condition de Vampire. Une fois qu'il eut abattu ce puissant ennemi et qu'il s'eut nourrit de son sang, les troupes adversaires s'en trouvèrent diminué car nul ne pensait possible qu'un être, aussi puissant qu'il soit, pourrait vaincre un si grand et terrible guerrier. A présent il était percé de nombreuses flèches, mais il ne s'en souciait plus, comme les Loups-garous ne se souciaient plus des blessures et des douleurs qu'ils enduraient dans cette terrible bataille face à ces puissants prédateurs qu'étaient les Enfants du Chaos et les terribles Chiens du Chaos qui avaient été amené par les Maraudeurs qui les avaient toujours élevés pour de telles batailles. Ils se contentaient de mordre leurs ennemis à vif et de les déchiqueter de leurs griffes acérées.

Alors qu'il reprenait de l'altitude pour voir où en était vraiment la bataille, Vladimir sentit la mort l'envahir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une incantation maléfique car il s'était débarrassé du dernier Sorcier du Chaos depuis quelques minutes déjà, ni d'un trait qui l'avait transpercé puisqu'il se trouvait à trop bonne distance. Non, il s'agissait du poison qui coulait à présent dans ses vaines. Celui-ci avait pénétré dans son organisme par toutes les plaies que lui avaient causé ces flèches et il faisait enfin son effet. Il savait que ce poison ne mettrait fin à son entreprise que dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'il aura perdu toutes ses forces, mais il ne s'en souciait plus car de là où il se trouvait il pouvait voir les derniers représentants de l'armée du Chaos tomber sous les coups de griffes des Loup-garou qui n'avaient eux aussi que trop souffert de cette bataille. Ils étaient encore nombreux, mais ce n'était rien lorsque l'on avait vue l'armée qu'ils avaient représenté à leur arriver. Il ne savait pas si ils pourraient tenir encore très longtemps car le jour allait bientôt se lever, sa nature de Vampire le prévenait, et il savait que cela signifiait : le retour à la normale pour les Loups-garous, et donc la mort pour ses frères d'armes.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire, ne serait-ce que pour remercier ces êtres pour l'aide inespéré qu'ils lui avaient apporté. Rassemblant les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il concentra toute sa puissance dans sa baguette, faisant vibrer celle-ci sous la pression que causait une telle concentration d'énergie magique, et la libéra dans une incantation qui n'était connu que de lui seule, car elle avait été inventé par lui-même pour une telle situation. Sa voix amplifiée résonna alors dans tout le champ de bataille dans un terrible cri de vengeance et de mort…

Destructo Patronus !

A ces mots, un gigantesque Fenril de feu, pareil à celui qu'il avait prit l'habitude de chevaucher, sorti de l'extrémité de sa baguette et se lança sur tous les ennemis de Vladimir qui se retrouvèrent entouré par des flammes magiques. La créature qui était né de ce sortilège surpuissant était absolument gigantesque, pareille au Fenril des légendes Scandinaves qui était conté dans Ragnarok, la fin du monde. Et Vladimir, dans un denier sourire amusé, se dit que celui-ci aurait tout aussi bien pu dévorer les Ases que le Fenril dont parlaient les Vikings. A présent que les ennemis du monde libre étaient tombé où se roulaient encore sur le sol en attendant que ces flammes magiques terminent de les consumer, le Roi-Vampire regarda une dernière fois les Loups-garous qu'il s'était efforcé de sauver par ce dernier sortilège qui n'avait d'effet que sur ceux qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis. Il les regarda retrouver leur apparence humaine d'origine tandis que le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon, et alors qu'il les regardait, il se sentit faiblir et tomber dans le vide pour ensuite percuter le sol sans pour autant ressentir la moindre douleur.

Il afficha un dernier sourire en voyant plusieurs brûlures apparaître sur son corps qui n'était à présent plus protégé par les sortilèges qu'il s'infligeait tous les jours pour ne pas souffrir de la lumière du soleil. Il était bel et bien condamné mais il ne s'en souciait pas, la seule chose qu'il désirait était d'avoir le temps de dire ces derniers mots :

Réveillez-vous, Gens du Communs, car aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, un jour remplit de promesse de vie et de bonheur ! Réveillez-vous tous car aujourd'hui, avec ma mort et celle ce mes amis de bataille, vous êtes en vie et vous pouvez retrouver les vôtres pour que la vie ne disparaisse pas sous le fil de ma lame du Chaos ! Réveillez-vous donc car vous devez vous allier aux Sorciers pour que survive notre monde car il nous faudrait le laisser à nos enfants ! Réveillez-vous car moi je m'endors….

Et tandis que les flammes terminaient de consumer son corps, il fit appel à la dernière étincelle de magie qui subsistait en lui, et il l'utilisa pour envoyer une vision à une personne qu'il n'avait rencontré que depuis peu. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, mais malgré le jeune âge de celui-ci, Vladimir savait que c'était en lui qu'il fallait mettre tous les espoirs pour que le monde survive à la menace qu'il avait, durant cette courte nuit, réussit à arrêté, bien que cette armée-ci n'était qu'un petit amuse gueule pour ceux qui devraient survivre à ce jour. Et dans un dernier sourire moqueur, il disparut dans la poussière qui avait été son corps avant d'être consumé par les rayons du soleil…


	28. Chapitre 27

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été absent tout le week-end alors je n'ai pus mettre ce nouveau chapitre que aujourd'hui….

RAR :

Lisalune : Merci pour ton message Oui, comme tu m'avais très charitablement offert d'utiliser Vladimir dans ma fic, je ne pouvais pas lui offrir une mort moins héroïque que celle-ci. Content que le passage avec les Loup-garou tait plus.

Hisoka : Merci pour ce message. Je suis désolé, mais Vladimir ne m'a été que prêté par Lisalune et j'avais dis que je ne l'utiliserais que pour aider Harry à comprendre sa véritable mission, mais il faut reconnaître que je suis parvenu à faire honneur à ce personnage ( je lui devait au moins ça lol ). Bien, je te remercie encore et te souhaite une bonne lecture/

Satya : Comme je l'ai dis à Hisoka, je ne pouvais pas garder Vladimir trop longtemps alors j'ai préféré le faire partir en beauté que dans le plus total anonymat ( je pense même avoir réussis lol ). Je te remerci donc pour ton message et te souhaite, à toi aussi, une bonne lecture

Chapitre 27 : La menace s'étant

_Qui sera dure de réussir_

_Car vous trois allez vous desservir._

Un cri de terreur résonnait dans les dortoirs des sixièmes années des élèves de Gryffondor, mais pour ceux qui dormaient dans la même pièce que Harry Potter depuis si longtemps cela était devenu une habitude d'être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. En effet, une nouvelle fois Harry avait eu une horrible vision, mais ce qui différenciait ce soir d'un autre était que cette vision n'avait pas été causé par Voldemort, son ennemi juré, mais par une personne qu'il avait rencontré il y avait peu de temps.

Cette personne était un puissant Sorcier, mais aussi un Vampire. Et si Harry devait ce fier à la vision que lui avait envoyé cet homme, Vladimir Sunshine était mort pour sauver les Moldus qui vivaient dans la ville de Langholm. Bien qu'il espérait sincèrement que cette vision n'était pas réelle, Harry savait que cet homme, qui lui avait permis de rejoindre Voldemort et de libérer le Professeur Lupin et la Tonks, était bel et bien mort, mais quelle mort… Sortant de son lit, Harry mit sa robe de chambre décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor et sorti des dortoirs sans répondre aux questions que lui posaient ses camarades de classes qui s'inquiétaient pour son état de santé, ayant vue ce qui lui était arrivé lors de sa cinquième année. Il sorti donc des dortoirs, descendit les escaliers et entra dans la salle commune pour s'installer paisiblement dans un confortable fauteuil parfaitement réchauffé par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé.

Harry resta quelques instants à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait vue dans cette vision, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais il fut finalement sorti de ses pensées par Ron, son meilleur ami, qui était venu le rejoindre.

Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une certaine hésitation.

Vladimir, le Vampire qui m'a aidé à rejoindre Voldemort… Il est mort ?

Mais comment ?

Il s'est battu contre l'armée du Chaos… Il les a battus, avec l'aide d'une centaine de Loups-garous, mais il est mort… Il a sacrifié sa vie pour protéger des innocents…

L'armée du Chaos ? Tu veux dire qu'il nous a débarrassé de cette menace à lui tout seul ? Demanda Ron qui ne savait pas si il devait s'attrister en apprenant la mort de cet homme ou de se réjouir en apprenant cette soudaine libération.

Non, il ne s'agissait là que d'une petite partie de leur armée, mais oui, il est arrivé à vaincre une puissante armée, et il n'était pas seul, des Loups-garous l'ont aidés.

Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Une vision, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Mais… Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de dire ça, mais tu devrais te méfier des visions que t'envois Tu-Sais-Qui, tu sais qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance.

Ce n'est pas Voldemort, répondit Harry, déclanchant ainsi un frisson dans tout le corps de son ami à l'énonciation de ce nom. C'est Vladimir lui-même qui me l'a envoyé.

Et comment est-il mort ?

Harry se força donc à raconter en détaille tout le contenu de la vision qui lui avait été envoyé, et en apprenant les exploits de cet homme qui était en réalité un puissant Roi-Sorcier, Ron fut impressionné et pensa à ce qu'il pourrait arrivé si celui-ci s'était rangé du côté des Guerriers du Chaos… Mais cette pensée s'effaça soudainement à l'arrivée de Hermione et de Ginny qui, grâce aux garçons qui dormaient dans la chambre de Harry, avaient appris que leur ami s'était une nouvelle fois réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit.

Harry répéta donc son histoire et les deux filles commencèrent rapidement à faire quelques suppositions qui pourraient s'avérer exact, mais, aux yeux de Harry, la meilleure était bien celle de Hermione qui lui avait conseillé de se rendre au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer toute l'affaire. Ecoutant la jeune fille, Harry sortie donc par le passage qui était caché par le tableau de la grosse dame et commença son chemin vers le bureau du directeur, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne rencontrerait pas Rusard en route. Il s'amusa à penser qu'il pourrait lui lancer un petit maléfice, comme il l'avait fait lors de son évasion, mais cette pensée disparut à l'apparition de ce personnage désagréable qui s'était tapis dans l'ombre et qui laissait s'échapper un rire moqueur en disant :

Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, on espère renouveler son exploit de la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard méprisable au Survivant.

Je voulais voir le Professeur Dumbledore, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Il faut que je lui parle au plus vite…

Mais nous avons tout notre temps, coupa le vieil homme au regard sadique. Vous allez tout d'abords me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau pour recevoir votre retenu et une petite punition.

Mais je vous ai dis que…

Et moi j'ai dis que tu allais venir avec moi ! Répondit-il d'une voix très dure mais qui n'était qu'un murmure, comme si il espérait ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indésirables.

Craignant une nouvelle grise d'humeur du concierge de Poudlard, Harry accepta de suivre l'homme et descendit plusieurs escalier dans le silence le plus total. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Rusard, celui-ci l'ouvrit et enjoignit le garçon à rentrer à l'intérieur pour ensuite fermer la porte derrière lui. Harry observa l'homme pendant quelques instants et, perdu dans le regard effrayant du concierge, Harry ressentit un profond malaise qui se transforma très vite en peur.

Vous savez, Monsieur Potter, j'ai été très déçut d'apprendre votre évasion… J'ai même été très mécontent de cela…

Mais je devais…

Silence ! Coupa le vieil homme qui lançait un regard noir au garçon. On ne coupa pas la parole à un aîné !

Rusard s'imposa le silence pendant quelques secondes et reprit :

Vous savez, dit-il avec une voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle, une voix calme et presque plaisante, vous, les élèves, vous vous pensez supérieur avec vos misérables pouvoirs. Vous vous dites que vous pouvez tout vous permettre puisque cet imbécile de Agrus est là pour nettoyer vos bêtises. Vous vous moquez de lui tout le temps, le traitant de monstre et d'incapable…

Mais pas du tout… Tenta de dire Harry qui sentait une force inconnue qui le poussait à rester assit sur sa chaise.

JE N'AI PAS FINI ! Hurla Rusard en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Il sembla qu'il reprit lentement son calme et poursuivit son explication :

Vous vous dîtes que vous valez mieux que moi, le pauvre et inutile Cracmol, alors que vous représentez l'avenir du monde de la Sorcellerie, rempli de tous ces pouvoirs que vous apprenez à maîtriser… Mais Agrus Rusard n'est plus ce qu'il était…. Je suis un nouvel homme à présent… Oui, un nouvel homme…

Plus il parlait et plus sa voix se faisait basse, devenant presque un simple murmure que Harry n'entendait qu'avec difficulté, mais ce qui troublait vraiment Harry, en dehors des propos du vieil homme, c'était le regard empli de folie sauvage qui était dirigé vers lui. En effet, Argrus n'était plus le même, c'était comme si un Poltergiest avait prit possession de son corps et parlait par sa bouche. Harry tenta de se redresser et de sortir sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre, mais lorsqu'il sorti de sa chaise, Rusard se dressa violement et pointa son doigt dans sa direction en lui hurlant de ne pas bouger, ce qui eut pour effet de littéralement coller Harry sur sa chaise, une force invisible l'écrasant avec une violence qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit.

Pourquoi… ? Demanda difficilement Harry qui luttait pour ne pas finir écrasé par ce pouvoir qu'il ignorait chez la personne de Rusard.

Le pourquoi n'a aucune importance, répondit le vieil homme qui pointait toujours son doigt vers l'enfant et qui parlait d'une voix amusé. Je vous déteste, je vous ai toujours détesté. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en connais pas la raison, mais je vous déteste… Je ne suis plus ce misérable Cracmol de Rusard, je suis un Sorcier, plus puissant que tous les Sorciers vivant dans le monde, plus puissant que Albus Dumbledore lui-même, je suis un Sorcier du Chaos !

Lorsqu'il dit ces derniers mots, Harry vit une forte lumière rougeoyant briller dans les yeux du concierge, tandis qu'un sourire empli de folie était apparut sur son visage. Devant le spectacle horrifiant que lui offrait cet ancien homme à tout faire, Harry compris combien l'heure était grave. En effet, les forces du Chaos ne s'étaient pas contenté de faire apparaître leurs fidèles dans ce monde, elles étaient allés jusqu'à convertir des hommes et des femmes à leur sombre caste… Il avait peur et son corps tremblait. Il était prit au piège, immobilisé comme il l'était, à la merci de cet homme qui se disait être un « Sorcier du Chaos », et devant l'ampleur de cette situation, il réalisait qu'il était perdu. Mais Rusard semblait décidé à prolonger ce petit sursis qui lui était imposé.

Oui, mon garçon, je suis un Sorcier du Chaos… Et tout cela est le fait de mon véritable Maître, Tzeentch, le Grand Architecte du Changement. Oui mon garçon, je suis le Serviteur du Grand Dieux du Chaos.

Harry en était à présent sûr que Rusard, ce concierge qu'il avait craint durant toutes ses années d'étude à Poudlard, avait bel et bien sombré dans la folie, si tant est qu'il n'y ai pas succombé depuis bien des années avant sa propre naissance. Mais les choses étaient pires qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, Harry sentit que la force invisible qui le clouait sur sa chaise faiblissait et, poussé dans ses derniers représentants comme il l'était, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout et sorti sa baguette qu'il tenait très fort dans sa main et lança une incantation.

Imobilus ! Dit-il en se redressant.

Rusard se retrouva alors paralysé et s'effondra sur son bureau, totalement incapable de bouger ou même de parler. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir et choisit de courir jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore pour prévenir ce dernier de ce qui était arrivé, mais réalisé qu'il ne savait pas de quoi était vraiment capable le concierge. En effet, Agrus Rusard, un Cracmol, était parvenu à faire de la magie sans baguette et il semblait que ce dernier était doté de pouvoirs qu'il n'imaginait pas, il pouvait tout aussi être capable de se libérer du sort qui lui avait été lancé. Ne pouvant se permettre de laisser s'enfuir cet ennemi, Harry lança le sort du Locomotis Corpus sur le vieil homme et c'est en sa compagnie que Harry sortie de ce bureau, traversa une grande partie du château et se retrouva enfin devant la statu qui cachait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il réfléchit quelques instants pour trouver le mot de passe, mais après plusieurs échecs, Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas entré de cette façon.

Si seulement Rusard n'était pas un ennemi… S'entendit-il murmurer.

Il regarda alors l'homme et devant l'horreur du Spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, Harry ne pu rien faire d'autre que reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la statue qui l'empêchait de fuir l'horreur de cette réalité.


	29. Chapitre 28

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR

Lisalune : J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ton message. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait qu'a Ron que je pouvais mettre cette réplique lol. Pour faire cours, je te répondrais que oui je suis sadique lol

Hisoka : Merci pour ton message. C'est vrai que j'ai hésité à mettre la fin de chapitre à ce moment, mais étant donné ta remarque, je ne regrette pas

Satya : Effrayant ? Non, je dirais stressant lol. Merci pour ton message.

Malicia Conroy : Bon, le plus gros morceau… Ecoute moi toi, la gamine ! Je suis peut-être ton frère, mais tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie ( et laisse ma femme en dehors tu seras un amour lol ). Je fais ce que je veux et si tu ne veux pas lire ma fic c'est ton droit ( et pour ta gouverne, c'est pas si long que ça puisque je ne compte pas écrire plus de 40 chap ). Bon, maintenant que c'est petites choses son claires, place à la fic ( vous aurez tous compris qu'il s'agit de ma sœur « chérie » et qu'il ne s'agit que d'un petit délire entre nous ).

Fin des RAR.

Chapitre 28 : Les espoirs s'effondrent

_Dans d'horribles complots_

_Qui pourraient vous faire échouer_

Harry avait peur, et il ne se le cachait plus. En effet, Rusard, cet homme étrange qui s'était révélé être un ennemi et qui avait été immobilisé par un sortilège, se redressait par sa propre volonté.

Petit idiot… Dit-il avec une certaine difficulté. Pensais-tu… Pouvoir… Me piéger… ?

Il se redressa enfin totalement et tendit son doigt en direction du jeune garçon, mais il sembla que le vieil homme n'avait plus assez de force car celui-ci s'effondra dans un hoquet de douleur qui fut suivit par le bruit de son crâne sur le sol dallé du couloir. Harry repris son souffle, ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa peur l'avait fait arrêter de respirer et observa le corps étendu du concierge. Il se releva et hésita à s'approcher lorsqu'il discerna deux petits points lumineux se rapprocher depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'agissait de Miss Teigne, mais même si ce n'était là qu'un simple chat, Harry craignait le pire car c'était la chatte de Rusard et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'était devenu cet animal depuis la traîtrise de son maître.

Harry regarda donc l'animal s'approcher de lui en courant, mais lorsqu'il dirigea sa baguette sur la bête, celle-ci sauta dans les airs pour atterrir sur le corps de son maître. A présent le doute n'était plus permis pour le Survivant, Miss Teigne avait elle aussi changé car aucun autre chat n'aurait été capable de faire ce bond de presque onze mètres. Il pointa donc sa baguette sur la chatte et se prépara à lancer un sortilège d'immobilisation lorsque le corps de celle-ci se mit à être parcourut de violentes convulsions. Elle tremblait et lâchait des cris stridents et plus les spasmes se faisaient violents, plus sont corps se déformait sous les yeux incrédules du garçon qui ne plus faire autre chose que de regarder ce spectacle morbide sans rien faire.

Morbide, ce spectacle l'était en effet car Miss Teigne se mettait à cracher du sang, elle arrachait elle-même sa peau pour laisser apparaître une sorte d'étrange cuire sombre et sanguinolent. Son corps perdait de plus en plus son apparence de chat pour ne plus devenir d'une petite masse de chaire sanglante et difforme, et plus Harry regardait cette « chose », plus il espérait que cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar qui allait bientôt prendre fin. Mais plutôt que de s'arrêter, il semblait que ce rêve allait s'attarder pour laisser à Rusard le temps de se relever et de regarder Harry avec un regard emplit de folie et de rage.

Personne ne peut m'arrêter à présent ! Vois mon familier ! Vois le don qui m'a été offert par mon Maître ! Il m'a redonné la vie, mais aussi de plus grands pouvoirs ! Plus grands que tous les pouvoirs que possède ce si sage Professeur Dumbledore à qui tu allais me livrer ! Mais tu as échoué ! Je vais non seulement te tuer, mais aussi détruire ce pitoyable château que tout le monde pense éternel…

Permettez moi d'en douter ! Coupa une voix dure et froide qui résonna dans le couloir avant qu'une lumière bleue n'éblouisse les yeux du vieil homme qui se retrouva ensuite étendu sur le sol.

Pauvre fou ! Cracha Rusard qui se redressait en regardant l'homme qui était apparut de nulle part. Je vais te tuer toi aussi !

Rusard, dit le Professeur Dumbledore qui était apparut à son tour. Que faites-vous ?

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Se contenta de dire Rusard avec un sourire en coin.

Les trois hommes se fixèrent, Rusard passant de l'un à l'autre avec ce qui semblait être un véritable amusement, et Harry, qui était enfin en dehors du chant de vision de ce « Sorcier du Chaos », fit le tour pour se retourner en sécurité derrière l'écran que représentait le sombre Professeur Rogue.

Restez derrière moi, se contenta de dire le Professeur de Potion qui se trouvait face à Rusard, baguette en main.

Agrus, dit calmement le Professeur Dumbledore qui lui, n'avait pas sorti son artefact magique. Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Savoir, savoir ? Tu veux toujours savoir tout ce qu'il se passe alors que cela n'a aucune importance… Il faut seulement ressentir… Oui, ressentir…

Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Expliquez-vous !

A quoi bon ?

Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une question, Rusard n'attendit pas la réponse et dirigea son doigt vers le Professeur Dumbledore qui se retrouva alors entouré par un mur de flamme qui se dressait de plusieurs mètres, l'empêchant ainsi toute fuite. Rogue, lorsqu'il vit que le concierge désirait s'attaquer au directeur, leva sa baguette et prononça la même formule d'immobilisation que Harry lui avait lancé quelques minutes auparavant, mais il semblait que l'homme ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait affirmé que son familier lui avait permis d'obtenir des pouvoirs plus puissant, car lorsque le faisceau de lumière atteignit le vieil homme, celui-ci le traversa sans la moindre difficulté. Rogue en fut étonné et le temps qu'il mit à réagir fut bien trop long car Rusard posa son attention sur lui pour lui lancer une sombre incantation qui envoya le Professeur de Potion s'écraser sur le mur situé derrière lui, bousculant le pauvre Harry au passage.

Alors, morveux, dit Rusard au Survivant. Toujours à penser que Dumbledore est le plus grand ?

Vous… Vous n'êtes rien ! Hésita à dire Harry.

Oui, lorsque l'on me compare avec mon Maître. Mais face à toi ou à un tout autre Sorcier, je suis un dieu !

Mais par quelle folie ? Demanda le Professeur Dumbledore qui était toujours prit au piège dans sa prison de feu. Je me rappel d'un temps où vous vous battiez à mes cotés, où vous faisiez tout votre possible pour m'aider dans ma tache de directeur…

Un temps révolu ! Coupa Rusard. J'étais faible alors, mais les choses ont changé !

Disant ces mots, Rusard dirigea sa main vers le Professeur et serra le poing, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se resserrer le cercle de feu qui le retenait prisonnier.

Réfléchissez, lui dit le Professeur Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas perdre son calme. Vous n'avez nulle part où aller car partout où vous irez, vous serrez seul !

Faux ! Je ne serais jamais seul, je ne le suis jamais car partout où je vais, mon Maître est avec moi… Bien, je suis près à recevoir vos suppliques ! Dit-il en affichant un sourire de triomphe.

Jamais ! Hurla Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui. Vladimir est mort pour vous arrêter, vous et vos dieux ! Alors je suis près à mourir pour ne pas laisser son sacrifice devenir inutile !

De biens belles paroles, mais inutiles face à mes pouvoirs ! Répondit Rusard.

Non, pas inutiles ! Coupa le Professeur Dumbledore qui était toujours emprisonné par ce mur de feu qui se rapprochait lentement de lui.

Dans un mouvement de sa baguette, le Professeur Dumbledore concentra son énergie magique et lança un sort assez puissant qui réussit à faire disparaître cette prison qui avait été créé pour lui, et c'est donc libre et la barbe intacte qu'il se présenta devant Rusard qui ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle conclusion. Le vieux Professeur se reprocha et tandis qu'il regardait le concierge, des éclaires brillaient derrière ses pupilles bleues.

Je ne savais pas que Vladimir était mort, et je le regrette vraiment car il était un ami, expliqua le directeur. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir écouté ce qu'il tentait de me faire comprendre, et je le regrette aussi, mais il n'y a plus de place pour les regrets à présent ! Immobilus magic !

A ces mots, un éclair de lumière sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette du vieux magicien pour ensuite atteindre Rusard qui ne sembla pas souffrir du sortilège car, réalisant qu'il était indème, il dirigea son doigt vers son ancien employeur et dit :

Pauvre fou, tes pouvoirs n'ont aucune prise sur moi ! Je te suis supérieur et en voilà la preuve !

Mais rien ne se passa, et Rusard en fut véritablement surpris.

Mais même si vos pouvoirs offensifs sont plus puissants que les miens, vous voyez que je peux vous empêcher de m'attaquer malgré tout, lui dit Dumbledore qui restait de marbre.

Peu importe, mon familier y remédiera…

Mais avant que ce qui avait un jour été Miss Teigne n'entre en contact avec Rusard, Dumbledore lança un puissant sortilège qui eut pour effet de projeter l'amas de chaire coloré contre l'une des armures placé dans le couloir, l'empalant par la même occasion sur une lance. Dans un cri de rage et d'horreur, Rusard courut vers l'animal et se laissa tomber à genou en pleurant de dépit, comme si cette créature lui était plus chère que sa propre vie.

Vous n'êtes plus en état de me vaincre à présent, lui dit le Professeur Dumbledore. Je vous laisse donc deux choix : Mourir ou m'aider !

Je choisis la mort ! Rugit le vieil homme en courant vers le directeur avec ce qui semblait être le plus ferme intention de le tuer.

Très bien, Immobi…

Mais le Professeur Dumbledore ne pu terminer de prononcer son incantation car Rusard, une rage presque palpable dans les yeux, s'était redressé et, dans un mouvement très rapide, avait de nouveau pointé son doigt en direction du vieux magicien qui se retrouva projeté en arrière pour ensuite s'écraser sur cette même porte qui avait percuté la tête du Professeur Rogue, le directeur s'effondrant enfin sur le corps inconscient du Maître des Potions.

J'ai vaincu ! Hurla enfin le concierge en levant les bras au ciel, les yeux reflétant sa joie et sa folie. Même séparé de mon familier, j'ai été assez puissant pour écraser le Mangemort et ce si grand Professeur Dumbledore !

Mais vous n'avez pas encore gagné, lui fit remarquer Harry qui s'était de nouveau dressé face à lui, sa baguette à la main et prête à l'emploi.

Que crois-tu pouvoir faire avec tes maigres pouvoirs ? Demanda Rusard. Je suis un sorcier du Chaos, plus puissant que tous les Sorciers qui vivent dans ce monde pathétique ! Je suis…

Un idiot ! Coupa Harry qui sentait sa rage monter en lui tandis qu'il voyait son mentor étalé sur le sol.

Parles pour toi. Se contenta de dire Rusard en fixant un Harry tout tremblant.

Réalisant qu'il ne pouvait à présent plus rien tenter d'autre que d'attaquer, le Survivant leva sa baguette, mais comme il le faisait, celle-ci lui échappa des mains et vola jusqu'à la main de son adversaire qui laissa alors échapper un rire guttural où l'on entendait la joie du vainqueur.

Je t'avais prévenus, tu…

Un bruit d'acier frottant sur le la pierre se fit entendre.

… Ne peux…

En entendant ce bruit, Rusard se tourna pour voir qui avait fait bouger la statue qui cachait l'entrée du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

… Pas me…

La partie inférieure d'une silhouette féminine se laissa voire du haut de l'escalier pour ensuite laisser un visage inexpressif qui appartenait à la seule femme que Harry n'aurait jamais voulu voir à cet instant précis, c'était celui de Mademoiselle Tonks.

…Battre, termina Rusard en voyant la jeune Sorcière aux longs cheveux bruns et blonds qui continuait de s'approcher de lui sans la moindre peur.

Rusard la regarda avec un regard cruel, comme si plusieurs scènes de tortures étaient apparues dans son esprit, et Harry sentit son corps trembler de rage contre cet homme qui semblait désireux de s'en prendre à cette jeune femme qu'il aimait et qu'il savait totalement incapable de se protéger.

Tu ne la toucheras pas ! Cria-t-il alors en se ruant vers Rusard qui dirigeait à nouveau son attention sur lui.


	30. Chapitre 29

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

RAR

Lisalune : Je suis content que la fin t'ai laissé un petit goût de frustration, c'était totalement voulu afin de pousser le lecteur à lire la suite ( quoi, moi sadique ? Mais non, pas du tout lol ). Allez, voilà la suite.

Satya : Alors j'avais mal compris en lisant ton message dsl. Dans tous les cas, voilà la suite

Hisoka : Oui, c'est vrai que Rusard est puissant, mais ce chapitre montre à quel point il l'est… Attention aux surprises.

Malicia Conroy : Ecoute moi salle môme, si t'as pas envies de lire ma fic c'est ton droit, mais ne me prends plus la tête avec. OK ? Bon, et bien si ça t'intéresse co-même, voila le nouveau chapitre lol ( je vous le répète, c'est un délire entre moi et ma sœur, pas d'inquiétude lol).

Chapitre 29 : Une victoire difficile

_Ainsi s'achève cette transe magique_

_Qui m'a permis de vous voir_

Entendant le cri du jeune garçon, Rusard tourna la tête mais il ne put stopper la charge de Harry et s'effondra sous l'impacte de celui-ci. Il fit une rapide galipette sur le côté pour éviter un second coup et se redressa enfin pour se retrouver à côté de Tonks qui était resté immobile devant le spectacle que lui avaient offerts les deux adversaire. Dans un dernier mouvement, le vieil homme l'attrapa par le coup et la tira vers lui pour s'en servir comme d'un bouclier contre un éventuel sortilège que Harry aurait put lui jeté.

Alors, gamin, dit-il en affichant un sourire que Harry ne pouvait voir à cause de la tête de son amie. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me battre en te jetant sur moi ? Enfin, maintenant je suis tranquille, tu ne fera plus la moindre tentative.

Ne la touches pas ! Cracha Harry qui tremblait de colère, désirant vraiment tuer l'homme qui avait posé la main sur celle qu'il aimait.

Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne peux plus rien m'interdire à présent. Gazbra inferno !

Lorsqu'il eut prononcé ce mot inconnu aux oreilles des hommes de ce monde, un puissant souffle de vent terriblement chaud traversa le Survivant qui se força à rester debout malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il lui luttait de tout son être, utilisant sa colère pour maintenir ses forces, comme il l'avait déjà fait lorsque que cette force invisible semblait l'avoir condamné à mourir écrasé, mais tandis qu'il commençait à flancher, il se rendit compte que la puissance de l'incantation diminuait. Oui, l'intensité de ce souffle brûlant faiblissait et il lui semblait qu'elle allait bientôt disparaître. Mais Rusard s'en rendit compte à son tour et choisit de changer de méthode ; le vent fut remplacé par des flammes et Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de se jeter sur le sol pour ne pas subir toute la puissance du maléfice.

Tu faiblis, Agrus… Dit-il dans un souffle tandis qu'il tentait de se relever.

Mais je reste tout de même assez fort pour ça ! Imperate Mortum !

Harry ne savait pas quel saurait les conséquence de cette nouvelle incantation, et il ne voulait pas attendre pour le savoir. Dans un dernier soubresaut, il se déplaça sur le côté de façon à voir son ennemi et dirigea sa baguette vers lui pour lancer une puissance incantation de répulsion afin de mettre son amie en sécurité, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le poing de prononcé son incantation aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, comme si son inconscient lui interdisait cette folle tentative pour ne pas blesser Tonks.

Je t'avais prévenu, dit Rusard tandis qu'une forte fumé noire s'échappait de ses mains. Tu ne peux rien faire, tu crains trop pour Tonks. Et c'est ce qui te tueras !

Harry se laissa quelques secondes pour regarder ce étrange fumée descendre sur le sol en une étrange boule noire. Celle-ci resta immobile quelques instant et se solidifia ensuite pour former un œuf d'ébène qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. L'œuf se mit ensuite à trembler et des fissures se formèrent sur la surface.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry pour lui-même.

Mon enfant. Répondit simple Rusard tandis qu'une coquille venait d'être expulsé par la créature qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Un autre morceau fut projeté puis un autre, et cela dura jusqu'à ce que « l'enfant de Rusard » fut enfin totalement visible, et cet enfant était véritablement terrifiant. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un squelette humain dont les orbites étaient vides mais où l'on pouvait tout de même voir deux horribles lueurs rouges. Devant cette chose que Harry ne pouvait comprendre, le garçon sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la peur grandir en lui.

C'est la fin pour toi, Harry Potter ! Rugit Rusard avec un regard jubilatoire. Tues le !

Ecoutant l'ordre de son maître, le squelette s'avança vers Harry qui n'eut d'autre réflexe que de reculer. Il tenta de lancer quelques sortilèges mais le squelette était totalement insensibles à toute sorte de magie et continuait inlassablement son avancé mortelle.

Tu es perdu, sale bâtard ! Lui cracha Rusard qui semblait se délecté de la peur qui s'échappait de son ennemi.

Tout en reculant, Harry se cogna le coude à l'une des armures qui étaient exposé dans le couloir, et cela lui rappela son combat contre les Guerriers du Chaos quelques mois auparavant. Oui, la magie n'avait pas d'effet contre ces êtres, mais la force physique pouvait leur faire du mal.

Concentrant sa force magique, Harry leva de nouveau sa baguette, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas en direction du squelette, mais de la lance que tenait la statue, et sous l'effet de son sortilège, l'arme frappa la créature non morte pour ensuite lui briser le crané. Le jeune garçon renouvela son geste à trois reprise, et alors de ce qui était un squelette terrifiant n'était plus que des fragments d'os qui jonchaient le sol dallé de ce couloir.

Tu vas me le payer ! Rugit Rusard. Gazbra inferno !

Harry se prépara à recevoir une nouvelle bourrasque de vent, mais ce qui l'atteignît ne valu guère mieux qu'une simple brise d'un vent chaud.

Mais comment est-ce possible… ? Dit Rusard qui ne comprenait pas mieux que Harry.

Harry posa alors les yeux sur ce qui restait de Miss Teigne qui se trouvait toujours empalé sur une lance et compris la raison de la soudaine faiblesse de son adversaire. Sans son familier, le Sorcier du Chaos voyait ses pouvoirs diminuer.

Tu n'as plus d'armes, lui dit Harry qui reprenait enfin confiance en lui et en la tournure des choses. Abandonne !

Imbécile, même sans mes pouvoirs je reste intouchable face à toi, et ce pour une très bonne raison : Tonks !

Harry regarda son amie qui gardait toujours son air inexpressif et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Rusard avait raison, tant que Tonks lui servait de bouclier, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Cracha-t-il.

Et alors ? Peu importe la lâcheté tant qu'elle apporte la victoire ! Répondit Rusard qui semblait convaincu par ce qu'il avançait. A présent tu vas m'aider à quitter Poudlard ! Tu attaquera tous ceux qui tenteront de m'arrêter sinon je tuerais cette misérable femme qui tu semble aimer aussi désespérément !

Non, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !

Alors Miss Tonks mourra ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

Harry laissa son esprit s'effondrer. Il était impuissant devant cette conclusion. Il ne pouvait pas aider Rusard mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Tonks entre ses mains… Que pouvait-il faire ? Et tandis qu'il se posait la question, une voix résonna dans son esprit, il s'agissait d'une voix qui lui venait de ses souvenirs et c'était la voix de Tonks : « Alors écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire ! Tu ne sauveras jamais personne si tu meurs parce que tu t'es laissé distraire par les souffrances des autres ! Lorsque tu combats, tu dois rester fixé sur l'idée de vaincre ton adversaire pour ensuite vaincre celui qui s'en prends à tes amis. Si tu t'attaque à cet autre adversaire sans t'être débarrassé du tien, celui-ci te tueras à coup sur, et après toi ce sera le tours de tes amis ! »

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il ne devait pas plier face à Rusard et à l'otage de ce dernier, non il devait vaincre son véritable adversaire : Lui-même. C'était lui qui lui interdisait de bouger, pas les menaces de Rusard, s'était lui-même qu'il devait vaincre avant de s'attaquer à Rusard. Rejetant sa peur se faire du mal à Tonks, Harry leva sa baguette et, dans un terrible cri, lança un puissant sortilège de répulsion qui projeta Tonks et Rusard en arrière pour ensuite jeter un sortilège de Stupéfixion sur son ennemi qui, encore sous le choc, n'évita pas l'éclaire de lumière qui le toucha en pleine poitrine.

Ne pouvant plus repousser sa peur d'avoir blessé Tonks, Harry courut auprès de cette dernière et la prit dans ses bras.

Tonks, dit-il les larmes aux yeux, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et, à sa grande surprise, vit ses larmes couler sur le visage de cette dernière.

Harry, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry, j'ai eut tellement peur….

Il se laissa alors allé, serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa en lui disant combien il l'aimait et combien il avait eut peur pour sa vie.

J'ai eu tellement peur, lui expliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. J'étais consciente de tout ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire… J'étais impuissante… Je divaguais…

C'est fini maintenant lui dit-il en la serrant plus fortement dans ses bras. C'est fini à présent…

Non, dit une voix froide et sifflante qui résonnait dans le couloir, sssssela n'est que le commenssssemant.

Harry releva la tête pour voir qui venait de parler, et il presque horrifier de voir le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres marcher tranquillement dans les locos du collège Poudlard avec trois de ses Mangemorts qui affichaient des mines réjouis par ce qu'ils voyaient.


	31. Chapitre 30

Harry Potter et l'avènement du Chaos

( ou HP et le Choc des dimensions )

Avant tout je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai pas eu une minute à moi ce week-end mais j'ai fais mon possible. Autre chose, les renseignements concernant les puissances du Chaos et qui sont exposés dans ce chapitre me viennent du Livre d'armée du Chaos et du Livre du Collectionneur du Chaos, tous droits réservés à Games workshop ( et oui, malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé toutes ces choses formidables TTTT lol ).

RAR :

Lisalune : Comme toujours, tes messages me font rire en plus de me faire plaisir Mais je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps le lire ton chap 7, mais je le ferais sous peu, promis. Sinon content que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire. Allez, je ne m'attarde pas plus sinon on n'en finira jamais lol. Aller et bonne lecture.

Hisoka : Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire lui aussi.

Laeti68 : Merci. Je fais vraiment beaucoup d'effort pour rendre ma fic intéressante et mon écriture correcte. J'ai encore du mal avec les fautes d'orthographes, mais je fais des efforts pour les corriger mais ce n'est pas très facile. Enfin, l'important c'est que j'arrive à terminer cette fic avec plus ou moins de sérieux. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que la suite fera aussi bonne impression.

Fin des RAR et place au nouveau chapitre

Chapitre 30 : Des informations terrifiantes

_Malgré cette menace fatidique_

_Qui se révélera un triste soir_

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit se dessiner la silhouette de Voldemort qui avançait tranquillement dans le grand couloir où il s'était battu pour mettre un terme à la folie de Rusard, qui s'était révélé être un terrible et puissant Sorcier du Chaos. Harry resta immobile pendant un long moment, observant son ennemi qui, lui, regardait le Professeur Dumbledore qui était toujours étalé sur le sol, inconscient et au coté du Professeur Rogue qui ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état. Mais retrouvant ses esprits, Harry libéra Tonks de son étreinte protectrice et se redressa pour faire face à Voldemort et ses trois sbires.

Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sévère.

Je suis venu parler avec ce « très cher Professeur Dumbledore », répondit le Seigneur Ténébreux avec un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il regarda toujours le vieux magicien. Mais il me semble qu'il ne soit pas en état de m'écouter… Dommage.

Il se tourna enfin vers Harry puis dit :

J'ai des révélations très importantes à faire, alors il serait temps, je pense, de le libérer des bras de Morphée.

Harry compris que, sous ces paroles pleines de calme et de détachements, son ennemi lui disait très clairement qu'il devait réveiller le directeur d'école pour que la discussion puisse enfin commencer. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, Harry marcha jusqu'au magicien et le bouscula gentiment. Lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore ouvrit enfin les yeux, une surprise palpable se lut sur son visage, mais celui-ci retrouva très vite son expression habituelle et il se leva, aidé de Harry qui le regardait avec une certaine crainte respectueuse.

Bonsoir Tom, dit le directeur.

Albus.

Que faites-vous à Poudlard ? Demanda simplement le Professeur Dumbledore.

Voldemort afficha un sourire amusé puis répondit :

Je suis venu dans le but de respecter notre accord. J'ai des informations importantes.

Les deux hommes se jugèrent durant quelques instants, mais ce fut le Professeur Dumbledore qui le premier rompit le silence.

Nous devons parler dans un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, dit-il. Et les élèves vont bientôt se réveiller. Ils ne doivent surtout pas vous voir ici, à Poudlard.

Oui, nos plans pourraient s'en retrouver dérangé… Dit Voldemort en se massant le menton.

Sans dire un mot de plus, le Professeur Dumbledore marcha jusqu'à la statue qui cachait l'entrée jusqu'à son bureau et dit le mot de passe. La statue se déplaça lentement et laissa ensuite l'accès à un escalier, ce même escalier que Tonks avait descendu alors que Harry affrontait Rusard. Le directeur se tourna vers Voldemort et Harry et leur dit :

Vous pouvez venir. Serverus, Miss Tonks, je vous chargent d'emmener Agrus jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Faites le parler sous l'emprise du Veritaserum, mais ne lui permettez pas de faire usage de la magie.

Suivez les, dit alors Voldemort à ses Mangemorts. Vous me rapporterez tout ce qu'il dira !

Alors qu'ils s'exécutèrent tous les cinq, le Professeur Dumbledore commença l'ascension de l'escalier, suivit de près par Voldemort et Harry. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans la pièce du directeur, Harry et Voldemort sur des chaises prévues à cet effet, et le Professeur Dumbledore derrière son bureau. Un court silence s'installa alors mais ut rompu par un léger sifflement qui s'échappa des lèvres du Seigneur Ténébreux.

Bien, je pense que je peux commencer mes explications, dit-il enfin. Ce que je vais vous expliquer est dur à entendre, mais il s'agit tout de même de la réalité.

Vous pouvez donc commencer, lui dit Albus.

J'ai appris que notre monde n'est pas la proie d'une seule menace, mais de cinq.

Commença ? Demanda Harry.

En fait, il existe quatre dieux du Chaos, et chacun d'eux possèdent leurs fidèles et leurs pouvoirs.

Mais vous avez dit cinq….

Laissez moi terminer, je vous pris, lâcha l'homme au visage pertilien. Mon très cher Monsieur Potter, sachez que ce ne sera pas facile de tout vous expliquer si vous vous entêtez à me couper la parole toutes les deux secondes.

Désolé…

Bien, ces quatre Dieux du Chaos se nomment Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, et Slaanesh. Ils sont très puissants et tous leurs fidèles sont de véritables fanatiques. Mais si ils ont ces deux points communs, la ressemblance s'arrête là. Ils ont chacun leurs spécificités, leurs façon d'être vénéré, et leur magnèrent de favoriser leurs champions.

Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont réels, qu'ils ne sont pas seulement des fantasmes nés de l'imagination de ces êtres ?

Absolument, ils le sont. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais… Absolument tous.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis commença :

Khorne est le Dieu du Sang, le Seigneur des Crânes. C'est un dieu fulminant et impitoyable, ses prouesses martiales témoignent d'une fiorce bestiale et il ne récompense que les guerriers les plus braves et les grands conquérants. Les rares descriptions de Khorne le représentent comme un être à la carrure surdimensionnée surmonté d'une tête animale, assis sur son trône d'airain au sommet de la montagne des crânes pris en son nom par ses champion, dont certains sont tombés pour venir rejoindre leurs infortunées victimes. Il est écrit que ses serviteurs peuvent en appeler à lui pour lâcher ses Chiens sur leurs adversaires, en particulier ceux qui refuseraient de s'engager dans une mêlée franche et massive.

Il n'existe aucun temple dédié à Khorne et seulement très peu de cérémonies se tiennent en son nom, car il est le Dieu de la Guerre et nul ne saurait mieux le vénérer qu'au combat. Le seul signe de dévotion connu de ses serviteurs est leur cri de guerre : « Du sang pour le Dieu du Sang ! ». Le Chiffre sacré de Khorne est le huit, et ses champions croient qu'ils accéderont à l'immortalité s'ils parviennent à tuer huit fois huitaines d'ennemis. Khorne est le plus ancien des Dieux du Chaos, son symbole primitif est aisément reconnaissable, souvent représenté comme une rune en forme de crâne. Khorne méprise les lanceurs de sorts et la magie en générale, même s'il en va autrement des armes magiques qui adoreront ses fidèles à massacrer pour sa gloire.

Les Champions de Khorne sont des combattants des plus imprévisibles, car pour eux, chaque jour doit présenter son opportunité d'offrir une mort à leur divinité titulaire. Pour cette raison, il est courant de les voir s'en prendre à des alliés, particulièrement lorsque l'ennemi leur échappe. Ils ont un sens aigu de la compétition et, à moins qu'ils ne pensent que leur dieu les a réunis pour une bataille à venir, la rencontre de deux d'entre eux se finit presque inévitablement pas une mort atroce pour le plus faible des protagonistes.

Harry et le Professeur Dumbledore restèrent silencieux pendant toute l'explication de Voldemort, mais tandis qu'ils écoutaient, ils se demandaient où leur ancien ennemi avait bien pu acquérir tous ces renseignements. Mais ils ne posèrent aucune question, ce qui permit au Seigneur des Ténèbres de poursuivre ses explications.

Slaanesh est le Prince du Chaos. Connu sous une multitude de noms, dont Shornaal et Lanshor, le Maître des Plaisir est le protecteur de tout ce qui est beau et séduisant, le Seigneur de l'excès et des pulsions créatrices, dont les domaines d'influence englobent la musique, l'art et la passion. Grand est l'attrait que suscite l'incantation de la satisfaction sous toutes ses formes, et ceux qui le rejoignent succombent rapidement aux péchés de fierté et d'arrogance. Slaanesh se révèle à leurs yeux divinement gracieux et ravissants, nimbés d'un charme palpable totalement irrésistible. Le corps élancé et élégant de cette divinité est androgyne pour mieux défier l'ordre du monde et elle aspire les âmes des corps de ses ennemis perdus dans les profondeurs de son regard langoureux.

Slaanesh est honoré sous ses nombreuses formes partout sur les terres du nord aussi bien que dans le vieux monde. Ce sont deux régions situées dans la dimension d'où ils sont originels. Les chefs de tribus recherchent ses faveurs pour leur profit personnel, car le Prince du Chaos a le pouvoir d'accorder à ses adeptes une part de sa gloire qui fera tomber à leurs pieds les autres hommes. Il y a des millénaires de cela, un fraction des elfes d'Ulthuan, une autre région appartenant à leur dimension, se laissèrent aller aux perversions du culte du Plaisir, dont on affirme qu'il fut la cause de la Grande scission qui divisa cette noble race. Partout dans le cœur des plus grandes cités, les cultes décadents et discrets gagnent les hautes castes de notre propre société. Combien ont alors glissé par inadvertance dans les bras accueillants de Slaanesh en succombant lentement au pécher ? Combien de grands dirigeants se sont alliés au Prince du Chaos pour affermir leur position, ou encore pour susciter d'admiration et le respect de leurs concitoyens ?

Certains indices m'avaient laissé entendre que plusieurs membres hauts placés dans le monde des Moldus et dans celui des Sorciers sont tombés en pleine décadence, expliqua le Professeur Dumbledore en regardant Voldemort dans les yeux. Ce que vous nous apprenez ne font que confirmer ces dires.

J'en ai bien peur, se contenta de dire l'Homme-Serpent. Mais laissez moi continuer.

Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge et poursuivit :

Un Champion de Slaanesh est un meneur charismatique et majestueux, adulé par les nombreux guerriers qu'il ne manque pas d'attirer à lui. Les Champions Slaanesh sont immensément fiers de dons que leur accorde leur Dieu, dont une partie de la gloire rejaillit sur eux. Ces individus imposant au charme dépassant celui de la simple beauté physique poussent leurs combattants à d'incroyables actes de sacrifice et de loyauté. Ceux qui les suivent deviennent leurs instruments, tout juste bons à les adorer ou à être détruits.

Voldemort laissa s'installer un court silence pour permettre à ses deux interlocuteurs d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit et de poser les questions qui naissaient dans leurs esprits, mais il se résolu à poursuivre lorsque le Professeur Dumbleodre lui fit signe de continuer.

Bien. Cette troisième menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère, car il s'agit de Tzeentch, l'Architecte du Changement. Il incarne l'altération, qui est l'essence même du Chaos, ainsi que l'énergie mutatrice à laquelle les mortels donnent le nom de magie. Même si les barbares de leur dimension l'appellent parfois Tchar, s'il est aussi Chen et Shunch, ces appellations sont toutes synonymes de Changements. Il est partout le Grand Instigateurs, un manipulateur subtil et omniscient, dont les plans complexes s'étalent sur plusieurs millénaires et son irrémédiablement inexplicables et contradictoires aux yeux des mortels. Il est le marionnettiste qui tire les ficelles du destin de ses adorateurs comme de leurs ennemis. Tzeentch n'a pas adopté d'apparence unique et se manifeste d'ordinaire sous la forme d'un nuage lumineux aux couleurs miroitantes. Son symbole est le plus souvent la représentation ondulante du Serpent du Changement, et ses démons et Champions arborent souvent des becs étranges, des serres acérés et des plumes multicolores.

Dans l'Empire comme dans les autres civilisations humaines de leur dimension d'origine, les plus vulnérables à l'attrait du Grand Mutateur sont les sorciers, les savants et d'autres individus instruits avides de connaissance et par-là même de pouvoir. Votre concierge, Rusard si je ne me trompe pas, en fait un parfait exemple. Il était très savant malgré le fait que tous parmi les élèves le pensaient fous, et sa frustration d'être un Cramol le poussait à vouloir le pouvoir… Les Adorateurs de Tzeentch se regroupent en conventicules secrets et mettent tout en œuvre pour s'arroger des positions de haut rang, étendant ainsi l'influence de leur cause.

La trahison de Agrus me semble ainsi plus logique, coupa le Professeur Dumbledore dans un court murmure. Poudlard est un lieu d'action des plus importants, car c'est là que se trouvent toute la prochaine génération de Sorciers. Il est normal qu'ils aient eut le désir de mettre l'un de leurs espions en ce lieu. Dommage qu'il s'agissait de l'un de mes amis.

Oui, et ces sectes sont généralement sous les ordres d'un Magister, le meilleur Sorcier parmi ses membres, divisés entre plusieurs niveaux d'implications si secret et complexes qu'il est le seul à connaître l'identité de tous les culturistes. Le Chiffre neuf est sacré aux yeux des serviteurs de Tzeentch, et les rituels d'invocation les plus puissants ne peuvent avoir lieu qu'au milieu de neuf cercles reliés par une étoile à neuf branches. Les chamanes et les Magisters de Tzeentch prennent souvent sous leur tutelle neuf disciples.

Peu atteignent la fin du long périple qui les mènera au titre de Champion de Tzeentch, mais ceux qui y parviennent font alors partie des plus exceptionnels guerriers des Sombres Dieux, ajoutant à leurs talents martiaux les faveurs du Seigneur de la Magie. Cette combinaison en fait de redoutables généraux, fourbes et paraissant doué de prescience. Comment vaincre un ennemi qui semble connaître à l'avance la moindre de vos décisions ?

D'après tout ce que vous dites, dit Harry avec un certain malaise dans la voix, ce Tzeentch est le plus dangereux des quatre Dieux du Chaos. Tous sont dangereux à leur manière, mais lui, en plus d'attaquer ouvertement comme il l'a fait avec Galrauch, le Dragon Bicéphale que j'ai combattu avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il est aussi capable de mettre au point des plans que nous ne pouvons pas encore connaître…. Il est vraiment très dangereux.

Oui, approuva Voldemort, au même titre que Nurgle, le Seigneur de la Déchéance, aussi appelé Nurglitch, Onogal, Neiglen et de biens d'autres façons que je ne connais pas encore. C'est lui qui inflige aux monde ses famines et ses épidémies et vers lui que se tournent les mortels souhaitant se protéger des déprédations de la maladie, de l'âge et de l'inévitable déclin que ne manque pas de laisser derrière lui le temps qui passe. Des récoltes pourrissant sur pied, un enfant atteint de fièvres, la gangrène se répandant sur un champ de bataille sont autant de raisons de supplier Nurgle de mettre fin à ses calamités.

Aux yeux de ses adorateurs, ce dieu apparaît sous la forme d'une créature massive et bouffie, infesté de cloques, de croûtes, de bubons et accompagnée d'un nuage de mouche dont chacune porte la marque de la divinité sur la carapace. Dans les replis de sa peau déchiré et de ses entrailles exposées à l'air libre se cachent ses minuscules démons, les Nurglings. On dit que Nurgle se réjouit de voir à l'œuvre chaque nouvelle contagion et que de tous les dieux, il est celui qui porte le plus d'intérêt aux souffrances de ses serviteurs mortels.

Vous voulez dire qu'il se souci de ces mortels qu'il laisse pourrir vivant ? Demanda Harry horrifié.

Oui, Nurgle est représenté comme un dieu affectueux et presque jovial, appelé parfois Père ou Grand-Père Nurgle. Les fous peuvent gémir, grincer des dents, s'arracher les cheveux quand la peste balaie leurs terres et que leurs villes et leurs villages ne sont plus que cendres et décombres, mais ceux qui vénèrent Nurgle se réjouissent de voir leur maître à l'ouvrage, ils ont accepté la futilité de le défier en voulant échapper à la ruine et ont préféré embrasser les plaisirs de la corruption et de l'entropie.

Voldemort laissa de nouveau s'installer un court silence pour remettre ses idées dans l'ordre et poursuivit :

Le chiffre de la peste est le sept, et beaucoup pensent que sept fléaux frapperont le monde avant sa fin. Le symbole de Nurgle est la mouche, représenté par trois cercles en triangle. Nurgle distribue avec générosité ses dons à des Champions aux corps ravagés, qui s'en trouvent protégés contre les affres de la souffrance physique, et tandis que leurs corps pourrissent, l'esprit de leur dieu leur insuffle une vie qui aurait déjà quitté tout autre être humain. Les Champions de Nurgle peuvent ainsi endurer des blessures qui en auraient jeté d'autres à terre et continuer de se battre pour lui. Leurs peaux pelées, leurs estomacs gonflés par la décomposition interne et leur puanteur rappelant à toutes les créatures vivantes le destin qui les attend les rend encore plus horribles à regarder que les champions des autres divinités.

Harry ravala sa salive, sa nervosité ayant augmenté durant tout le temps de la discussion. Il s'était déjà préparé à affronter des adversaires terrifiants, mais ce que Voldemort venaient de leur apprendre, à lui et au Professeur Dumbledore, dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Mais je ne comprends pas, dit-il avec un malaise très prononcé dans la voix. Lorsque j'ai combattus les guerriers du Chaos pendant les vacances d'été, rien en eux ne ma laisser penser qu'ils puissent êtres les serviteurs d'un seul de ces dieux du Chaos. Mais l'armée que Monsieur Sunshine a combattue ne ressemblait à rien de tout ça.

Comment savez-vous que Vladimir s'est battu ? Je pensais être le seul, mise à pars le Ministère et les témoins présents sur les lieux, à avoir apprit la mort de Vladimir. J'y ai envoyé mon armée de Loup-garou dès que l'un de mes Mangemorts m'a contacté pour l'apprendre l'arrivé de l'armée du Chaos….

Vladimir m'a envoyé une vision avant de mourir. J'ai vue tout ce qu'il s'est passé comme si j'y étais, expliqua Harry mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas comment étaient apparus tous ces loups-garous.

Peu importe à présent, répondit Voldemort. Vladimir a fait le premier pas en se montrant ouvertement aux Moldus et en affrontant les forces du Chaos, nous devons continuer sur cette route si nous ne voulons pas sombrer.

Mais cela ne nous apporte pas de réponses sur la remarque de Harry, coupa le Professeur Dumbledore. Et le soleil est levé depuis un bon moment à présent. Je propose de demander à un Elfe de maison de nous apporter à manger avant de poursuivre.

Aucuns des deux autres sorciers ne trouvèrent rien à dire à cette proposition et le directeur fit ce qu'il avait dit. Alors arrivèrent plusieurs Elfes de maisons qui portaient plusieurs plateaux qu'ils posèrent sur le bureau qu'ils débarrassèrent avant toutes choses. Une fois les Elfes disparus, Voldemort poursuivit ses explications.

Bien, en ce qui concerne ces guerrier du Chaos inconnus, ils font partis ce cette cinquième menace que j'avais cité à mon arrivé. Il s'agit des forces du Chaos Universel, celui qui les gouverne tous.

Devant l'incompréhension de Harry, Voldemort choisit d'expliquer ses dires.

Une majorité de mortels venus de cette autre dimensions ne vénèrent pas seulement une des quatre puissances. Ils choisissent à la place de les adorer comme un tout, et rendent hommage au Chaos dans son universalité. J'appel cette religion le Chaos Universel, bien qu'il soit faux de croire que ces culturistes vénèrent une cinquième grande puissance plutôt que les quatre Dieux Sombres avec une même ferveur.

Les Champions du Chaos Universel ne recherchent pas les faveurs d'un dieu en particulier, mais s'ils parviennent à leurs fins, ils sont alors capables de commander aussi bien aux démons de Khorne que Tzeentch, Slaanesh et Nurgle. Ce sont donc des adversaires redoutables car leurs armées combinent la puissance physique de Khorne, les pouvoirs magiques de Tzeentch, l'influence de Slaanesh et la terreur de Nurgle.

Il arrive que l'un de ces champions soit destiné à de hauts faits. Il ou elle parvient alors à unir les tribus et les différentes factions dans un but commun. Ce champion peut prendre toutes sorte de nom, comme l'Elu ou le Champion des Ténèbres. Les Dieux lui accordent leurs faveurs et la guerre qu'il mène dévaste les terres. Aujourd'hui, c'est Archaon, Seigneur de la fin des Temps, qui a lancé la plus terrible d'entres elles. Autrefois Templier de Sigmar, une autre divinité de leur dimension, Archaon a vendu son âme aux Dieux Sombres en échange de la puissance qui lui permettra de détruire leur monde d'origine. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'a pas, lui aussi, traversé le portail dimensionnel car rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter.

Cette fois ce fut un long silence qu'il s'installa dans le bureau du directeur, mais il fut rompu par ce dernier qui demanda :

Je suis disposé à vous croire, Tom, dit-il avec une voix dure. Plusieurs de vos informations n'ont fait que confirmer mes nombreuses suppositions. Mais je me pose une question très importante, une question de taille : Comment avez-vous apprit toutes ces choses ?

Voldemort afficha un sourire plein de contentement et dans ses yeux se lisait un sérieux amusement, puis il répondit :

Depuis ce matin, vous avez un Sorcier du Chaos dans vos locos, et vous allez bientôt lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il sait. Moi j'en ai six, et je les ai déjà tous fait parlé. Cela m'a coûté un grand nombre de mes fidèles Mangemort, mais le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle.

Toutes les informations sur les différentes puissantes du Chaos ne viennent pas de moi, mais du livre d'armée du Chaos et aussi du Guide du collectionneur du Chaos. Si vous ne possédez pas de ces deux livres, je suis disposé à répondre à vos différentes questions sur mon adresse email : alphonselegrand ifrance. com


End file.
